Masks: What if?
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: A simple twist in fate, a changed path, the 'what if' which changed the course of destiny. From my story "Masks". Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Teen Titans, or any of its counterparts are not mine. _

_**Author's Note:**_

_Usual disclaimers apply. Aussie, spelling is different, so is slang._

**_READ THIS FIRST:_**

_This is very, very closely tied to my story called "**Masks**". As in, if you haven't read Touch, or Masks up to Chapter 11, you will not understand. _

_I figure if DC can reboot, so can I. A piviotal moment has changed (or will change). Everything else has a knock on effect. _

_How did this come about? Well, my computer picked up a rather nasty virus which wiped everything. And my husband has been working extra hard lately, so he doesn't have time for a complete rebuild and systems restoral, and I'd rather he spend his free time with the kids. So I've been working off my ipad the last two weeks. Because my novels are in backup, and I couldn't access my notes, I've been dicking about writing stuff to entertain Kater and Airdrie. One of the things I wrote involved what would have happened if Robin kissed Starfire in the closet. Which lead me to this. Which wouldn't leave me alone._

_So, since its written on the ipad, I don't have any of my usual checks. Only basic (American) spelling, no grammar check. No formatting. Ugg... Forgive me for being less polished as usual._

_Also, for once, this isn't finished. I have a basic idea where it is going, but mostly I'm just having some fun. So you won't be getting them daily. Prologue for Masks has absolutely no baring. Other Titans (except Raven) won't make an appearance._

_**Big Fat Warning: Some violence. Candid coversations. Adultish content eventually. Maybe. Rated M because of the possibility.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I sat on a chair, my back exposed to Red X as he inspected the wound I had received from Robin's birdarang. I had not expected to come to this place, to be here with Red X like this, it went against everything I believed in and yet, here I was. As I listened to the onesided conversation between Red X and the mystery person in his ear, I pondered how I had gotten here.

Robin being called back to Gotham on urgent business with Batman, then being evasive with me about what he was doing. The missed calls, the lies, the uncomfortable look in his face. The change of uniform, the shift in attitude toward criminals, the violence he now inflicted. The sudden kindred between him and Batgirl.

I had been worried, especially since Robin tried to lock me out from seeing what he was doing, but when I went to Gotham to investigate, I had seen my Robin battling with Red X.

Robin had not spotted me, but Red X had. Confronted me, followed me, helped me escape from Robin without being seen, even though I was hidden behind this black leather Tamaranian battle armour I wore. Red X found me the next night too, convinced me to aid him, or attempt to stop him, and I found myself following without knowing why.

Details had been let slip and then I had been given a reason to stay in Gotham...

Now, as I attempted to infiltrate Red X's organisation, named The Silver Hand and conducting criminal activities, without Robin knowing so I could find out information for Robin, I found myself in a place I wished I was not.

Red X's hide out, sporting a wound caused by my boyfriend, listening to Red X call me his partner to his bosses.

Red X had surprised me, in more ways than one. Flirty and fun, surprisingly easy to talk to about a myriad of things, including sex. Someone I would have called friend had he not been a criminal. My emotions were confusing me, clouding what I felt for Robin with what I was coming to feel for Red X. It did not help that he was being so very tender and caring with me at the moment.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, finishing his conversation with the man in his ear, his tender hands on my back.

I lifted my head. "I am not your partner."

"This'll sting." There was a small tearing sound. I felt Red X pressing the two edges of my wound together before he applied some medicinal glue to hold it together. I hissed, but held still. He applied an adhesive to my back to protect my wound and pulled my top back down. I heard him snapping off the rubber gloves. "Deny it all you like, cutie, you kind of are."

"No. Robin is—" I choked on his name, dropped my head back into my arm. Everything was compounding, my guilt, my betrayal, my confusion, how much I missed Robin, how nice Red X had been to me, the pain in my back. "Why would he do this?" I wept. "He does not injure criminals with the birdarangs."

Red X placed a hand against my back soothingly. "Hey, no, it's okay."

"No, it is not." I stood abruptly and gathered my gear. "I need to go."

"What?" he blurted, getting to his feet. "Where?"

"To Tamaran, I should not have come." I wiped my face, clutching at my corset and mask. "I should not be betraying him like this. He did not want me here, for good reason. I should not have come."

"No, Star—"

"I shall go in the morning," I told him, without knowing why. "I should not be flying long distances now." I walked purposefully toward the door. Then halted. Spun on my heel and threw my arms around Red X. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't go."

I did not wish to and that is why I had to. I kissed his metal mask where his cheek would be. "Goodbye," I murmured and turned away.

"Star—"

My wrist was grabbed and I was spun, forced up against the roller doors of his garage. I vaguely noted he held me carefully, his hand bracing my shoulders, my back lifted away from the door itself so as to not further injure my back. I squeaked in shock, barely time to complain as Red X's lips were against mine. How he had managed to remove his mask so fast, without me even catching a mere glimpse of his face, I shall never fully comprehend.

His lips were against mine. His lips. On mine. And I was kissing him back. He was... warm... tasted nice... a good kisser. There was something familliar about his taste, his scent... I should not be doing this! I should not! I was Robin's girlfriend, I should not be betraying him like this and conducting the making out with Red X! He should not be forcing himself on me like this.

And yet, I could not bring myself to break away. He moaned, pushing against my lips with his and his tongue swept against my lips... and they opened of their own vocation to allow him access. His hand moved until it cupped my face, tilting his head at the same time to deepen the kiss.

I lifted my hands and placed them against his muscular chest, looking through my eyelashes to see if I could recognise the face, but it was all out of focus. There was a wisp of black hair trailing across his forehead. Like Robin's.

Robin. _Robin_.

NO!

I moved my hands to his shoulders and lifted my knee at the same time, placing a deliberating blow against the area that Robin taught me would incapacitate a male the most. Right between the legs. I added some of my strength to the blow to compensate for the armour.

Red X collapsed on the ground, clutching at himself and making pitiful noises.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shrieked, appalled at my body's reaction to him and so angry at him for presuming. "I am not yours! I belong to Robin. You had no right to do that!"

He was on his side, his face turned toward the concrete, sweating and panting and groaning in pain. He thumped the floor with his fist as he rolled to prop himself up like a canine, reaching with one hand for my ankle.

I danced away from him, staying out of reach. I shook my finger at him, so angry the rest of my arm shaking too. "I should go to Robin now, tell him where you are. That would be the responsible thing to do. You are a criminal, Red X, you will never change and you should not be trying to steal me too. I am not a prize to be won."

"Steal you?" he wheezed. "What a heist that would be. Greatest crime of the century."

"This is no laughing matter. When Robin discovers what you have done-"

"What we've done..." He groaned again, planting both hands on the floor, his head down and shoulders hunched as he panted. "Jesus, beautiful, you pack a punch. Let me catch my breath."

"I have no intention of-"

He looked up at me then, red rimmed, tear filled and pained blue eyes in a face I would recognise no matter who wore it.

My legs disappeared from beneath me and I landed on my rear with a thumb. "_X'hal_."

He gave me a pained smile. "Surprise," he said, sounding sarcastic.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Robin. My Robin. Who had recognisd me beneath the costume within moments and yet had still concealed his idenity from me. My Robin who had spent the last few days flirting and teasing me and stealing my thong. Who had kissed me without my permission, without me even knowing who he was. Making me feel things I was not prepared for. Messing with my emotions. Deliberately creating confusion. Eroding feelings and replacing them with others for the masked man.

He had lied to me. Over and over again. Betrayed me and led me to think I was betraying him.

And now he was being flippant with me?

"_X'hal_ curse you. Again you attempt to play the games?"

"Wasn't my choice," he muttered, still clasping himself, his voice strained.

"Do my feelings mean that little to you?" I spat.

He flicked his head up to gape at me. "No!"

I glared at him, stony faced.

"Look, give me chance to explain."

"Why should I?" I spat. "You... you clorbag! Do you know what you put me through?"

He stretched out a hand toward me. "Star-"

"No!" I cried, scampering backward. "No! You do the shutting up. You knew how worried I have been about you. You knew. And yet you did not say a single thing about who you were. You knew! You knew who I was and you kept the truth hidden! Flirting and lying! How could you?"

"I-"

I was furious. "You just continued and I asked you to stop and you did not and you stole my thong and we talked about things I was not prepared to speak to you about and then you kissed me!"

"I couldn't let you leave-"

"You kissed me! I have been hating myself and feeling the guilt and thinking I have betrayed you and all the time it has been you. You have been laughing at me! Toying with my feelings!"

"I would never-"

I was on a tirade, there was little I could do, little I wanted to do to stop the flow of anger toward him. "You have no right to do this to me! You manipulating zardnaf! How could you betray me like this?"

"You kissed me back."

It was completely the wrong thing for him to say.

My hands shone with starbolts and I longed to release one in his face. I clenched my teeth together and spoke through a sneer. "Excuse me?"

His eyes went wide. "Um... sorry? That came out wrong."

"Did it?" I asked as I rose to my feet. "It did not sound like it was the slip of the tongue."

He swallowed nervously, still on his knees. "Um..."

"Do you really think kissing means anything more to me than simple language transference?" I snapped, my comment designed to hurt.

"Don't," he said, his forlornness slicing through my anger. "Don't cheapen what we do."

I growled at the rebuke, as correct as he was, I did not like being told that. "And that shall be the last kiss you shall get from me," I sneered. "I am done with the games and the lies. You do not respect me enough to offer the truth. You have been... flippant and dismissive of my feelings enough to last the lifetime."

He stared at me in horror. "Don't say that. Please. It's not like that."

I scowled and crossed my arms on my chest. "I do not think there is anything you can do that would convince me this is anything other than a hurtful game of yours. This is not the first time you have not trusted me with your Red X persona, you promised you would never use him again, and you assured us the criminal who stole your suit would never resurface. Here you are, wearing the suit, and you have been pretending for days that you are someone else and deliberately commenting and making remarks on our relationship in an attempt to have me reconsider things. And you _dare_ to sit there and ask me to give you a chance to explain?"

"When you say it like that, it does sound bad."

"It is bad!" I exclaimed. "Were you testing me to see if I could remain faithful? Is that what this is?"

"No!"

"How do I know that you are not the one who has strayed? That flirting, any girl would swoon over it."

"Including you?" he asked, looking hopeful.

I extended my arm. "Do not tempt me. I will starbolt you."

He looked chastised. "Sorry." He shifted from his kneel, placing one foot flat on the floor but did not rise. He winced and looked up at me. "Give me a chance to explain without the anger and fighting."

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"You're still here. You want the truth. You want the 'why'. And I want to do this right, you deserve to know and I want to tell you everything." He winced again and went green, swallowed several times in rapid succession. "But I'm in a little bit of pain right now and I need to ice my junk so I can think straight. Plus, I need to dispose of the tracker on the birdarang and contact Batman. If I don't, we're both going to be in a lot of trouble."

The anger slipped and died as I was reminded of the pain I had just dealt him. Contrite, my eyes darted down to where he cupped himself and I cringed. "Robin-"

"Dick," he said, then suddenly chuckled. "If the irony of this whole situation wasn't bad enough, that's my name. And don't apologise, I probably deserved it." He winced, scrunching up his face as he staggered upright. He paused and panted for a moment.

"Where is the ice?" I asked, feeling terrible.

"Pack in the freezer," he muttered, stumbling over to the table. He gripped the back of the chair and hunched over while I hurried to the refrigerator to retrieve the ice pack. Keeping my distance, I handed it to him, not meeting his eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered, slumping on the chair and placing the pack in his lap. "Could you do me another favour and break the birdarang?"

I nodded, crunching it up into a ball and then shredding it and finally burnt it with a starbolt.

He nodded, then looked over to his large television screen. With a sigh, he covered his eyes with a hand. "He's going to yell," he muttered, then said in a louder voice. "Terminal sixteen, contact Batcave."

The screen flickered and fizzed, before Batman filled the screen. He did not look up from what he was working on, he was not even facing the screen. The clack of a keyboard sounded.

"If you're calling to yell at me-"

"She knows."

The tapping noise stopped. "Dick, I warned you about bringing her in without permission."

"Aaand, she's standing next to me."

Batman turned to us, his face stony. I could not see his eyes, but I had the feeling I was being scrutinised. "What happened to you?"

"Tamaranian strength knee to the boys. I think I'll be coughing them up soon."

I cringed and bowed my head. To my surprise, Batman laughed.

Robin/Dick groaned. "Look, I didn't call you so you could joke at my expense."

"Then why did you call me?"

"Courtesy heads up, which I'm now pondering the wisdom of. I should've just let her come after you."

Batman's expression did not change.

"I'm telling her everything," Robin/Dick said."You can't stop me-"

"How much assistance was she at Hendersons?"

Robin/Dick hesitated, then narrowed his eyes at Batman. "About that, your intel was wrong. So was mine. More cameras, a laser maze and the floor beneth the door was hollow and had alarms on it. I wouldn't have gotten out there without her."

"Hmm... Starfire, thank you for assisting Batgirl."

I was most surprised to be addressed and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh... I... did not wish for her to be injured."

"Batgirl said she felt you were holding back, were you?"

"Of course she was, otherwise we'd have splattered Batgirl," Robin/Dick answered, looking at me. "What happened with Batgirl?"

"Scaffolding collapsed," Batman said. "They were on it at the time. Starfire picked her up and darted to safety. Alright, fine. We'll bring her in. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I can do it," Robin/Dick said. Batman simply gave him a look which made him cringe. "Okay. Ten minutes."

The screen went dead and Robin/Dick sighed. "We'll have to wait. He'll pout if I don't."

I nodded, going around the table to sit opposite him.

He sighed, mournful. "I don't bite."

"I might."

He flashed me a smile then realised I was not joking. Repositioning the ice pack he said, "Would you mind if I went and changed? This isn't really getting through the armour."

Mute, I shook my head.

"Thanks," he said and staggered off toward the curtained area.

I watched him go, then turned my head and looked at the door, contemplating whether or not I should just leave. I was hurt, more than hurt. Heart pain and back pain and too many emotions to get a grip on a single one. I was angry at him for deceiving me, but it was starting to look like perhaps he had not had a choice in that respect. I was upset that I had not seen who he was beneath the mask. I anguished over the damage I had caused him. I was teeming with questions too, if my Robin was Red X, then who was the Robin that injured me?

I turned my head back to the curtain, seeing Robin/Dick's silhouette moving around behind it. I saw him stagger as he appeared to change his pants and heard him curse.

Abruptly, I was fighting tears, emotions swamping and unbalancing everything. Lifting my feet so they were flat on the chair, I hugged my legs and buried my face in my knees and cried.

Shuffling near me and I fought to quell the tears, but they would not be dissuaded. A hand against my shoulder, "Oh, Star, it's okay."

I shook my head. "It is not okay. I fear... _X'hal_, it is all wrong."

He squeezed my shoulder. "C'mere."

I lifted my head and he wiped my cheek with his thumb, then opened his arms in invitation. I dropped my feet to the floor, I curled my arms against my chest and let him put his ams around me as I buried my face in his stomach.

"Shh," he crooned, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. I wanted to tell you, really I did. Please don't cry."

My fingers grasped at the white T-shirt he was wearing, tears flowing and unable to be stopped.

"I missed you," he murmured, stooping down a little.

"Oh, Robin..."

He kissed the back of my head and stroked my hair and just let me cry. When it became easier to stop them, I hugged him around the waist. He shifted uncomfortably. "Beautiful, I really need to sit down."

I dropped my hands from him instantly. "Oh, I did not mean- I apologise- I never-"

He smiled and patted my cheek then he headed back to his seat. "It's okay."

I hesitated, watching him and wiping at my face. He winced, then muttered, "Sorry," as he stuffed the ice pack down the front of the grey tracksuit pants he now wore. He shifted and wriggled, repositioning several times, then finally sighed and pulled his hand from his pants, leaving the ice pack there.

"I am most sorry for that," I murmured.

His lips twitched upward. "Hey, at least I know what's going to happen if anyone else tries that on you. Armour got most of it, I'm just a little squashed."

"I should not have-"

"You didn't know it was me," he said. "And you absolutely should have." He chuckled. "I thought you'd finally recongised me, then _wham_. Hello floor."

I cringed. "Robin-"

"Dick," he corrected gently.

I was uncertain.

"Try it," he prompted.

"My apologies, but... is that not also slang?"

"Yeah... okay, if you want to be technical, my name is Richard, but everyone just calls me Dick."

"Okay. Dick."

"Not so hard, was it?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Hard?"

He went red and laughed. "I'd expect that from Beast Boy, not you."

I smiled, then let it fall from my face. I clasped my hands on my lap and studied the table top.

Dick sighed. "Where to start..." He grabbed the spare seat beside him and turned it around, painfully lifting his legs until they rested on the chair. "'Spose I should start with Robin."

"You are getting replaced?" I asked, worried.

"Kinda."

"But... I do not wish for you to be replaced! Where will you go? What will happen to the Titans?"

"Nowhere. Nothing. Calm down." He glanced at the door. "Look... um... I have a brother. An adopted brother. Batman's been training him to take over from me as Robin. That means I can move on to Nightwing. No more ties. But Batman being Batman, he's got to run a test. For me, when I became Robin, it was a gauntlet. Since there can't be two Robin's at once, I had to come home while the test was being run, in case my brother failed. I agreed to be the test. Red X, a criminal greyscale enough to be a threat, but someone that's not actually going to try and kill him."

"So... Hendersons was a test?"

"Well, no, that was real. They're a weapons manufacturer all right, but they're on the side black market weapons. Not enough concrete evidence for Batman to publically denouce them, that's where we came in. We got the evidence."

"And Red X? The Silver Hand?"

"A fake organisation. I was to plant enough clues for... Robin... so that Batman could test his detective skills. Since it was already in place, I thought I could use it on you... when I saw you at the wharf, Star, I couldn't believe that you'd come. You didn't want me to know, you'd gone to all this trouble and you weren't interfering, just watching. I couldn't let you leave either. I liked having you around."

I was not sure what to say.

"Batman's been having issues with Robin," Dick continued. "You saw the videos. He's got anger management issues, he blows up at the slightest provocation and he's willing... well... you copped the brunt of it. He's willing to maim instead of capture. He was a street kid before he was adopted, he's got a hard edge but his heart's in the right place. It's been a bit of an adjustment for us all. I couldn't tell you, not until everything was going smoothly. There's still a chance Batman will say no, and I'll be Robin again for a while. Or move straight to Nightwing, I don't know."

"Oh..." I hung my head and looked at the floor.

"What?"

"I... you must be ashamed of me. I am sorry I did not recognise you."

"Ahh, no, Star. Don't be like that. Full face mask makes it difficult, plus you had preconceptions of Red X. I was dropping all the wrong hints and you never got close to Robin... we do look similar from a distance. I'm not concerned you didn't recognise me."

"But you recognised me..."

"And you knew I would, which is why you disguised yourself. Can I mention how sexy that look is on you?"

I pressed my lips in a line.

"Maybe later," he said, then noted, "You're really mad."

I nodded. "I am feeling many emotions right now, fury is one of them."

Dick sighed. "I guess I deserve that."

I twiddled my thumbs, then looked up at him. "May I have the moment?"

He nodded. "You can have as long as you need, I imagine this is probably pretty tough to work through."

"Bathroom?" I asked, pointing at the curtained area.

He nodded again.

I removed my gloves and placed them on the table to show him I would be back. I went and picked up my corset from where I had dropped it on the floor and headed to the curtained area. I took care of the unpleasantaries first, using his toilet, then carefully washed the blood from my corset. Glancing at his discarded uniform in the corner, I hung the corset over the curtain so it could dry. I removed my leather shirt and wiped that free of blood too, studying the rip in the back of it. Using his mirror I twisted so I could look at the bandage he had placed on my back, but there really was not much to see.

"Um... Robin?" I called, then winced. "I mean Dick?"

"Yeah?" he called back, his voice sounding strangely muffled.

"Do you perhaps have a shirt I could borrow?"

"Sure, there's a beater in the bag at the end of the bed there."

I poked my head out of the curtained area, seeing Dick leaning forward with his arms flat on the table and resting his head in the crook. I hastened to the bag he indicated and found a blue beater, which I pulled on, then went back into the curtained area. I hung my shirt to dry, washed my face then went back out to Dick. "Are you okay?"

He lifted his head and smiled. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'm just beating my self up for being an idiot."

"You were trying to help your family, yes?"

"Yeah."

"There is no shame in that."

He sighed. "The Titans are my family too. And I've been lying to you."

I tapped my lips. "Perhaps we should call it, withholding information rather than lying."

He gave me a half hearted smile. "Changing the name won't help. I've bungled the explanation too."

I sat down in the chair beside him. "Not truly. You have a brother, who wishes to become a hero. Obviously, you would be worried for him, but the persona of Robin would possibly offer him some protection, yes?"

"More like plant a big target on his chest," Dick remarked.

"Nevertheless, you would wish Robin goes to good hands, you have worked hard on him."

He smiled. "Yeah."

"So, you returned to Gotham to assist your brother and Batman in the transition. And you could not tell us in case he failed?"

"One of the reasons. Batman called it family business. He forbade me. I would have told you all once I returned to Jump."

I nodded. "I believe you."

He smiled, relieved.

"Explain the flirting."

The smile dropped from his face. "I... it just sort of happened, and then I couldn't stop. At first, I wanted to keep the Red X persona, because that's what you knew... and we know how much he likes to flirt... and then, you started responding and I couldn't stop. I kept hoping you'd figure it out."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was dropping all these hints," he said, sounding hopeful.

"You were questioning my relationship with you," I snapped. "_X'hal_, I was not ready to speak with you on some of those things."

"Like sex. Why can't you talk about stuff like that with me?"

I gave him a shrewd look. "When you said 'he probably does'..."

Dick winced. "Remembered that, huh?"

"It was not that long ago."

Dick glanced around, obviously wanting to avoid the conversation. "Where's Batman when you want him."

"Dick."

He sighed. "There's a certain anominity in a mask, isn't there? We can hide, tell people things we'd not dream of telling them face to face. Yeah, occasionally I do. Yeah, I probably will again, especially when you pose lying in my unbuttoned shirt and you let me take a picture. There's nothing wrong with that." He hesitated, then regarded me. "Is there?"

I shook my head. "It is natural for a male with teeming hormones."

"Do you?" he asked, sounding curious.

"No."

He looked a little crestfallen at that. "Oh."

I raised my eyebrows. "Did I just ruin a fantasy?"

He looked sheepish. "Maybe. You're... rather open about that sort of stuff. I never thought you would be."

"Humans do not like to discuss those sorts of things, Raven informed me of that quite quickly. Besides... the mask was on, I did not wish to encourage that part of our relationship until you were ready. I wanted you to remove it because you wished to, not because you wanted to advance our relationship. It would not have been very fair for either of us."

He flashed me a smiled. "It's not on now."

I gave him a bland look. "Now is not the right time to discuss this."

He sobered. "Yeah, you're probably right." He chuckled. "Although, I did try to take it off."

I nodded. "I know. So... what now?"

"I guess that depends on you," he said. "And Batman. When he gets here. Where is he, anyway," Dick wondered. "Knowing my luck, he's probably outside listening to us and having a good old laugh at my expense."

That concerned me. "Would he?"

Dick shook his head. "Batman doesn't laugh."

We dropped into silence. I rested my forearms on the table in front of us, waiting my hands, while Dick repositioned the ice pack again.

"Sorry, not very glamourous of me," he mumbled.

"I do not mind."

He leant forward and took one of my hands, twining our fingers together and I allowed it. "Am I forgiven?" he asked, hopeful.

"I do not like that I was decieved," I said, without looking at him. "But I think what hurts more is that I did not know it was you."

"I didn't expect you to," he said.

I hung my head. "I felt so guilty, because my body was responding to you in ways I did not approve of. I thought I as betraying you."

He lifted my hand and kissed my fingers, shuffling closer to me. "I think some part of you recognised me. You wouldn't have gone with me otherwise. I didn't mean to go as far as I did. I tried to tell you, so many times. If you'd let me show you my face before, you would've seen... I'm really sorry, Star. Forgive me."

The door banged, the imposing figure of Batman striding into the room. I leapt to my feet, dropping Dick's hand and took several rapid steps backward. This was Batman's city, I was here without permission and I only knew the myth, not the man, but what I knew of him... he would not approve of my presence.

He nodded at me. "Starfire. Dick." He reached the table, grabbed a chair and swung around, straddling it and placed his arms on the back of the chair. "I assume you didn't wait."

"She needed answers. There's still things to discuss, but she's got the gist of things." Dick held out his hand to me while he answered Batman's question, silently beckoning me to sit back down. "I haven't done identities," he continued. "Just my name."

Batman's face didn't change. "I'm assuming you want to bring her into the test."

"She's been a big help so far. Robin knows Red X has a partner, he'll be on the look out for her now." He glanced back at me, then beckoned with a finger.

Hesitantly, I took his hand and allowed him to pull me back to the table.

Batman regarded me. "Skittish."

"Your reputation proceeds you," Dick said.

"My apologies for entering your city without permission," I murmured.

"I suppose we gave you enough cause to be concerned," Batman said and looked back at Dick. "Thoughts on tonight?"

Dick was suddenly angry. "You mean besides him having little care for his partner and stabbing Starfire in the back with a steel cutter?"

"Yes."

Dick rubbed his face. "He's got to be more considerate of his equipment. He let the R-Cycle navigate a twenty foot drop on its own, without engaging autopilot first. He's still relying on upper body strength too much, and he lets criminals get to him."

"Well, you are annoying."

"Ha ha, very funny. He needs more training. Or his own identity and not mine. He's not respecting all that comes with the costume. He's got a short temper, a shorter attention span and he's narcissistic. He needs to care about others, especially the people around him."

"That will come."

"Are you prepared to risk that?"

Batman didn't say anything.

"Did you leak my position tonight?"

"Of course."

"Warning would have been nice."

"You didn't need it."

"If Starfire'd gotten a good look at Robin, everything would have been blown then, you realise."

Batman just looked at Dick.

"Trust goes both ways," Dick mentioned. "But... Hendersons... we need to have another look at them."

Batman nodded. "I'll look at what data you've retrieved... where is it?"

"You can have it later. Regarding Starfire."

"Okay. Fine. Bring her in. I'll organise access to the cave and other safe houses."

"The Manor?"

"No. Not yet."

Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Alien, Dick. We have other staff there. She's too recognisable."

"Um..." I murmured, but neither of them paid attention to me.

"Okay, fine, but I'll be staying here. She doesn't know Gotham that well yet. I need to be close."

"It'll be a test for the two of you too, you realise. And you'll have to make an appearance occasionally at home, otherwise he'll know something's up."

"I know."

"Dick?" I tried again, but was ignored.

"I'll contact you tomorrow about your mission for the night. There's a couple I can see she'd be good for. And for God's sake, get her something bullet proof."

"Don't you think the leather's hot?" Dick tease, then his face dropped. "Don't answer that."

Batman stood. "I need to patrol. Come see me in the morning."

Dick nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Starfire," Batman said and then was sweeping away, his black cape following him ominously.

Dick turned to me, grinning broadly as the door shut behind Batman. I regarded him with a frown and his smile melted. "What?"

"Do you not think you should have asked what I wanted? I only meant to come here for a few days, I do not have clothes or food for any longer, although I guess since you know I am here, I can use my cards to-"

"I've got money, we'll buy what you need," he said as if that answered everything.

"And the motel? I-"

"You can stay here if you want. I was worried about you, that place you were at before, its in the middle of Crime Alley, the worst part of the city. Some ass tried to get into your room that night."

I frowned. "You stayed?"

"Um... yeah... sorry."

I sighed.

"Don't you want to stay?"

"I do not belong here. I only wanted to confirm my fears were unfounded, which apparently they are, then go to Tamaran."

He looked astounded. "But... you're here now, you could stay. I'd like it if you did."

I looked away. "I... need to think."

"Oh..."

I stood. "I should go."

"What?" he blurted. "No-"

"This is a lot to process."

"Yes, but you don't know everything yet."

"I know enough."

He wilted. "You don't forgive me, do you?"

I sighed. "It is not that-"

"Then stay," he pleaded. "Talk to me. I can order us a couple of pizzas. You don't know how much I've missed just talking to you."

I frowned at him. "You are being the fluid transported in xylem cells, yes?"

He pulled a face at me. "Fluid...oh, you mean 'sap'. And yeah, I kind of am. Stay? Please?"

I was undecided. "Dick..."

He removed the ice pack and dropped it on the table, standing so he could face me. "I'm not opposed to begging. Besides, there's still one thing I think we need to discuss."

"And that is?"

"What you said over the phone."

I shuffled uneasily and took a step backward. "I... ah... only said that to disuade you from continuing the flirting."

"You're a bad liar, Star," he said with a gentle smile and stepped closer to me. He reached for my hands and tugged, making me take a step toward him, before he placed both hands on my hips. "For the record, I love you too."

My heart fluttered like a caged bird, threatening to burst from my chest. "You do?"

His eyelids were drooping, his face leaning toward mine and I found myself leaning toward him. "I do," he murmured, then backed off completely. "You're not going to knee me again if I kiss you, are you?"

I blushed and smiled. "No."

"Good," he said and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

_Today, the President of the United States is coming to my town. He'll be here for around three hours, in which he'll visit the USS Peary memorial and listen to Jessica Mauboy sing. He's visiting Australia and he's coming to two cities, and I live in one of them. Everyone is so excited, but seriously, I wanted to see Obama in a singlet, stubbies and thongs, Traditional Territory wear. (For you Americans, that's a beater, hot shorts for guys and flipflops, not the g-string). _

_I hope he enjoys himself. We've turned on the weather, just for him, nice and rainy instead of the blistering OMG IM GONNA DIE heat we've been having lately._

_Yes... I hope to be in that crowd, weathering depending, just so my kids can say in the future, "I braved the rain to not see President Obama through the fence". My mother did the same for me when Princess Diana was here when I was young and I get to say I shook her hand. Things we do for our kids._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sliding his hands from my hips to the small of my back, Dick pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid against mine and the weeks apart seemed to vanish. We were together again, in each others arms and I had missed him so much. I placed my palms on his chest, splayed my fingers wide along his ribs while his hands roamed up and down my back.

Pain sliced through my back as he hit my wound at the same time he jerked away from me with a wince and I suddenly remember of the previous cut I had given him with my bracers.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I didn't mean- are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Me?" I answered, scrambling for the hem of his shirt and shoved it up. "I hurt you."

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back down, moving away before I could look. "Oh. That. It's fine."

My knees were weak. "Is it bad?"

"No," he replied, frowning at me in concern. "Hey, no, don't worry, you just scratched me, that's all."

"But-"

"You did what you were supposed to do."

"I might have killed you."

"But you didn't. Look, why don't I order us some pizza and then I'll show you, how's that sound?"

"Um..."

"Or... what if I went and got pizza and met you at the motel? They've got cable there at least. We could charge something. That way you could get cleaned up properly. I know you're dying to."

I smiled at him. "Okay... are you okay to ride?"

"I'll be fine. Do you want a lift back or are you okay to fly?"

"I can fly."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes, how's that sound?"

I echoed his nod, going to fetch my corset and shirt. He saw me off at his door, pointing me in the right direction of my motel and I took to the air. The night was nice, still and calm. I was unferetted by guilt unlike my previous night here had been and it did not take me long to return to my motel.

The fragrance of roses greeted me as I arrived. Suddenly, their presence did not feel bad, instead I was free to enjoy them. After hanging up my corset and shirt again, I picked one, twirling one between my fingers and breathed in its scent. Smiling to myself, I placed it on the bed, grabbed my stolen shirt from Dick and a new thong and headed into the bathroom to change.

I unbraided my hair and brushed it carefully, allowing the strokes of the brush to soothe me. Using the washcloth provided in the bathroom, I cleaned myself as best I could, before I cleaned my teeth and headed back to lie on the bed and watch some television while I waited for Dick.

It was not long before he was knocking at my door politely. I peered through the peephole just to check before I opened the door for him and he bundled in with two pizzas and a bag with a large bottle of soda. He had changed again, wearing jeans and a long black jacket to keep him warm, his shoulders and hair peppered with moisture, it must have started raining. I decided I liked him in the civilian clothes, it made him seem relaxed, less stern.

"Hey," he said as I put the chain on the door behind him. "There's a... wow..."

I smiled at him as he stared at me.

"I looove that shirt on you. I really do." He remembered himself, lifting up the pizzas to show me, then placed them on the bed. As he took his jacket and boots off, he spoke. "Only boring ones in Gotham, they won't do mustard sauce on them. I tried bribing them, but they wouldn't take my money but they let me have mint sauce and anchovies. Go figure."

I could barely withhold my smile, his eyes kept drifting back to me as he talked. "That is fine."

"So," he said, picking up the rose on my bed. "Someone's sending you flowers, I see. Should I be jealous?"

I giggled. "Yes, I do plan on running away with him."

He laughed, removing his wallet from his back pocket and his keys and cell from his front and left them on the bench. I was intrigued, it was a different one that his Robin wallet.

Seeing my interest, he said, "You can look if you like."

Although I wanted to, possibly it held more information about his identity than he was willing to share.

"It's nothing fancy, just a few credit cards and a picture of you."

"Me?" I asked, reaching for it. I opened it up and saw the picture he had taken of me week before he had come to Gotham. I was in uniform, floating and smiling at the camera with the Jump City park behind me.

"I'd pass for a fanboy," he said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter if anyone sees that."

I smiled, glancing at the credit cards, seeing the name 'Richard Grayson' printed on them. I tilted my head as I regarded that. Dick seemed to be waiting for something, but I could not tell what. I frowned at the little piece of plastic sticking out from one of the leather sleeves. "You have a condom?"

"Yeah, I'm... what?"

It seemed as though he thought I had asked a different question. I dug my finger into the sleeve, pulling it out.

Dick went bright red as he looked at what was in my hand. "I didn't... I mean... that's not mine."

"It is not?"

"No... I... um..."

"Then why is it in your wallet?" I asked, a little hurt. Was there perhaps more to his flirting than I anticipated?

"I bet Jason put it there," Dick said with a scowl. "Asshole."

I put it back and closed his wallet, placing it back on the bench wondering who Jason was, but I guessed it was perhaps Robin.

"Starfire?" Dick asked, looking concerned.

"It is just... you have this whole other life I know nothing about..."

"And I have a condom in the wallet I use for that other life?" he finished. "Beautiful, I'm a virgin. I haven't had sex with anyone. That condom isn't mine, it'll be my brother or my father messing with me."

"Why would they do that?" I asked. "Surely you would not have told them we were together. That would put your identity at risk, would it not?"

"Star, they know about you. Batman's my adopted father."

"Oh." So much information to process. Beast Boy had always suspected that, however, so it was not a huge surprise.

Dick opened a pizza box and retrieved a slice, sitting on the bed. "Don't you want to ask me about my name?"

Confused, I reached for a pizza slice too, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. "It seems like a fine name."

He stared at me. "You... really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Um... wow," he exclaimed. "I'm... totally... you..." He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Totally used to fangirls squealing and my girlfriend doesn't even know."

"You are confusing me."

"Um. Okay. Sorry. Um..." he was glancing around the room. "Ahh," he said, his eyes alighting on one of the complimentary magazines the room supplied. He stood, shoved the remaining piece of pizza in his mouth and picked up the magazine, flicking through it while he chewed. He mumbled as he chewed before he found something he was looking for. Glancing over at me, he swallowed, choking down his piece of pizza before he spoke in a thick sounding voice. "Keep in mind this is one of those gossip magazines and it doesn't really...um..."

"Raven has explained to me the lies those magazine print. Especially when they print things related to us. I do not read them."

"Yeah... I figured, or you would have asked." He glanced at the article. "I haven't had to worry about these things for years, being in Jump for so long. And when I came back here, I didn't have to be seen in public because I wasn't here for long. But this time, the press had a field day over me being back in Gotham."

I frowned. "I know. I saw all the articles about Robin."

"Not Robin... Dick Grayson." He cringed and held out the article to me.

I looked at the headlines, 'Grayson graces Gotham with playboy smile'. Beneath it was a picture of Dick, wearing a white shirt and board shorts, standing beside another young man with black hair and a bare chest. The other man had his arms around two pretty blondes in bikinis and Dick was laughing at something he said. I took the magazine from him and pointed at other man. "Who...?"

"That's Jason. Robin. My adoptive brother."

I swallowed. "I... know we have only been doing the going out for a short time. I cannot complain if you have had other girlfriends. But... playboy? Does that not mean... lots of girls?"

"I'm not a playboy," he said. "Honest, Star. Why would I want other girls when I could come back to the Tower and have you jump in my arms so happy I'm home. I haven't needed anyone other than you. There haven't been any other girlfriends, I promise."

"And Batgirl," I mumbled.

Dick's brow furrowed briefly. "She's never been my girlfriend."

"Oh." I looked at the article again. "So... you are famous?"

"Kind of. More, its my father who is. Jason and I get glory by association."

"But, you just said your father was Batman... I am sorry, this is most confusing."

"I know. Do you know the name 'Bruce Wayne'?"

I considered. "Is he not the owner of Wayne Enterprises. A billionaire? I confess, I do not know much about him, except that his name does seem to appear all over Gotham." I paused. "We stole from him."

"Not exactly. He got them back."

"Gotham does seem to report on him a lot."

"And he plays on that a lot. Bruce Wayne is Batman. And my adoptive father."

"Oh."

"Too much all at once?"

"A little."

He sat on the bed beside me again and pulled the magazine from my hands. "Okay, no more talking about this stuff then. Not tonight."

We ate in silence while I thought about things that Dick had revealed to me, I had so many questions but I did not know where to start. He seemed content to watch me think, his eyes making little trails over my body when he thought I was not looking. He fetched two glasses from the kitchenette area in my motel room and poured us both some soda.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, eventually.

Rather than trying to sort through the information churning through my head, I picked a topic that held the least of my concerns. "We possibly will not have to use the condoms if you wish to have sex."

Dick choked on his drink. Actually choked on it. He scrambled from the bed, his hand covering his mouth and vanished into the bathroom. I heard him coughing and spluttering in the bathroom for a minute and water running.

I knelt on the bed, leaning over as I tried to peer into the bathroom to see. "Dick? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... just a sec..." The water was turned off and he leant out of the bathroom wiping his face on one of my towels. "Seriously? That was what you were thinking about?"

I nodded.

"Wow..." he tossed the towel back in the bathroom and headed back to sit on his spot on the bed again. "Okay... um... why wouldn't we have to use condoms?"

"Tamaranians are not the most compatible of races. There has not been many cases of cross breeding. I cannot think of a single hybrid that has not be engineered. While we may be compatible sexually, I doubt I would be attuned for your... contribution."

He pulled a face. "Better to be safe than sorry. If we ever have sex, I'd want to use one."

"If?"

"Most couples talk that kind of thing through first," he mentioned.

"You do not wish to have the sex with me?"

"I didn't say that. Star, we've got a lot of steps to take before that, the masks only just come off. Let's not jump straight into bed."

I frowned. "What is different about relieving yourself and relieving yourself with me?"

Dick covered his eyes, then dropped his hand to his lap. "The emotional side of things. Jerking off occasionally, it helps me stay in control when I'm around you. I know I won't push. Sex with someone you love is about emotion, about sharing, not the end product. I mean, I guess that's nice and all." He scrubbed his face with a hand. "Look... um... If it happens, then it happens, but could we not go out and make it happen just yet?"

"You are not ready?"

His blue eyes widened. "You are?"

"It has not been me pulling away from our make out sessions."

Dick shifted, clearly uncomfortable. He got off the bed, fussed around with the pizza boxes, making sure they were closed and off the bed, then poured us another soda. "When I suggested we talk, this is not what I had in mind."

I moved up to the head of the bed, putting one of the pillows behind my back so I could lean on it. When he offered me the soda, I placed it on the bedside table. "I am sorry, I did not wish to embarrass you."

He looked at me, then crawled back into bed, copying my position. "I keep forgetting how differently you see things," he said. "It's not a bad thing," he continued hastily as I glared at him. "I'm just... most girls would be either completely embarrassed by this sort of thing and refuse to discuss it, or overly sexual and flirting and you're so... matter of fact. This is the way things are, kind of girl."

"I am sorry I cannot be a normal girl for you."

He smiled at me and took my hand. "I don't want you to be a normal human girl. I like you the way you are." He glanced over at his wallet. "For argument's sake, if I happened to have a condom in my wallet right now..."

I glanced pointedly down. "And you could handle that in your current condition?"

"Touché," he grumbled.

"I am quite open to furthering our relationship if that is what you wish. My only stipulation was the mask."

"Which is off."

"Exactly. But if you wish to take things slow, I would not argue. However, I waited two years for the first kiss, I do hope you will not make me wait that long."

"Nice to know." He frowned. "Just the mask? You didn't want my identity first too?"

I shifted so my side was to the headboard, facing him with more ease. "I did not realise there was a difference."

"The mask isn't all I am. There's a whole other side of me."

"And I look forward to discovering that."

He smiled. "I look forward to sharing."

I beamed at him, then lifted away from the head of the bed and repositioned so that I was lying down, on my side of course so I did not injure my back more. "Shall we watch a movie?" I suggested.

Dick placed his hand on my hip then slid it down until it passed the tail of his shirt, then under and back up again to rub against the skin of my hip. "I have a better idea," he said, smiling at me.

"Oh? Would that not pain you?"

"I'll risk it."

As he kissed me, gentle and sensual kisses, he was very much of the hands. Touching me beneath the shirt as much as he could, he stroked his hand from outer thigh to waist, over my rear and back down again. He groaned the first time he did that, mumbling something about a thong against my lips. Curling his hand against the back of my knee, he dragged it up over his hip and I aligned my calf with the back of his leg. Similarly, my fingers danced pathways across his chest, tracing muscle and flesh.

His hand left its allotted course and stroked its way up, over my breast and to my neck, then followed the collar down to the first button he discovered. Dexterous fingers made short work of it, the rest of them following, then he flicked the tails of the shirt back so my chest was exposed. It was daring of him, since he had never asked to see my breast before. But given the context of our recent conversation and the fact I was making many encouraging noises, not unwanted nor unexpected.

His lips left mine, breath haggard, his eyes dragged to my naked flesh and he watched as his hand cupped my bare breast. I watched the expressions flit over his face, awe and love were the most prominant, but there was lust in there too. I felt powerful, beautiful, at the reverant look in his eyes. Fingers tracing my areola, he murmured, "Perfect."

"I am glad you approve."

He flicked his eyes up to meet mine and gave me a brief smile before the magnetism of my flesh drew them back. I toyed with his belly with the tips of my fingers, teasing the sensitive areas of his abdoment and subtly lifting his shirt up. He shifted, sitting up for a moment and pulled off his shirt for me. "Better?"

"Much," I replied with a smile.

The scratches I had put on his chest were unprotected by plaster, three angry lines, scabbed over and on their way to healing. There was a bruise forming beneath them, possibly from when I had hit him before. I placed my palm against it as lightly as I could. "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it," he murmured. "With any luck, it'll scar for you." Fingers continued to dance in circles, exploring and tantalising. "You owe me a shirt removal."

"I do? Surely you can already see everything."

"So? That's our deal, remember? If you get my shirt off, I get yours."

"That would leave me at a disadvantage," I said. "Since I am not wearing pants."

He chuckled. "So forward, Miss Koriand'r. Anyone would think you were trying to seduce me out of mine."

"It is only fair..." I beamed, knowing his name, I could play the game as well. "Mr Grayson. Unless of course, you go the commando..."

He grinned at me. "That would be rather convenient, wouldn't it?" he teased. "Okay, but no further than that. Not tonight."

I nodded.

He released me, rolling onto his back so he could undo his belt and I sat up so I could slide my arms through the sleeves of the shirt. Dick bent placed his feet on the bed, pushed his pelvis toward the roof so he could remove his jeans, tossing them down the end of the bed. He did not go commando, much to my disappointment, instead he wore a pair of satin boxers with the Superman symbol on the front. I regarded that with a smile.

Dick chuckled and got out of the bed, tugging at the covers. "So you know, I don't normally wear boxers. Just needed a little extra breathing room today... float please."

I did as he bade, wondering why. He pulled the blanket from beneath me, then threw it over the top of me. I was a little confused. "Umm..."

"I'm staying here tonight, whether you like it or not," Dick said, grinning. "Thought we may as well get comfortable now." He walked over to the main light switch and I turned on the bedside lamp so he would be able to navigate his way back to the bed. Once the room was darkened and he was safely tucked in beside me, I turned it off.

His lips immediately enveloped mine, his hands wandering. He pushed me further on to my back, not completely because Dick has always been mindful of injuries, but enough so that he could have greater access to my body. Touch ran rampant once more, no place was safe from his seeking fingers, he even cupped me once or twice above my thong. It was a change for me, an arousing and most welcome one to discover how daring he could be. He took great delight in exploring and although he had insisted that we take our time, I felt it would be sooner rather than later.

He took a lot of breaks, I believe to calm himself down. He would become slightly gaspy, his hips shifted away from me, and the kisses would end, his touch becoming lighter for a while before he would be back in force. I did not push for more, although I wanted to, I was aware that even if he wished for more, he possibly would not be able to perform. Perhaps that was a good thing. There still was a lot to discuss and learn, a whole other side to him.

I do love to kiss him. The closeness, pressing of our bodies together, the satisfaction of swollen lips and thirst. Of tantalising and tasting. The tongue, as I discovered, can do other things, humans do so like to use their mouths to show affection.

He kissed his way down my neck to my breast, swirled his tongue against the peak and I was awash with sensation. I pushed against him, arched my back and thrust my chest forward, a subconscious invitation for more. Dick chuckled and gave me just that.

It was the almost midnight before we were sedated and tired enough to cease greeting each other. We snuggled, him on his back, me resting my head on his chest while he stroked his fingers through my hair. Movement dimmed as we relaxed toward slumber, drifting away peacefully in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

The sun in Gotham is troublesome, hidden by the layer of cloud, it is difficult for me to tell when it rose. As Robin always said, Gotham is a dark town, most of the activity occurs at night, so perhaps sleeping in was not a bad idea.

I woke intermittently, there was light after all, but the darkened curtains and the warm body beside me made it so much easier to slip back to sleep. Plus, my body was healing the wound on my back, the healing sleep coaxing me to return. Dick did not seem to move much as he slept, but he did look wonderfully relaxed and comfortable.

I was not sure when I became aware that he was awake and sitting up watching television, with the subtitles on. I blinked open my eyes, slung an arm over his legs and shifted my head until it was on his lap.

He chuckled, draping his arm along my back. "Morning beautiful."

"Hmm."

"Still tired?"

"It is the sun." I missed the sunlight, it is difficult to wake without it.

"Ahh. Yeah, Gotham's pretty dark. You might like to head up above the clouds to recharge."

I should have thought of that. "Oh. Yes. Good idea."

"How's the back?"

I twitched and wriggled but it did not pull. "It feels fine."

"You didn't sleep as long as I thought you would."

"Hmmm... you are too interesting to stay asleep."

He laughed and stroked my hair.

"You are most comfortable."

"Thanks. You can stay there if you want."

"I plan to." I lifted my head. "Oh! Unless you are still sore?"

"Nope. All good."

I rested my head back on his lap and snuggled in. My dozing was interrupted some time later by the sound of a phone ringing. Dick shifted, reaching across to grab his cell from the bedside table. "Sup?... Oh, hey Bruce... No, I'm at her motel... it's still morning, so no, I'm not late... well, she's sleeping. She does that when she's injured, it's a defensive mechanism... charging a whole lot of porn to your account... well, you asked... I don't know if its the good stuff! Uh-huh... okay... right... yeah, that shouldn't be a problem... um... maybe an hour? Make it two, I need to eat... oh... he does? ... I'm sure she'd be fine with that, just make sure he's stocked up on mustard. Yes, we'll be on time... I'm not ten, I know the value of secrecy... I'll beep you when we're close, how's that? ... Okay, see you in an hour... haha, yeah of course I did. It's a bit hard not to make the connection between you and me. You seriously couldn't have thought I wouldn't tell her who you were. Bye, Bruce."

I opened my eyes as he hung up. "You are leaving?"

"We are, yes," he said meaningfully. "Alfred would like to fit you with some bullet proof armour, he's also organised some civilian clothes for you. I think it's just an excuse to meet you. Bruce wants to go over the Henderson information."

New armour? What was wrong with my current suit? "Bullet proof armour?"

"Gotham's a lot more dangerous than Jump. While what you have is sexy, I'd feel safer if you were bullet proof."

"I am capable of getting my own clothes," I said, slightly irritated.

"Wouldn't it be a bit difficult, since you're trying to maintain a low profile?"

"I can manage."

"We've got other things we need to get done today." He smiled at me and looked hopeful. "Sorry if I overstepped, but I thought it would make things easier."

I huffed, but I could not truly be angry. He was right, I would have difficulties buying my own clothes and not being seen. But I did so like to be independent and to have Dick organising me and purchasing everything was most annoying. I did not want to be looked after, it reminded me too much of what my life would have been like on Tamaran, a glorified prize. I knew this was not Dick's intention, however, he was just trying to assist me.

"You get to see the Batcave. That's something not many people can claim."

"Will not Jason be there?" I asked. "I thought you would wish to keep me secret, or else he might make the connection between you and Red X?"

"I doubt that. But no, he's not there. Class this afternoon, but he'll probably blow that off. He won't go back to the Manor until he's supposed to have finished class though."

"Class?"

"College." He hesitated. "Speaking of which, we have something else to talk about later. But first, do you want to shower first or shall I?"

I lifted my head and smiled at him.

He stared at me. "If you suggest together, I'll... well... I don't know, but possibly it won't be pretty."

"Very well," I said, rolling away from him so I could get up. "You may watch."

He groaned and covered his face. "Really, Star? Why are you so damn sexual all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden?" I asked, turning so I could face him. "There is nothing sudden regarding my sexuality. We are in a relationship, is it not a natural progression? I do not mind sharing my naked form with you." Unless... perhaps he did not like my sharing. Were human women supposed to be more modest even when they were around their partners? "But... if it is the social blunder to invite you, I retract my invitation."

"I didn't say that."

I was a little upset and most confused. "I have embarrassed you, please do the forgetting I said anything."

He shook his head, his eyes continually dropping downward. "I don't want to forget."

"Should I cover up?" I asked reaching for my shirt.

He was most quick to stop me. "No. I'm just trying to understand."

"Understand? What is there to understand? You love me, yes?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"I cannot think of any other way to express that love than to share our bodies."

Dick frowned. Hesitated. "Star, are you a virgin?"

"I have not shared my body with anyone, so yes." He looked relieved at that and I wondered. "Why? Is it a bad thing?" Humans are most confusing, did Dick not confess yesterday he was one?

"Curious. And no, its not a bad thing."

"Human courting and sexual relationships are most confounding. There seem to be so many rituals and taboos and... I never know what is right or wrong."

He smiled. "I know. I personally like it that you so honest about it. If you've not had sex before, why are you so eager to do it with me?"

I smiled. "In truth, I was ready before we started with the kissing, but I know humans have the sexual taboo, so I gave you a barrier we could not cross to give you control of how far you wished to go."

"I... what?" He seemed astounded at that, when I had believed it was obvious.

"There is many sexual stigma on Earth," I explained. "One of them regards women too free with their sexuality. There are many mean names they can be called, whereas the men, if they have many sexual partners are considered the player or the playboy, yes?"

He nodded, frowning in thought. "Yes."

"I have even been called too sexual by media and others simply because of the way I dress."

"You know about that?" he asked, cringing. "I tried to keep it from you."

"I know. And on Tamaran, my casual dress would be considered too modest, to the point of being prude."

"Oh."

"Tamaranians allow ourselves to love many people, always emotionally, sometimes sexually, but it is never frivolous. There is always a deep connection, always love. There is no 'one night stand'. Here, things are so different, sometimes it is hard to be what is acceptable. You may think I am suddenly sexual, but in reality, I have always been this way. We have just come to our point in our relationship where I am able to express it. I had to follow the human progression, since I do not think my coming up to you naked and asking you to further our relationship without you being aware that we were in a relationship by Tamaranian standards would have been appropriate."

He laughed. "Ahh... no... possibly not. Although, I probably would have caught on pretty quick."

I giggled. "I imagine you would. So, because I felt going straight to a sexual relationship would not be benefical to us, I offered you something to give you control. The mask. You were the one that set the boundaries from there, how far you were willing to go with it still on. I always accepted whatever you wished to try when we were making out."

"Would you have gone all the way with me with the mask still on?"

"No."

He seemed relieved at that. "You know, I'm probably the only guy alive that could boast a sex talk with his girlfriend while she's half naked in front of him."

I giggled again, then to my drawer to fetch new under garments. "It is up to you what you wish to do, Dick. I know that humans have an expectation that the first time is a magical, pivotal moment. If that is what you wish, I will do my best to give you that. If one day you simply did not wish to stop a making out session, I would be fine with that too."

"I wouldn't be very good the first time," he said.

"Is anyone?" I questioned. "It is about learning."

"Good point." He sighed. "You realise you've given me a green light."

I scratched my ear, wondering why he said the light was green and it was not.

"The go ahead," he amended. "Permission."

"Oh." More slang. "Yes. Sex is not dirty, Dick. You said so yourself."

He laughed. "So I did... You've also given me a lot to think about. Just so you know, I do want to. I just never thought it would be so... soon."

I nodded.

"And not today. We've got some work to do."

"Very well," I said and headed into the bathroom. "Perhaps you should explain to me the Red X plan."

"The Red X plan?"

"Well, do you plan for me to give information to Robin? If so, I will need to know the particulars." I placed my undergarments on the counter in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Hang on," he said coming into the bathroom behind me. "Before you shower, can I check your back?"

"Oh, yes," I said, turning my back to him and lifted my hair. "Please."

His fingers were gentle as they pried the plaster back, I could feel him gently probing around the wound, testing skin sensetivitity. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"It's slightly red, but looks okay. Glue's holding well. Try not to get it too wet."

I nodded.

He kissed the back of my shoulder, fingers caressing down my sides until they reached my hips. "Have your shower. We'll talk about Red X when we're with Bruce, he might have changed his mind about how he wants things presented now you're included."

"Okay."

Even though I left the door open, Dick did not spy on me. I wondered how much willpower he used not to, surely if he had made the same offer to me, I would not be able to resist. I was a little disappointed he did not spy, I would have liked to tease him a little.

I pondered the mounting questions circling in my brain, certain they would be answered once we reached his home. He had kept so much from me. I wanted to know everything and I did not know where to start.

Dick was on the phone when I got out, to whom I do not know, but it reminded me I needed to send a message to Raven and inform her I was okay. I sat on the bed in my undergarments as I did so, then set out doing my hair.

Dick bounced across the bed, kissing my cheek on the way to the bathroom. "Wear the Kory outfit," he said before he closed the door. "That way Alfred can see what he has to work with."

I pouted at the closed door before I dressed.

Before long, Dick and I were on our way to the Batcave on his street bike. I curled against his back as I watched Gotham glide by, completely hidden from view behind Dick's spare helmet. I was nervous at meeting Batman in his civilian form, if I would even get to meet him, and Alfred, who Dick always spoke so highly of, if infrequently. Alfred was to Dick like Galfore was to me, in my belief, and I wished for him to like me. Approval from Dick's family was very important, these were the people he was most close to.

The tall buildings gave way to large fences, massive driveways and huge houses with columns out the front. The affluent part of Gotham, no doubt, the streets were clean and carefully kept, the trees pruned to perfection. Each gate had a name, usually printed in gold.

Dick's motorcycle roared up to the one with the most magnificent gate I have ever seen. Beyond it, a gravel driveway wound through tall trees and I could see at the end of it, a huge manor, situated in the middle of sweeping manicured grass. I could only see part of the building from where I was. 'Wayne' glittered on the gate in gold and there was small speaker on the wall below it, with a security camera mounted above.

Dick made the bike idle on the road beside the gate. "I can't take you in the front entrance, but I thought you'd like to see, so you can find it from the air if you need."

"You live here?" I asked, amazed. It was so big, even the royal palace on Tamaran was not as big. But then warriors do not require luxury.

"No," he replied and I could hear the humour in his voice. "I live in a big T on an island, with my bedroom next to yours."

I giggled, then took a moment to glance around, marking large landmarks I would be able to find from the air, like the curve of the road, the shape and colour of the fence, the statue in the middle of the culd-de-suc roundabout at the end of the street. "But you grew up here?" I asked, vying for information about his past.

"I grew up in a circus. On the road. In a caravan. I still have the caravan, its in the garage. I'll show you."

Although I was intrigued about the caravan and his freedom in speaking of the circus, which he normally will not mention, I found it interesting that he was avoiding the question. "You seem most determined not to claim this place as your home."

"I never really felt at home here... I did in the cave though. You'll see why I like my office so much." He nodded at the Manor. "The grounds extend many acres beyond the Manor itself. We have our own forest back there, a lake. Lots of room for training. And secrecy. Most of it is wired too, watched over by a sophisticated AI. No one sets foot on there without their presence being logged. That's why we're going to the cave first, you'll get special access."

"All right."

He revved the engine. "I have to backtrack. No access from this side. Well, no, there is, but its for emergencies only. People would take notice if we used it all the time."

I nodded and hugged his stomach.

I was surprised how far he did the backtracking, especially when he turned onto the entryway of the freeway. He turned his head, checking all around him, before he abruptly shifted. Instead of following the ramp, we darted down an embankment into a drain, then headed straight for a wall with a few dead bushes in front of it. I clenched his stomach anxiously, but he just hit a switch on his handlebars, the bushes were winched to the side and the wall opened upward and the next thing I knew we were shooting down a darkened tunnel.

Eventually the tunnel emptied into a large underground cavern. It was difficult to see, the lights beside the road did little to illuminate the walls, but I could tell how vast the cavern was by the scattered lights embedded in the walls itself. We roared along a bridges of sorts, onto a circular platform in the middle of the cavern.

"There are secret entries all through Gotham," Dick said as we pulled up beside the Batmobile. "Can't get in without a code. All these tunnels exit out at different points. We passed through a lot of security checks, if anyone without the codes find their way in, they'd eventually hit a brick wall."

"Oh." So secretive. While we had similar securities in the Tower and the tunnel underneath that gave the T-Car and R-Cycle access, Batman seemed to have so many more.

He lowered the stand and waited until I got off, removing his helmet and placed it on the handlebars. I pulled mine off so I could get a better look.

"The bridge is rotatable," Dick said, pointing back the way we came. "We can move it depending on which tunnel we wish to use."

There was a clunk from behind us and I turned to see a pathway now illuminated. All sorts of things were powering up around us. Stairwells caved into the walls, an open door into some sort of medical bay by its appearance. I peered over the edge of the pathway into the chasm below, seeing the staircase along the wall leading to other rooms carved into the wall. There was a much larger monitoring station than we had in the Tower. Hologram monitors curved toward the ceiling as they flicked to light around a stationary semicircle desk. There were a few other seats and desks around it. There was a long corridor of uniforms contained in cylindrical tubes and I recognised Robin's old costume. And the one he had before that, I smiled at the pixie boots. There were also a lot of other things on display, trophies perhaps. Much like the storage facility Dick had in the basement of the Tower... there were a lot of similarities between him and Batman.

"Huh," Dick said. "No welcoming party. Okay, well, this is the Batcave. My second home of sorts. I spent a lot of time down here when I was younger. There's several levels, this is the main one, we have the training one below, and the vault at the bottom. Above us is the Manor. It's a natural cave, Bruce found it when he was young."

I was awed as I turned in slow circles to take it all in. "Incredible."

There was the sound of footsteps on stone. It echoed oddly, so I could not tell where it was coming from, but Dick turned toward the stairwell. "Alfred," he said happily.

"Greetings Master Dick," the man said. He was tall, well groomed, a magnificent mustache adorned his upper lip and he had kindly eyes. He was dressed in something similar to the butlers outfits you see on the television, expect that it was better tailored and suited him remarkably well. "Master Bruce had a last minute meeting request from Commissioner Gordon."

"Master?" I whispered to Dick, unnerved.

"English gentry," he explained. "It's a title before a male name, it basically means not married or youth. Not like master/slave. But, since it also means Alfred is in the voluntary service of Bruce, we can't convince him not to use it. Alfred uses it to tease us."

"Oh."

Dick held out his hand, palm up toward me. "Alfred, this is Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran."

He bowed again. "Your highness, you grace us with your presence."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Please," I said. "Call me Starfire, not your highness."

"Alfred's a stickler for titles," Dick said. "He won't call you by name."

I cringed. "On Tamaran, it is..." I scrambled for a word and chose a vastly inferior one to describe it. "Impolite for offworlders to address royalty as such."

"How are offworlders supposed to address you?" Dick asked.

"They are not supposed to at all," I said. "Please, Starfire is acceptable."

"Very good, Miss Starfire."

I smiled and held out my hand. "It is nice to meet you."

He took my fingers and bowed again, then released them. "There is lunch in the kitchens for you, the other staff have finished for today. But Miss Barbara is in the Manor at present."

Dick's eyebrows lifted and he looked pleased. "She is? Oh.. wait." He glanced at me. "Guess I can't introduce you two just yet."

"Master Bruce has asked you issue Miss Starfire with access, then proceed to the kitchens. He will meet you there." He nodded at me. "My apologies, but I must depart to see with household affairs."

"Okay, thank you Alfred," Dick said and took my hand. "This way, Star."

He led me over to the monitoring station and sat in front of it, his fingers flying across the keyboard in the middle of the circular desk.

"Who is Barbara?" I asked, caught between curiosity and jealousy.

He barely glanced at me. "Batgirl. Okay, I'm going to steal your DNA from the blood listing in the Titan computer, but you'll need to do a retinal scan here too." He hit a couple more keys, then sat back. "Batcomputer, voice access Dick Grayson, B03, initialise identification access Koriand'r, code designation B010, access level three, authorised B03."

"Access, Koriand'r, B10, requires retinal scan. Please remain still."

My eyes widened as a beam of green light was emitted from a small node above the monitors.

"Retinal scan attained. Access, Koriand'r, B10, granted."

"Why not use the T05 code?" I asked, curious. So many things to learn and see, it was quite overwhelming, but this question had a straight forward answer.

"This computer isn't connected to the Justice League and Titan network," he said. "You need different access. You're the tenth to get access. Others are include Alfred, Robin, Kid Flash and Flash, although theirs is rudimentary access because they can outrun the computer system and we'd rather not have alarms blaring when they visit. Superman, Batgirl..." he sighed. "Catwoman."

"Oh."

"You know have access to the crime scanner and a few of the entrances throughout Gotham. I'll show you a map of the safe houses you have access too. You don't have access to snitch files, prison records, other personnel files and some of the more dangerous criminal files."

"Okay."

Dick chuckled unexpectedly. "I know. It's a lot to take in. I was ten when it happened to me and probably a little more starry eyed than you are. Are you hungry?" he asked, seemingly checking some sort of blueprints on the monitor. He stood and offered me his hand. "I'll sneak us into the kitchen."

"Are you certain we should-"

He tugged on my hand, forcing me to follow him. "Alfred said we should. Bruce will probably meet us there. I checked Babs locations, she's nowhere near. C'mon."

He led me up the stone staircase, to a blank wall. He checked a monitor beside the wall, it showed an empty room beyond, and then keyed in a passcode so the wall opened up. It was an office, the furniture inside reminded me of the victorian era, an era Raven is most fascinated with to the point we have attended a few museums dedicated to it. The wooden furniture was polished until it shone, a large bookshelf filled a wall, the large windows were covered in curtains, the wall we exited from was invisible to the windows and the main door. There was a fire place and... well, I believe it was the bearskin rug on the floor, and several large painted portraits around the room.

"Bruce's den," Dick explained, barely giving me time to look. He pulled me into a wide, carpeted hallway. "My bedroom's that way," he said. "So is the rest of the family wing. This whole section is cordoned off from the 'public' wing by a secret door. You can walk around here pretty freely, when Jason's not here."

I nodded, peering curiously down the hallway toward Dick's room.

We went the other direction. Dick wound his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. The hallway was adorned with strange suits of metallic armour every now and then, marble statues and paintings on the wall.

He took me into a white and silver kitchen, the benches shone, the floor sparkled, not a thing was out of place. Long rows of cupboards along a wall, a massive square bench in the middle of the room, some stools edged one side of it, while the other hand hanging pots and pans over it. There was a tray of sandwiches covered in plastic in the middle of the bench, several plates and glasses, a few napkins. And a bottle of mustard with a straw beside it.

"Thirsty?" Dick asked, heading to the refrigerator. "That mustard'll be for you."

I was. Very. I sat on a stool and eagerly pulled the mustard to me. As I sucked on the straw, I wondered, not for the first time, if doing things like this embarrassed Dick. But he smiled at me and poured himself a glass of water, then dragged the sandwiches over to between us, peeling back the plastic to have one.

I ate in silence mostly, while Dick talked about the Manor itself. The types of training he had to do, the acrobatics he could do from the top landing down to the foyer, how much he could make Alfred panic when he was younger when he did so. He found it amusing.

I found it interesting that he talked more about Alfred than he did about Bruce, but I suspected theirs was a complicated relationship. Fathers and sons usually are, and there had been anger between them in the past. I sensed there might be anger still, hidden and festering.

Alfred arrived just after Dick had finished cleaning the dishes, informing us that Bruce was in the Batcave, he was to debrief Dick while Alfred fitted me with bullet proof armour.

I stood on a small box while Alfred fussed around me, taking measurements. It was not an unusual predicament for me to be in, being a princess after all and all my clothes had to fit perfectly, although our tailors maintained strict silence and did not touch me.

Alfred took more precise measurements than our tailors did, he seemed to measure everything, not once writing it all down. Instead, he said the measurements out loud, citing off bodyparts as he did so. Height, width and circumference.

"Excuse me," I said. "I am uncertain as to why you are measuring-"

"Everything?" Alfred answered. "If a job is worth doing, it is worth doing well. I would not give you a chest piece that did not match the rest of your uniform, Miss Starfire, and the criminals of Gotham do not limit their shots to the chest. We shall be replacing your entire outfit."

I had not expected that. "Oh."

"Do not fret," he said. "I have done this many times. The Batcave is most equipped to make suits. I find myself repairing Master Bruce's on a daily bases at times."

Glancing at the Batsuits, I asked. "Did you design them?"

"Mostly, yes. Although Master Bruce and Master Dick are very opinionated about what they wish for. May I ask who designed this?"

"I did. It is customary for any warrior to create and maintain their own armour. I caught the _farlnop_ myself."

"May I say your taste in design is exemplary. There is an assortment of weaponry embedded," he said, gesturing my wrists. "You wish to keep those?"

"Yes, please. They are important."

"Very well. I have my measurements, I shall have something ready for you to try on in an hour."

"Truly? You are that quick?"

"In our line of work, Miss Starfire, speed is of the utmost importance. You will need the uniform tonight. I have taken the liberty of purchasing you additional clothing for your stay in Gotham, I do not think you wish to be in uniform the whole time. They are in Master Dick's bedroom. Would you like me to take you there so you may try them on?"

I glanced over at Dick and Bruce, seeing them still deep in conversation. I had hoped to be included but it did not look like it would work out that way. I had only been able to politely greet Bruce before Alfred had 'borrowed' me to get his measurements. Somehow, I think that was planned and it hurt to be dismissed like that. Although Dick had give me an apologetic look, he had accepted it without qualm, which suggested to me it was expected. Bruce did not know me and Dick always said Batman found it hard to trust others.

"Should I not be included?"

"I am certain Master Dick will inform you of what you need to know. At present, they are discussion Master Jason."

Who I did not anything about. It would be futile and pathetic of me to ask to be included and then not be able to offer anything. Do what is expected of you, Koriand'r. That is what you are good at. Looking back at Alfred, I smiled. "Please, if you would show me how to get to Dick's room, I would be most grateful."

"Is everything alright?" he asked as we walked through the hallways.

"I am... uncertain. It is most different than what I expected. There is so much to learn and I do not know where to start. Dick...is different here and I am not sure how I should act." I was not sure if I should be confiding in him, but I have always been open about my feelings. I cannot hide them and Alfred seemed most intuitive.

"Be yourself," Alfred replied.

"That is a little difficult," I said. "My culture is most different."

"How so?"

"On Tamaran, I would never allow anyone to make my armour for me, if I am to ensure my own survival I must be involved in every element of its creation. Yet, Dick expects that you will create for me this bullet proof uniform at a moment's notice and he has no qualms about trusting you to do so."

"You do not trust me, Miss Starfire?" he asked so matter of fact I could not be sure of his emotions regarding the fact.

"Forgive me," I said. "But, I do not know you. Human..." I struggled for the words. "Trickery... manipulation... these things do not come easy to a Tamaranian. You are either a friend or an enemy and it is my nature to judge which one of these you fall into within moments of meeting you. I can trust that Dick believes in you. I think you are most kind and you watch after Dick most stringently."

"But you would still feel better if you were involved in making the armour?"

"If I could be involved, yes."

Alfred nodded. "Very well." He stopped outside one of the doors which had Dick's name carved into the wood. "I shall wait here for you to change, then we can work on the armour together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_Aww, Star Alfred time. Starting out a little slow, have to set things up._

_Edit: Crap, forgot to cite. There's a line Starfire uses, "Tamaranians allow ourselves to love many people, always emotionally, sometimes sexually", that's straight from the comics. Too good to mess with._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_**

_A couple of announcements._

_Katergator drew a picture of Starfire as she might appear, if ever, in Young Justice (pleasepleasepleaseplease). So check that out. It's on her deviantart account (ChocolateOverlander). There's a link on my author's page._

_The RobStar First kiss contest winners were announced last week (please do check out all the entries, they were fantastic) and menamebephil's prize went up today. Please have a look in Grayson themechanicalfanboy's contest results story if you'd like to see the prize, it's a RaeBB! Gosh, I haven't written a proper one for them in years! Again, link on my author's page._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I studied myself in the full length mirror Alfred had provided me with, twisting to view the costume from each angle. I lifted off the ground and bent over backward, conducting a small loop so I could test flexibility. Next I lifted on let in front of me, an imitation kick if I was going for the head shot, then rotated my hips until the leg was behind me and took hold of my ankle.

The suit was most comfortable, and I think that was the surprise. Light, airy, it moved with me and did not inhibit as much as the leathers had done. It looked almost exactly like my original suit too, except for a few added extras. The corset, for one, had several secret pockets and Alfred had added a black choker gem that sat in groove where my collarbones joined, an emergency beacon. I kept my old boots, and Alfred had added a small lining for a knife in my left boot.

I really enjoyed my time with Alfred. He was very interesting and kind and had many of the stories of Robin and Batman to share. His knowledge of Earth weaponry is amazing. I could see myself spending many hours simply talking to him.

"Wow."

I dropped my ankle and turned to see Dick staring at me.

"Um... hi," he said sheepishly.

I smiled. "Greetings."

"That the new one?" he asked, looking me up and down. "It looks great."

I smiled. "Complete with battrackers and earpiece fitted to my mask," I parroted. "Secret compartments and, for some odd reason, lockpicks."

"Lockpicks are pretty standard. Sometimes strength isn't always better. I'll teach you how to use them."

"I kept the wrist blades too."

"Good, those were handy. It looks really... um... good on you."

"Just good?" I asked. "I am disappointed."

"Fantastic. Drop dead sexy."

I beamed. "Thank you."

"Sorry I got tied up with Bruce for so long."

"I do not mind. Alfred and I had a nice time getting to know one another. He regaled me with many tales about your younger years."

Dick looked embarrassed. "He did, did he?"

"Yes."

"I see... what stories?"

I considered. "Well, he told me about your gauntlet. You were most skilled."

"Thanks. Yeah, fun times."

"Oh, he told me of those too. Like the grappling hook malfunction which left you suspended under the Gotham bridge for an hour until Batman rescued you."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah... Did he tell you that was a lesson?"

"No."

"I'd been too trusting of my equipment without looking after it properly. See, my dad did all the maintenance when we were at the circus, I never really thought it was that important. I mean, I helped him checked the ropes and things like that, but Dad did a whole lot other maintenance checks I never realised. Batman rigged the hook to malfunction to show me I needed to take better care of my own equipment. A lesson I learnt well."

"I imagine you did."

He chuckled. "I still get light headed thinking about it."

I giggled.

His eyes stroked me again. "You know, you look really hot in that. I mightn't be able to keep my hand off you."

I was secretly pleased. "You were barely able to keep your hands from me when I did not know why you were."

"Hey, I was being good!"

"I am certain you were."

"You just wait, tonight you'll see what I could have been like."

I laughed. "Also, there is a secret on this uniform too," I told him coyly.

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I could show you," I said, flirting. "But then I would have to kill you."

Dick laughed. "I just have to discover it for myself. All set for tonight?"

I nodded. "Assuming you know what we are doing, I am prepared."

"We're going back into Hendersons to plant a worm in the mainframe. We're betting they won't have had time to fix the floor. Might be guards, but I have a different way of getting in this flight'll help."

"Is that wise?"

"Nope. But we're doing it anyway. Robin will be sent to intercept us after we're done at the Hendersons, directly attack this time, no running. Chances are Babs will try and take you, but Bruce does want us to switch at some stage to see how Jason handles you."

"Very well."

"Those your civilian clothes?" he asked, gesturing the bags at the base of the bed.

I nodded.

"Cool, we'll have to head off soon, Jason's due back..." His eyes were back on me, stroking me from head to toe. "We probably have long enough for me to discover that secret." He took me by the back of the neck and yanked my face to his. As he kissed me, his hands roamed. "Is it here?" he whispered, cupping both my breasts at once.

I giggled. "No."

"How about here?" he asked, kissing the armour at neck.

"I do not believe you are able to feel it, Dick."

"I'm sure I could." His hands slipped down until they gripped my rear and squeezed. "Here?"

"You are, as they say, getting warm?"

He grinned at me. I giggled, especially when he threw me on his bed and pounced. His lips caught mine again as his weight settled over me, his hands roaming around my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his next and enjoyed his attentions.

"Dude, you in there?"

Dick scrambled away from me, swearing. "It's Jason. Hide!" he hissed at me as he grabbed the shopping bags at the end of the bed and threw them under. "Yeah! Hang on!"

"Bro, if you're jerking off in there, I'll come back."

"I'm not, fuckhead," Dick snapped in return. "C'mon, Star, hide."

"Where?" I asked.

Dick glanced around frantically. "Curtain, up the top."

I did as he bade, darting into the air to hide behind the curtain, thankful there was a loveseat at this window which allowed space between the curtain and the glass.

Dick didn't quite look me in the eye as he fiddled with it to hide me further. "I'm sorry in advance," he mumbled, then headed for the door. "What do you want?" he asked as he opened it. I floated until I could peer through a gap, not that I could see much. Just a flash of the room, I could not see Dick or Jason at all.

"Dude, where have you been?" Jason asked, his voice moving into the room.

"Come right in, why don't you?" Dick muttered.

"Thanks, now spill. You've been gone three nights in a row, you didn't even come home yesterday. What's happening? You getting lucky?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing," Dick said sarcastically. "Dude, I have a girlfriend."

"In Jump. Who has no idea of your real name, remember? You barely talk to her, just do that doey eyed spying. Hey, since I'm Robin now, do you think she'll put out-"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you."

"Like you could."

"You don't get it. You haven't even seen half of what I do."

"Pfft. As if."

"What do you want, Jason? I don't have time-"

"You... bro, you're here on holidays. You've got nothing but time."

"I'm here to get my parents estate in order and Bruce's stupid testings of my skills 'cause I've been gone so long and to be your sparring partner. Not a holiday."

"Hard to spar if you're not around."

"Jase-"

"I got Babs' mask cam. Footage of the sex on legs in black. Thought you might like to see."

Dick seemed to hesitated. "Yeah. Okay."

There was a series of clicking and I peaked through the gap again to see a television being revealed from behind a wall. As I watched, the screen flickered on and a picture of me wearing Dick's shirt and posing for him appeared. I covered my mouth to stifle a gasp, I did not mind that Dick had it, but I did not wish for Jason to see!

"Shit!" Dick swore and the picture vanished.

"Bro... wow... I mean... seriously, you can pick 'em."

"Don't you be eyeballing my girl," Dick snapped.

"You so got a jerk off picture from her. Wow. Can I borrow-"

"Don't even go there."

"So, if you've got that at home, what's the broad here got?"

"What broad?"

"You've been perky. Vanishing all night. Doesn't take a detective to figure out you're having a little on the side. And you have a hickey."

Dick swore and Jason laughed. "Bro, you are so caught! What's her name?"

Dick muttered something, then raised his voice. "Let's just watch the recording."

"Dick, its nothing to be ashamed off. Is she good?"

"Very."

I frowned.

"Did you go all the way? Did the virgin Dick finally man up?"

"And I wouldn't tell you even if I did. Recording?"

"Can I have her when you're done? ... Okay, okay. Quit glaring. Here we go."

I was not in a position to see the television clearly and the picture was all sporadically jumping around, like Batgirl had been, so I did not watch. They did not have the sound on either.

"Check out that ass," Jason said.

Dick sighed.

"Bro, you're allowed to appreciate a fine ass."

"It's very fine, but she's a criminal."

"And goodie-bro-two-shoes has never done anything bad, Mr I-worked-for-Slade-because-he-threatened-my-friends. I'd fuck her."

"You'd fuck anything that walked on two legs," Dick snapped. "You can't even see her face."

"With a body like that, I don't need to see her face... oh wow... Check that out."

"She's very skilled," Dick said.

"She's playin' with Babs," Jason said, suddenly serious. "Dancing around her like that. You can see her noticing Babs' openings, she shift to compensate and deliberately avoids them."

"Looks that way." Dick's tone was slightly proud, like he gets with me when I do something in battle he appreciates. I do not know if that was because I did that, or because Jason noticed.

"Kind of like what Red X has been doing to me, except he's exploiting weaknesses. I finally landed a good punch on him yesterday."

"Awesome. Well done. Let me know when you land two and we'll have a ticker tape parade."

"Bite my shiny metal ass," Jason said.

"Bender does it better."

"I'd bite her shiny ass... _anomnom_, so tasty. Drool all over it and get me a handful. I'd be all _hgnnn_ and fuck me harder and hurt me baby-"

"Focus, dipstick."

"Recognise the style? I can't place it. It seems... familiar, yet not."

"Is that what this is? Bruce asked you to find out who this girl was and you thought you'd cheat on the exam?"

"Just brain storming. C'mon dude, help me out. I'm asking nicely."

Dick sighed. "She's flexible. Aware of her surrounding, look how she moves around on that walkway."

"What else?"

Dick gave a heavier sigh. "Conscience perhaps. She moved away from the crowd, she's not out to hurt Babs in any way... and there. She picked Babs up and ran her to safety. You might be looking for someone who was forced to help Red X, rather than a willing partner."

"Yeeeah..."

"Yeeeah, what?"

"Bruce said that too... and I kind of... maybe accidentally... stabbed her with a birdarang."

"I beg your pardon?" Dick said in a dangerous sounding voice.

"Bruce's already ripped into me for that."

"My turn," Dick snapped. "You don't 'accidentally' stab anyone. Bruce wouldn't have let you out there unless you could hit that target one hundred percent of the time."

I frowned again, it was not hard to hear the anger in Dick's voice. I wondered how hard he had to control himself to keep from lashing out at Jason.

"Like you've never made mistakes," Jason said rather sourly.

"I've never intentionally injured someone, no. I've been forced to hurt them to detain them, but I never, ever, do more than is necessary."

"I don't get why we can't," Jason snapped. "Why can't we kill them when they're trying their hardest to kill us?"

"We're not judge, jury and executioner. We enforce the law, its up to the justice system to punish people."

"The punishments don't work. We get the same perpetrators out there killing people, again and again and all we do is stick 'em back in prison. Even I can see that, Dick."

"It's a flawed system, but its the only one we got. We'd be no better than the criminals themselves if we stoop to that level."

It was an interesting discussion, I had always wondered that myself. I just assumed when Dick said we do not kill criminals that was what everyone thought and expected. Jason's view was most interesting and I felt he had some valid points. After all, the 'capture, no killing' was a human notion. I was quite capable and willing to kill, if the situation called for it. It was a difference between us that Dick did not like to be reminded of. I believe he made a differentiation that since it happened off Earth, he did not have to be concerned with it.

"Bruce's brainwashed you," Jason muttered.

"If you want to be Robin, that's the rule you have to live by."

"I'm not like you."

"I've put a lot of hard work into Robin," Dick snapped. "He's respected, a respect I've earned through blood and tears. Don't fuck that up."

"What do you care, you're moving onto Nightwing."

"Robin is still mine."

Jason let out a heavy sigh. "It's a lot different than I thought it would be."

I felt sorry for Jason then, it must be hard to live in Dick's shadow, which he undoubtedly was.

"Dude, are you going soft on me?" Dick asked disbelievingly.

"Hell no."

There was silence for a little while before Dick spoke. "It took me a while to find my feet. I didn't have it easy either. You're doing okay, better than my first week."

"I'm touched. No, really, that's the nicest thing you've said to me."

"_Bobsnar_. Just start thinking with your head more and not your cock. There's reasons for everything, you just have to look."

Jason's tone was cheeky. "Fine advice from someone whose finally getting laid."

"Am not," Dick denied firmly.

"Well a bit of somethin'somethin on the side then. Did she blow you at least?"

"Yes," Dick said, sounding resigned. "She blew me."

I jolted. What? _What_? Why would he... _how_ could he... why did he lie?

Jason pounced on that bit of information. "Angelina Jolie lips? Was she a hummer? Did she take your protein shake?"

"Geez, Jase, you're so crude," Dick said, exasperated.

"Does she have a sister? Best friend? Hook a brother up."

"No."

"Tight ass. Are you seeing her again?"

"Yeah. Tonight. If you ever get out of my face."

Jason laughed. "Fine, fine, I can take a hint. Wanna go for a drag?"

"I don't have time for either sort."

"Bro, how can she have you pussy whipped already?"

"Out," Dick snapped and I heard them moving toward the door. "I'll kick your ass tomorrow. Be careful out there tonight."

"Feeling protective, big bro?"

"If you stabbed Red X's girl, he's going to be looking for payback. If she's not his girl, she might be the one gunning for you. You want to keep your balls, don't you?"

"Um..."

"Bye Jason," Dick said, shutting the door firmly. He was silent for a few minutes and I peeked out to see him standing at the door with his head leaning against it. He sighed, banged his head against the door then turned around. "Please, _please_ tell me you didn't understand most of that."

I folded my arms on my chest and summoned a ferocious expression as I descended out of the curtain.

Dick paled. "Shit. Star, Jason's all talk and he can be very crude at times-"

"I have heard worse things said about me. He was not the one I was listening to."

Dick opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again, then snapped it shut. He sighed, dejected. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"That does seem to be the most likely outcome."

Dick frowned at me. "Did you mean to double entendre that?"

I scowled.

"Maybe not... I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

I glared and shifted my hands from my chest to place them on my hips.

"I have to keep up the facade," he said. "And he completely got me with the hickey thing, how could I have been so stupid to fall for that? Now he thinks I'm cheating on you."

"With someone who conducts phallatio apparently."

"I'm really sorry, Star. I thought if I gave him something, then he'd shut up about it."

"You were bragging. And _lying_."

He floundered, looking at a spot on the floor. "The only excuse I can give you is that guys do that. It's... kind of... a competition."

"One which you had to win?" I asked. "I know how competitive you are."

"No," Dick blurted holding out his hands. "It's not like that... god, I'm just digging myself a bigger hole." He ran his hand through his hair and approached me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Hmm..."

"Forgive me?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "I am concerned, I have never quite heard you being so... informal in your language."

"Informal?"

"Vulgarity does not become you. Even with Beast Boy and Cyborg... I have never seen this side of you."

He cringed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, its rather gross of me. Sorry. Jason brings that out. I'm not usually like that."

"How can I be sure?"

"Because you know me."

"I knew Robin," I gestured him. "This is an all new you."

"And you're not sure you like it?" he asked, concerned and possibly a little hurt.

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "While I realise girls can be quite... detailed and crude when discussing sex lives, it is not something I have ever done. To hear you being so candid, when I am in the room, it makes me wonder what you would be like if I was not listening. Is this human culture to share intimate details in vulgar ways?"

"Male culture. Yeah. I guess so." He seemed to be going over the conversation in his head. "I wasn't really that bad, was I? I know Jason was but I did try to rein him in."

"You said something of a sexual nature and was immediately pressed for further details. Given the basis of your prior conversation, most noticeably concerning my ass, you must have known he would do that."

"Um..."

"I do not mind... overly mind, that you might discuss what we do with your brother. Raven and I do have discussions like that, although it is never quite as in depth or rude. It is more a curiosity, a learning between us. I might share with her that you particularly like having your arms touched, and she may mention that Beast Boy-"

He blanched. "No, I'm okay, don't need to know."

"I understand that people often change how they act around certain people. You seemed quite accepting of Jason's words. I was offended that you lied."

He appeared confused. "Oh. So... what... it would have been okay to tell him if you had given me one?"

"Given the apparent nature of Jason, I would have preferred that you did not, but that would have been up to you."

Dick stared at me, dropping his hand from my shoulder.

"Dick, I am not going to announce to the world if we start to have the sex. I would not be embarrassed to discuss it with people if they asked or mention it in passing. But I would not divulge information that would embarrass you, nor would I lie about it."

"Oh."

I sighed. "Perhaps we should discuss this later and focus on the mission."

"I'm sorry about the picture," he said sheepishly.

"You informed me you were taking one."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect Jason to get an eyeful, that was supposed to just be for me."

"It is... the least of your worries? That is correct?"

"Yeah."

"Truly, there was not much to see."

"There's enough for imagination."

"As long as he does not get a copy," I said, walking to the bed. I knelt down and bent over to retrieve the bags Dick had tossed beneath there.

"Oh... holy crap..." Dick blurted. He got down on his knees behind me, his hands digging under my corset to lift it up so he could view the armour beneath. "Alfred gave you a Red X tramp stamp."

I just giggled.

TTTTT

"Are you certain?"

"As much as I can be. We'll be fine."

"It seems a little risky."

"When isn't there a risk in our line of work."

I frowned at him. "Do you know how difficult it will be for me to navigate through the vents without touching the sides? With you on my back?"

"We'll take it slow. Its the only way, unless you want to try hacking the mainframe on your own."

"Why not simply go in the way we did yesterday?"

"Security has been increased. We won't get through and they're ordered to kill on sight."

I sighed.

Dick placed his hand on my arm. "You can do this."

I looked over at the building. "Let us see the vent first, before you say that." I pulled my mask out from beneath my corset, stretching the neck, but Dick waylaid me with a long kiss.

"For luck," he said when he was done, flipping down his mask.

I smiled, then pulled mine on. He wove an arm around my waist and pressed me against him, his other hand going for his teleporter. Feeling cheeky, I stroked his chest with my hands.

Red X chuckled, lifting his hand from the teleporter to catch mine. "Yeah, so much better now you know who it is." He pressed his mask to my hand then released it to hit the teleporter.

We reappeared on the roof of Hendersons research, near the large air vent which was supposed to go through the entire building. I considered its dimensions while Red X removed the grating covering it and deactivated the alarm on this entrance.

"Well?" he asked, as he clipped off his cape and rolled it into a small ball, which then fitted into a pouch on his belt.

I scrunched up my face and tilted my head from side to side.

"Not going to work?"

I lifted off the ground to consider the vent from a different angle. "If I did not know who you were, I would not have considered this."

He chuckled. "I get that."

"It... will be tight, but I believe I can do it. You must not move, balance will be very important. I shall inform you if we need to shift."

"Of course."

I nodded. "Very well."

Red X nodded, then tapped the side of his mask. "We're going for it," he said a moment later.

"Be careful," Batman responded. "I can't offer you any assistance if you get caught."

"We won't get caught," Red X boasted. He stepped up behind me. "Lift your arm, beautiful, I had Alfred rig us a harness, so vertical flight won't be as hard."

I nodded and raised them up, while Red X looped a strap around my chest and over my shoulders. He bent down and bound our ankles together with velcro, then I felt the line of his body pressing against my back. "Okay," he said after a few clicks, looping his arms under my shoulders. He had a small light stick in his hand so we could see better in the vent. "I'll try and move with you as much as possible. Just take it slow."

I took a deep breath. I lifted straight up into the air, pleased to feel Red X moving with me with very little resistance. I curved until we were upside down, right over the vent, then extended my arms straight out ahead of me. Another deep breath and I slowly descended into the vent. I flew with my chest as close to the side of the vent as I could comfortably manage, hoping it would give Red X more room at my back.

"Plenty of headspace," he murmured. We had to keep our voices low to prevent echo, but we could still talk.

"Why they had to place weight detectors on the inside, I will not understand," I complained.

"Preventing thief. I'll hack them from the mainframe when we get there, switch them off for the journey back."

We reached the first turn and I carefully maneuvered us through. It was less difficult than I imagined, but Red X was rather flexible.

"Why not motion sensors?" I asked once we were through and travelling horizontal to the ground, rather than vertical. Red X's weight pressed more firmly against my back.

"Because they don't expect flyers to break into here. You're not exactly common, beautiful. And Superman wouldn't fit."

"He is quite broad."

"Do I detect a hint of admiration there?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I can appreciate his physique, can I not?" I returned, feeling cheeky.

"No. You can't."

"Are you jealous?"

"Immensely. Which leads me to ask about what you like about my physique."

I giggled. "Right up here, yes?"

"Yes. Answer the question."

"Your 'ass'," I responded. "This is a sharper bend. I shall rotate us and then take the corner on our stomachs."

"Okay."

I stopped our forward flying motion, then twisted us so we rotated. It was easier to take us through the bend then, rather than bending backward, then I rotated us again so I was closer to the bottom of the vent. Humans think so linearly at times, and I did not wish us to get lost.

"My ass?"

"Yes. It is most fine. And you do like to hide it behind your cape."

"I never pegged you for an ass girl. And I don't really like the cape, it interferes with my tumbles but Batman said I had to, extra protection."

I was glad for the distraction, it was most difficult to move though the vent without touching the sides. "You did specify physique." It was most fun flirting with him like this. Normally we did not, because the other Titans were around and it embarrassed him.

"Oh?" he questioned. "Well then. What do you like the most about me?"

"A difficult question to answer."

"We have nothing but time."

"Another sharp turn."

"Same as last time?"

"Yes."

We ceased talking as I navigated us through the next turn, the adjoining vent was slightly smaller I had to shift backward and forward a few times to find the correct angle to take us through.

Red X shifted his head as he looked at it. "Still doable?"

"I shall manage."

"You're doing great."

I smiled beneath my mask. "Your smile," I said.

"My smile?" he asked curiously.

"That is what I like most about you. The way you smile. You have such a range, from an 'I am going to kick your ass', to the 'Beast Boy indulgent', to the ones you bestow on me."

"Star, you're such a romantic," he said with a chuckle.

I huffed. "Well, what do you like most about me?"

"Your breasts," he responded immediately, but I could tell by his tone he was joking.

"I see."

"Your eyes, actually," he admitted and gave me a squeeze. "That's what I like the most. Especially some of the looks you give me. And the way you see things."

I could not help beaming brightly, not that he could see.

He chuckled again. "You're smiling. I can tell, your whole body smiles. Its gorgeous."

"I am glad you think so," I said. "Indeed, I can feel your enthusiasm." I wriggled my hips to illustrate my point.

He groaned. "Gah, not again."

"Does being in this predicament remind you of the last time we were here?" I teased.

"You could say that."

"I am curious-"

"Oh, here we go."

Hurt, I fell silent.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. Just lately, the questions all seem to be of a sexual nature."

"I am sorry if I embarrass you," I mumbled.

"You don't," he said. "Star, you never have. If I get embarrassed, its not because of something you've done. It's usually my own inhibitions. Now, tell me what's on your mind. Please?"

"At this junction we are to descend a level, yes?"

"Yes."

I remained silent as we continued, concentrating on flying, it was easier to descend down the vent. I could just bend forward and then slowly move our bodies to align, then just allowed gravity to pull us downward slowly.

"Does it bother you I get them?" Red X asked when it was apparent to him I would not continue the conversation.

"No."

"Y'know, there are times I can't control it. Being pressed to a beautiful woman like this, whom I love, its bound to make me react."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"They are natural."

"Yes... so?"

"So, what?"

"You were curious?"

"Well, I was curious if you wished me to wriggle my hips to help you alleviate some pressure would help, or whether it would be a hinderance," I said. "But it does not matter."

Red X sucked in a breath. "You're lying. You weren't curious about that at all. You're just saying that to mess with me. Right?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Let me think... 'What is this sofa of which you speak?'," he said, copying my voice.

"That was to protect Silkie. I must rotate again."

"Ok, how about when you didn't tell me you were hooking up with... well... me?"

"That was refraining for sharing information, not lying."

He chuckled. "Nice distinction. We're nearly there... yeah, I can see the vent."

"Good."

"We'd best be quiet until we can check the room."

I nodded and gave my hips a good wriggle as we inched around the corner.

Red X made a strangled noise. "Tease."

We reached the grate we were after and I rolled onto my side so Red X could peer through. He removed one hand from me, tapping the side of his mask, I assume to engage some other form of viewing. A few moments later, he shifted that hand to his hip and hit his teleport.

"Room's clear," he whispered. "But I'm going to stay attached. There's residual heat which suggests someone was here recently. Might need a quick getaway."

I nodded.

Red X pointed. "Console. I'll work around you."

I hunched my shoulders to make myself smaller as Red X worked on the computer. I had no idea what he was doing, a lot of coding flashing on the screens, his fingers flying fast. He twisted, retrieving something from his belt, then bent us down so he could insert it in the computer. The room itself was not much to look at. Dark and devoid of anything. The doorway was open, I recognised the shape of the corridor beyond as that of the laser hallway Red X had contorted through previously.

Red X shifted behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Worm installing," he whispered to me. "Let's take a peek out the door."

I nodded and floated over to the door, turning backwards and Red X leant away from me briefly. "Okay, done, back to the computer."

I obeyed.

"They haven't fixed the floor," he whispered, now typing something else before he retrieved the thing he inserted in the computer. "But there's two guards there. Disabling weight sensors in venting shaft... we'll have two minutes. Enough?"

"Plenty."

He hit a couple of more keys. "Okay, assume the position."

Grinning, I floated us horizontally, with my arms extended above my head. I turned on my side so he could see both the computer and the vent. He fussed around for a few moments, then the world swirled and we were back in the vent. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "Go."

I wasted no time. I was still careful, but it did not matter if my foot bumped the vent or if I placed a hand against the wall to assist us around a corner or if I happened to playfully squish Red X against the ceiling. It was not long before we shot out the vent shaft back on the rooftop of Hendersons.

"Well done," Red X complimented me, giving me a little pat on the behind as he removed the harness. "Mission complete," he told Batman, replacing the grating covering the vent. "Send in the calvery."

I had to giggle at his eagerness.

"You did well, Star," he said as he retrieved his cape from his belt. "Very nicely done."

I swelled with pride. "I thank you."

He stretched out his hand to me. "Let's go mess with Robin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Girls brag. Guys brag. Especially when you're eighteen._

_Hell, my hubby's done that, when I'm in the room "Kry's got this thing with her tongue..." Yeah, guess who's not getting that again. And then he's genuinely bewildered when I get him in trouble. I don't mind if he shares. I just don't want to hear it._

_Yes, its kind of a competition. Mostly, though, its a sharing. Soandos did this, is that normal? Should I be worried? What's doing that like? Is this okay? _

_It's how we learn. Girls are actually more descriptive and concentrate on the more emotional side of things where as guys are physical and can revert to a caveman like mentality. Ugg, boobs. Some of the things I've heard said about me when I was a barmaid do not bear repeating. And they were from pretty nice guys too. As a group, they change._

_Is it okay? Depends on the person. I'm not going to tell my hubby some of the things I discuss with my girlfriends, but he knows we talk about sex._

_Dick's got his flaws too, he's not perfect. And Jason, well... read the Red Hood comic. He's worse._

_**Massive edit**: Kater just posted a picture of Starfire in Dick's shirt. You know the one, where Dick drops his balls? Yeah. That one. hgnnnn... GOGOGOGO... Kater's one sneaky chickadee!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**:_

_Adam: Which suit? Dick's or Starfire's? Starfire's new one is bullet proof. And while Dick is in the Red X suit, don't you think Batman will test his skills too, and have him do all the dirty, more illegal work that Batman doesn't want associated with him but nevertheless needs to be done? Red X is pretending to be a criminal. Can't get caught breaking into just breaking Wayne stuff._

_Food for thought. Batman is technically a criminal himself. He has no authority to do what he does, hacking and beating up people, breaking into places of business and things like that. The only difference is intent, he does it to protect people. Why else would there be a standing arrest warrent out for Batman (which Commissoner Gordon never actually goes through with). _

_... An interesting plotline just occured to me. Cyborg getting arrested for Criminal damage, and the rest of them as minors... Jump does know where they live! They don't hide it. Does anyone know of a story like that? Love to read it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I would like to say Robin was prompt in answering Batman's instructions to intercept us. I would like to say it was a quick, fierce battle in which Red X and I let slip the information Batman had deemed necessary to give Robin for the moment, then disappeared into the night for a long make out session.

But it seemed it was not to be.

We lingered on a rooftop near Hendersons, before Red X grew impatient and decided we should just head in the direction he expected Robin to come in from. He checked their locations on the X-Cycle when we reached his bike. Robin's tracker indicated he was on route, if perhaps slowly, which suggested he was running, so Red X thought it would best if we ran too. Red X was surprised to see Batgirl's tracker coming in from a different angle. He could not say why they were not together, remarking that it was odd.

Batman sent through a short message informing us of a riot in a different district, but he requested we steer clear. He would handle it.

Strangely enough, as we were returning to the rooftop to start our run to Robin, (the X-Cycle's AI directed to follow us), Red X's belt started vibrating.

I could almost see the frown on his face as he pulled his cell out of his belt, lifting his mask so he could talk without the echo. "Hello?" His face became surprised. "Babs? I'm a little busy-..." Dick's eyes widdened and he turned away from me. "He what?" He waited a moment, then laughed. "Good for you. I'll tease him over that. How long was he out for?" He nodded, then said, "Nice. So, why are you calling me? Do you want me to kick his ass too?" He suddenly glared at the ground. "Oh, for fuck's sake... no Babs." I could hear a shrill voice being emitted from his cell now. "No. Stop- no- Babs!- Let me- shut up a sec- oh, for God's sake- BABS! I'm not cheating on Starfire. It _is_ Starfire. She snuck into Gotham to see me, alright?... Yeah, she knows... Well, no, of course I'm not, that's just asking for trouble... that might be a little... well the press... and she doesn't know who you are... yeah yeah, okay." He glanced at me and rolled his eyes, smiling. "Fiiine. Tomorrow. Yeah. Seeya then. Good luck on patrol." He sighed and hung up the phone, returning it to his belt. "Sorry. That was Babs, if you couldn't guess. Jason let slip about my 'other woman' and she wanted to rip me a new one. She wants to meet you tomorrow."

I blinked. "Oh?"

He seemed embarrassed and I was not certain why. "She's been insanely curious about you since I said we were dating. That'll be okay, if we go see her tomorrow, wouldn't it?"

I nodded.

Red X chuckled as he replaced his mask. "Apparantly Jason tried make some moves on her tonight. She sucker punched him."

I covered my mouth. "Oh _X'hal_."

"Knocked him out cold." He laughed again. "Wish I could've seen it. Ahh... if we're seeing Babs tomorrow, you'd better limit your talking. She's very good at voice recognition and she's not the one who is supposed to be figuring it all out."

I saw the logic in that and did not mind. I do have a distinctive way of speaking and he was hidden behind the voice synthesizer. "Very well. Will Babs knowing I am in Gotham pose problems?"

"Nah. She won't mention it to anyone. She thinks Bruce doesn't know."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because. Um... she's very smart, Star. If she knew that Bruce knew you were in Gotham, she'd click pretty fast. She knows how his mind works. Plus, Bruce doesn't really like other heroes operating in Gotham too much, it gets his back up. Plausible deniability."

"I see."

"Shall we go have some fun?" he asked, extending his hand toward me. "Oh, damsel in distress?"

I placed the back of my hand against my forehead. "Oh Red X, you dastardly villain, forcing one such as myself to your wicked ways."

He laughed. "You'll have to play it less satire for Jason, beautiful."

"Oh, I am certain I can be convincing."

"Just be careful," he said, concern clouding his voice. "Jason likes to go for the hurt, he might go easy on you, but try not to react to what he does to me. Please?"

"As long as you promise not to get hurt."

He turned his head. "I'll do my best. We're up."

I followed the direction of his head, but I could not see anything, especially not in the gloom of Gotham's night. The city was most dark above the rooftops and I was unused to the sneaky way they seemed to operate in Gotham. "Um..."

"They're a couple of minutes out," Red X explained. "Binocular distance if they used it, which is likely. Batgirl and Robin have reunited, they're running this way. I've got their heat signatures."

"How?"

"This mask is pretty handy," he said, cheeky. "Time to play."

Red X dropped to the rooftop on one knee, pretending to put thing in the bag we had prepared for Robin to rescue, before he shouldered it. He extended a hand toward me.

From here I had to pretend to fight with him, pretend to be the unwilling accomplice and make things difficult. Both Red X and Batman felt sure Robin would pay more attention if there was someone to rescue, they were both apparently disappointed in his lack of progress thus far. Since I was now unable to argue with Red X, it left little I could do so show my supposed distain for him. Except, perhaps since we were not meant to notice the arrival of Robin and Batgirl, that left me with the alternative to attack him.

Which turned out to be quite fun.

"Woah!" he blurted as he bent over backward to dodge my sudden roundhouse. "What are you doing?"

"Silently showing I do not wish to accompany you. Spar with me."

"And force you into submission?" he asked, pleased with the prospect. "Gladly."

I had to giggle at his eagerness.

He shifted so he was sideway to me, bending his knees a little and raising his hands. He gave me a little 'Come here' gesture with his fingers.

So I did. Close combat. Kicks and strikes to his torso and head, which he deflected easily. He danced around me, laughing under his breath as he retaliatted. He was much more difficult to dodge that he had been at the wharf, perhaps because then he was still trying to play the part of Red X and when he is himself the strikes contain acrobatic flair. Twisting kicks from angles he could not have possibly made, which nonetheless struck my legs and wrists. He was being rather careful not to hit my back, but several times the flat of his hand struck my chest. Of course, there may have been a grope or two as well.

It was fun, I was grinning beneath my mask and I could tell Red X was enjoying it too, his step light.

He caught my calf with both hand, trapping my leg against his chest as I went for a kick, his foot sweeping my standing leg from beneath me, yanking me forward as he did so. Off balanced, and not tapping into my flight, I was forced to follow him as he folded backward. I squeaked as I felt his shin hit my pelvis. I am not certain how he succeeded in the maneuver, but as we tumbled, (myself falling on top of him) he somehow managed to lift my weight and keep us cartwheeling until I was flat on my back on the rooftop and he was straddling me, pinning my wrists to the ground.

"I wanted to do this since the wharf," he told me in a low, husky voice. "All those times you ended up on your back."

I stared at him, chest heaving, heart pounding from his proximity. This would be the perfect moment to kiss, and I so wished we could. Stupid masks.

I bent my knees, secured my feet flat on the ground and raised my hips upward sharply in an attempt to remove his weight from me but Red X was not that easily dissuaded. He shifted his weight, moving with me.

He laughed. "Not going to work, my lovely."

He had forgotten I could fly. I pushed my hips up, then simply kept going. Anyone watching, and I was dimly aware that could be Batgirl and Robin, would think I had managed to go into a handstand with the starting position flat on one's back, a difficult feat I am told. It was effective, Red X was thrown from me. One hand hit the ground and he used it to cartwheel back onto his feet.

Still in the handstand, I spread my legs wide and then... I heard Beast Boy call this 'coptering', I spun my legs and twisted my torso at the same time, flipping back onto my feet so I was facing him.

"Very nice," he said appreciatively before we started our dodge and block dance again.

A direct punch toward his jaw and Red X dodged to the side, gripping my passing wrist and it was then forced up behind my back, Red X running his hand over my rear before he pushed me away. A kick ended up with him gripping my leg and spinning me, so I slammed into the small square building on the rooftop that allowed roof access, my wrists pinned against the brickwork and Red X pressed against me.

He did so delight in making this a sexual dance, we had done this while sparring, but perhaps never to this extent. It was as though every moment he made was designed so he could touch me.

And I did not mind in the slightest.

I went for a roundhouse kick, cheating as he bent backward to avoid the strike by lifting off the ground and hooking my other foot around his ankle, yanking him off balance. He hit the ground on his shoulders and I planted my foot on his chest to hold him there. "Now who is on the ground?" I teased as he grabbed my ankle.

He bent in half, his leg winding around mine, while his other knocked my supporting leg again. As I fell backward, he used his grip on my ankle and my fall to pull him upright. "That'd be you, cutie." Standing over me, he released my ankle, turning his head. "We have company," his voice hard and commanding. "Contain your grievances with me until a later time."

I saw Batgirl and Robin standing on the rooftop beside ours, watching. He turned his face back toward me and I saw his hand move in a subtle signal. He wanted me to attempt a head hit, I guessed he would retaliate in a way that assured Batgirl and Robin knew I was an unwilling participant. I rocked back on my shoulders, threw my legs in the air so I flipped back on my feet and threw a punch at his head.

He hit me hard and fast, two strikes to my stomach, another to my neck, although he pulled that blow. I gasped at the shock, staggering a little, exaggerating it even more as I held onto my throat to make it seem worse than it was.

"Behave, Kory," he snapped.

He turned his attention back to Robin and Batgirl and I kicked him in the shin.

Red X swore and and backhanded me, a little 'love' tap, but again, I over exaggerated it.

That was all it took for Robin to launch himself at Red X.

Now I got good look at his face, it was obvious how different this Robin was.

The chin was too square. The cheekbones to shallow. Although his age was similar, his face was the wrong shape, his body was wrong. His lip was swollen and cut, from Batgirl most like. I approved.

Because Red X and Robin were now scuffling together, punches and kicks being thrown haphazardly, their quick and agile moments making it difficult to see who was winning, I turned my attention to Batgirl. Red X would call if or when he needed assistance.

Batgirl was watching me warily, as though she did not know if I would attack her or not. She was ready for an attack, I could tell by her stance, but she would not battle me unless I initiated it. I had hoped she would simply attack, then I could just retaliate, but her hesitance caused my own.

"Your name is Kory?" she said, glancing over at the battling Red X and Robin then back on me.

I nodded, taking a few steps to the side. We circled, maintaining the same distance apart, watching each other.

"I'm Batgirl. Thank you for saving me."

I had to answer that, there was no alternative. I tried to change my voice as much as I could. "I do not wish to hurt anyone."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes at me. "Then why are you doing this? Why are you with him?"

"I have no choice."

"There's always a choice."

"Not for me."

"What's he got on you?"

Red X was right, she was smart. But I had to stop talking, I had already spoken more than I should have. I glanced over at Red X again, catching a flash of the action, Red X was dodging a series of punches from Robin, as I steeled myself. "I am sorry," I said as I threw myself at Batgirl.

I had to remind myself that she was the kicker after she managed to strike my chest with her shin, although I am fairly certain she pulled her hit. It stung, but it did not hurt as much as it had when we had fought on the bridge before.

It was an interesting fight, a lot of 'faking', pretended strikes which were pulled at the last minute, or strikes aimed at sections of the body that could be easily moved.

Red X had asked me to maintain a side on position relative to his fight at all times, so he could keep an eye on us I assume. He said Batgirl would be easier to manover than Robin would, so I did try to keep in position as much as I could. She was a lot easier to move, she followed well, very mobile and fluid.

I remained half aware of Robin and Red X's fight, acknowledging that they seemed to arguing or discussing something and that Red X remained on defensive rather than attack. I appreciated Robin's skills as a warrior, he was most confident, although it felt like Robin forgot we was there occasionally, turning his head toward us in surprise, then concentrating back on the fight with Red X. Perhaps he trusted that Batgirl would distract me, I am uncertain, but I know that if my boyfriend was still in that suit he would have aimed at few hits at whoever was attacking me in aid, even if I did not need it. He did swipe out at Batgirl on occasion, his hits slow enough for her to dodge, which she did while casting batbombs at him.

As the fight progressed, I saw their differences clearer. Robin was more brutal and stronger, Red X more dexterous. Red X bounced around, dodging blows while Robin seemed to prefer to stay on the ground, not that he was not as agile, it just seemed to be his style. I wondered why Red X did not use more of his X's against Robin... Perhaps there had been some truth in the issue of his power constraints, I would have to ask him.

I made a lot of hits directly to Batgirl's wrists, pulling them as much as I could, but it can be quite difficult with my strength. I was holding back so much, at least when I spar with Red X I can trust even if my strength slips, I will not hurt him. Hence, when I landed a solid blow to Batgirl's shoulder, I winced and she cried out in pain. Her pain made me hesitate and I was required to force myself to follow through, a round house kick to send her flying.

I had not expected her recovery to be quite as quick as it was. She was not where I had approximated she would be, my strike completely missed her. Having expected the kick to hit, I unbalanced. The next thing I knew, both her feet were planted in my stomach, her hand around my wrist and I was hoisted off the ground, over her and tossed.

She overestimated my weight, Tamaranians are rather light for our size, so her throw contained a lot more strength that it should have. It sent me sailing over the edge of the building.

Which would not have been the problem, except Red X had explicitly instructed me not to fly.

I heard Batgirl's startled cry and snatched a glimpse of Red X and Robin's heads turning in my direction before the rooftop vanished. I slammed against the wall of the building next to us hard enough to wind me. But the hit itself was a stroke of luck, because I could gouge my hands into the brickwork and halt my fall and it would be perfectly acceptable.

It hurt, my hands clawing against the bricks, but I managed to stop my descent. Wincing, I dug the toe of my boot into the grouting, flying to make it easier.

Red X rushed to the edge, calling my villain name as he leapt up on the awning, preparing to be the valiant hero and rescue me again. His shoulders sagged with relief as he saw me clinging to the wall.

I turned my head, smiling up at him even though he could not see my face. Batgirl appeared to the right of him, her face aghast, which melted into one of relief when she saw me. And Robin-

- had a piece of metal piping slicing toward the back Red X's head.

"Look out!" I cried, but it was not enough time. There was an awful thudding sound as the piping collided with the back of Red X's head and he crumpled forward.

As his listless body passed me head first on its descent toward the hard ground, I was fairly certain he was unconscious. I knew what an uncontrolled drop looked like and I could not afford to hesitate. I pushed away, swan diving backward, using my feet to push off the wall last to increase my speed. I dove toward Red X, arms outstretched to reach for him while Batgirl cried out above me.

I have seen my Robin fire a grabbling hook at a falling body, most notably my own, and hit and while I was fairly certain Batgirl would do the same, I could not trust in that. It was up to me to rescue him. I streamlined my body, completely engaging my flight to increase my speed, having very little time to catch him.

But I did. I grabbed his cape first, tugged his body up to me and curled my body around his protectively.

Tamaranians are also well versed in the art of falling. As with any being that can fly at will, the ability to fall and recover from a fall is ingrained. I admit, there were times I liked Robin catching me when I fell after I had taken a nastier hit and lost my happiness under the pain, but I still would have been able to land from a fall. Human acrobats know, it merely requires the momentum of the fall being deflected into something else at the moment of impact, for example, into a roll. Which is what I did. Decreasing our descent seconds before impact to lesson it, then rolled while holding onto my unconscious boyfriend.

We tumbled to a stop, our momentum lifting me to my feet once more, with Red X in my arms. I looked up at Batgirl and Robin, her grappling hook was out and fired, the wire dangling. I do not believe she missed, more like my flight had skewered her aim. But it was Robin's face that drew my attention. He looked... almost smug. Not malicious, just smug. Like he had expected that Red X would be okay and was pleased he had landed a hit.

Perhaps he had not realised that Red X was unconscious. And he did have his grappling hook out too, perhaps his intent was to disable Red X then grapple him...

I hoped that was the case. To think that Robin had deliberately hit Red X like that... I felt a wave of dislike for him.

I was at a loss. Should I run? Stay? Engage then myself? Had Red X had a chance to 'leak' information about the Silver Hand? I did not know this city and I did not think I could navigate it on the X-Cycle while holding Red X.

There were dual noise above me and a whirring. Robin and Batgirl, descending down on grappling hooks.

That decided me. We could not stay here. I lifted Red X up until he was over my shoulder and ran.

Both Batgirl and Robin yelled at me to stop, but I did not listen. Two thuds behind me before I heard their footsteps following me.

I burst out of the alleyway and onto the street, narrowly missing being collected by a truck as I darted across the road and followed the footpath, looking for a place were I could successfully take to the air without Batgirl and Robin observing.

It was rows of apartment buildings, steps leading up to the front door, cars along the street, civilians to run by, I had to hope that someone would not try to play a hero and make a grab for me. Again I cursed these shoes. I risked a glance back as I skidded to turn a corner, they were close, but if I could just find somewhere out of view, I could give them the slip.

Another road, another near hit with a car and I bolted down an alleyway. There was a turn at the end, I had seen before I entered that it was not the dead end. I bolted down the alleyway to and skidded to a stop, cursing under my breath. It was a disguised nook, barely an indent, not another alleyway. But then, that did not matter, not for me. Robin and Batgirl slid to a stop at the end of the alleyway, effectively blocking my exit. Behind them, I could see a crowd of spectators gathering.

"There's nowhere to go," Batgirl said.

I shifted my grip on Red X, looking around for something to throw at them to distract them. My eyes fell on the dumpster beside the wall. They already knew I was strong, carrying Red X all this way, so I did not see the harm. I grabbed the rim, yanked it away from the wall and threw it at them. While they were busy avoiding that, I dove into the nook, using its angle as cover and shot straight up into the air, blasting away from there before they were even aware I was gone.

Relieved to be away from that, I still did not know where to go. So many lights flashing at me from the city below as I hid in the night sky. But I could see the Wayne Enterprises building from my location, central in the city, its large letters lured me in.

Repositioning Red X so I was cradling him I headed for it, landing on the e. For a brief moment I was reminded of Red X's apprentice days as I laid him down gently. I lifted up his mask to find he was still unconscious and when I checked the back of his neck, my fingers came back bloody.

Panic rose in me as I tried to wake him and he remained unresponsive. I knew only a few of the safehouses around, but Red X had told me they were hidden well and I did not know if I could find them without knowing what I was looking for. Cursing at how ill prepared I felt, I placed a finger on my earpiece. I double tapped it like Red X had instructed me before we left and waited.

And waited.

I patted at Red X's cheeks, finally deciding to take the mask off completely. His hair was wet at the base of the skull. "Dick," I whispered, removing my mask as well so he would not panic if he woke. "Wake. Please." I checked his pulse, it was strong. He did not seem to be sweating, and his pupils reacted to light when I opened his eyes. I did not know what else to do, so I hit the earpiece again.

"Busy," came the short reply.

"He has been injured and is unconscious and bleeding from the head. I do not know what to do," I blurted, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I do not think I succeeded.

"Starfire?" Batman asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Currently atop the Wayne Tower. We are on the 'e'."

"Okay." There was a pause for a few seconds. "Go to the base of the 'a'. You'll see a small panel between the feet, about knee height. It might be hard to find. Enter the code Z1047X. That'll open a section of the roof. Go down and wait for me."

"Very well." I gathered Red X into my arms again, picking up our masks and floated down to the a. Batman was right, the panel was hard to find, it blended in with the design of the a, I did not see it until I passed my hand directly over it. I entered the code, jolting as a section of the roof slipped backward to reveal a small hole with a metal ladder. I hesitated, peering down, but there was little to see. Taking a deep breath, I descended into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_-shifty eyes- Hidden piece of Batman lore here, anyone see it? _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: ... have you not read Masks? Which is pretty funny, because you've quoted Masks at me before... Big warning, beginning of the story. This is an offshoot of that, parallel universe kind of thing. Dick is Red X. Jason is Robin. Starfire is Kory._

_Sara: Masks happens to be my favourite of all my stories, I'm not sure why. But I agree, there was always this... thought, that it was a make or break of their relationship, it certainly sets the standard for the rest of their life. Dick was a dick (albeit understandable as it was, he was still a dick). This is a lot lighter (not to say it doesn't have dark moments), with more of a focus on the transition of Jason into Robin than Dick and Bruce dealing with Jason's death. Dick tries to put a lot more thought into his relationship with Star. Mightn't always work (omg spoilers). Who is to say that the angst they endured in Masks didn't give them a solid foundation for the rest of their lives?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was a white, square room about the size of my bedroom. The lights flicked on the moment I reached the base of the ladder. There was a long metallic table against the far wall of the room, with a shelf above it. A small sink stood at its head. A large computer console drew my attention next, the screens flicking to life as they covered the entire left hand wall. There was a cupboard on the right hand wall, a filing cabinet and a refrigerator.

"Retinal scan accepted. Welcome, Koriand'r B10," a mechanical voice said.

Unnerved, I carried Dick over to the metal table and lay him down gently. I removed his cape and gloves, placing them near his feet along with our masks, then went to search for something to clean his head with.

The cupboard contained suits, which I knew would be of no use to me, so I floated up to the shelf above Dick to see if I could find cloth. I was relieved to discover medical supplies, rummaging around for what I needed.

"Miss Starfire?"

I shrieked and dropped the box of wipes I had found on the floor, spinning.

No one was there, but I saw Alfred's face on one of the holographic monitors against the left wall. "Alfred?"

"My apologies, Miss Starfire, I did not mean to startle you."

I pressed a hand to my chest and caught my breath before scooping up my box of wipes. "No apologies necessary, I am the jumpy, that is all." I carefully rolled Dick until he was on his side, moving his left arm across his chest so he would say on his side and opened the box of wipes.

"What has happened?" Alfred asked.

I pressed my lips into a thin line. I was not sure if I should be doing the 'telling' of Robin. Carefully wiping the blood away from Dick's neck, I was pleased to discover it had stopped bleeding on its own.

"Is he well?" Alfred asked.

This was a question I could answer. "He will not wake but the bleeding seems to have stopped. His pupils do the reacting, his pulse is strong and he has colour."

"Good. Clean the wound as best you can, see if you can get a look at the type of cut."

I bent over to see if I could get a better look, my fingers gently probing Dick's skull. There was a rather large bump on his head too. "It seems... jagged. Uneven."

"It is long? Do you think it requires stitches?"

"I'll take care of it, Alfred," a deep voice said and I looked over my shoulder to see Batman step off the ladder. He stalked over toward me and stopped, just looking at me.

I took the hint, putting the wipe down and stepped away.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he bent down to inspect Dick, then reached for several things from the shelf.

I hesitated again, standing on one leg and clasping an arm with a hand. "Um..."

Batman ripped over a small package, of what I cannot be certain. His body covered his actions. "Talk."

"Robin hit him with a metal pole and he fell off a roof."

Batman stopped and glanced at me, before he continued. "Full story please."

I rubbed my arm with my hand. "We were fighting, I was battling Batgirl and Dick was fighting Robin. I... Tamaranians are rather light and I am certain Batgirl did not realise, she was quite shocked when it happened, but she threw me, quite by accident, over the edge of the roof. I hit the wall of the building opposite and Dick came to check on me since he said I should not fly and Robin hit him with a metal pole. I did not mean to be a distraction to Dick and for him to get hurt-"

"Take a breath and continue."

I did, taking a breath and letting out slowly. "Dick fell over the side. I had to release the wall and dive after him. Batgirl tried to get a grabbling hook to us to prevent our fall, but I fear my flight may have skewered her aim."

"You're very determined to say it wasn't Batgirl's fault," Batman noted. "Which leads me to think you believe it is someone's fault."

I hesitated again, looking at the ground. Batman still had his back to me, which possibly made it easier to talk. "While I respect his skills as a warrior... I did not like the look on Robin's face. He seemed most pleased to have struck Dick."

"He is under the belief that Dick is a criminal. One who has managed to allude him thus far. It was probably satisfying to him to finally get one up on Red X."

"Would you hit a criminal in the back of the head?" I asked.

"Yes."

I hunched my shoulders. "Oh."

"You're from a warrior culture. Don't you enjoy fighting?"

"Fighting, yes. Malicious infliction of pain on a weaker or unready opponent? I do not agree with that. That is why all my opponents are aware that they are being attacked, so they may defend themselves."

"Gotham is different than Jump. We pride stealth. Sometimes they get hurt, that can't be helped. I must render people unconscious the majority of the time."

"Surely not over the edge of a building."

Batman looked at me for a moment then turned away. "Continue."

"I was not sure what to do, whether I should stay and play the damsel, but I thought if I did, perhaps they would attempt to unmask Dick and I do not believe that would have been good. So I ran."

Batman nodded. "He's fine, Alfred. Just a scratch. Some ice and painkillers and he'll be fine. Bring the car for him."

I sagged against the wall, fighting back tears of relief. I did not realise how much emotion I had been holding back until he said that.

"Go back to your motel, Starfire," Batman instructed. "Alfred will ensure Dick gets back to the Manor. I'll contact you in the morning."

I stood away from the wall. "Oh, but-"

"You can't stay at the Manor," Batman said, now putting medical boxes back on the shelf.

I wrung my fingers. "I could-"

"Too risky."

"Could I not take him back to the motel with me?" I asked.

"No."

A lump swelled in my throat. Dick was injured, I did not wish to be apart from him. "Would Jason not suspect something if Dick was to return to the Manor injured?"

Batman looked at me again. I wished I knew what he was thinking. It certainly felt like he was judging me.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to leave him in Miss Starfire's care," Alfred suggested.

Now Batman looked at Alfred.

Alfred was unfazed. "Sir, you know the boy as well as I do. If he woke at the Manor without Miss Starfire there, he would leave immediately to find her."

A muscle worked in Batman's jaw. "Alfred, bring the car. Starfire, go back to the motel."

I clenched my hands into fists and took a deep breath. "No."

Batman twisted toward me.

I ducked my head but I was resolute. "My apologies for my defiance, but if you send me away, I shall just follow from a distance. I cannot leave an injured friend."

Batman sighed. "Alright, fine, I don't have time to argue. I want you to call us the minute he wakes up."

I nodded earnestly.

"Try and rouse him in about an hour if he has not woken naturally, Miss Starfire," Alfred suggested. "See if he's cognitive. Contact us immediately if he sounds confused."

"Of course." That worried me, what if the damage was worse than we expected. Surely he should have woken by now.

Batman handed me a small box. "Painkillers."

I took them, tucking them into one of the secret pockets of my corset.

"You brought Dick's computer, I assume?"

I nodded.

Batman strode over to the computer, his finger flying across the monitors as he collected information. "I'm sending it a list of safehouses and entry codes as well as an aerial map of Gotham. Study it. You need to be able to operate on your own."

I breathed a sigh of relief at that. "I thank you."

"I shall deliver a change of clothes and some food that can be easily reheated," Alfred said. "As soon as I can."

Batman nodded, still concentrating on the screen. He turned abruptly and strode toward the ladder. "Batcave. Eight am tomorrow. Don't be late." His cape barely flapped as he disappeared up the ladder.

I will always wonder how he can sound so stern and commanding without changing the tone of his voice.

I breathed out slowly, then returned to Dick. I took a couple of medical supplies, wipes and bandages, I did not think Batman would mind, and did my best to wipe down the bench.

"Leave it, Miss Starfire," Alfred said. "We have a cleaning robot in that one."

"Oh... do I need to power anything down?"

"It is all automated," Alfred said.

I nodded. "Oh, the X-Cycle, Dick set it to automatically follow us-"

"I shall take care of it."

"Thank you, you are most kind." I gently lifted Dick up again. He did not make a sound. Nor did he move the entire flight back to the motel. It took me a while to orientate myself to find it, I was actually quite glad Dick had taken my on that tour of Gotham and shown me many of the landmarks. I was pleased to discover that most of the places he had taken me were easily recognised from the air.

I laid Dick gently down on my bed, tucking a towel beneath his head just in case he started bleeding again. I removed his shoes, belt and gloves so he could rest more comfortably and dimmed the lights. I fetched a glass of water and placed it and the painkillers on the bedside table, along with my pilfered medical supplies. Next I got out Dick's computer and sat at the table so I could go over the information Batman wanted me to learn while I rang Raven.

She answered it within a few rings. "Hey Star."

"Greetings," I said happily, pleased to hear her voice.

"How's the undercover, 'don't tell Robin' assignment going?"

I do not like lying under the best of circumstances, especially not to Raven. Apart from the fact that she can tell, I am not a good liar. The best I can do is avoid talking about it. "As well as can be expected."

"You are being careful, aren't you?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes. Of course. Red X has been very nice to me."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Starfire," Raven said, stern. "He's not a lost puppy. You can't make him good. He doesn't want to change, he likes what he does. Regardless of what he's done in the past, he is a criminal."

"I know."

"I can read you from here, you know."

My heart pounded. "No, you cannot."

"You're my best friend. I can tell from your tone. You like him."

I hesitated.

"Azar," she moaned, exasperated. "Star, Robin's going to flip. Get out of there now or someone is going to get hurt."

I scratched my nail along the edge of the table. "Raven-"

Now she was scolding. "Robin really cares for you. This'll break his heart. He'll never forgive this."

"Raven-"

"Remember Terra? We thought she was nice and-"

"Terra saved us all in the end," I interjected.

"And broke Beast Boy's heart in the process. He still isn't over her. I don't want you to get hurt, or make a stupid decision and Robin-"

I sighed. "Raven, do you remember the very first time we met Red X?"

"Of course I do, he was nothing but trouble then, using all Robin's-"

"Not that time, the time before."

"What time before... oh... _oh_." The second 'oh' was full of understanding. "I see."

"You cannot tell anyone," I insisted quickly. "I will be in trouble for implying it."

"Azar, Star, what's going on there?"

"I cannot say. Not yet. It will become clear."

Raven sighed. "Well, I guess that's kind of a relief. I was worried."

I giggled. "I do not think Robin found it so relieving. I did the kicking of him in the 'family jewels'."

Raven laughed. "Oh, nice."

"So how are things at the Tower?" I asked when Raven and I had finished laughing.

"About the same. Beast Boy and Cyborg are having a gaming marathon right now, Speedy and Aqualad were here for a couple of hours earlier. I expect I'll have to 'accidentally' cause a power outage a little later if I want to see Beast Boy tonight."

I tilted my head. "Raven, forgive my prying, but you and Beast Boy have the sex, yes?"

"You thinking of taking that step with Robin?" Raven countered.

"Perhaps."

"Use protection."

I laughed. "We have already discussed that particular item."

"What's your question?"

"Why do humans seem to make the 'big deal' about the first time?"

Raven was silent for a moment. "Because they don't know what to expect. They haven't done it before and it can be seen as a step toward adulthood. Why?"

"Robin seems a little... uneasy that I talk about it so freely."

Raven laughed. "He'd be uneasy if you didn't talk about it either."

"Would he?"

"If you didn't talk about it, he'd probably feel like it'll never happen and he'd be worried about pushing you before you were ready. If you do talk about it, he'll probably think its going to happen soon and get performance anxiety about it."

"Oh."

"Guys like to think they're in control of the relationship and we know how much Robin likes to be in control. You make him slip. It's funny."

"I feel it may be more than that."

"Cultural issues?"

"Perhaps."

"Then you need to talk to him about it, not me."

"It is a nice connection with someone, yes?"

"On an emotional level? Yes. You can't get closer. I've heard sex is good in an orgasmic sense too."

"So you and Beast Boy?"

"Not yet. Not to say we haven't done other stuff."

"Has Beast Boy ever talked to Cyborg about what you do in private?"

"Hmmmm, it depends on what you mean. Cyborg knows we kiss. You know we kiss. I'm fairly certain Cyborg would know roughly the same extent of our relationship you know. Guys talk, I'm aware of that."

"What about lying about what you do together?"

Raven was silent for a moment. "What happened?"

I glanced over to the bed, seeing Dick was still unconcious. "I overheard Robin speaking with a... friend... and made light of the fact that he and I had done something of an explicit sexual nature together when we have in fact not."

"Men are competitive by nature. He was probably trying to one-up his friend. Not that its a good thing he lied. Again, its probably something you'd have to take up with him."

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anytime, you know I love to talk about this sort of thing with you." I giggled at her sarcasm. There was a small sound in the background and I heard Raven shifting. "Sounds like the marathon finished."

"Okay, I shall speak to you later."

"Bye, Star. Be careful."

I smiled to myself as I lifted one leg onto my chair so I could rest my chin on my knee as I memorised Batman's locations. I hugged my leg with an arm as I read. There were more locations around Gotham than we had in Jump, but then Gotham was a larger city and we did not use our safehouses much. They were more there because Robin insisted. Now I knew why.

There was a small moan from the bed as Dick sat up, swinging his legs over the side, then stopped, holding his head in his hands.

"Dick?" I asked, crawling across the bed to him.

He peered under his arm, smiling as he saw me. "Hey." I knelt beside him and placed my hands on his shoulder and he looped an arm around me. "Oh, my head hurts."

"Painkillers beside the bed."

He turned his head, releasing me long enough to gulp down a couple of tablets, then leant into me, resting his head in the crook of my neck. "What happened?"

"Um... what do you remember?"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Um... you going over the edge of the building as we were fighting Jason and Babs."

I hugged his shoulders. "Oh... Jason hit you on the head with a piece of pipe."

He made an angry noise. "That'd be right. What happened after that?"

"You fell off the roof and I had to rescue you."

He touched the back of his head gingerly. "Blood? How long was I out?"

"A while. Um... I had to tell Batman."

"Damn." He sounded annoyed.

"My apologies," I said hastily. "I was disorientated and a little panicked and I did not know-"

"No, its okay," he soothed. "You did the right thing. What were you doing just then?"

"Batman seemed most displeased with me," I said, looking over at the computer. "He gave me the homework."

Dick lifted his head. "He did?"

"He gave me a list of all the safehouses and their codes and instructed me to memorise it. Also, Alfred should be here soon with some clothes for you and food."

"Oh." He dropped his head back down, snuggling in closer. "You okay?"

"I was very worried."

"Sorry."

A knock on the door interrupted our cuddle and I released Dick to go answer it, peering through the peephole first, then opened the door for Alfred.

"Good evening, Miss Starfire," he said as he placed a small suitcase by the bathroom door and a cooler on the bench. "Reheat-able stew and bread, as well as some sandwiches."

"I thank you, but you did not have to go to all that trouble."

"It was my pleasure," he said with a small bow and smile. "Master Dick, how you feel?"

Dick grinned. "Like I was hit on the back of the head. I'm fine," he continued when neither Alfred or I were amused. "A little sore, but fine."

"I shall inform Master Bruce he has maintained his sense of humour," Alfred said, looking at me. "He will be most disappointed."

I giggled.

"I must attend Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Please be prompt in the morning and enjoy the rest of your evening."

I saw him out, making sure to bolt the door behind him.

"Tomorrow?" Dick asked.

"He expects us at eight."

Dick groaned. "So early. What's the suitcase for?"

"I assume it contains some of your clothes. Unless you did not want to stay here?"

"I was a little surprised that I woke up here actually. If you told Batman, I would've thought he would have shipped me off to the Manor."

I hugged my arms to myself. "I... told him if he did that, I would follow. He did not seem pleased, but he allowed me to bring you back here."

Dick grinned. "You fought Batman for me?"

I cringed. "Not exactly. I just said I wanted to be with you and if he sent me away I would follow whether he wanted me to or not."

"In other words, you fought Batman for me," he said, still grinning.

I was embarrassed by the silly grin now, I felt certain he was mocking me. "Yes. Well... um..." I shifted my weight from side to side, then picked up the shirt I have been sleeping in. "I should shower."

He brightened. "Can I join you?" I frowned at him and the smile dropped from his face. "Or are you still mad at me from the Jason thing before?"

"A little, yes. More, I do not understand."

He ran hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure either."

"First, you seemed most... appalled by my candor regarding sex, then I hear you bragging about exploits we have not even talked about, let alone conducted. I am most confused."

"I'm not appalled by your candor, Star," he said, standing and coming toward me. He placed his hands on my upper arms. "Surprised and interested, but not appalled. Don't think that." He rubbed his palms against my arms. "I'm sorry about bragging. I shouldn't have said anything. I just wanted him to shut up for once. It was wrong of me."

I sighed and placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you," he murmured.

A smile burst on to my face, even though I was trying to be mad at him and he grinned in return.

"I saw that," he said when I tried to smother it.

I made a stern face.

"You can't pull a fast one on me. You like it when I say that."

I tried to pull away. "Dick-"

"How many times can I say it before you blush?" he mused, then kissed me. Brief and soft and so very gentle, he did not demand more as he pulled away just far enough so I could still feel his breath against my face. "I love you," he said and gave me another kiss. Then again, and again and by the fourth I was blushing madly, my lips tingling and my belly full of delicious flutterings.

"You are doing the romancing of me," I whispered as he pulled away a fifth time.

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

When he finally kissed me properly, opened mouth and hands which grabbed me to hold me tight, I was more than willing to allow him to do whatever he wished to me. He backed me up until I was pressed against the wall outside the bathroom. His fingers went for the latches on my corset, dealing with them quickly before he allowed it to fall to the floor. My shirt soon followed but he stopped there, content to run his hands over me.

He pulled away, panting and grinning. Waggling his eyebrows, he asked, "So, about that shower?"

As flustered as I was, I still took his teasing seriously. "Dick-"

"I just want to see you naked, nothing more. Oh, and share my stunningly handsome naked form with you."

"Oh. Well... you do not have to ask for that. I am quite willing to see you naked."

Dick laughed. He stepped away from me, pulling off his Red X shirt. "I'll be in the shower," he said, leaving the shirt on the bench. "Join me if you want," he finished, sauntering into the bathroom. I smiled to myself and followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I smoothed down the blue sun dress Alfred had brought for me nervously. One more glance around my room, just to make sure it was tidy and there was no sign of my Kory outfit or Dick's Red X one. Dick's computer was hidden as well, but I had left the obvious things out, like my bag and Dick's suitcase. I picked a couple of wilted roses from the vase Dick had left for me and tossed them in the bin.

I had not been privy to the communications Dick and Bruce had about Jason that morning, if indeed they talked about him. What I heard them speak of mainly consisted of the Henderson Research facility and the information the worm had gathered overnight. Then Bruce had questioned me regarding the safehouses and I was thankful I memorised enough of the locations to satisfy him. After that we received our instructions for tonight before being dismissed.

Dick had taken me back to my motel and helped me hide our gear before leaving to fetch Babs for lunch, promising to bring back pizza at the same time.

Dick had told her I knew his identity, only the basics, although I was not aware of Bruce's. Babs had given him permission to tell me who she was, so she could visit in civilian form. Dick sheepishly requested that I not let slip of the fact I had already known.

I was not sure why I was so nervous about about meeting her. Perhaps it was the way Dick had been talking about her all morning. Babs did this, Babs did that. Babs was going to College, getting a degree in Library Science, she even worked in the Gotham Library part time. She was a gymnastics genius, a near photographic memory. She was the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, the chief of Police. She was going places in her civilian identity. Babs also 'kicked major ass' as Batgirl. She had save his life countless times, all of them he could remember. He had grown up with her. I could tell by the way he talked they were close.

I was not sure if I felt threatened by her or inferior to her.

I sighed and ran my hands over my dress again, picking at a piece of lint on my shoulder. I combed my fingers through my hair. Eventually I sighed and wandered to the window to watch the rain dribble down the glass through the sheer curtain covering the window. I wished I could open the curtains completely, but Dick warned me against that. People could see in, he said, but the sheer one would distort the colour of my skin, the shade of my eyes. I sighed and closed the light blockers over the window. There was little I could do, so eventually I settled for reading one of the romance books I had borrowed from Raven. Of course, I was too nervous to sit the human way, so when Babs and Dick finally walked in I was on my back on the bed with my head over the side.

Dick just smiled at me, lifting up the pizza and said, "Hungry?" while Babs tilted her head and looked confused.

"Oh," I said, sitting up and stuffing my book underneath my pillow. Not the best first meeting, displaying my alien traits. "Greetings." I stood, summoning a bright smile and held out my hand. "I am Starfire."

Babs took it, looking up at me, even though she wore heels and my feet were bare. "Babs. Wow, when you said she was tall..."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"Sorry to spring my visit on you," Babs said. "I've wanted to meet you for ages. I couldn't resist when he said you were in town."

"I do not mind, I have wished to meet you too. Dick has told me much of you."

Babs smiled at Dick. "Only good things, I hope."

"Nope, just the bad stuff. Warts and all," he teased as he placed the pizza boxes on the table and opened them both. "Hey, Star, I finally found a pizza place that'll put mustard as the sauce."

I beamed. "Glorious."

Babs' eyes widened. "You were serious about the mustard pizza? I thought you were joking."

"I never joke about mustard," he said with a straight face. Dick gestured at me to come and sit down, his hand on my shoulder as I slid in to a chair. He kept it there as he sat down in the chair beside me, then released my shoulder to take a piece of the mustard pizza. "You learn pretty quick not to complain about mustard in the Tower," he said. "Or Starfire might bring out some _wustlepus_, roasted _glorg_ or stewed _grenthek_."

I was hurt as I fetched my own slice. "You liked the stewed grenthek."

He patted my knee. "Yeah, it tasted like my grandmother's székely gulyás. Sorry, Star, but human stomachs aren't designed for most of your foods."

Why would he tell me that now, in front of Babs instead of when I cooked? I never expected him to eat them.

"Isn't that a Hungarian dish?" Babs asked.

Dick shrugged. "Do you think Puridaia cared? She lived all over Europe, picked up a lot of recipes."

"Your grandmother?" I asked Dick. He had never mentioned a grandmother to me. Again, there was so much I did not know about him. If you asked me a week ago I would have said I did know him well, but now I was not sure.

"She died when I was eight. I don't remember much about her other than she was a very stern faced lady who loved to cook and constantly reminded Mom of the old ways of the Roma."

I tilted my head at him. "Roma?"

"The Romani," he said. "I'll explain later."

Romani meant something to me. "They have a language," I said. "You gave it to me."

He nodded, giving me a sad smile.

"He gave it to you?" Babs asked.

"Starfire's a linguist," Dick explained, taking a bite of pizza.

"Really?" Babs asked. "How many languages do you know?"

"English is my five hundred and thirty seventh language. As for the languages, they range up to the thousands."

Babs stared at me. "Wow."

"Most of them are not from this planet."

"She assimilated her English from me when we first met, also taking every language I speak."

"I also learnt several African dialects from Beast Boy. Raven is not comfortable gifting me with her languages, but we did try to see if slang could be transferred from Cyborg but it did not work. I know Atlantean from Aqualad and-"

"What?" Dick blurted. "You never told me that."

I blinked. "Why would I? It was just language transfer."

"Yeah, but you know what it means for a human."

"I did not then." I drew away from him in surprise. "You are angry?"

"You think?"

"I do not understand. Aqualad was quite accepting and charming and Beast Boy was curious as to how the transfer worked."

"Exactly."

I was confused and surprised at the sourness in his voice. "Dick, what is wrong? You are acting like I conducted lip contact with Control Freak."

He groaned and covered his eyes. "Now, there's an image."

"Lip contact?" Babs asked.

"My people have the ability to learn any language through lip contact."

"Really? That has to be handy."

I smiled. "It is. Do you speak any languages?"

Babs edged away from me warily. "Ahh... French. Dick's better at languages than I am."

"I already know all of Dick's."

Babs smiled and winked at Dick. "I imagine she would."

"It's not like that," Dick said.

"Suuure. So, how long are you staying in Gotham?" Babs asked, chewing on her piece of pizza.

"Not long, I was meant to leave today for Tamaran," I said. "I am going to spend some time with my _k'norfka_-"

"Her guardian," Dick murmured.

"Yes. My guardian, Galfore, while Dick is busy in Gotham."

"She couldn't resist coming and saying goodbye though," Dick said, smiling at me. "And I conned her into staying a couple of days."

"Well, we all know how persuasive you can be," Babs said. "More people than I can count have fallen for his charms."

"Babs!" Dick said, scandalised.

"Oh, c'mon. You remember your birthday last year? I had that massive exam I was studying for and you still conned me into joining you at the Amusement park for the day. I nearly failed."

Dick had a birthday party? We did not celebrate birthdays at the Tower. Raven did not like hers, I did not have a date that could be simplified down to an Earthen dates. Plus, I do not think the others liked my tradition of wearing a crown of meat. I did not even know Dick's date of birth. Instead, after the disaster of Raven's sixteen birthday, we celebrated other important events, like the Christmas and the day the Titans were formed.

"Hate to break it to you, ninety eight percent is not a nearly fail, Babs."

"For you, maybe, Mr Sails Through Life, but some of us have to work for our grades."

"I study," Dick protested.

"In among all the games I hear you play with Cyborg and Beast Boy, all those crime stats you prepare and criminals to fight?"

"I manage my time very well, thank you very much. Speaking of birthday's," Dick said, taking a piece of the other pizza. "Doing anything for yours this year?"

"Nope."

"Party pooper."

"I'm not a party animal, Dick. Quiet night at home is fine for me."

"Can we crash that?"

"I'll kick your ass if you do."

"You can try."

"Anytime, boy blunder. You still haven't sparred with me."

"I'm giving you a chance to get better before I do."

"Sure, you're just chicken."

"Bite me, Barbie."

Babs grinned and something told me they bantered like this a lot. "Where and how hard?"

"Bottom of my boot, as I plant it in your face."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You know I can't resist a challenge," Dick said, grinning.

I tapped my thumbs together on my lap as the banter continued, feeling ignored and out of place.

"Name the place," Babs said.

"Obstacle course at Wayne Manor."

"Home field advantage, you cheat."

"You spend more time there than I do."

"And who's fault is that?" Babs snapped and I sensed their banter shifting. "I wasn't the one who left."

Dick rocked back in his chair, his palms flat on the table. "You can't still be sore about that."

Babs flicked her eyes to me, then dropped her gaze. "Now isn't the time."

"Now is the perfect time. Babs, he fired me. You can't expect me to have taken that lying down."

"You didn't have to leave."

"Sure I did. And I'm glad I did. The Titans are the best thing that happened to me."

She looked hurt. "I was here."

Dick flicked a very brief glance at me, his lips pressed into a line. "You weren't enough, Babs."

I did not understand and a part of me was very glad I did not. "Um... do you wish for me to leave so you may talk about whatever is doing the bothering you both?"

"Sorry, Star," Dick said, placing his hand on my knee, keeping his eyes fixed on Babs. "We're good."

"Sorry," Babs echoed. "I didn't mean to let that get the better of me. Dick's visits have always been so few and far between, we never really got a chance to talk about why he left. So, Starfire, do you like Gotham?"

"It is most pretty from the sky at night," I said. "But I have not seen much."

"Sky at... you go flying at night?"

"I cannot really go out during the day," I said. "I am difficult to hide."

"You wouldn't happened to have seen Red X by any chance?"

"If I had, you can be assured he would be in custody by now."

"Huh," Babs said. "Maybe you and Star should patrol tonight, we're not having much luck."

Dick chuckled. "Need me to do your dirty work?"

"I need a partner that's willing to back me up," she muttered, then balked and pointed finger at me while looking at Dick. "Does she know about... um..."

"Yeah. Had to. Think of the mess that would have happened if she'd seen him and thought it was me."

Babs giggled. "Yeah, he'd probably have hit on her too."

Dick grinned and held my hand beneath the table. "Well, Star'd probably have whacked him one if he tried."

"Oh, we should totally have them meet," Babs said, looking gleeful. "He needs to be put down."

I blinked. "Put down?"

"Have his attitude readjusted," Dick told me. "He's too cocky."

"You're one to talk," Babs said. "Or don't you remember that time-"

As the conversation progressed, Babs and Dick regaling me with their many exploits as Batgirl and Robin, I decided I did like her. She was funny and intelligent, her teasing of Dick was most humourous as was his squirming when she did so. She seemed most eager to have me like her as well. She asked many questions about the Titans and Dick and I told her of our adventures with the other Titans.

She laughed after we finished the story about entering the television to chase after Control Freak and Beast Boy being the one to ultimately out nerd him. "Being in a team like that has got to be fun!"

Dick chuckled. "You could always come and stay for a while, see for yourself."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Gotham's my home."

Dick laughed and shook his head. "For how long?"

"Til I'm ready to move on," Babs said. "The prospect of leaving home is something most normal people find difficult, wouldn't you agree, Star?"

I hesitated. "I am uncertain. I do not have the same concept of home as most."

"Wasn't leaving Tamaran for Earth difficult?"

Dick stiffened beside me.

"I never left Tamaran for Earth. Coming here was the happy accident. I was forced to flee from Tamaran with my siblings to hide from Gordanians else they would capture us and deliver us into slavery with the Citadel, so no, it was not difficult."

Babs looked abashed. "Oh. Sorry."

"I am glad I found Earth and you," I told Dick. "My home is not a place, it is the people who surround me."

Dick squeezed my hand at that. "The Titans wouldn't be the same without you. I'm glad you chose to stay."

"That's... quite romantic, actually. Dick, you sap."

Dick chuckled. "I can do romance. When the situation calls for it. So much better that me stuttering all over the place."

I went to agree, but Babs beat me. "Aww, Dick, but you're so cute when you're stuttering. 'I think its awesome the way you throw batarangs'." She laughed. "You're dork, well and truly. I can't believe you thought that line would work."

A flash of cold rippled through me.

"I've grown up a lot since then," Dick said. "And if I recall, you patted me on the head and told me to grow up."

There are times when my being an alien to this planet is, as they say, thrown in my face. That line had not worked on Babs, but it had worked on me, the silly alien who did not even recognise she was being fed a line. It had worked so well that I had not pushed for more for two years, quite content with the fact that he thought I was awesome.

"Well, I hope you give Starfire better lines than that," Babs said, still giggling.

"No," I said, releasing Dick's hand and standing. "Apparently he gave us exactly the same one. Except it worked on me. Excuse me."

"Oh. Shit," Dick blurted, standing up behind me.

It was rude, I know, but I needed to control my emotions before I exploded, either in tears or anger. I could not exactly leave the motel room, so I locked myself in the bathroom. I sat on the toilet with the lid closed. I had never felt so alone. Out of place and stupid. An alien trying to fit into a place she did not belong. Everything was being reinforced. I did not know my boyfriend as well as I thought I did.

I could hear voices outside, hushed and low and it sounded like Babs was apologising. Which was silly, it was not her fault.

I grabbed a tissue off the bench and blew my nose.

The door clicked, Dick bundling through and Babs closed the door behind him. He immediately crouched down beside me, his hand on my knee, his face an expression of remorse. "Star, I-"

"You used a line on me."

"I didn't mean to. I was sixteen, you turned me into a bumbling idiot every time we spoke of feelings. I meant what I said. You are awesome, you always have been."

I shook my head. "You used a line on me you had already tried on someone else."

"Babs has never been my girlfriend, Star."

I sniffled. "But you wanted her to be."

"When I was younger, yeah. Then I met you. C'mon, you know I'm not the best at feelings."

Again he falls to that when I know he is perfectly capable of expressing himself. "That is not an excuse. All this, it has made me realise how much I do not know about you. I did not think it was possible. I believed us to be close."

He rubbed my legs with the palms of his hands. "We are close, beautiful. There isn't anyone alive that's as close to me as you are."

I did not believe him. "Really? Then why do I not know your date of birth? Why did I not know you study, nor know what you study for? Why did you not tell me about you and Babs? She knows more about you than I do."

"She knows what I used to be. You know who I am."

"It does not feel that way."

Dick sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay, look. I'll go organise Babs a taxi, and then we'll talk. You can ask me anything you like and I'll do my best to answer. Would that be okay?"

I shook my head. "Dick, that line satisfied me for two years. I did not ask for more because I believed you thought I was awesome. You think Babs is awesome too and I am trying not to feel jealous of the friendship you share and I am trying to be the good girlfriend and like your childhood friend and it is not fair on Babs. I think she is most nice and I like her, but all I have seen is how human I am not and how weird and ill suited for you I am."

Dick blinked several times. "Ahh... I don't understand. Look, just hang on a sec." He stood, opening the door a crack, leaning out of it with his body still in the bathroom. "Babs?"

"Is she okay?" I heard Babs asked immediately. Her concern just made me feel worse. "I'm sorry, Dick, I didn't-"

"It's my fault, don't worry about it. She's... um... Look, um... this didn't quite go as planned... I..."

"I'll catch a taxi. Maybe next time."

Dick peered back at me and I nodded mutely. "Yeah," he said. "Next time. I'll walk you down."

"Don't be an idiot," she scolded. "That's what got you into this mess in the first place."

He gave a sad sounding laugh. "I'll call you later."

There was the sound of a kiss, possibly on the cheek but I do not know, and then the front door opened and closed. Dick opened the bathroom door completely then held out his hand for me. "Please Star?"

I sighed and stood taking a handful of tissues. I did not take his hand as I walked into the main room. I needed space and air and even though it was raining, I felt I could not stay in this room. I walked straight past Dick and slid the door to the balcony open, then stepped into the rain.

It was cold and wet and matched my current mood. The balcony bannister was slippery, but I stood on it all the same, turning around and grabbed hold of the guttering on the roof, hoisting myself up. I walked up the incline a little, turned and sat, wrapping my arms around my legs as I stared up at the grey sky above.

Dick sat down beside me, his shoulder against mine and his knee pressed against my leg.

"Two years, Dick. I let it pacify me for two years. 'I think its awesome the way you shoot starbolts'," I scoffed. "Stupid alien."

"No, Star, don't. It's not like that."

"What is it like?"

He sighed. "God, I'm screwing things up so much lately."

I echoed the sigh. "I do not think you are the only one screwing things up. Perhaps I expected too much from this relationship."

"What do you mean?" he asked in a tight voice.

"I do not know you. I know what you presented to me as Robin. Then as Red X who was different and the same." I lifted a finger and gestured him. "I do not know this. Who you are beneath the mask. The skeleton of you, unchanged. She got to know that and it hurts me because I feel as though you will not share."

"I'm trying to-"

"I do not like some of the things I have seen of you recently, Dick. If this is you sharing, perhaps it is better than you do not."

"If you want to be in a relationship, you have to take all of me, you can't pick and chose. The good, the bad, and the ugly." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the rain making it stick up at odd angles. "Look, I was thirteen when I used that line on Babs. I didn't even remember using it until she mentioned it. I was young and stupid and made an utter fool of myself. Then I did it again with you, young and stupid and making a fool of myself and I'm sorry that you feel I fed you a line, it wasn't my intent. I'm not suave. I'm not this great romeo able to woo you with hours of romantic poetry or slow dancing and sharing heartfelt feelings. I'm just... a _bobsnar_."

I had to giggle at that one.

"I know you feel like you don't know me, but you do."

"Up until a few days ago, I did not even know your name. Where you lived. Why you left Batman. Who he is to you."

"They're just facts," Dick said, water making his hair flop. "Something that can be learnt, told. Knowing someone is what you feel. You know me."

I sighed.

"Maybe we need to slow down," Dick suggested. "Things have been going too fast lately."

I nodded. "That would be best."

"Not just with the relationship side," Dick continued. "I think you should sit tonight out. I don't want you emotionally compromised and get hurt."

I stared at him. "You do realise asking me to do that would emotionally compromise me."

"I'll take that risk."

"Maybe I should go back to the Tower then," I said in an attempt to call his bluff.

"Let's not go that far. You know as well as I do, you leave, this'll all get swept under the rug and we won't talk about it. And we do need to talk about it." He put his arm across my shoulders and tugged me so my head was resting against his. "You know, I used to wonder what it'd be like to tell you my civilian identity. I used to think we'd have long discussions about it and you'd walk away understanding everything. It's a bit different in reality, we haven't had time to process things, you keep getting information in little sections and I'm not doing you any favours by thinking we'd get to it soon. So go on. Ask me anything. We can talk about me as long as you want. If its something I don't know it about you, we can exchange information. Sound good?"

I nodded.

"Shoot."

"Day of birth."

"March twenty first. First day of Spring. My mom used to call me her 'little robin', which is where I got the name. I wanted to keep that connection."

"Place of birth?"

"Somewhere in Eastern Europe. I'd actually have to look up my birth certificate to pronounce the town. I have dual citizenship with America though, since my Dad was American."

"Parents?"

"John and Mary Grayson, of the Flying Graysons. Seventh generation circus folk. We were quite famous in our own right. I now own the circus we used to belong to, even though its still called Haley's Circus, Mr Haley runs it for me. I visit whenever I can. My mom was Romani, or gypsy. Roaming people who live traditionally in Europe mainly, though the gypsy way of life is across the world now. They have their own culture and customs, most of which I don't know anymore but I've always tried to keep the language. A lot of them fit in well with the circus because of its aways on the move. My dad was a dentist and a gymnast, then mom caught his eye and he gave up everything for her to join the circus."

"Babs?"

"One date, a very, very long time ago. Way before you even arrived on Earth. She decided we were better as friends, and it was that decision that helped me leave Gotham when the time came. Now, she's an older sister that I can practice my epic fail flirting on."

"You do not fail at flirting."

He smiled. "Nice to know."

"First kiss?"

"First kiss I actually liked was with you when you first came to Earth. Before that, there was some daughter of one of Bruce's director's that mashed her lips against mine under some mistletoe one Christmas. I was twelve. It was gross. I don't count it. There have been other girls that have tried to steal kisses... you were the first who succeeded and after that, I didn't want my kisses stolen anymore."

I giggled.

"But, that's something I don't know about you. Past boyfriends?"

"I was not allowed." I hesitated. "Karras."

"Karras?"

"He is a boy and he is my friend." I sighed. "I was... promised to him when I was born, so we were always forced together at any function. There was an expectation we would wed, so I was never allowed to meet with other boys. Just him."

Dick's arm tightened on my shoulder. "You're getting married?" he squeaked.

"I believe the betrothal was... overridden when we were given to the Citadel to stop a war, since my betrothal was meant to stop another one. I never thought I would actually marry him. Since coming to Earth, I find myself becoming most resistant to marrying out of duty."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to lose you to Tamaran again."

I nodded. "I shall check if that would set your mind at ease."

"It would. So, no kissing?"

"The only kissing I do has been with you."

He smiled. "No snuggles then? Or whatever acceptable behaviour for princess."

I considered. "We held hands once."

Dick pulled a face.

"I was five Earth years. Does that count?"

He laughed. "Next question?"

"The study?"

"College courses. I'm doing a degree in criminal justice. I hope to become a detective one day, you know, fight crime from two angles. Getting paid for it would be nice too."

"That sounds like you."

"I have a pretty big plan regarding it, if you want to hear?"

I leant into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Do you love me?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "More than you know."

"Do I belong anywhere in your civilian life?" I asked, morbid.

"Oh, Star," he breathed and squeezed me. "Of course you do."

"I fit in with your hero life, but I am so different, you cannot have a normal life with me and you cannot want to be a hero forever."

"I never wanted a normal life. You don't have to fit in."

"Maybe-"

"Please don't 'maybe', Starfire. I love you, I want you in my life. We're only at the beginning of our relationship. Let's not complicate things by looking too far into the future just yet. There will always be a Starfire sized place in my life."

I nodded and smiled. "Tell me of your plans."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Poor Starfire is realising Dick has been hiding alot._

_Anything more would be repeating myself, so not going to._

_Also, reviews are not working as intended, which is why I'm taking a while to get back to some of you. I have to wait until the review actually appears on the story, rather than just in my email, before I can access it to properly log a reply. _

_Also, depending on the writer, Dick's parents differ in origin. Some say it was Mary who was Romani, some say John (and call him Jorsha). Some writers like to play on his heritage more than others. In the histories where John was Romani, Mary was a dentist who ran away to join the circus. So I switched it. But then, depending on the writer, Dick has a different birthday too._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: Dick can't take Starfire to Haley's until they come back to Jump, she's doesn't have a hologrammed image yet. It's not like he can introduce her to people. Not telling. Just Red X, he hasn't changed to Nightwing. I've never written a confrontation between Dick and Jason at the Circus. No, I am not going up to Red Hood. As I said last chapter, Starfire's alter ego is Kory. No Mar'i._

_Okay, look. I have been asked this, over and over again. Some of the events in Promise are DESTINED to happen. I.e, nothing we do on Earth changes the fact that Ork Ork will come in seven years and look for Starfire. If she and Dick are still together, they will still go to Tamaran, where she will still be asked for her hand in marriage. If she and Dick are not together, I think he will still go with her. They all did promise to help her find her brother. Dick (based on their converation last chapter) will probably know by that stage she doesn't want to get married, and will have a different reaction, he may have even found a way not to let it happen. They will still go to Bynekdore Space Station, because it is one of the only places in the region capable of modifying the T-Ship (Mechanaid replicators), where Cyborg will go nuts with the upgrades. Psions will still happen. Mar'i will still get produced (even if Dick and Star aren't together, sexy one night stand anyone? Three bedroomed apartments, three couples, they'd have to share). That part is set in stone. Jason hasn't died (yet), so the Red Hood arc might not happen. Then again, it might. There's still seven years in between. This is, essentially a parallel universe. No, I am not going to rewrite Promise._

_Sara: Any shower scene then wouldn't have been character development, just gratuitous making out and touch session (not that anyone would have minded I guess). Since I have other ones (shh!), I decided they could shower privately ^_^. As for Jason and Starfire, you'll just have to wait and see. Since the night for Jason's death has already passed, it's pretty safe to say they'll meet. The circumstances of that meeting, may surprise some. Then again, it may not._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"I shall have to apologise to Babs."

"I wouldn't worry about it. She knows I'm an idiot."

"Still, I am most embarrassed."

"You were overwhelmed. It's okay. She understands. Now, are you sure about this?"

"I am emotionally stable, thanks to all the sharing we have done."

"There's still a lot to go through."

"Yes, but I feel better."

Red X chuckled, his hand gripping the back of my neck as we crouched down together, hiding behind a the rooftop rim of the building opposite our target. "I'm glad. Seriously though, there's a real possibility this one could go to hell in a hand-basket. I need to know."

I lifted my hand to touch his elbow. "I have your back. I will not fail you."

His hand pulled my head to meet his mask. "I never thought you could. Remember the plan?"

I nodded. "Prototype T15 enhancement chip, located in the vault. Several guards who will have to be incapacitated as quietly as possible. Security system which you will take care of once you reach the mainframe in the basement. I must disable the power relay on the top floor so you can access the door of the mainframe. Once done, I descend through the elevator shaft and wait for you. We will scale the elevator shaft to subbasement to reach the vault. From there, you have no intel and we are to 'play it by ear'."

"Good."

"Once we have what we need, we are to trip the silent alarm, so we may be intercepted and deprived of what we have stolen."

"We'll have to get away and it won't be easy this time."

"Because Batman is coming too."

"Exactly."

"Why are we stealing this?"

"Few reasons. We're checking the security firm hired to protect this place, they've put in a bid to protect Wayne Corp. We're checking on the chip itself. Batman wants to know why they've got it so secure for something that's supposed to be an enhancement chip. We found a link to it in the Henderson data we collected, so it warrants a close look, which we have to do before they catch on they've been hacked and move all their shipments. And we're pretending this is requisition for the Silver Hand arsenal. Since Batman's going to be taking the chip off us straight away, there's shouldn't be anyone looking too deeply."

I nodded.

"Sometimes we have to bend the law a little," Red X said. "To catch a bigger criminal."

"Like you did with Slade."

"Yeah. I'm not proud of that, but it wasn't the first time I've broken into a place. If there was more evidence, Batman would be doing this. While his gut is rarely wrong, burden of proof is on him. Not so much on us."

I nodded.

"We won't have a lot of time," Red X said in a low voice. "So you need to tell me if anything feels wrong, and I mean anything. We're not to put our lives on the line for this. Listen to your instincts. We'll be in open comm at all times, Batman may be listening."

I nodded again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Red X reached over and took my hand, pressed the back of it to the forehead of his mask, then stood, pulling me up with him. Together we looked over at the building. It did not look like much, five story office building, but from what we had seen of the blueprints, most of the building was below the surface. The foyer was lit, we could see the security guard station from where we stood. The rest of the building was completely blacked out, no teleporting in, even if I floated Red X, the glass did not allow anyone to see in, only out. We had to go in through the foyer. Which meant taking on the guards, that was my job because Red X would be disabling the cameras. We had a limited supply of smoke bombs and gas pellets to incapacitate and we would probably use up the gas pellets in this first strike.

Red X squeezed my hand and I shifted closer to him so the teleport would not use up as much power. I could almost see the smile that would have been on his face as he released my hand to place it on my back instead.

A tap of his belt and the world swirled, depositing us inside the foyer.

And, as they say, all hell did the breaking.

Two of the guards sitting at the desk yelled, one of them reaching for an alarm. I hit him first with a gas pellet to the chest, while Red X gassed the other. Two hisses as the pellets exploded on their chests, then two crumpled men.

I felt Red X release me before he shimmered away, reappearing behind the desk while I moved to intercept the next two men, the ones that had been at the back of the foyer, near the elevators. These ones, since they had more time to react to our presence, had their guns out, yelling instructions at me. One of them managed to get a shot off before he was hit with a pellet and I felt something slam into the side of my chest. Pain jarred through me, causing me to cry out. I ignored it as best I could, heading toward the emergency stairwell.

"You okay?"

"Yes," I murmured as I pressed myself to the wall beside the stairwell. Intel suggested there would be two more guards stationed on the second floor, close enough to investigate and I wanted to be able to intercept them if they came down.

I heard the radio at the security desk where Red X was disabling the cameras fizz. "We heard a shot."

Watching Red X, I saw him stoop down and check the id of one of the guards, before he picked up a radio. "Yeah, some homeless guy wandered in. Jeff was escorting him out and he pulled out a firecracker," he said. "Everything's fine."

"Okay, roger that."

Red X nodded back at me and I busied myself by dragging the unconscious bodies of the security guards back to the desk. When I got back there, placing my quarry on the ground and retrieved some ties from my corset to bind them, I felt Red X's hand on my side.

"He got you," Red X said, prying the bullet out. It plunked to the ground as he dropped it to inspect my armour.

I winced, kneeling down to secure the men. "My apologies. I was not fast enough."

He nodded, returning his attention to the computer. "Closed circuit cameras on this level have been looped. Footage of our entry wiped."

I unclipped two guards identification cards from their belts, handing one to Red X, before I removed all their radios and placed them out of reach.

"Okay, all cameras looped. Two guards on the second level, two on the fourth. Can't tell if they're going up or down, they look to be running a sweep."

"I shall be careful."

"Okay, stage two."

We headed for the elevator, Red X summoning one so it would take him down to the mainframe. When it arrived, we both got in, Red X hitting the floor he needed while I floated to the access hatch.

He touched my ankle. "Let me know when you are in position."

I nodded and hoisted myself up, darting up the shaft. I smiled at the access ladder on the wall, a small nodule a person could squeeze in and would not be hit by the elevator, that would make things easier getting past the elevator on the return trip. I followed the numbers up to the fifth floor.

Apparently the building circuitry had a minor flaw. If the building lost power, there was a five second delay before the system switched to a back up generator. Which meant, in those five seconds, the mainframe door could be accessed without a key card, simply lockpicked open, without setting off the alarm. And the easiest way for the building to lose power? Starbolt to the power relay on the fifth floor. Or, more specifically, a starbolt into the air-conditioning power node, creating a small surge, similar to a lightning strike.

The air-conditioning storage was located on the fifth floor (so the vent for hot air could be released on the roof), and pretty close to the elevators, which is why it was chosen. It was easy for me to pry open the elevator doors and break the lock on the storage room. I closed it behind me, just in case those security guards came up to this floor. The room was incredibly noisy, the air-conditioners rattling and grinding as they worked. The whole room was taken up by the unit. I located the power node, opening it up so I could see the wiring, then removed my glove to place my bare hand against the circuit board. "In position."

"Okay," Red X answered. There was a moment's pause before he continued. "On my mark. Three... two... one... mark!"

Turning my face away, I released a starbolt and the whole thing fizzled and groaned to a halt. The lights went out, plunging everything into darkness. I waited, summoning a starbolt to see by.

"In," Red X said as the lights came back on. "Thank you."

Nodding once, even though he could not see, I shoved my hand back into my glove and headed back to the elevator doors. They were easy enough to open and I floated down the shaft, counting down the floors. The elevators was at at the ground floor (Red X had sent it back), but because they installed an access ladder it was easy enough to navigate around.

Looking down the shaft as I waited at the basement doors, it was hard to imagine how deep this place actually went. There were tiny access lights in the shaft itself above the ground floor, illuminating the numbers and the ladder, but here, it was just a void, a dark hole. They truly did not want people to go that low.

Because it was so dark, the shaft played tricks on my eyes, shadows moving in the dark, eerie echoing noises as the shaft itself groaned. I did not wish to summon a starbolt to see by, especially since I was fairly certain that would be seen through the doors. I curled my legs up, shuddering as I imagined a sudden attack from below. The shaft was not unlike the nest of a the great jesterbell worm on Hyrdona Prime and I did not like those worms.

"Everything okay? Your breathing's increased."

"It is very dark," I whispered. "No access lights above below the ground floor."

"Oh. Make a starbolt. There's no one in the basement but me. Won't be seen."

"Thank you," I murmured as I did just that. The area around me went green and although I still could not see into the depth of the shaft below me, I felt better.

"Nearly done," Red X said.

"Take your time."

"You know," he said. "I really love the teleport capacities of this suit."

I think he was talking to help me pass the time and stay calm. "Why do you not use it all the time?"

"Power. Xenothium is one of the only things capable of teleporting small masses from a portable device that we have discovered so far and we have such short supply of it on Earth. Not viable in the long run."

"Oh."

"Would be nice though, wouldn't it? Playing tag with a teleporter."

"Why did you give the suit more arsenal than you have normally?"

"Not really," he said. "Both suits have similar weaponry. Just my main one I don't have cause to use them as much, unless I'm on my own. Besides, this suit was designed specifically to incapacitate the Titans. Each take different methods." He was taking care not to use his other name, or link me with the Titans, in case he was being recorded.

"It has proved most useful."

"Yeah. Except when it gets stolen."

"Well, there is that."

Red X chuckled. "Hey, when we're done, I'm going to take you to Chinatown. There's a late night market there."

"Oh?"

"It's outdoors, so it'll be cold. Everyone will be rugged up. We can get something to eat, buy some knickknacks. What do you say?"

I smiled. "Red X, you and your flirting. You are aware I have a boyfriend."

He chuckled. "I'll so win you over."

"I would be delighted to accompany you."

"Great. Okay, I'm done. All subbasement security systems have been disabled. There might be some self contained systems, but I'm not seeing any... huh..."

"What?"

"The vault... it's... not alone down there. There's like a self contained room behind it. Its own air supply, own power generator. It's not supposed to have that. Vaults don't normally need a separate air supply."

"What should we do?"

"Checking the quality of air, maybe the chip requires less oxygen... okay. That's just wrong... you online?"

I sensed he was not talking to me.

"Yes," Batman's deep voice said.

"The blueprints I found are not the public ones. These ones are embedded deep in the system, they're showing a secret second vault behind the first, accessible only through the vault. The air quality suggests... well, CO2 rich environment. I won't last long in the second one, if you want me to check it out. Instructions?"

"One moment."

I floated, just listening, Red X mumbling to himself, Batman silent.

Above me, the elevator clicked. I dropped down a few feet in case it was coming down, but instead it rose.

I frowned, recalling Red X had mentioned that there looked to be two people patrolling, so I followed the elevator up. Fourth floor. When it stopped, I heard voices getting in, so I slipped up the ladder until I was above the elevator. If they stopped on the ground floor, they would spot the unconscious guards for sure, and if they went to the basement, then Red X would be in trouble. Lifting the hatch on the elevator roof a crack, I peeped inside, preparing to throw two gas bombs in there. Except it was four people, and one of them was talking into a radio. I could not gas them because the person on the other end would wonder why they suddenly went quiet.

"What's that?" Red X asked, obviously hearing the sound of the radio.

"One moment," I whispered.

"The power outage knocked out some systems," the man on the radio said. "We're restarting the sweep, checking the main systems first."

One of the men hit the basement button.

The man on the radio stopped talking, staring at it in distain. "Jeff, c'mon. Answer." He released the button on the radio. "If he's fallen asleep on the job again..."

"Steve's usually on the ball though," one of the other men said.

"Roy?" the man on the radio said. "Chuck? I don't like this, all four of them not answering?"

"We'd better go check," the third said, hitting the ground floor button.

"Take them out, Kory," Red X instructed me.

I only had three bombs, Red X had the rest, so I had to opt for the more directional approach, which was fine, I truly did not like attacking people unaware, even if it was just to render them unconcious. I threw back the hatch and dove into the elevator head first. One man received a knee to the jaw as I descended, just enough to dazzle. Another was uppercutted after I landed amidst them. The final two received a gas pellet while I held my breath, there would be enough gas in here to keep all four of them unconscious for a while now they could breathe it in without setting off the alarm first. Then there was nothing to do but tie their hands and feet together and wait for the ground floor. Propping open the elevator, I carted the men over to their counterparts and left them there, hidden from view of the outside by the desk.

"Done," I told Red X as I reentered the elevator and it started its journey down to the basement.

"Good job," he replied.

The elevator opened into a narrow hallway filled with locked doors. I had no idea which one Red X was in, but it did not matter. Stepping out of the elevator doors, I hit the ground floor button to send it away. I did not feel like going back into the darkened elevator, so I lingered in the hallway.

"Don't deviate from plan," Batman instructed. "Just get the chip. Leave the second room."

"Acknowledged," Red X said. "On my way."

I heard a noise down the end of the hallway, so I turned and dug my fingers into the split between the elevator doors, pulling them apart to give us access to the shaft beyond. I felt the small breeze of displaced air as Red X teleported, then withheld my giggles as he slithered his hands up the sides of my chest. He could not resist brushing his hands over my breasts before he wound his arms around my shoulder so I could float us down.

Keeping my arms extended I shifted us into the shaft and released the doors, calling in a starbolt so we could see.

"Wow," he said, changing position on my back so he could wrap his legs around my waist. "It _is_ dark in here."

"I know," I murmured as I descended. After a few moments I said, "Is there not supposed to be a door soon?"

"Yeah... must be deeper than we expected."

"I shall go faster."

"Why would they need one so deep?"

"I do not know."

We reached the sub basement a lot further down than we expected it to be. I estimated we had probably descended a hundred feet or more. Once the elevator door was opened, we were greeting with a long, very white corridor. It shone, the whiteness was so bright, which was odd because it was broken up by small black dots on the wall and in the roof.

"Ooookay," Red X drawled, sounding confused. "This doesn't look good."

"Agreed," I mumbled. There was a strange sense of foreboding, poison darts, laser, energy beams, something would emitted from those black dots if we moved any further into the room. We could see the podium with the chip resting on it at the end, its presentation almost a tease.

Red X was still on my back. He twisted his head, looking down. "I think the floor is pressurised," he murmured. "Stay floating for a sec." He shifted, extracted something from his belt and threw it down the corridor. Nothing happened until it hit the floor, when the whole corridor lit up with this yellow beam. I floated back a bit, cringing away, but the light vanished as fast as it had come. Whatever Red X had thrown, had been disintegrated.

"Okay... pressurised floor, no motion sensors. Odd... this is the second place that hasn't had security for flyers."

"Perhaps the motion sensors were in the security measures you removed?" I suggested as I studied the hallway. It would be easy to dart down the centre to the podium at the back, there seemed to be a free section at the end of corridor.

"Maybe... do you smell that?"

I nodded. "It is akin to the volcanic explosion... Element Atomic 16... _nevinda_... sulphur?"

"Sulphur... I can't see any other security measures at the end there, can you?"

I shook my head. "I would not know what to look for," I admitted.

"That's fine. Okay, take us through."

I darted down the corridor to the other end, so Red X could take a good look around. He studied the floor with great intensity before he said, "Nope, pressurised here too... Kory, I'm going to need to sit on you."

I nodded and stretched out, lying on the air with my face toward the ground so Red X could sit on my back.

"Thanks," he mumbled and I could feel him shifting until he sat on the small of my back. I felt him place the palm of his hand against my shoulder blade before he concentrated on the podium.

Having nothing better to do, I studied the closest black dot on the wall. Small, circular, with a single yellow dot in the centre of the black, the exit point for the yellow light, I suspected. But how it connected with its counterparts to produce the large beam, I could not tell. It was an interesting arrangement, I was certain I had seem something similar before. My mind wandering, I vaguely thought that it would make a good cooking implement if there were less and the intensity lowered.

And then realised where I had seen something like this before. The same yellow light. The smell.

"X?"

"Yes?"

"This is wrong."

He stopped. "What?"

I pointed at the nodule I had been studying. "This looks like it is Tybaltian technology. They use a similar method to superheat their food and infuse it with traces of sulphur."

"What?"

"Tybaltian. They are a mostly peaceful people, who enjoy spending time among other races. They must disguise themselves on Earth. In their natural forms, the Tybaltians are squat green skinned dwarves, with enlarged craniums. I have heard they often use Earth to vacation, but they are under strict instructions never to leave their technology behind." I looked back at the nodule. "This... is wrong. It should be made from Tybaltian material, but it is clearly Earthen."

"Maybe one of them left it? People have reverse engineered alien tech before."

"No..."

"What's your instinct say?"

"Tybaltians would never have an extended stay here, their physiology does not allow it, there would be no reason for them to try the 'take over of Earth'. We have nothing they would want except recreation. As friendly as they are, they are also very secretive, they do not like to share their technologies. If one of them has been captured..."

Red X straightened. "And forced to reproduce technology? The back room."

I nodded. "I recall they do prefer more carbon dioxide rich air, but I do not know the parts per million. They can easily breathe in ours for at least twenty four hours before suffering consequences. We must do something."

He turned back to the stand, working again. "Kory... I don't know what we can do, not from here. We need more information. We'll report this to the League, they're supposed to be the ones policing aliens. We need to do our job and get out of here."

"But-"

"My lovely, cover. We know where they are, we can get them help. But we can't do it now. Ahh, got it." He removed the protective covering and grabbed the chip. He placed it in the little storage unit designed to scan it, waited until it beeped, before he placed the chip in a small compartment in his glove, the scanning unit went into his boot. "We have to get out of here."

"That is not acceptable," I snapped.

"Be reasonable."

"What if they move them? Whoever did this, surely us breaking in this deep would startle them. We might never find the Tybaltian again."

"Star..." He shook his head and I clenched my hands into fists. "You're right. You're listening, aren't you? We can't just leave someone in distress."

"Yes," Batman said in very low, hushed tone which suggested he was trying very hard not to be heard. "She's correct. If there is one there, you need to get them out now. Get me confirmation they need help and I'll have our resident diplomat there within moments."

I smiled.

"Okay, so, the room was behind the vault..."

Red X and I both looked at the back wall, seeing it blank. Red X moved, swinging his leg back over me and then pressed his chest to my back so I could float vertical. "Let's go have a look."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note.<strong>_

_Tybaltians are a bonefide DC race. I don't know anything about them other than they exist._

_Sulphur is spelt correctly._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_**

_MIL comes to stay today. It'll slow down my ability to update dramatically (omg I have to be social). Expect sporadic updates._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The wall was blank, neither of us could find anything sort of seam or panel as we ran our hands over it. Red X clambered up me until he could perch on my shoulders, running his hands along where the roof met the wall.

"It must be remote controlled," he said eventually, his hand resting on my head.

"How do we open it then?" I asked, floating away from the wall a little so we could study it. I placed my hands over the top of his knees.

"We could try ripping up the panelling," he said. "Only that would be a dead giveaway that someone had been looking if we don't find anything."

"I do not believe I will be strong enough to break open the walls," I said. "Tybaltians are quite strong as well, if they have been unable to break out-"

"Then it would be difficult for us to break in... if we could just get confirmation..."

With a small shrug, I floated back to the wall and banged on it hard with my fist three times.

"And what do you think that will -"

The wall banged back, three knocks, just like I had done.

"Hello?" Red X called in a loud voice, extending his hand to rest on the wall. "Can you hear me?"

The same three knocks.

"Don't know if that means they can," Red X muttered.

"Um... cover your ears."

"Huh?"

"Their language is... most loud."

I do not know the expression on Red X's face, but he covered his mask where his ears would be. I cupped my hands in front of my face, placed the edges of my palms against the wall in an attempt to direct the sound as much as I could and took a deep breath. "_Greetings_!" I roared. Red X tensed up on my first word but I could not stop. "_I am Koriand'r from the planet Tamaran, are you in need of assistance?"_

"Oh, lord, that's worse than glorka pipes," Red X mumbled.

From the other side of the wall there was a faint rumble. _"The mother language! Oh it has been cycles. I am Tessanbol Mytrenda of Tybalt and these wretched Earthlings have captured me. Any aid you can offer would be most welcome."_

I relayed this to Red X.

"Confirmation," Red X murmured.

"Acknowledged," Batman replied. "Sending J'onn coordinates."

_"Do you know how we open the door?"_ I called through the wall.

_"I do not. All my food comes through a slot and my instructions come via holographic video. The walls are too strong for me to break_."

"All we need is a small crack," he said after I had translated. "A visual."

I cupped my hands against my mouth._ "We have alerted the Justice League and they are sending someone to aid. In the meantime, we are going to try something. Please move away from the wall."_

_"Very well_," Tessanbol called.

I pulled off one glove and placed my palm against the wall.

Red X, guessing my plan, said, "Go slow. We don't know what the wall is made from."

I nodded and created the hottest, densest starbolt I could. The wall immediately cracked, a large split running up the centre as the white paneling broke. I was able to burn through that quite easily to the metal beneath. It bubbled against my hand, turning red and hot. Metal melted, oozing down the wall. I did not allow it to touch me, projecting the starbolt away now, burning into the wall.

"Wow," Red X said. He had seen me melt metal before, but perhaps not like this.

I dug my other hand under the neck of my mask so I could lift it up and rest it on my head. I did not wish to scare Tessanbol with a Tamaranian mask of war.

Red X touched my cheek briefly, shifting his weight on my shoulders. "Do you want me to get down?"

"It is easy to balance with you there," I said.

The hole was nearly a hand length thick, there would have been no way for me to bend or break the wall.

"_The wall is bubbling_!" Tessanbol cried.

I decreased the pressure my starbolt was under taking this last little bit slowly. I stopped and started a few times, waiting for the metal to cool a little to see if I could see through into the room beyond. Finally the starbolt broke through.

"_The metal will be hot_," I warned, speaking through the hole as I slipped my glove back on.

Tessanbol appear, green skinned, green eyes, a short stubby looking nose. Grey hair famed her face, for she was clearly female. She grinned at me through the hole. "_It has never been so good to see another face."_

I smiled. "_My friend is human_," I said. "_He can teleport, he will be coming through to collect you. Do you speak the English?"_

"Difficult pronounce," Tessanbol spoke in broken English. "Easy understood."

I nodded and dropped down so Red X could see through. "This is Red X, my friend."

"Hello," he said, gripping the hole in the wall and lifted off my shoulders, bracing against the wall without touching the floor. "Gather any supplies you wish to take with you," he said, then turned to me. "Stay here, Star. Be ready to catch us."

I nodded.

Red X blipped away and I peered through the hole to watch. There was not much to see, just Red X's back blocking the hole, and when he moved there was just white beyond that. "The floor out there is pressurised, which means any weight on it will cause the lasers to activate. Koriand'r will fly us out of here."

"So happy free," Tessanbol said, sounding relieved and I could hear her moving around. "Wanted home many cycles."

"You'll be taken to the Justice League headquarters for questioning," Red X said, speaking clearly, "So the human people who took you can be punished. But we will make sure you get home."

"Thank you. So happy."

There was a little more fussing around, then Red X appeared back at the hole. "Ready?"

"X. Kory. Update," Batman said.

"Tybaltian almost liberated," Red X responded. "How do you wish us to proceed?"

"J'onn will there momentarily, I have informed him of the particulars. Meet him in the basement, he will take the Tybaltian from you without Robin seeing. Exit as normal."

"Acknowledged."

"Is wrong?" Tessanbol asked, suddenly concerned. I did not blame her, she would be worried her freedom was on the line.

Red X looked at her. "We were in the middle of a secret mission, do you know what that is?"

Tessanbol switched to Tybaltian. "_Secret mission_?"

"_Discovering you was an accident_," I explained through the hole. "_We were here for a different reason, but we could not leave once we discovered your presence. We have arranged for you to be transferred to J'onn, one of the Justice League, but we cannot go with you. We must finish the mission. We ask that you remain silent about us_."

Tessanbol nodded. _"Of course. You are after the control chip."_

"_Control chip?"_

_"Tybaltian technology. My people have perfected the measurement and cataloguing of deoxyribonucleic acid. The Earthlings here seemed most interested in it. I am not a scientist, I have done my best to recreate the chip from my databanks but it is unfinished. My people have a scanner that we can use to detect all forms of life and catalogue their data on a planet. While it does take a while to catalogue, the scanner itself needs a control chip. They wanted me to create the chip, which always confused me as it is useless without the scanner."_

I was confused as well. _"I see. Earthlings are confusing in their agendas. Thank you for the information."_

_"I will not reveal the particulars of your secret mission."_

_"Thank you."_ I switched languages. "She agrees and understands the need for secrecy," I told Red X.

"Okay." Red X looked back at me. "Ready?"

I braced myself and spread my arms wide, moving away from the hole. "Yes."

"Pretty much going to drop on top of you."

"I am ready."

"Three, two, one, mark!" Red X said as they teleported. I did not have to concentrate on Red X's positioning as much, he grabbed onto me within moments of him appearing. Tessanbol emitted a shout of surprise as she began to fall, but I was quick to catch her. Tybaltains are rather heavy for their small sizes but I was prepared. Red X scrambled onto my back and I held Tessanbol in my arms. She shifted her small bag to her lap, smiling at me.

"Let's go," Red X said.

I darted through the air back down to the elevator shaft, shifting Tessanbol to one hand and using a leg so I could try the door open again. We darted up the shaft to the basement and I pried open the door there too.

J'onn was waiting in the corridor, half phased through the wall as he inspected whatever was in the room.

Red X cleared his throat as he hopped down from my back and I placed Tessanbol on the ground. Her jubilation at being free and the prospect of returning home was infectious, I found myself echoing her smile.

J'onn retracted his head and nodded. "Dick, Koriand'r. This place is most intriguing."

"Greetings. J'onn, this is Tessanbol of Tybalt. Tessanbol, this is our Justice League representative. He shall take care of you."

J'onn bowed. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I imagine you would have had a most trying time. Please, if you would take my hand, I can teleport us to the WatchTower and we can contact your government."

Tessanbol turned to me and hugged me. "_You have my thanks, Koriand'r of Tamaran_," she said in Tybaltian, before hugging Red X too. "Many thanks Earthling."

"You're welcome," Red X said.

"_I get to see my children_," Tessanbol exclaimed as she took J'onn's hand.

There were tears in my eyes as J'onn took her away and I had to brush my cheek. Red X cupped my face with one hand and lifted his mask. "You did good, Star," he murmured and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling emotional and he held onto me for a long moment. "It's okay."

"I understand what she feels."

"I know you do," he said, kissing my cheek, then my temple. "Take a moment and just breathe."

I pressed my face against his neck. It could have been me, forever kept in a cell, forced to do others bidding. Had it not been for Robin's kindness and the Titans aiding me, I would have been forced back. There was a great sense of relief that I had been able to help liberate someone else from that fate.

I pulled away and smiled at the man who had saved me.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded.

He kissed me again, a soft lingering kiss before he fixed my mask, then his own. "Ready to go get our butts kicked?"

"As long as we can still go out afterward."

"You bet. I'm looking forward to it. There's a stall in that makes this really spicy luksa, you'll love it."

Batman cleared his throat in our earpieces.

"You waiting on something, old man?" Red X responded, but Batman did not answer.

Red X took my hand. "Okay, we're taking the elevator to the ground floor."

Red X pressed the button to call the elevator, knowing that Batman, Robin and Batgirl would be waiting for us to arrive in the foyer. Instead of entering it, he hit the button to return it to the ground floor, then tugged me toward the stair. Sensing he was being cheeky, I withheld a giggle.

He was almost playful as he bounded up the stairs, dragging me up behind him. He put his finger to where his lips would be as we reached the door, before slowly turning the handle and opening it as quietly as he could. He moved his head around as he had a look at the foyer beyond. Releasing my hand, he took a smoke pellet out from his belt and tossed it into the corridor beyond.

There was a shout and a curse, and I recognised Robin's voice before Red X burst out from the stairwell. He cartwheeled and started flipping, a series of dexterous and oh so nice to watch, handsprings, before he planted both of his feet into Robin's back, forcing him to the ground face first.

"Hello, chuckles," Red X said, standing on Robin's back. "I owe you for that pipe yesterday. The Silver Hand always pays its debts."

I was grabbed, yanked from the stairwell. My arm was twisted up my back, this dark gauntlet clamping down on my throat. I was lifted up, my weight supported on my twisted arm and Batman hissed in my ear. "Don't hold back."

I gave a single nod to show I understood.

"Red X!" Batman called.

Red X peered over his shoulder. "I see you brought the Bat to play today. Can't take me on your own?"

Batgirl appeared from the smoke, running and I could tell she was going to aim a flying kick at Red X. It was time for me to react. Flying, I lifted up, folding in half so I could grip Batman's head with my ankles. I rolled, going forward this time and tossed Batman away from me, yanking my arm free from his grip. As I somersaulted back to my feet, there was a brief look of shock on his face, quickly smothered as he crashed into Batgirl.

"Nice move, Kor," Red X approved. "Not so tough are- woah!" he finished, dodging batarangs from Batman who was getting to his feet.

Batgirl clambered out from beneath Batman, rubbing her arm. "Ow, your belt smarts."

Robin grabbed Red X's ankle and rolled, hoisting Red X at the same time. Red X had only enough time to let out a startled yelp before he hit the ground on his back and had to fend off Robin.

And I could no longer pay attention, because Batman was charging me. Which had not been the plan, Batman was supposed to fight Red X.

I ducked under a swipe to my head, blocked a knee with my wrist. I caught his foot with my hand, turned that strike away, barely blocking another hit to the head. He was fast, very fast, and stronger than Red X. He also hid his actions well, I could not tell where his next strike was coming from.

I was also very much on the defensive, something I do not like. Moving slowly away, Batman was forcing distance between where Red X was fighting Robin and Batgirl and where I was battling Batman. Soon I was going to run out of room and be cornered and I did not know what would happen.

I tried to strike back at him, force him away. If I thought Red X was good at deflecting my strength, Batman was so much better. He rolled with my punches instead of taking them, he dodged my attempts to kick, slamming back with a kick of his own.

So many hits against my skin, my wrists faintly throbbed from blocking and I panted lightly and I had lost sight of where Red X was, he and the others bounding out of view of the elevator hallway and into the more open area of the foyer.

"You're holding back," Batman growled after a particular hard hit caught my stomach, followed by a powerful blow to my jaw. I staggered back and slammed into the wall, stars dancing before my eyes and saw him clasp hands so he could deliver a double fisted punch.

My Tamaranian instincts woke.

I snarled, surged into an uppercut. My fist slammed into his jaw and I kept lifting higher, colliding into his chin with my knee, then extended my leg to shove him away from me.

A little harder than I meant to. Batman flew away from me, hitting the tiled floor on his back and sliding a good distance before he leapt his his feet. Then I was dodging batarangs. Several of them impaled the wall behind me as I twisted to avoid them, one grazing my upper arm as it skipped by, another one got my leg.

It was then that I realised Batman was not mock fighting with me. This was no act. This fight was serious and he had every intention of taking me down.

I was not sure why, was this a test of my skills? My dedication? My resolve as a hero? Or was it a test of me, personally, and whether or not I was suitable for his son?

I shifted my eyes from him long enough to check on my arm. Bleeding, uniform ripped, Red X would not be happy.

Aware and more than ready for the challenge to prove myself worthy, I turned my body sideways to Batman to make a smaller target and ejected my wrist blades.

Batman gave a small nod and charged me.

Charging a Tamaranian is never a good thing. No one in our home system would do so. Galfore is the master of the indomitable wall, statuesque, unchanging face, immovable body, the catch would come at the last moment. My dear _k'norfka_ taught me and Batman charging is not as frightening as Galfore charging. Another thing about flight is often you do not have to shift your body to position it correctly when you wish to do a particular move. So there was no warning for the roundhouse to Batman's head. I pulled my strength at the last second, but the _clock_ sound my boot made with his cheek did not sound terribly good.

He staggered, but recovered quickly. He turned his head and spat blood, then the corners of his lips lifted. "Good."

He pounced and there was no time to think, just react. He was fast, so fast, unusual for a man his size. He used his palms to bat away my wrist, keeping the blades from slicing him. Hard strikes to my torso that were difficult to block, but I managed to. Legs and arms all working together to defeat him, I was only half aware I had lifted off the ground to battle him. No weight to keep balance, his sweeps did nothing but earn him a kick to the head in retaliation. I was sure my eyes were not glowing, that would have been a vital clue since the mask was designed to allow that shine, so I was very careful not to allow the flow of energy.

I got a couple of good hits into his torso, hard enough so that he would bruise in the morning. And I did manage to get a cut to his wrist from my bracers, something he repaid with a boot to the abdomen.

His cape was most distracting too, the way it moved behind him, there were times my heart pounded harder because of the way it shifted and I could have sworn there was a hit being hidden behind it. But it would flutter past and the hit would come from elsewhere.

There was something... playful... Not Red X playful, he has a tendency to laugh and tickle me when we battle, steal kisses and pin me to the ground, but there was something... lighthearted. I had no doubt if he wanted to, Batman could end this in a heartbeat, but perhaps he was enjoying fighting someone as different as I was. The smirk on his face grew a little wider, the longer we continued.

Of course, I had the option of ending it any time I wished to as well, all I needed to do was put my strength behind my hit.

There was a crash, the sound of breaking glass, but I could not see where. Batman's smile dropped, a frown emerging. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings more, but fighting Batman was taking up most of my concentration. The sound of the glass breaking did not sound good, I became distracted, worried that Red X was hurt, so I was not prepared for the bolas which suddenly flew at me, winding around my torso and trapping my arms to my chest. Especially since just seconds before I had been prepared to block a kick to the head.

The hit was hard enough to make my head ring, my vision spotty and send me crumpling toward the ground. There was a brief flash of Batman's impassive face above me, kneeling down. I was still running on adrenaline, unconsciousness did not wish to come easily, the warrior still strong.

I reefed up my arm, shredding the wire bolas that bound me and threw my legs over my head, kicking out at Batman in an attempt to force him away. Although my strike only grazed him and I ended up face first on the ground instead of on all fours, he backed away. I was not steady enough to stand, but I knelt, struggling to see.

Batgirl and Robin were standing not too far away, I could not see Red X. Had he teleported? Been captured?

Batman stood a few feet in front of me, a dark tower watching, waiting for me to rise.

I was not going to be much good, the kick was too hard. There was blood on the inside of my mouth and I was fighting waves of dizziness.

Hidden by his cape and out of view of Batgirl and Robin, Batman made a small gesture, I recognised it as the 'go down'.

Well, that was easy. Simple. I could do that. I was already swaying, easy to topple sideways and collapse.

The floor was nice and cool against my back, the tiles were comfortable. The white roof was interesting to look at.

There was a small pop of displaced air beside me, two Red X's appearing, merging into one. He was panting, his hand were cuffed together, his uniform ripped in several places and there looked to be glass shards on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked, watching Batman. I was so glad to see him undamaged. Just glad to see him in general.

"You are so sexy," I murmured, smiling and lifted both hands to cup his mask.

He jerked his face to mine. "Okay, let's get you out of here." He reached for his belt, then twisted a dial.

"I thought I told you to remove his belt," Batman snapped at Robin.

"Umm... shit."

Red X took both of my hands away from his face, angling them down toward his belt. "It's been fun," he said, fighting to keep my hands from going any lower than his belt.

The world swirled, taking with it most of my consciousness. "Oh, _X'hal_," I said, placing my hand to my head.

"Star, Star," he murmured, patting my face through the mask. I vaguely watched, the world swimming, as he removed the handcuffs. "You okay?"

I swallowed several times, waiting at the world stopped spinning so I could see him properly. "Dizzy. Why is there glass on you?"

"Went through one of the windows in the foyer. Can you stand?"

I tried and failed.

"How hard did he hit you?" he asked as he scooped me into his arms and lifted.

I rested my head against his neck. "I was distracted. My apologies."

"I saw some of your fight, you were awesome."

I sighed, relaxing against him. I was beginning to hurt and my head was still ringing. But it was nice to be close to him, comforting. I nuzzled his neck.

He shifted my weight. "Right. Safe house. Hang on."

"You smell nice," I crooned. "Musky and manly."

He chuckled. "You've hit your head pretty hard."

I closed my eyes as he moved, I could tell we teleported, as much as that consumed power, I did not feel up to walking and we needed to get out of sight for some reason that I could not quite remember why. Fortunately, he only did one teleport. He jostled me. "Don't fall asleep. Need to check you for concussion."

My fingers stroked at his chest, feeling his heart beat against my tips. "You are comfortable. Perhaps if you removed your shirt, I would have more incentive-"

"Star. Please."

"I love you. You are most handsome."

"I love you too, but this has got me worried."

I heard beeping and then a metallic groan, then I was being carried and lifted, placed on something soft. Red X's hands were gentle as he pried away my mask. I opened my eyes to see his blue eyes filled with concern, his mask sitting atop of his head. "Greetings," I said, smiling at him.

He grinned back and said, "Bright light."

I blinked, then squinted at him as this light was shone in my eyes. I scrunched up my nose and turned my face and the light went away. Once it was dark again, I turned my head back to Dick. "Greetings."

"Hey," he murmured, now inspecting my face. "How do you feel? Nausea? Dizziness? Headache?"

"I like your eyes, so pretty." I lifted a hand to place it against his face. "Pretty blue."

Gently removing it, he placed my hand on my chest and patted the back of it. "Glad you think so, now concentrate. How do you feel?"

I tried, scrunching up my face but he was too distracting. I found myself smiling at him again. "Do you like my eyes?" My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, not that I particularly cared as they caressed his chest. Although it was a little sad he kept removing them from him, my hands did return just as quick. "Dick?"

He was doing things to my arm now, while fending off my hands. "Yes, I like your eyes." He twitched away from my hand as it dipped very low on his stomach. "Can you stop please?"

"Make with the love."

He paused what he was doing and looked at me. "What?"

My wayward hands wound around his neck, pulling him down to me. "I wish for you to make with the love."

He stared at me skeptically. "What? Now?"

"Yes, please." I put on my best sultry smile.

He looked more startled than seduced. "Star, as much as I'd love to, you're not of your right mind."

"My mind is not right," I told him sternly. "Half of it is on the left hand side."

"Exactly," he told me, gently disengaging my hands. "Tell you what, why don't you have a little rest, lie still, then we'll talk about making love?"

"You will make with the love?" I asked.

"If you have a rest first and let me check you out."

I was satisfied with that. "Okay."

"Good girl."

I closed my eyes then opened them again. "May I have the kiss?"

He wavered, then leant down to kiss my lips. I pulled him atop me in my eagerness to return the kiss.

I do not remember what happened next, for the next thing I knew I was waking up in my motel room with Dick sleeping beside me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_And thus, Starfire has a first time she can't remember..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**:_

_Shh, antisocial moment._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I was a little disorientated, but in no pain.

Dick was lying in the bed beside me, above the covers and fully clothed as he slept, or napped, I am not sure. There were rings under his eyes and a few scratches on his arms.

Glancing around, the room seemed... more pristine, if that was possible. My flowers had had every dead or dying one removed, then rearranged and there were a new bunch of tulips sitting beside them. My clothes were all hanging up in the wardrobe, something I had not done, the door only open a crack but I could see them. The dirty dishes were gone, the empty pizza boxes gone. There was a bright red throw-rug strewn across the bed, folded down the bottom of the white blankets where my feet were. The air smelt of lilacs.

A glance at the clock told me it was five thirty, judging by Dick's attire, that would be afternoon.

An overpowering need to use the facilities filled me, like it normally does after I have been in one of my healing sleeps, so I eased myself out of bed as quietly as I could.

After doing my business, I studied myself. I was dressed in Dick's shirt and there was a slice on my leg, healing well, another on my arm beneath the sleeve. My face was a little bruised. Sighing, I reached for my brush, then did my teeth as well. Then, I just decided to shower.

The water was lovely and warm, I do have the soft spot for having overly hot showers. I turned my back to the spray and tilted my head back. After a few minutes, I decided just to sit down in the bath and let the water wash over me.

It was lovely and relaxing. I tilted my head and rested my cheek on my knee. Closing my eyes, I let the water soothe me.

"Hey," Dick said over the sound of the shower. "You okay?"

I blinked open my eyes to see him squatting down beside the bath and I smiled. "Greetings." He went wary, eyeing me with trepidation and I lifted my head. "What is wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it _is_ you. For a moment there I thought I had sex crazed Starfire back."

I blinked. "What?"

"You took a hard hit to the head, went a little crazy on me there for a while. Wanting sex and wanting it right then. You had me worried."

"I did not," I said, aghast.

He nodded. "You did. Apparently, you like my eyes, you find my abundant limb strength and flexibility arousing and-" he flushed and grinned sheepishly, "-my penis is 'most friendly' in appearance."

I covered my mouth and nose with my hands. "No."

"Yes. I'm not even going to ask about the friendliness."

Oh, how embarrassing, for him and me. "Oh... Dick... I... my sincere apologies."

He chuckled and shrugged. "It's fine. Nice to know that you want me. Nothing happened, beside you getting frisky, just so you know."

"I did not doubt you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. My apologies for sleeping so long."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't wake up while I wasn't here. Alfred came to sit with you for a while because I had to go back to the Manor and spar with Jason."

"Ahh. That would explain the smell of lilacs."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, he might have done some cleaning while he was here. We've got the night off, by the way."

"Truly? Why?"

"Even criminals have to have a rest, although I think it's Bruce's attempt to mollify you, he was a little concerned. I told him he just got a lucky kick in, he's injured me worse when we've sparred. He's very impressed with your skills, Star, well done."

"Truly?"

He bopped me on the nose. "Yes, _truly_. He said 'her knowledge of fighting techniques is extensive, as is her ability to adapt'. Which is about as much of a good job you'll get from him."

"Oh."

"We're going to lay low tonight, give Robin, Batgirl and Batman a chance to sweep for other crimes. So, we can do anything you like. Movies. Chinatown. British style 'fish and chips' in the park for dinner, Alfred always makes us do that when I'm in town, we could try it. Whatever you want. We'll have to cover you up, but we can still go."

I smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"Raven wants you to call and there's a message from Tessanbol for you, when you're ready."

I nodded.

He reached into the shower and placed a hand on my shoulder. He ducked his head a little, looking at my side and I glanced down at the bruise caused by the bullet.

"Do you wish to join me?" I asked, smiling at him. "You can check me thoroughly then."

He grinned. "You just want me naked so you can seduce me again."

I smiled and shook my head. "Head injury aside, we did say we would slow down."

He sighed and it sounded like he regretted saying that. "That we did. Still, it was interesting to see you putting your moves on me."

I flushed. "Oh?"

His expression became wistful. "Very sexy. You're so hard to resist when you want something."

"You managed to."

"Only because I knew you'd hate me if I let anything happen while you were in that state. I'd rather you remember it. And be coherent enough to actually know what was going on."

I smiled at him.

He grinned at me and winked. "If it makes you feel better, you can seduce me after the date you owe me."

"I shall keep that in mind."

"Are you hungry? Alfred left us some stew, I can heat it up for you."

I smiled and nodded.

He lifted his hand to the back of my neck, pulling my head out of the water so he could kiss my forehead, then released me. "Don't use up all the hot water, beautiful," he teased as he stood up. "There are other people in this motel."

I giggled. Standing, I washed and conditioned my hair and then turned off the shower. Feeling cheeky, I walked out of the bathroom with just a matching lacy bra and thong and my hair tied up in a towel to dry, ignoring Dick's 'double take' followed by an unblinking stare as I sat down to inhale the stew. I quite enjoyed his attentions while I ate.

"You'll be the death of me," he murmured as I finally went to dress.

"If you do not like seeing me unclothed," I said mildly, slipping on a pair of jeans.

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Then stop complaining." A white t-shirt and a wooly blue sweater, I would have to wear my coat over the top and black gloves, my scarf hiding my face, but that was okay. Sitting down on the bed with my cell, I dialed Raven's number.

"Hey," she said after a few moments.

"Greetings," I replied, tugging one of the ankle boots Alfred had purchased for me on.

"Still having fun?"

"Assuredly. Yesterday we rescued a Tybaltian who had been taken against her will and forced to reproduce technology. Today, Robin and I are going on a date."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Sounds fun. Gar and I are supposed to be going out, but I think he's forgotten."

"Oh? Where to?"

"Dinner before Wicked Scary three," she said, sounding resigned. "We're even going in civvies."

"Are you dressing up?"

"I have 'look at my ass' jeans on."

I giggled. "He will not be able to keep his hands off you."

"He doesn't anyway. What about you? Where are you going?"

"Chinatown. Robin promised me something called a luksa."

"You just ate," Dick protested.

"Nine stomachs," I replied.

"If you're going to Chinatown, can you see if they have any catnip incense sticks? Our shop has conveniently run out and... well... you can guess."

I laughed. "Of course."

"Thanks." Raven's voice brightened. "Oh, there he is now. Have fun!"

I smiled as I hung up, placing the phone beside me as I pulled on my other boot.

"So, Chinatown?"

"You made it sound so interesting."

"It is."

"May we stop at the ATM so I may retrieve some cash?"

"My treat, Star."

I frowned. "I do not like that you are paying for everything. Please, I would prefer-"

"I'm the one that asked you to stay, it's only fair. Besides, most of your money comes via Wayne Funding anyway, what's wrong with getting it straight from the source?"

I swiveled to look at him. "What?"

"What?" he returned, startled.

"Our funding comes from the City," I clarified. "They give us an allowance because we protect them."

"Well, sort of. They do give us an allowance, but that barely covers the cost of insurance and damages. The funding we get from Wayne Enterprises covers any upgrades to systems, general expenses like food and power, training, equipment, practice drones. Cyborg and Beast Boy, they have their own incomes, as do I. You and Raven, not so much. I mean, she's from another dimension, you're from another planet, how are you supposed to get money? It's not like you could get a job at a supermarket or something. I've always made sure you had spending money to get the things you need."

It was like the ground had suddenly vanished from beneath my feet and I had lost my happiness to fly. I always prided myself that I never used the money my father left for me, that I could support myself on my own, that I did not need his last minute attempt to pacify and apologise for giving away his children. I had my own funds, Earthen funds, that I worked hard to get on my own.

But they were not mine. They were given to me, siphoned of from Dick's fortune to make up the difference.

Dick was still talking, oblivious to my inner turmoil. "I mean, its not just us, of course. Wayne Enterprises and Queen Foundation gives funding to all the hero ventures. Justice League, Titans, Outsiders. Superman, you wouldn't believe the amount of insurance premiums he has to pay, can't afford that on his salary alone. All of them to use as they see fit. It's hard to get a day job when your running off to save the world all the time. The Titans don't take as much money as you might think, way less than the Justice League. I'm very good at budgeting. Titans East blows out all the time with two monster speeders to feed, and North... wow... What's wrong?" he asked. "You've gone pale."

"I thought it was mine."

He frowned. "The money? It is yours. You've earned it."

"But you gave it to me."

"Of course I did. I'm your leader. I should pay you for helping me protect the city, shouldn't I?"

That sounded so much better than what I had been thinking.

"Star?"

I gave a hysterical giggle. "I am sorry. I was being silly and I thought... it does not matter. Excuse me." I bolted for the bathroom and locked the door. Idiot alien, of course he does not see you as a prize or trophy to be purchased or won. Why would you even think that about him? He has been nothing but kind and nice. He is your best friend and you are terrible for having such thoughts.

"Starfire?" Dick called through the door, knocking politely. "Look, if its that big of a deal, I don't mind going dutch, I just wanted to treat you, that's all."

I sighed and opened the door, leaning on the frame. "It is not that," I said, looking at the floor.

"What then?"

"When I decided to stay on this planet I promised myself I would be able to do it on my own. I would not need assistance or my father's money to survive. I did not need to be a princess or a prize and have everything just given to me. I wanted to earn it. To be worth something. Finding out the money I thought I earned came from you... unsettled me more than it should have. I should have realised you would have reason as to why you would do that and not reach my own conclusions."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You thought I thought of you as some prize which needed to be looked after?"

I was ashamed of my thoughts as I nodded.

"If that was the case, I'd have a whole harem going, Star. It's not just you. Raven, Jinx, Bumblebee, Aqualad because Atlatean doubloons don't translate across very well. Cyborg's enhancements come from funding to STARR from Wayne Tech. Kole and Gnarrk. Thunder and Lightning. They all benefit from the funding."

"I realise that now."

"Raven's on a Wayne Scholarship for medicine. Cyborg's on one too. If you ever wanted to do a College degree, I'm sure we could find something to suit you. Sure, I have money, and it'll make things easier for me in the long run, but I don't flaunt it. I hope I've never made you feel like a prize." I did not answer and he sighed. "C'mere," he murmured, reaching for me to hug me tight. "You okay?"

"Yes," I mumbled into his neck. "My apologies."

"Don't bottle your feelings, Star. What I love about you is your willingness to share them so openly. I brood enough for the both of us."

I have a half hearted giggle.

He pulled back and kissed my nose. "Let's go have some fun, huh? I think we both need it."

I smiled for him. "Yes. Please."

Chinatown was a lot different than I expected, although, I am not certain exactly what I expected. It reminded me of the atmosphere on several of the space stations in the Vegan system. A crush of people, so many different stalls and things to look at, a frantic paced market. Music and food and so many sounds crashing together. Bright baubles and jewelry, people talking in different languages, some of it I understood, others I did not. And although I was intrigued, I do not think Dick would have liked it if I went gathering languages.

So many different shades of skin, there were even people with orange tinged skin, Dick mumbling something about Jersey Shore wannabes, but it meant that my skin colour would not be noticed. Perhaps not even my eyes, no one seemed to look at faces. People wore leather, people wore kimonos, people wore brightly coloured, rainbow swirled shawls. People in costumes, faces painted white. People dancing in long paper dragons. Skin painted green or blue or red, people on stilts, people with various animals painted on their faces, it was like a carnival.

Maybe that was why he did not seem to care about being seen in public with me out of uniform. We were anonymous among the varied cultures present. Dick even removed my scarf from my face, so he could see my smile as he held my hand tightly so we would not be separated.

"Is it always like this?" I asked, leaning close to him so I could be heard over the sound of the music.

He put his mouth up close to my ear. "No, I guess there's some sort of festival this week."

We moved out of the way of a glorious golden dragon as it danced down the cobblestoned street. The man in his mouth shook its massive head at me, extending and then lowering it. Dick laughed as the dragon appeared to ask for a pat, one which I obliged and then it and its many legs danced off down the street.

I was so excited and happy, looking everywhere with starry eyes. The Chinatown in Jump was not like this at all, it was amazing.

We looked at the stalls, people trying to barter and offer us things as we looked at their wares. We travelled into incense shops, looking at all the curiosities they contained, we went into herbal shops, Dick laughing at some of the ancient remedies they had. Dick hurried me out of the book shop when he saw me looking at a Kama Sutra book. Which was a real shame, some of those positions looked interesting.

We looked at those shops that were obviously designed for tourists, Dick teasing me with some of the masks depicting wide mouthed men, pretending to stalk me with them before we were chased out of the shop by an irate shopkeeper.

I dragged him into a ceremonial weapons shop, Dick's protests only half hearted and we spent a lot of time in there analysing the various weapons in the store, their design and usability ratios. I think he was pleasantly surprised at how much I knew about the various Earth weapons, although I remarked that perhaps he should not be, I am warrior after all.

He laughed at that. "Remind me to do weapons training with you more often."

I giggled as I studied the shuriken on the wall. So many different styles, from the rounded blades, to the long knives that could be hidden in a sleeve. "Galfore would love this," I said.

Dick chuckled. "We could send him some."

I picked up one of the kama, a wooden handled weapon with a blade like a scythe. "He would consider most of these weapons flimsy, weak and made from poor quality material. He would most enjoy talking to the weaponsmiths and instructing them on how to make their weapons better."

Dick laughed as he inspected the bo staves. "That would be fun to watch."

"They are so light," I said, bouncing the handle of the kama in my palm.

"They have to be," Dick said. "So we can wield them. Not like your sorrals. But I guess when you're as strong as your people, you don't need to create lightweight materials so you can wield weapons."

I nodded. "Some of the strength and honour is changed in the metal if you alloy it."

"Okay, our next date is going to be in the weapons vault. You'll have a blast."

I giggled.

"Do you want to see a samurai sword?" Dick asked. "There's a traditionally made one in the glass box over there."

I put the kama down. "Why would there be a japanese sword in a chinese weapons shop?"

"Because... well, Westerners tend to lump all Asian ethnicities together. The shopkeeper was probably asked about the swords so many times by uneducated tourists that they brought a few." He stretched his hand for me and took me over to the glass container so we could view the sword. "They used to fold the metal to make these swords. A very ancient tradition, there's not many people that still know how to do that."

"They are a most elegant weapon," I said as I examined the line of the blade.

"Very nice to use," Dick agreed. "Imagine... well, I suppose you don't have to. A weapon that is an extension of yourself. It moves with you like silk, your body flows from one movement to the next with grace and deadly beauty. That's the katana. If a weapon can be sexy, this is it."

I smiled at him. "Why, Mr Grayson, I do believe you are in love."

He chuckled at me, embarrassed. "When your like me, weapons become a part of you. You, my lovely, are a weapon on your own." He lifted my hand and kissed my finger tips. "C'mon, before I embarrass myself and start reciting poetry, let's go grab something to eat."

We strolled back out into the party on the street, holding hands, and Dick pushed his way through the throng of people on the hunt for that luksa he promised me.

I was truly enjoying myself, I had never seen Dick so carefree. When we went on dates as Robin and Starfire, he maintained this air of professionalism. Even though he would hold my hand and smile at me, he was still detached. Always the hero. Noticing everything and everyone, being who others thought he should be. I never really saw that until today. Now he was out of uniform, it was like he could devote his entire being to me and having fun. He still saw everything, noticed everything happening around him, but he relaxed. He hugged me in public, kissed my lips, he put his hand on my rear to proclaim I was his. He laughed more, was less serious and willing to be silly, like before with the masks. He was willing to take time to talk to people and shopkeepers and ask questions about various items. He was willing to mingle, instead of having this 'get in and out as fast as possible' attitude.

I wondered if I was different too. I felt different, I felt more relaxed and wonderful than ever before, but I wondered if he saw me differently now.

We passed someone swallowing swords, Dick stopping for a minute so we could watch. I wondered how that was even possible, but Dick explained it was an art. The neck and throat could be extended as straight as possible to allow the sword passage. I gripped his arm, my eyes wide. The same man then started juggling burning sticks, tossing them high in the air to entertain the crowd. Dick smiled at my expression and said, "Now, that I can do."

I blinked at him. "Truly?"

"Grew up in the circus. Not only can I do that, I can do it one handed while balancing on a chair on my other hand."

"I would like to see that."

He chuckled. "Maybe one day."

"Why not now?" I asked, pouting.

"I don't want to show up these performers, thats why," he said and tugged me walking again.

We finally reached this little shop hidden in an alleyway off the main street. Small wooden tables and chairs sat around a whole in the wall that served as galley. There were only a few people sitting around, enjoying the relative piece of the alleyway and Dick told me to sit down at table while he got us some food. I chose one that seemed relatively quiet but where I could still see the bright lights of the main street and watch the dancers and the dragons.

Dick sat down in the chair beside me instead of the one opposite. I believe he chose that chair so his back to a wall, where he could see everything that happened around us. Placing his hand on my knee, he asked, "So, are you having fun?"

"Oh, yes. This place is most glorious. It is exciting, so many different things all happening at once. I am most glad you suggested we come here."

He grinned. "Good. I didn't expect the festival, that was a pleasant surprise. The cook said there'll be some fireworks later, if you want to watch? Promise there won't be any Gordanians attacking."

I had to giggle at that.

"There's a nice spot down by the river we could go to watch... or we could go for a walk."

"Is there not more of this place to view?"

"We're about as deep as the general public are allowed to go, it starts getting into traditional housing from here on in. We're probably better off heading back out. Did you see anything you wanted to buy?"

There was something shrewd about the way he asked that question, I could not place why. "Do you mean other than the Kama Sutra book?"

He laughed. "If you really, really want to read it, I have a copy at the Manor."

I brightened. "Truly?"

"Joke gift from Bruce," he explained. "But come on, Star, we're not even having sex yet, why would we need to look at a book like that?"

"Conceivably it could be fun."

He shook his head, smiling at me. "Other than the book, did you see anything you wanted?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"No reason," he said evasively.

"Did you see anything you wanted?"

"I... might've seen something I wanted to buy for you," he said, sounding even more evasive than before.

I frowned, a little concerned.

"As a gift," he said. "Because... it reminded me of you."

"A gift?"

"If I gave you a gift because I felt like it, it wouldn't have some other meaning on Tamaran, would it?"

What a confusing question. "It would depend on the gift. Meaningful gifts for couples usually consist of food or weapons."

He chuckled. "So, I should've brought you that sword before, huh? What about jewelry?"

"Adornments are not usually standard gifts..." I watched him closely, trying to judge why he was asking. "But I have heard they are for humans."

"Yeah." He was bashful, what did that mean?

"So... you wish to buy me some jewelry?" I asked, vying for more information.

"Maybe. I just... I never see you wear any."

"Of course I do. My armband is jewelry, as are the gems on my uniform."

He looked surprised. "Oh, they are?"

"I believe we have different concepts of jewelry. They do not serve as a weapon or perform armoury function, so they are jewelry."

"Ahh..." He scratched the back of his neck with one hand.

"Dick?"

He dropped his eyes from mine and reached into the pocket of his coat, drawing out a little, colourfully printed paper bag. "I... ahh..." He flushed and held out the bag to me. "Brought you something."

I took the bag only because it looked like he might drop it. "I... do not have anything for you," I said, concerned.

He gave me brief smile. "It's a 'because it reminded me of you' gift. I wanted you to have it. You don't have to reciprocate. Open it."

It was a silver, three quarter ring of metal, the width about as long as my finger. It looked much like my armband did, except there was a large green gem, mounted in the middle of the metal and surrounded by carvings of stars. I ran my fingers over it. "It is very pretty."

"It's a bracelet," Dick explained.

"Oh," I said. Moving the sleeve of my coat up, I slotted my wrist through the gap in the metal band and positioned the gem on the outside of my wrist. I was unsure how to react, I had never received a gift before which had not been for the Christmas. It felt, and seemed judging by Dick's wary expression, like a much more personalised present. A girlfriend present, not a friend one. I was expected to react, I was certain. "I adore it."

A relieved grin erupted on Dick's face. "Really?"

Not knowing any better way to thank him, I kissed him. And kept on kissing him until our food arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**:_

_Spent all day at my son's 2nd birthday (he's two! -dies-). So now I'm updating while everyone else naps._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The following day I rose above the clouds to recharge while Dick went to the Manor for a few hours. It was a relief for me to be in direct sunlight, I could feel its rays soaking through my skin, recharging the green power I held inside. I floated on the wind with closed eyes, arms spread wide and relaxed.

No smoke or smog, the thick layer of perpetual cloud that blanketed Gotham below me, nothing but sky above. It was so peaceful.

I must have stayed up longer than I told Dick I would, because he rang me on my cell. I floated, scrambling for it.

"Greetings," I said, all set to apologise for my absence but Dick beat me to it.

"I'm sorry, Star, I'm going to be a lot longer than I originally planned. We're having a little trouble deciphering the code around the chip we copied. It's not a performance enhancing one like we thought, but some of the coding and wiring is unlike anything we've encountered and Bruce really wants to figure out what it is."

I eeped. "Oh, Dick-"

"I don't know how long I'm going to be," he said. "So, I don't know, buy a movie from the menu. Order room service or something like that. Jason's at the Manor, so I can't bring you here. You'll be alright on your own, right?"

"Of course, but Dick-"

"I gotta go, Bruce is giving me the evil eye-"

"Dick!" I snapped.

"What?"

"It is a control chip for a Tybaltain DNA scanner."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

With a cringe, I said, "My apologies, it completely slipped my mind until you said something. Tessanbol told me what it was."

"I'm putting you on speaker," he said in a clipped tone.

"Oh. Um. Okay."

There was a couple of beeps then, "Okay. From the top."

"Tessanbol's people have perfected the measurement and cataloguing of deoxyribonucleic acid. They use it to detect all forms of life and catalogue their data on a planet. This scanner takes a while and it needs a control chip do to it. That is what she was attempting to recreate, the control chip. It is unfinished and does not work and she said it would be useless without a scanner."

"A DNA scanner," Bruce said, curt. "Do you know how it works? How large is the scanner? Could it be used to locate a single DNA strand?"

"I do not know. Perhaps if we contact the Tybaltians they will give us information."

There seemed to be some silent communication between Dick and Bruce going on as everything fell silent for a minute. "Star, do you have a Titan uniform?" Dick asked eventually.

"Yes."

"Go and put it on. Then meet me at the Watch Tower as soon as you can."

I frowned. "Very well."

All the Titans had been inducted into the Watch Tower and given rudimentary Titan specific access. We had been shown areas we were allowed to access, training facilities and medical if needed, but there was always that feeling that we did not belong. We were Titans, we had our own facilities, but the Watch Tower was a central location for those big events. I alway had to check in there whenever I left orbit, less I be fired upon or have one of the space farers come locate me.

I made my way quickly to the hanger, passing through the force field that kept the atmosphere inside. I was not surprised to see the Batplane here already, they probably left immediately. I wondered what was so urgent about calling the Tybaltians right now.

Robin met me at the hanger door and I had to remind myself that it was my Robin and not Jason in the costume. He smiled at me, although it was muted. A Robin smile, all business and politeness. Still, I had not expected to see him in Jason's costume, nor the hug he bestowed upon me as I reached him.

Of course, it was just so Robin could whisper in my ear. "Jason's pissed. But since we told him we had to call you in as a diplomat, it wouldn't be appropriate, he's just going to have to deal."

"Oh. I am so sorry I did not mention the scanner sooner."

"It's fine, really. He's probably hacked the camera's but they've got no sound. So, act like you haven't seen me in a while."

Giggling, I picked him up and spun him around in the air.

He chuckled as I put him down, then retreated to the acceptable 'we are on the job' distance. "We don't want the others to know, so Batman's going to give you a list of questions to ask. Ask them in Tybaltian and get the answers the same."

I nodded.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

He grinned. "And don't worry about the scanner thing. I'm not mad."

"You are not?"

"Frustrated, because I should've just thought to ask you, since you recongised the other technology there. But that's not your fault. Don't worry about it." He indicated the door with his hand. "Let's go to comms."

Comms, or the communication node of the Watch Tower was a small room with few seats and a big screen for viewing. I had never been here before, there had been no need. It was used, I had heard, to contact the major leaders around the Earth and the Governments of other worlds. The Green Lanterns have satellites throughout the quadrants that allow for communications between Green Lantern worlds. As was common practice the Green Lanterns were always present during communications, except when contacting the Vegan system which is why I could call Galfore whenever I wanted. Since Green Lanterns were granted the ability to speak any language they hear via their rings, my only speaking Tybaltian was possibly for recording purposes only.

I am never quite comfortable around the Green Lanterns, through no fault of Earth's. He is nice man and a good hero. It is simply the notion of all those who live within the Vegan system, the atrocities they allow because of the treaty between the Psions and the Oa. I will never be comfortable around any Lantern, Green or otherwise.

I nodded to Earth's Green Lantern as he stood by the door and he nodded back, then grinned at Robin. Batman was working at a small computer console. He looked up at me and nodded in greeting. "Starfire."

"Greetings, Batman," I replied, smiling.

"For diplomatic purposes, we just need you to ask Tessanbol a few questions, since the two of you already have a relationship."

I nodded. "Of course."

Batman handed me a small pad with a few questions on it. I frowned as I read them through, a trickle of concern trailing through me.

"Batman, they will not approve of this, they do not like to share technology."

"Technically, they are already sharing. These are the things we need to know. Do what you can."

"But-"

"After," Robin said and held the back of the seat in front of the monitor for me, indicating that I should sit down. "Just remember-"

"You do not need to inform me of how to be diplomatic," I said, sitting down.

He smiled. "I know. Use your best judgement. Get us what information you can, that's all we ask."

Robin squeezed my shoulder before he walked so he would be out of view of the camera, but Batman stood behind me. Another oddity.

The screen in front of me fizzled as the connection between Tybalt and Earth was made and I sat demurely, my face bright with a smile.

Tessanbol's beaming face was the first one I saw, she seemed most excited to see me. Behind her seemed to be several superiors, their uniforms indicating they were Government members, but there was also a woman with a small child.

"_Koriand'r_," Tessanbol exclaimed. "_Oh, I am pleased to see you, I did not have a chance to see you before I left Earth_."

"_Greetings, Tessanbol. I am most glad to see you returned home safely. Earth would like to apologise for the treatment you recieved during your stay._"

She dismissed that. "_It was the actions of individuals, not Earth as a whole. Although, our Government had decided that we will need to increase the security our people have if they decide holiday there_."

_"That would be most prudent. May I suggest for increased security, you liaise with the Justice League."_

Tessanbol nodded. "I believe that has been suggested. Oh, I am so glad to be home, my daughter had a child in my absence, it was a most pleasant surprise."

I glanced at the baby in the background. "_May the stone bless you and your family_."

_"And yours_."

I flicked a glance at Robin. "_Tessanbol, if you do not mind, there are those among us that have questions regarding your captivity."_

She frowned.

"_I understand you have given us all this information already, and I thank you for your patience, but I have a couple of addition questions in regard to the control chip specifically."_

Tessanbol nodded._ "I will answer what I can."_

_"You said it did not work?"_

_"It will not work with our scanners. They only wanted a particular part of the chip itself. The chip design I copied from the databanks in my ship may have been modified to be compatible with Earthen designs."_

_"How did they know the Tybaltians had such technology?"_

_"I had one,_" Tessanbol told me. _"It was damaged when they captured me. For a while they were more interesting in the application of our cooking technology, but then they started asking about the rest of my equipment. They kept promising they would release me if I did one more thing."_

_"And it was always one more_," I said sympathetically.

She nodded.

"_Please be assured that the people responsible are being brought to justice for your treatment. You may be asked to return to testify, but it is possible you may do so through this communication system."_

Tessanbol nodded again. "_Thank you. Anything I can do to stop this from happening again."_

_"Did they often modify your technology?"_

_"It is possible. I did not often seen the technology after I had finished what they instructed."_

Glancing at Batman's next question, I rephrased his bluntness. "_If it is at all possible, may we get a look at the original design of the chip to see what they have modified?_"

Tessanbol hesitated and glanced behind her. One of the Tybaltians behind her shook his head. _"Koriand'r, my apologies. Much has already been stolen from us, we will not allow you to take the complete chip."_

I glanced down at Batman's list of questions and sighed. I thought I knew why Batman wanted to know this, but there was an easier way. Deviating, I asked. "_If we send you a copy of the blueprints we retrieved, would you be able to tell us what was modified?"_

Again Tessanbol glanced behind her, the same Tybaltian considered me sternly, then nodded._ "That would be acceptable."_

I turned to Batman. "They will not agree to handing over blueprints, which made the rest of your questions moot. So, I have asked if they will look at the data you retrieved and inform us of the changes."

I could not tell if he liked that, his eyes narrowed a little, but he nodded, then looked at Robin.

"Sending data," Robin said, turning to a console.

One of the men in the background disappeared from screen and Tessanbol turned her head in the direction he went. There were voices off the screen and Tessanbol frowned. She glanced at me and said, _"We are allowing our computers to analyse it now, one moment."_

I nodded and smiled, relaying everything that had been said to Batman in hushed tones. He remained expressionless, but nodded at the end. "Good work," he mumbled. "Ask some questions about the scanner itself. Size, how it catalogues. Whether or not it can be used to pinpoint a single DNA strand."

"That is what you are truly worried about, yes?"

Batman nodded.

"I shall do my best." I turned back to Tessanbol. "_Can you tell me how the scanner works in basic terms? Does it scan all strands or does it have the ability to search for a single signature?"_

"_It catalogues everything_," she replied. "_And converts it into a library so our scientists can study it. You can search for a single signature from the library, but the scanner does not do that."_

I nodded and relayed that.

"_Koriand'r_," Tessanbol said. "_Preliminary scans indicate this chip has been modified. Instead of cataloguing strands, it will scan for a particular strand and log location. The acids of the strand seems to come from elsewhere. We will continue studying if you wish and report our finding."_

_"That would be most welcome_," I said. "_I thank you for your time_."

"_It is our pleasure, Koriand'r_."

After exchanging pleasant goodbyes, I turned to Batman and relayed that.

"Modified to pick out a single strand," he said softly.

I glanced at Robin who was looking more stern than usual. "Plus the long range homing weapon design we pulled from Hendersons-"

"Added to the hand held DNA extractor and identifier Wayne Tech is working on for the police department-"

My blood ran cold as I realised the implications of such a weapon.

"We have a weapon that can target anyone, anywhere."

Robin and Batman went into a little bit of a frenzy then, silent, meaningful looks at each other, curt, hurried steps back to the Batplane in the hanger, ignoring the questions from Green Lantern. I followed meekly, not saying anything, after all there is nothing to do when Robin falls into a case solving mood but make sure he has food and sleeps and support him any way possible.

I understand. This is how he works. Focus, determined, stopping at nothing until those doing wrong are brought to justice. He will ignore what else goes on around him, including me at times. I cannot offer intellectual help, for he will spend more time answering questions than solving the case. All I can do is be there.

One day, I hope to be able to help more, learn what role I can play to aid him in his thinking processes. I try something different each time, some work, others do not. The snacks work. A brief snuggle works now that we are dating, assuming I time it right. Talking does not but he does not lock us out as he once did but the others will not interrupt him.

When he has solved the case he will be back to normal, triumphant and most confident to the point of being the full of the cock and smug. It is wonderful when he is as such.

It was apparent that he learnt his technique from Batman.

Robin seemed to forget I was there as he clambered into the Batplane, then leapt straight back out, crossing to me. "Sorry, I was thinking."

I smiled. "I know. It is okay. Go. I shall return to the motel."

"You'll be okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course. I shall read a book and perhaps watch a movie. Make sure you eat and sleep."

He chuckled. "I'll come and sleep with you, if that's okay."

I lifted an eyebrow at him and smiled.

He chuckled. "You know what I mean. I don't know how long I'll be, but I promise I'll be along sometime."

I nodded.

"And Alfred always makes sure we eat, don't worry." He glanced over his shoulder, then gave me a brief hug. "Gotta go."

"Goodbye," I replied. Batman nodded to me, then Green Lantern, then closed the capsule over them both as Robin got into the seat behind him.

"What was all that about?" Green Lantern asked.

I smiled and shrugged. "I do not know."

TTTTT

The afternoon was nice, it did not rain and I was certain I saw patches of sunlight filtering through the cloud cover Gotham. As it was still cold, I covered up and went for a walk. I found my way easily to the botanical gardens, wandering through the trees and standing in the patches of sunlight. It was nice to look through the gardens without being led by Red X in his scavenger hunt. There had been a lot of things I wanted to look at before. There were a lot of people, but they did not take any notice of me.

I wandered into an open market place. Fresh fruit and produce, knack of nicks, jewellery and other oddities.

I watched some street performers for a while, acrobats and jugglers, a man with a dancing monkey, another man with a guitar who sang beautifully, in my opinion, but the humans around me did not seem to think so by the way they avoided him.

Eventually I found myself outside Gotham City Library.

I stared at the architecture for a moment, the long columns heading toward the roof, before I decided to go in. Dick said Babs worked here part time, it was possible she might be here and it would be nice to talk to her without Dick being present. I did not hold out much hope though, the Library seemed most big. If anything, I could curl up in a secluded corner and read a romance book for a while.

The circular foyer was massive, banisters rose in levels above us, the Library was a lot bigger than the one in Jump. There was a large stairwell beside an elevator at the back of the foyer, past the librarian desk, which led up to the second and third levels. It was much like the movies, bright and airy and yet completely silent.

There was a few people behind the librarian's desk, but I did not recognise Babs. Beside the desk was a map of the library though, so I studied it to find the fiction books, then went for a walk.

So many books, there were even sections completely dedicated to other languages. Raven would love this place, I am certain we would never see her if we had something like this in Jump. Cyborg might appreciate a place like this as well, I thought as I studied the various mechanical books they had on display.

I ventured toward the children's section, as was customary whenever Raven and I visited a library, standing at the edge of it and listened to the librarian on duty reading to the children. I could not quite hear her well, since her back was to me and there was so many children and their parents listening, but in a moment of quiet, I recognised the voice.

Babs.

Smiling to myself, I hung back and found a seat not far away to listen and wait until she finished talking. I believe she did notice me, hidden behind my coat and scarf. Especially since she was trained by Batman, she would have noticed a strange, childless person sitting and listening to children's story time. She probably did not realise who I was.

It was a good half an hour before she finished, the children and their mothers and fathers dissipating and I approached Babs while she was packing her gear up. She stiffened at my approach.

"Greetings," I said dropping my scarf for a moment so she could she could see my face. "My apologies for appearing out of place. I did not mean to place you on alert."

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Hey! I was not expecting you."

"I was taking a walk and I wished to... apologise for my behaviour when we last met."

She waved her hand. "No apologies necessary. I know what an idiot he can be." She put one of her books she was holding down. "Do you want to go grab a coffee? There's a little shop around the corner from here we could go."

"Are you not working?"

"Finished my shift," she said with a smile.

"I would love to."

"Okay." She glanced around. "Let me just finish up here and grab my bag. I'll meet you outside in a bit."

I glanced at the mess the children left. "Can I help?"

"It's fine, thanks for the offer."

I hesitated. "Um. Okay. I shall see you shortly."

I waited on the steps outside, wondering what we would talk about. I still felt embarrassed about how I reacted before, even if she understood, it was still not the first impression I truly wanted one of Dick's childhood friends to have of me.

Babs bundled out of the library, wrapping a blue scarf around her neck and hugging her beige coat tighter. "Ohh," she said as she reached me. "Feel that bite. Such a shame, I swear I saw the sun earlier today."

I smiled. "It seems to vanish most quick."

She giggled. "That's Gotham for you." She skipped down a few steps, then stopped and looked back at me. "You do drink coffee, right? Dick said your metabolism was different than ours."

"I prefer the hot chocolates," I admitted.

"Me too," she replied. "That's good, cause this place has awesome ones. C'mon."

As I fell into step beside her, I said, "I feel as though I should explain about before-"

Babs interrupted me. "You know, well, actually, you probably don't... My dad made me a deal, when I could speak fluent French, he'd send me there for whole year at a boarding school. Naturally, I learnt it as quick as possible, but learning a language is easy, right? It's the culture that's the hard part."

I nodded.

"I knew the words, how they fit together, and then someone'd say something and I had no clue what's going on. The nuances of a word, the slang. I got culture shock from going to Paris. Paris of all places, were most of them know English and some of it's the same. The kids there, they were nice, but some of them were pretty damn sneaky too. They'd say one thing and mean another and I'd feel so stupid that I didn't realise what they were talking about and one of my friends would explain it to me. And most of the time they weren't doing it to be vindictive, but sometimes, some of them, you could tell they wanted to mess with me."

I nodded again, knowing exactly how she felt. It was actually nice to hear that there was someone who understood. "I know how that is."

We turned a corner and wandered down a quieter street. There were less people walking, I did not have to keep my head down as much. It was a pretty looking street, trees lined the road, there were few cars parked. I could smell a bakery.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to come from a whole different planet," Babs said. "At least I went into France knowing some of what to expect, learning from people that had been here before. It must be hard to learn everything from scratch."

"Yes. I was. I am still learning. Earth is very different, but it is most amazing."

Babs placed her hand on my arm. "I know it hurt to think he'd used a line on you. Dick... well. He means well. He tries hard. He wouldn't have done that vindictively. I bet he stammered through the whole thing."

I smiled. "He did."

"He's so _cute_ when he gets tongue tied," Babs said, scrunching up her face as she said the word 'cute', her voice going a little squealish. "You just want to give him this big ole hug and tell him to shut up already or he'll break his brain."

I giggled at that.

"He never really told you about me, did he?" she said, somewhat sadly.

"He rarely speaks of Gotham," I said. "But the morning before you came, he could not stop speaking of you. He is most proud of you." I hunched my shoulders. "I admit, I was a little... intimidated by you."

Babs stared at me. "Me? Why?"

"You grew up with him. You know him so well, there are many stories and shared memories and he spoke so highly of everything you do."

"Ahh. Truth be told, I'm in awe of you. I've never seen Dick so happy. He was a cheeky kid, always with the snarky comments, but he never seemed happy." She giggled as she held a door open for me. "Plus, you know, red head. Nice to know we have something else in common, other than being on the receiving end of the boy blunder's flirting techniques."

It was a quaint little cafe, a couple of wooden tables against a wall, a glass cabinet with various cakes. The man behind the counter looked up and smiled as we entered. "Babs! Hey girl, how you doin'?"

"Good thanks, Peter," she replied. "The usual today please. Two of them."

Peter shifted his gaze to me. "Who's your friend?"

I hesitated, not knowing quite what to do. I was still all covered and I could not give the man my normal name.

"Oh, Kory's just visiting from out of town. Excuse her, she's used to a much warmer climate."

My eyes widened and I had the feeling I was falling very fast. I felt everything spiral for a moment. A herd of _denodarks_ could have been trampling and I would have been unable to move.

Babs gave me a look I could not decipher.

"Pleased to meet you, Kory," Peter said. "Take a seat, I'll bring you your hot chocolates."

Babs turned away, heading to a table up the back and I followed her meekly. She slipped into a chair and I thumped down in the one opposite her, still staring.

She busied herself with the removal of her coat for a moment, then clasped her hands on the table in front of her. "It was rather obvious," she said. "Well, no, at first it wasn't, but after meeting you I wondered, so I paid closer attention to Red X's fighting techniques. Guess who they matched?"

"Um..."

"Dick's been suspiciously quiet about the whole transference and not insisting on taking a more active role. We have a new guy pop up whose sole purpose seems to be to torment Jason. And then he gets a girlfriend? A really strong one, who helps people and can fly? It was a little too much of a coincidence to have you in town too."

Dick was going to be so angry.

Babs smiled at me. "So... what are you really doing in Gotham, Kory?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Oh snap!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note:_**

_Why is everyone concerned about how Batman would react? It's a test, he wants Babs to figure things out. It's also a test for Kory and Dick too. You should have been more concerned over Babs' reaction. (zomgz knee to groin on Batman!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Fire swamp? Rats of unusual size? Star, this is completely inconceivable."

I burst into giggles.

"How could I not have known about this movie! Oh, my life has not been worth living until now!"

"I know," I exclaimed, my eyes fixed on the television screen. "I am unable to conceive my life before, it is so empty."

"Oh, a man in a mask. Hot. Gah, Cary Ewles..." Babs fanned her face. "I'll be his Buttercup any day."

"Oh yes," I said with sage agreement. "We could both be his Buttercup."

"Twice the woman, he won't know how to handle it."

"I am certain he could. He is... most agile at wielding his sword."

"Mmmm. Very."

"Ahhh... should I be worried? Why are you two getting cozy?"

I flicked my head to the door, seeing Dick awkwardly standing in the little hallway of my motel room with a very concerned expression on his face. "Dick," I exclaimed, delighted to see him. I bounced off my bed and floated over to him, grabbing his arm to drag him back with me. "Babs and I are enjoying the wondrous Princess Bride. Please, you must join us."

"Yeah," Babs said, waving her feet in the air as she lay on her stomach. "'Cause we're totally perving on Westley. _Mmmmm_."

"I have a mask too, you know," Dick said, sounding sulky as he flopped down on the bed. "And a sword."

"You don't have a mustache though," Babs said.

"You don't want me to have a mustache, do you, Star?" Dick asked, pulling me into his lap.

I tapped my lip, then traced Dick's top one. "That depends. Are you prepared to grow one like Westley?"

"Oh, good Lord," Dick said, tossing up his hands.

"Shush," I said sternly, turning my attention to the television. "We are up to the good part."

"Perfect breasts?" Dick said skeptically, peering around me. "Seriously? The two of you would fall for that?"

"Shush!" Babs scolded, scowling and smacked his ribs with the back of her hand. "I haven't seen this yet!"

I whacked him too. "You ruined it!"

He warded off our hands. "Oh, c'mon, you know he's going to beat Prince Humperdick and-"

"Prince Humper_dinck_," I said with a serious face.

"Ha!" Babs laughed. "Humper-Dick! Nice one. Dick, new name for you!"

Dick glared at Babs. "You better not use that."

"Oh, I'm going to. Humper-Dick, Humper-Dick, Humper-Dick."

Dick grabbed one of the pillows and clobbered Babs on the head.

"Hey!" she complained and bounced up onto her knees to grab another pillow.

He lifted a finger at her. "You hit me with that and I'll have to retaliate."

"I have Star on my side," Babs said. "Star, pin him!"

Dick's head swiveled to me, a look of shock etched on his face as I shoved him back onto the bed and sat on him, holding onto his wrists. He squirmed and kicked his legs as Babs hit him several times in the face with a pillow. "No fair!"

"Don't mess with the redheads," Babs said, giggling as she whacked him a few more times. "You'll get _burrrrrrnt_."

I giggled and released his hands, but did not get off him.

"Okay," Dick said, looking between Babs and me. "Now I'm worried. Why are you two so chummy?"

"Getting concerned, are we? Afraid I'll give away all your secrets?" Babs cooed.

"I was actually thinking the prospect of a threesome looked good," Dick said grinning and then immediately dodged a barrage of hits from Babs. "I was joking!"

"Like hell you were," Babs said, huffing when she finally sat back. "Ruined a perfectly good movie, you did."

Dick gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Sowwy."

Babs grinned. "So, Red X, do I get to kick your ass tonight for lying to me?"

Dick's eyes widened a fraction, then he frowned at me.

"I did not-"

"Don't you scowl at her, Dick," Babs said, shaking her finger at Dick. "I figured it out."

Dick sighed. "I didn't have much of a choice. You know how he is."

"Personally, what you did to Starfire was worse. At least I can expect that sort of behaviour, poor Star had no chance. Carrying on as Red X without her knowing... bastard."

Dick looked up at me and squeezed my hips. "Yeah, I know."

I patted his chest and got off him, kneeling on the bed. "It is okay. I understand."

"So. Test for Jason?" Babs asked.

Dick nodded. "Gauntlet style. Don't drop clues."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

It was nice how they could speak volumes without using word. It was much like Beast Boy and Cyborg's relationship... sans the flirting.

Dick ran his hand through his hair. "Babs, its also a test for you."

She made a blank face and stared at him. "No shit, sherlock. He's going to get chewed out for that. Damn him. I only came out of retirement to help the transition."

Dick stiffened. "Retirement?"

"Didn't he tell you? No, of course not because you two don't do feelings," Babs snipped sarcastically. "I quit a while ago, couldn't stand his moping when you left. I moonlight occasionally, but c'mon. I'm in College. Working. Getting my life in order. And I have no special powers and I don't have some internal conflict raging inside me to make me don a mask and cape. Better to leave the crime fighting to the gifted."

Dick was astounded. "Babs... I didn't know."

"If you called once in a while you would," Babs rebuked.

"I'm sorry."

"You and I need to have this out," Babs said and glanced at her watch. "But not now. I have to go get ready for patrol. Is there a plan for tonight?"

"Yes. Actually, since you know, Bruce wants Star to have a go at Jason. If you could go for me, that'll help."

Babs laughed and got off the bed. "Righto. You and me, boy blunder," she said, ruffling his hair, then grabbed her coat and bag. "Don't hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dick said, getting up so he could say goodbye.

"See you tonight," she said and kissed him quickly. "Bye Star! We'll have to do this again, it's been fun."

"Goodbye!" I said, beaming.

The door clicked and Dick turned to me. "So, you and Babs?"

I nodded. "You missed the making out session."

He blanched, then grinned at me. "You tease." He crossed back to me and pushed me flat on the bed. "At least I can have my own make out session."

I giggled as he settled over me. "Do you know wish to know the sharing Babs and I conducted about you?"

He held his weight on his elbows, his chest pressed against mine. "Depends, would anything she told you prevent you from kissing me right now?"

I pretended to consider. "Well, there was this time you two were caught in a box in a compromising position."

Dick stared at me, wide eyed and mouth open. "Uh..."

"In the pixie boot uniform. Apparently you face was level with-"

"Don't! God. I just want to forget that!"

"Why did you stop wearing that uniform?" I asked. "That would have been-"

"Don't say it." He rolled his eyes. "That outfit, so embarrassing now. Showed so much leg."

"I like your legs," I purred and traced my finger along his neck.

He gave me a lopsided smile. "Do you now."

"Very sexy."

"I like your legs too," he said, his face so close to mine as he rubbed his nose against my cheek. "They're better than mine."

"Just kiss me, you fool."

He laughed. "Oh, I love that," he murmured as he leant down to do just that.

"I aim to please," I mumbled against his lips.

"I am very pleased," Dick replied, his hand slipping up under my shirt.

"Do not get too excited, do we not need to leave?"

"We have a little time," he murmured, kissing his way down my neck and kept going, bunching up my shirt at the same time. "Besides, I just discovered you have no bra on. Gotta check that out."

"With your mouth?"

"Mmmhmm."

I sighed in delight, my hand resting on his shoulders. It is an odd and most delightful feeling, tickles of pleasure rippled though me, settling in my abdomen. Dick made sure to share his affection around, between both of them and my lips, he kept this circular trek going, his hands and lips, round and round. It was most arousing and I could feel his excitement too.

Eventually, he got sick of the way my shirt kept flopping down, insisting that I sit up and allow him to remove it. He pushed me up the bed so my head could rest on a pillow and removed his own shirt. For some reason, he did not stop the clothing removal here, he yanked off my jeans and removed his too, leaving us just in our underwear. I could not stop myself from glancing at the obvious triangulation of the front of his briefs.

He stretched out beside me, his kiss full of restrain passion, his hand slipped down my front and buried itself in my underwear. I kept my eyes closed and let him play, gripping his arm in appreciation. "You are getting very good at this," I murmured after a while.

"Practice makes perfect," he murmured. "Um... Star, I'd like to try something, if that's okay? If you don't like it, tell me to stop."

I nodded.

As he settled back down on me, he was rather deliberate and blatant about where he placed himself, his pelvis pressed directly against mine. He had never done that before, always preferring to be off to the side, accidentally brushes were okay, but never deliberately like this. I was quite pleased with this, illustrating my acceptance and willingness by spreading my legs wider and trailing my feet against the back of his thighs. We still had our underwear on, although that made no difference in how much I could feel him. I think was a deliberate move on his behalf too, there would be no accidental slippage.

Continuing to kiss me, his hand ran all over my body, down to my legs and between, up my side, cupping a breast.

At first, I did not notice he was moving, just enjoying his warmth and kisses, but gradually I realised he was making gentle undulating movements with his hips, pressing himself further against me and drawing away.

It was...

Actually quite pleasurable. Unexpectedly so. I had no idea what he was doing, but I did not wish for him to stop. There was this spot he was hitting and it felt so nice as he rubbed against it. Truly I had not known how sensitive I was, every movement seemed to stroke against hightened nerve endings. Not to mention all the other things he was doing, hands and kisses. My breath went a little erratic, my hands clutched at him, my hips matching his movement and Dick groaned against my neck.

"Dick," I whispered, my tongue heavy.

"Feel good?" he murmured, peppering kisses across my cheek.

I clung to him. "Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please do not."

"Okay."

There was something swelling, I could not even begin to describe it. It was urgent, lustful, blindingly powerful. The energy within me responded in ways I had not imagined it could and as I peeked open my eyes, everything was shrouded in green. My hands gripped his shoulders and Dick shuddered.

"Star, ow. Hands."

I lost some of whatever was occurring as my eyes snapped open to view Dick's pained expression, but he kissed away any apologies before I could voice them. I let my hands flop against the bed, my fingers curled, I felt Dick grip my wrists, pinning them to the bed. He was quite deliberate about the flexing of his hips, rubbing that spot over and over and that swell returned, stronger than before. My head rolled back, everything was hot, so hot. Bright and ripe.

"Dick?" I whispered, arching my back.

"It's okay," he promised.

Bright light behind my eyes, green flowing from my skin, something crested, rippled through me, shuddering and pulsing and I could not help but cry out. Immediately following was a wave of heaviness. Everything relaxed. I felt I could not move, even if I tried.

Dick kissed me, slow and easy as he stilled too. "You're all flushed," he murmured, sounding smug.

"What... was that?"

"Technically, its non-penetrative sex. But all the cool kids call it 'dry humping'." He kissed me again. "You wouldn't believe how hot you look right now. Or how much I want you."

There was a flutter in my stomach. "We could-"

He shook his head. "We're taking it slow."

"How was that slow?"

"It wasn't actually sex. Just pleasure."

"I want you."

His eyes snapped to mine and he sucked in a shaky gasp and the part of him resting against me jerked at my words. "God, Star, you don't understand what you to do to me."

"I do not wish to take this slow."

He swallowed. "I can see that... but not... not now... not when we've got to go."

I shifted my head as I considered him. "What about you?"

He chuckled. "Believe me, I got a lot out of it too." He winced and rolled his shoulders. "Yeah... we're going to have to be careful with your strength."

"Oh!" I blurted, trying to peer over his shoulders. "Dick, I did not- I would never-"

He put his finger to my lips. "It's fine. I stopped it before you hurt me. I should have thought to expect something like that."

I was quite aware of the hardness still against me. "Could I not aid you?"

"Um... I'm fine, honest. We gotta get moving."

"But-"

"Later," he said and crawled away from me. "Promise."

I lay there for a minute, stunned, watching as Dick went and retrieved his Red X uniform from its hiding place. He was still obviously aroused, but now he was most business like too.

He grinned at me as he pulled on his pants. "C'mon. I wanna see you kick Jason's ass tonight."

I propped myself up on my elbows. "What about the DNA weapon?"

He paused. "Oh. That. Sorted. Don't worry. No breaking into anything tonight, just chasing down Jason and Babs."

"Sorted? Just like that?"

Dick nodded. "Just like that. Batman's taking care of it. We figured out who was behind requisitioning three different companies, it'll be reported to the police and Justice League."

"But-"

"Batman works a bit differently than the Titans do," he said.

"I have figured that part out."

"But you hoped to be involved in the take down? Yeah, me too. We did all the hard work and he gets the glory. But we can't, not this time. Sorry," he finished sheepishly. "We wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

I sighed.

"Now we have more time to do what we're supposed to. That's good, right? Gets me back to Jump faster."

"Are you certain I should stay here? Babs was most angry about Bruce's test. Surely Jason would be more so."

Dick frowned. "Don't you want to be here?"

"I... am not feeling particularly included. And I did promise Galfore I would visit."

"Aww, no, Star," he crawled back on the bed to me. "I don't mean to exclude you. I know you feel stuck here, 'cause you can't go out as yourself. If we were at the Tower, you'd have Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven to talk to and you can go wherever you want and all you have here is me. That's why it's good you and Babs are making friends. It's just for a little while longer. If he doesn't get it soon, I'm sure Babs will drop some fairly big clues."

I sighed again.

"Please? You're making a difference for me, just by being here." He turned despondent. "You can go home, if you really want. I guess you won't be worried about me getting hurt or anything like that. Since now you know what's going on and all."

I smiled. "Oh, you poor puppy. I shall stay."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "I see how it is. Come here, get me to say I love you, get me to give a mind blowing orgasm, then leave."

I laughed. "Yes, my plan worked perfectly." Still giggling, I leant in for a quick kiss. "It is okay, I shall reciprocate later tonight." I got off the bed and strolled toward my outfit. "Who knows, perhaps you will not have lied to your brother."

TTTTT

Red X chased me across the rooftops of Gotham. It started as a game of tag as we travelled to the appointed place we would intersect Robin and Batgirl's patrol, but Red X was just so playful.

He bounded and teased me, an assortment of acrobatics which always made me pause so I could watch him as he leapt between buildings. He cursed the full face masks we wore every time he cornered me and pinned me against the wall. His leg between mine, chests heaving, we would exchange flirting pleasantries before I was released to flee again. It was fun. While we had done something like that in training, I never expected he would do so when we were supposed to be working.

But then, Red X does bring out his more playful side. Just as I knew it was only for the moment. Soon, his attitude would shift and he would be all business again.

Sooner than I expected.

He pulled up short, skidding a little. His head snapped to the left.

I do not know what he saw but I knew the games were over. I turned, circling back to him. "What is it?"

He turned his head to look at me and I imagined it would be that expressionless look he gets when he knows something and does not wish to worry me. "It's fine."

I placed a hand on his arm. "Red X, please."

His head turned to the left again. "I think we're being followed. And I don't think it's Robin."

I tried to follow his gaze. "How can you tell?''

"I can't. That's the problem. I just have an itch."

"What would you like us to do?"

He was silent for a long moment. "We go as planned. I can't stop us on an itch. Just keep an eye out for anything odd."

I nodded.

Still looking to the left, he stretched out his hand and took mine, then tugged us running again.

He stopped a couple more times on our trek across the city, studying the skyline of buildings around us, but he would not explain more of this itch he had and I did not press. There are some things one cannot explain, the instinct is ingrained. You know, but you do not know how you know. I certainly could not see anyone though I did not have Red X's mask capabilities nor his knowledge of Gotham. There were certainly no people hiding in the places I would have hidden, which only meant that if someone were indeed following, they were not a flyer.

"It could be Catwoman," Red X said at one point. "She doesn't know about the test. She doesn't know me in this form, its possible she wouldn't approach."

"You do not sound convinced."

"I'm not."

"Would it be Batman?"

"No. If he was following, he would have seen that I know there was someone following and given me an acknowledging flash."

"Then, who else could it be?"

"That's what I'm worried about. All we've really done is mess with Robin. If we've attracted some of Gotham's big dogs... we're in trouble."

I became worried. "Should we tell Batman?"

"Tell him what, exactly?" he snapped. "I have a hunch? That won't fly."

I drew away a little, unnerved by the hostility in his voice.

He did not appear to have noticed his tone. "I'm going to vanish," he instructed curtly. "Keep going the way you were going. I want to see if I can flush whoever it is out."

"But-"

He hit his teleport before I could even protest.

I let out an exasperated breath.

His insistence there was someone following us made me paranoid. Especially since he just vanished on me. I could not help but look around as I ran and leapt across gaps in buildings, hoping to see something, anything, of what Red X reported feeling.

"Damn it, Kory," Red X snapped into my ear. "Act normal. You're going to spook them."

I frowned and did my best.

I paused on top of a rather tall building, my foot up on the awning and looked down. There was supposed to be a patrol route just about here. It would only be a matter of time before Robin and Batgirl passed this way, assuming Batgirl could keep Robin on route. I just had to wait. I let my gaze sweep behind me once in an attempt to see Red X, but he did not show himself, so I settled in to wait.

"So. It's true."

I stiffened and spun around.

There were three shadows moving behind me. One slunk in the shadows, draped across a gargoyle of the building. One was stepping from a great green vine that had somehow magically grown beside the building, the vine disappearing as soon as it had arrived. And the third, bounced up and down on the spot, clapped her hands and said, "Yay!"

"Oh. Shit," Red X said in my ear.

I took several rapid steps backward, alarmed by his tone.

The shadow which stepped from the vine moved into the light as she studied me. Red hair, a slightly green tinge to her skin, she was covered in vines and little flowers and she smelt of honeysuckle. She looked me up and down. "We have another villainesse in Gotham."

The bouncy shadow came forward. It was a woman, a strange red and black costume, similar in appearance the jesters in the old movies, complete with the hat and bells. There were symbols on her arms and legs, three diamonds. Her face was very pale, her lips bright red and she grinned at me, bouncing up and down while holding this hammer behind her back. "What's yer name, sugah?"

I licked my lips nervously. "Um... Kory."

"I'm Harley Quinn," the jester said. "That there is Red-"

"Poison Ivy," the redhead one corrected.

"And Kitty," Harley said, indicating the other woman, who slunk out of the shadows to greet me.

"Catwoman," she said.

The feline inside me purred. Black leather, it hugged everything. If only I looked that good in my leathers. She did the working of it too, every movement seemed sexual... and then I noticed the coiled whip on her hip.

Another step backward.

"Get out of there, Star," Red X said, urgency clouding his tone.

"We're the Gotham Sirens," Harley said, sounding proud.

"Umm..." The who?

"We heard there was another girl roaming around Gotham at night, thought we'd introduce ourselves," Poison Ivy said, idly growing a flower in her hand.

Catwoman was watching me through narrow eyes. She shifted, stuck out her hip and rested her hand on the whip.

My reaction was immediate. I turned sideways to them, shifting into a fighting stance, readying myself for attack.

Harley's hammer came out from behind her back. "Hey now, sugah, we ain't afta trouble. It's just a man's world in Gotham, the broad's get noticed. We're being all friendly like."

"I assure you, I am not defenceless."

"Well, obviously," Poison Ivy said with a roll of her eyes. "We saw you taking on Batman. Anyone that can do that for more than a round isn't defenceless."

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Red X hissed in my ear. "I can't come down, I don't have much of a resistance to Ivy anymore!"

"What do you want?" I asked, wondering why I had not dived over the edge of the building, but I was never one to run from a fight.

"To invite you to join us on a girls night," Harley said. "What else would we be wantin'."

I was not ready to relax. "Oh." I glanced over my shoulder, seeing a flash of colour running along the roof tops, then studied Catwoman. She was, as Red X called it, greyscale. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. She was never hurtful bad, she liked 'the pretties', whatever that meant. I was most intrigued by her, especially as she had access to the Batcave. The other two, I did not know much about. Poison Ivy loved trees and Harley... was she not attached to someone called the Joker? Not that I knew who that was either. As I was trying to be a criminal, I said, "As much as I would love to be included, tonight I cannot, I have a prior engagement. Perhaps another night?"

Harley clapped her hands and jumped up and down on the spot. "Yay!"

"And where do you have to be in such a hurry?" Catwoman asked.

I stared at her, her voice was like the Earthen honey, golden and silky. No wonder Batman was allured by her. "My partner is waiting."

Harley pouted. Poison Ivy rolled her eyes. "Another one attached. Blow him off."

"If I wished to 'blow him', we would not have left the bedroom. Now, if you will-"

Catwoman snickered. "Oh, I like her."

"Starfire!" Red X scolded in my ear.

"C'mon, honey," Catwoman continued, shifting her weight so she was standing on one leg with her hip stuck out. "Where do you need to be tonight that's more important?"

I glanced over my shoulder. It seemed that my position had been spotted, Robin and Batgirl were heading directly for us. "I do not mean to panic you, but Robin and Batgirl are coming."

"Aww, shit, Star, you didn't," Red X said, completely exasperated with me.

Harley and Poison Ivy perked up, the vines around Poison Ivy's wrists becoming writhing snakes. Harley tapped her the handle of her hammer against the palm of her hand and said, "Goodie. Baby birds! Puddin' woulda loved this."

_X'hal_. I had erred. Greatly.

Catwoman frowned, her eyes suddenly darting around as though she was looking for something.

"Harley, you really need to get away from that man," Poison Ivy chided.

Harley dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "C'mon, Red, let's have some fun."

"Um... what do I do?" I whispered.

Red X took a long moment to reply. A very long, heart pounding moment. "Hold, sweetheart."

"Girls," Catwoman said, her eyes fixed on something. "Maybe we should-"

There was a flutter, a flap, a black shape appearing in the darkness and then Batman swooped in to stand amid us.

He did 'the scaring the crap out of me', even through Red X's warning. I just barely managed not to react though, I do not think he would have appreciated a starbolt to the back of his head.

He was not looking at me. Nor Catwoman. Just Harley and Poison Ivy.

Two identical sounds of wire retracting and Robin and Batgirl were there, taking up positions at Batman's back. Batgirl was toward Catwoman and Robin faced me. I did not like the smirk on his face, it boded ill.

It was a confrontal situation extremely dangerous for all parties concerned. There is a slang term for this, something regarding off standings and involve Mexicans, but I could not recall it. No one dared make a move. There were four of us, three of them and I could not see how this could possibly go well. I did not know the others, I did not know what to expect and Batman's presence derailed me.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Robin asked me. "I'd love to get myself a piece of him."

"Focus," Batman said in a low tone.

"'ello, ducky," Harley said, battering her eyelashes.

"Harley. Ivy."

"No greeting for me?" Catwoman asked, her bottom lip dropping. She moved, walked sideways, her strut very supermodel like as she walked to join Harley and Ivy.

Batgirl glanced at me, winked, then moved so her positioning matched up with Catwoman.

"I'll get to you," Batman said.

Harley twittered and ribbed an annoyed looking Poison Ivy. "He'll _get_ to 'er."

"Batman's going to attack in a second," Red X whispered to me, reading secret signs and signals I could not see. "When he does, I want you to launch yourself off the building and leap onto the one behind you. Make it as sexy as you can and wave to him. He'll be sure to follow you then."

I swallowed and shifted the position of my feet just a faction to make that easier when the time came.

The attack, when it arrived, came in the way of a flash of light at Batman's feet to make everyone look away, followed by smoke to hide position. From Red X's warning a second before the flash bomb hit the ground, I was already halfway into a backward handspring, my palms landing flat the raised edge of the building as I launched myself across the narrow gap to the adjoining building. An airborne Red X salute to Robin saw him throwing himself after me.

Red X cleared his throat in my ear. "East," he said, sounding a little strained. "Get some distance. Blue rooftop, four buildings over. I'll be recording your fight, but you won't see me."

I landed and pivoted, sprinting across the rooftops in the direction Red X instructed me.

"Get back here," Robin yelled.

The blue rooftop was easy to pick out, there was a large blue billboard perched on it. My feet crunched against the gravel on the roof. Robin was pretty close by this stage, I had been allowing him to gain on me, so pivoting directly into a roundhouse with a kick to the head was perfectly acceptable.

I had not actually intended the kick to hit.

I do not know if I over estimated his skills, or misjudged the distance between us but there was a crack and he hit the gravel roof on his back with a crunch.

It was a little awkward standing there while he got to his feet, glaring at me and spitting blood. "You'll pay for that."

So much for the damsel in distress. I readied myself and waited for any move he wanted to make.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he snarled at me, circling.

I twisted on the spot to keep myself at an angle to him. "Not here."

"Left you defenceless."

"Hardly."

Red X whispered. "Don't engage in banter."

I clenched my hands into fists.

"Hooking up with the Sirens, are we? Gonna steal some pretties and toilet paper the Mayor's office? Or is it really just an orgy of female making out."

I drew back slightly.

"The Sirens are a joke. Sprouting their feministic crap all over the place. Equal opportunity in the criminal workplace. Ain't gonna happen. Men are naturally stronger than women, but its cute that you're trying. If you're smart-"

I moved forward, crossed the space between us and kicked out at him. My foot ploughed into his stomach, then I flip kicked forward and cracked the heel of my boot against his shoulder. As he collapsed face first on the ground in front of me, I put a knee between his shoulder blades, encased his wrists with my hands and pulled backward.

"You confuse strength with gender. There is no difference."

"Baby, you can sit on me any day."

My nose wrinkled in disgust.

His boot hit me in the back, something sharp penetrating my skin and I cried, out, releasing one of his arms to retaliate. He jolted and twisted, forcing us sideways.

He twisted out from under me as I fell. His elbow cracked against my temple so hard I saw stars and the next thing I knew he was straddling my stomach and his fist slammed into my head several times.

Then there was a knife at my throat.

I froze.

Robin loomed over me, a sneer on his face. "Not so tough, are you?" he said. The tip of his blade cut sliced against the cloth of my mask, cutting the skin beneath. "Let's have a peek beneath that mask, huh? See if you have a face to match." His free hand went to the cloth at my neck.

Gripping the wrist with the knife, I forced his hand away from me. I thrust my palm against his nose and kneed him in the ribs at the same time.

With a grunt, he flopped on top of me rendered unconscious, just as there was a blip of displaced air beside me, a boot smacking into Robin's ribs.

The boot forced Robin off me. Panting, I glanced at Red X and his barely contained fury, then reached for the knife Robin had threatened with me. As I sat up, I bent the blade in half and very deliberately left it where Robin could see when he woke.

There was a pain in my shoulder, sharp and throbbing and my neck was stinging. I could feel something wet dribbling down the inside of my uniform.

"Kory?"

There were more crunching footsteps on the roof, Red X spinning to face them, but he relaxed within seconds. "Batgirl."

"What happened?" she asked, her boots crunching up to us.

I sat on the roof, staring at the ground. Touching my fingers to my neck, I winced at the sting, feeling the wetness there too. I did not know how Red X would react once he knew the extent of my injuries, I was not even sure if I should tell him, certain his reaction would be terrible. Already I could feel the fury within him.

"He pulled a knife on her," Red X said, anger clouding his tone as he crouched down beside me. Placing a hand against my upper arm, he asked, "Are you okay?"

I gave a shaky nod.

"Did he cut you?" Batgirl asked, coming up to my other side and hesitating.

I did not know what to say.

"Batman is going to be so pissed," Batgirl said, looking down at Robin. She tapped his boot with her shoe. "Fuck..." She flicked her head up to Red X, then down to me. "Dick, he's got a knife boot. There's blood on it."

"What?" Red X said in a terrible voice.

There was a bang just to our left, wave of heat. Red X covered me with his body, and then smoke engulfed us.

Red X coughed once, spluttered, then slumped against me. To my other side, there was a thump as Batgirl hit the ground. I held my breath, my hands gripping Red X.

Shadows loomed in the smoke, the harsh panting of a gas mask and a voice said, "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

_Patented Kry series of cliffhangers!_

_**Kry's sexual awareness lesson**: Yes, dry humping can bring about the feminine orgasm a lot better than it can for the guy. We have more nerves outside than we do inside (unless you're going for the g-spot). The majority of women have trouble orgasming from penetrative sex alone, most of the time there needs to be clitorial stimulation as well. YES, you can get pregnant from dry humping! If he comes, depending of where his penis is at the time, some of it can get through the cloth. It is a lot harder to, of course, but even if he gets some sperm on his fingers, then touches the girl below the belt, that's enough. If he intends on coming, it's better to discuss beforehand where that event is going to happen (stomach, bed, hand), preferably not right up against girl parts. As always, BE SAFE! Know thy facts. It is a lot safer than sex itself (though not as pleasurable for the guy). Don't try it with jeans for guys (or don't try it for long), I've heard the zipper smarts._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's note:_**

_Kry's sexual awareness: If you'd prefer I didn't do them, tough. I get scoffed at a bit about them, but what most don't understand is that for every person that sends me a PM or a review making fun, there's two that do the same with an "I didn't know that, thanks." The internet is full or misnomers and disguised information. I'm being straight up as much as I can. Sex isn't something that should be hidden or whispered about. It happens. Better it happens with a lot of knowledge than too little. And I absolutely admire those that wish to remain virgins until they marry, as rare as I know they are, they still need to know these sorts of things. Sex isn't dirty. Sure, teenagers twitter behind their hands about it and tease each other, but really. It's not dirty, its a physiological exploration. If you want to enjoy it, you need to know the particular ways it can be explored. I am pretty rare myself, my husband and I have had only one sexual partner, each other. So suffer the sexual awareness. It helps more than it hinders. **Edit**: If you're looking through the reviews to see what I mean, you won't find them (and HelloDollie is joking, I'm aware of that). Idiotic anons get deleted straight away, before the site has a change to let other see my reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Not knowing what else to do, I stared at the gas masked figures for a moment. I was still reeling from Robin's hits and there were too many of the figures surrounding us for me to be absolutely certain I could take all of them without getting Robin, Batgirl or Red X killed. Especially since I did not know who they were or what they wanted.

"Why aren't you asleep, toots?" a voice asked.

To answer would mean to breathe, to breathe would mean I would most likely fall asleep like the others.

I had a firm grip on Red X. Robin was within reach. Batgirl was a little way behind me, but once I had Robin and Red X, I could fly to her and be away.

Swiftly, I kicked the man who had spoken in the shin and heaved Red X onto my shoulder, standing while reaching for Robin. I was not careful as I tossed Robin on top of Red X and bolted for Batgirl.

It was difficult to see through the smoke, but that did not matter to much. All I was really concerned about was touching them, once that was done, we would blast away to do the regrouping.

As I reached her, I took a good grip of her cape and went to push off the roof. Something hit me in the back and suddenly I was in so much pain. My muscles would not obey me, thrashing and jerking and my charges slipped my grasp. My legs would not hold, my flight non responsive, I crumpled to the rooftop and screamed.

And in doing so, took a breath, following the others into darkness.

An undetermined amount of time later, I woke to pitch black. There were odd sounds, dripping water, something fetid in the air, a jangle of chains. The bottom half of my body was wet, soaked through, water lapping about my chest. My hands seemed to be bolted to the wall, as did my feet.

I jerked and let out a muffled cry.

"Kory?"

Some of the panic ebbed. "Batgirl?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I appear to be bolted to a wall."

"Yeah, me too."

I frowned at the darkness, summoning a starbolt so we could see. A brief flash of burning leather as my glove disintegrate did little to dissuade the putrid smell surrounding us.

We were in a narrow circular room, the wet walls were brick. Batgirl was bolted to the wall opposite me with metal bands across her wrists, the bottom half of her body also encased in water. Red X was strapped to the wall just to my left and Robin to my right, both of them still unconscious.

The light of my starbolt disappeared a few feet above us, and we could not see the roof.

"Shit," Batgirl exclaimed, looking around. "We're in a well. Why are we in a well?" She lifted up, flexing her arm muscles as she studied the lock on the metal bands. "Rusty, but I should be able to pick that-"

I lifted my feet, yanking the metal binds from the wall and lifted out of the water, bending the metal at my wrists as I pulled the bolts from the wall. Something tore at my shoulder, simmering pain became a furious fire and I screwed up my face, biting my lip to keep from crying out.

"Or, you could do that," Batgirl said, smiling.

I took a breath, diving beneath the water. Ignoring the sting of the water against my back, I held my starbolt in front of me starbolt, locating her ankle binds and took care of them.

As I broke the surface, there was a loud grinding sound.

"Get back to the wall, pretend!" Batgirl hissed as a crack of light appeared above us.

I hurried back, floating with my back to the wall and put my arms up like they had been before, hoping they would not notice there were no binds on them.

"Hello down there!" a voice called.

I looked up at the face peering over the edge of the well, but I could not see features, not with the bright white light coming from behind their head.

"Having a nice swim?"

"What do you want?" Batgirl yelled up.

Beside us, Red X jerked his head up with a startled gasped. He flicked his head around, his gaze lingering on me as his arms straining against the metal bands. As he looked up, he exclaimed, "Fuck."

"Here I thought you wouldn't wake before you all drowned. Is the bird brat not awake yet? This party was planned in his honour."

"Joker," Red X said. "Let us out. There's no fun in drowning anyone. Where's the game in that?"

"And who are you, bulls eye, to think you can tell me what to do?"

"What did I do to you?"

"Nuffin'," Joker replied. "Except being all chummy chummy with Batsy the other day. I figure you're working for him. If not, ahh well. Feed for the fishies."

Red X swore under his breath.

"Enjoy the swim and hope the Bats finds you before the water fills."

There was more grinding, the face disappearing from above us and we were plunged back into darkness. But only for a few brief moments a before I created another starbolt to light up our surroundings.

Red X was looking straight at me. "Star?"

I took a breath and dove under the water to take care of the ankle binds. When I surfaced, Red X already had his hands free, one clutching at the wall, the other wrapped around my neck and crushed me to him. "Did he stab you?"

I patted his chest and turned toward Batgirl to help her, but Red X delayed me. "It can wait," I said. "We need to get out."

"Koriand'r," Red X said with a warning tone. "Let me see."

Why could it not wait? "He thought I was a criminal and I had him pinned. Surely that-"

"Doesn't justify it," Batgirl said. "We're not supposed to deliberately injure people like that. A foot knife is too brutal, thats why we don't carry weapons like that."

"But your gloves," I protested. "The fins on Batman's, they are blades. Conceivably they can injure-"

"We don't hit with our forearms," Batgirl said. "Those are designed as a defence against knives, not as a knife itself. Star, he had a knife to your throat. That's excessive force."

"Star, show me," Red X with a more tender tone.

I dropped my chin to my chest, not really wanting to get Robin in trouble. I did not have a problem with him doing whatever it took to be free and I really could not understand why they made such fuss over it. I did not have to rely on weapons like knives, but I knew others did. Why should he not use whatever was available to him? He had thought me a criminal. Surely, the situation reversed, Red X would have expected me to do whatever I could to be free.

Red X reached for my chin, lifting it up with his free hand. "Please."

I sighed and lifted out of the water a little. I turned my back on Red X and placed my hand behind me, allowing him to view my back by the light of a starbolt.

His fingers gently probed my back and I forced myself not to wince. He let out a noisey breath through his nose. "Keep out of the water," he said through clenched teeth. "I don't want it to get infected."

I turned back to him, touching him gently on the mask. Smiling, even though he could not see it, I said. "I am okay."

"What the hell is going on?" Robin yelled.

Water splashed as Red X launched himself from the wall and punched Robin in the face. "You fucking bastard."

I eeped and released my starbolt in surprise, the room dropping into darkness for a moment. Several more thuds occurred, voices, grunts and splashes in the gloom before I remembered myself. Light returned and I grabbed Red X by his uniform and hoisted him backward. I actually had to force him against the well wall and pin his arms before he stopped struggling.

Behind me, Robin coughed and spluttered and I glanced over my shoulder to see him bleeding from the temple and his lip split.

Turning my attention back to Red X I snarled, "Calm down."

He growled at me. "Don't you tell me-"

"You are not the injured one," I snapped. "And we have bigger issues here."

"Get off me!"

"No."

"You don't get it-"

I released my starbolt and let my eyes shine instead. Tamaranian masks of war are specifically designed to allow for eye shine. It has a rather terrifying effect when used in complete darkness, as is custom for a Tamaranian attack. That is why we are so feared when we don our leathers, we are so full of energy we cannot hold more and prepared for battle. The black hides our presence at night, the light of our eyes terrify our enemies, especially when we fly, they cannot tell where our bodies are. It is a psychological attack most fierce. "You will calm down and you will do it now. Or I will bolt you to the wall again. Do you understand me?"

"Better listen to her," Batgirl included.

"Someone's pussy whipped."

I released Red X, spinning. My hand shot out and I gripped Robin by the throat. "I would never whip anyone, let alone a feline. You need to do the shutting up before you make things worse."

Robin's face twisted. "You have no right-"

"Beware your insults, boy," I growled, full of righteous fury and pain. I turned my head back to Red X. "You are calm."

He nodded. "I am. Sorry."

Satisfied, I released Robin's throat and moved through the water to Batgirl.

"Okay, I need to learn to growl like that," she said as I released her from the wall.

"Warrior princess mode," Red X mumbled. "It's wicked scary."

I closed my eyes to control myself, taking several deep breathes.

"Ahh... light please?" Red X asked.

Cringing, I lifted my hand to create a starbolt. "My apologies."

Red X released the wall and touched my shoulder. "It's fine."

"Batman will find us here, yes?" I asked.

"Why would he care about you?" Robin asked.

Red X seemed to check something below the surface of the water. "My belt's gone."

"Mine too," Batgirl said.

Red X tapped his earpiece. "No signal here," he grumbled, then placed a finger on the small black gem on my neck. "Tracker's still in place, he'll be looking."

I looked upward. "Even so, we should make it easier for him, yes?"

"Again, why would Batman care about you?" Robin asked. "Batgirl, why aren't you kicking his ass?"

"Because we're all in this together. We need each other if we're all going to get out in one piece," Batgirl snipped at him, then looked at Red X. "Are you going to release him?"

"Nope. You?"

Batgirl wrinkled her nose.

Red X turned so he faced the brick wall, reaching up out of the water to dig his fingers into a crack. "Let's get climbing."

"I can-"

"You're not lifting us all up there," Red X said, ignoring my hand as he reached up further. "Fuckhead there stabbed you. No favours."

I watched for a moment as Batgirl started to climb too, looking between them and the still tied up Robin. Water dripped from their forms as they continued to climb. At one point Batgirl slipped, only holding on by one hand and Red X grabbed her before I could react, giving her a chance to find her footing.

"Light would be helpful," Red X prompted when they were almost two body lengths above the water.

"But-"

"Robin can get himself out, he's the boy wonder," Red X replied scathingly.

"Are you really going to be this petty?" I asked.

"Yes."

With a scowl, I took a breath and dove beneath the water to release Robin's feet, then shot up into the air until I was level with Red X. "You are not being very fair," I scolded.

"He _stabbed_ you. He drew a knife on you. What's there to be fair about?" He turned, holding onto the wall with one hand as he gestured below. "And why the hell are you taking his side?"

"I am not terribly damaged. He did what he was supposed to do, detain a criminal through any means necessary. I fail to see why-"

"Not terribly damaged, she says," he scoffed at me. "Have a look at the past few days. You've been stabbed -_twice_- by him. You said it yourself. Robin doesn't do those sorts of things. He doesn't stab people. He doesn't carry a knife." Red X looked down. "He does, however, pick his own damn locks."

"Hey, fuck you asshole!" Robin called up.

"He is not you," I said. "His intent the second time was to be free-"

Red X did not seem to hear the last part, speaking over the top of my words. "Exactly. He's not. He's not ready for this."

"-Surely you expect that he do whatever needed to do that."

"Why aren't you upset?" Red X snapped. "You were in tears when you thought it was me. Now you're _defending_ him."

"I respect what he did as a warrior."

"You didn't respect it last time."

"Because it was not in character for you. For him, from what I have seen, I should have expected it."

"Expected it?" Red X gave a grim laugh. "A knife in a boot? He could've just kicked you, that's enough to unbalance most. No, he had to have a fucking knife in his boot."

"C'mon, you two," Batgirl said, trying to be peacekeeper. "Do you really need to fight?"

Red X turned away from me. "I'm not the one arguing," he said resolutely as he continued his climb.

"Don't be a dick," Batgirl snapped.

"It's what I'm good at."

"This is most unlike you," I said.

Red X huffed.

I touched his arm. "Please. I do not understand."

Red X paused in his climb, then looked at me. "He hurt you. _Robin_ hurt you. How do you think that makes me feel? I worked so hard and he's fucking that up."

I blinked.

"What's more, I'm willing to bet he _liked_ hurting you. Didn't you, fuckhead?"

Robin's response was succinct and anatomically impossible.

"Get it through your head, Kory," Red X said, clawing at his own head with his fingertips for a moment. "We don't work that way. If you can't understand that, then maybe-" He stopped, swallowed the words. He clenched and unclenched his free hand and I wished I could see his face.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you're not the girl I thought you were."

I gasped, devastated by that, and dropped. Red X grabbed me out of the air with one hand, pulled me so I was across his chest and pinned me gently against the wall. He put his face next to my ear so he could whisper, "Don't you see? Robin's _mine_. I created him. I named him for my mother. And I hate that I have to give it up. I hate that I have to pass it on because Robin will always, _always_, be associated with Batman and I can't be free of that. And I need to be free. He's taking everything I worked for and ruining it. I trusted him and he's betraying me every time he takes things too far. Robin shouldn't stab people. Not ever. He could have killed you."

And there was the bare truth of it. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "You are blaming yourself."

Red X rested his head against mine. "Always. I'm responsible for every action he does in the suit. It's still mine until I become Nightwing."

"It was not your fault," I whispered. "Dick, I am damaged, yes, but I am still capable."

He sighed, hugged me with one arm and nuzzled me a little. "I know."

"What the hell is going on here?" Robin demanded. "Why are we in a well? Why are those two here and why the fuck is he talking about me like that? Red X, when I get up there, I am going to kick you ass so fucking hard."

Red X growled and I glanced down over his shoulder to see Robin starting his climb up the wall. Red X pulled away from me, flicked up his mask and turned so Robin could see. He even positioned my starbolt so Robin could see better. "Recognise me now, fuckhead?"

Robin promptly fell off the wall, landing back in the water with a splash.

Turning his face back to me, Red X lowered the mask but not before I saw him smirk.

Batgirl sighed. "You know, you basically screwed any chance we had of getting out of here quietly."

"Care factor is zilch right now," Red X said, giving me one more squeeze before he released me.

I ducked out from between his arms to provide light for him and Batgirl.

"What the hell?" Robin asked. "Bro?"

Red X ignored him and continued to climb. I nervously floated at his back, both hands shining now to give them more light.

"Don't you ignore me, fuckhead," Robin yelled. "You need to explain what the fuck is going on."

"Did you honestly think you could just walk into my suit and not be tested?" Red X said mildly. "As far as I'm concerned, you failed."

"You don't have the right-"

A part of the brick broke beneath Red X's hand. "Right? Robin is mine. I agreed to hand over the Robin persona as long as you respected what the costume represents. You don't. You don't respect anything. If I ever thought about pulling some of the stunts you've been doing lately, Batman would have raked me over the coals. And he lets you get away with it! You've stabbed Kory twice, you hit me with a fucking pole-"

"Like that's any difference than you hitting people with a bo staff."

"Over the edge of the building?"

"You're the fucking golden boy," Robin yelled, scrambling up the wall. "Nothing I do can compare with how brilliant you were the first time you tried it. Face it; it's time for a new Robin to sit on the throne."

"Yeah, well, it's not going to be you. Not after this. You pulled a fucking knife on my girlfriend, Jason. Last straw. No more leeway."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this so-called test?"

"Use your brain. You knew I was in town. Did you really think I was just going to stay cooped up in the Batcave the whole time?"

"You are such an asshole, you should have told me."

"Fuck all good it would have done, you don't listen."

"Girlfriend?" Robin asked, his voice rising. "Wait, is that Starfire under there? You couldn't handle being away from your fuck buddy, huh?"

Red X growled. "Don't even-"

Glancing down, I saw a leer on Robin's face. "Hey, Starfire, did you know he's cheating on you? Some bitch is giving your guy head because you won't put out."

"You're really that dumb, aren't you?" Red X said with a sigh.

"Baby, you've got a sweet ass. I could teach you-"

"Okay, that's it!" Red X released the wall. He twisted, dropping a few feet and grabbed onto Robin's back. Planting both feet in the middle of Robin's back, Red X slammed Robin's head against the wall then yanked him back, breaking Robin's grip. They both dropped into the water below, throwing punches at each other.

"Do you have hold?" I asked Batgirl.

"Kick their asses," she said as both boys broke the surface and started to scuffle.

Eyes glowing, I dropped down until I was floating just above their heads, reached down and took a handful of both their caps, lifting them from the water. With my head pointing toward the water, my legs straight in the air, I spread my arms as wide as I could, separating the pair. "Stop it," I snapped. "You are behaving like children."

"He started it!" they both said. Red X kicked the wall, setting himself swinging so he could punch out at Robin again.

So I dropped him. As he splashed back into the water, I shot into the air and shoved Robin against the wall near Batgirl. "Hold on," I snapped and dove back down to get Red X.

He shoved water at me and refused my hand, swimming to the side to start his climb again.

"Get your acts together," Batgirl included. "Idiots."

"Fuck off, Babs," Robin spat. "You're just as bad, you were fucking in on this."

I allowed my light to die, plunging us into darkness.

Red X made a noise of exasperation. "Starfire-"

"Stop it. Both of you." Finding him in the darkness, I pressed myself to Red X's back, hugging him from behind. Hating myself for doing this, I appealled to his need to protect me above all else. "Please. I am most unsettled and in pain. Can it not wait until we are free?"

"Star..." he said, his voice wavering.

I snuggled in closer. "Please."

Red X sighed and shifted so he could get an arm around me. "Okay. Sorry."

I pulled him from the wall, buried myself in his chest and cuddled him. The moment he had both his arms around me, I lit my eyes and shot up toward the roof.

Whatever lid was atop the well was solid concrete. I held onto Red X while he found a good grip on the wall, then lit both hands so we could get a closer look. Red X tried to give it a shove while I checked the rim.

"It's pretty solid," Red X said.

"Then why the fuck are we climbing the walls?" Robin spat as he reached the top.

I ducked down a little to see if Batgirl needed assistance but she smiled at me. "I got it," she said, taking Red X's hand as he pulled her up a little.

Robin banged his fist against the concrete. "Who thought it would be a good idea to put us in here?"

"Joker," Red X said with a sigh.

"Really, we get to fuck with him?" Robin asked, looking pleased.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea," Batgirl said.

"He had a number of men with him on the rooftop," I said. "I counted fifteen. At least."

"We'll probably have to fight our way out," Red X said. "Robin, we do not engage. We run and regroup. You got me?"

"Fat lot of good that'll do if we can't get out," Robin muttered.

Red X shook his head at Robin. "Jason. Your word. We get out of here. We regroup. We don't fuck with the Joker."

"Yeah, yeah."

Red X considered him for a long moment. "Starfire."

I floated away from where I had been studying edge and place both hands flat against the ceiling. I gave it a tentative push up, then side to side to see which way had the least resistance.

"What's she going to do?" Robin said, exasperated.

"You're about to see why you don't fuck with Starfire," Red X replied.

I braced my hands against the roof, then decided I probably should not use my right one since my shoulder ached as I moved it. Red X would undoubtedly notice I was favouring that side. I took a deep breath, flooded myself with energy, gritted my teeth and pushed.

For a brief moment nothing happened.

"Star?"

"One moment," I ground out. I could feel lifting a fraction, but then it would catch on something, becoming much heavier.

I am Koriand'r, Warrior Princess of Tamaran. A little well cap cannot detain me. I have caught meteors, detained spaceships, beaten Cyborg in a weight lifting competition. I have arm wrestled Wonder Woman and won, much to her dismay. I have destroyed a Psion science vessel. I have flown into sun gravity wells and skipped through systems full of black holes. And I did not like being in this dark, damp hole and not know what was waiting for us out there.

I wanted out. Right now.

With a confident roar, I pushed upward as hard as I could. Something metallic groaned, the sound above us and to the left, then there was a ping and the weight above me lifted. The well cap and I shot upward and out of the whole. I tipped the cap sideways, tossing it away and landed on the raised edge of the well, the well protruding about three foot above the ground. The cap rolled, clattering onto the concrete floor beside the well.

Panting, I looked up to view the room. "Oh. _X'hal_."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note**_:

_Name change! You may notice its now called Masks: What if? It was pointed out that the title didn't really tie it in to Masks very well and I agree (and kicking myself cause I should've thought of that). So yup. Name change. Thank you Robert!_

_Clair: Fourteen is a little young, even if you do gloss. Fortunately most of my stories remain about a T, with occasional M factors. I'm glad to know you benefit from the notes though._

_Jayjayxoxo77: Health classes have to deal with things like School curriculum, parents, religions, bare facts, abstinence. They're not supposed to appear like they're encouraging kids to go out and have sex (I'm not encouraging!). I don't have to deal with that. If parents don't want their kids reading my work, they should be policing their computer time better. Although I do have a note about some parents using Bases as Sex ed... anyway... more Red X/Robin fighting, yes?_

_Some of the stuff that occurs in this chapter is straight from Masks (omg lame copy paste job), because I felt it would still happen. (Queue worryworryworry that I'm offing Jason)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Three bullets impacted me before I had a chance to dodge, many more missing. Three branches of pain, sliding away from the point of impact until it encompassed my whole chest. The shock of their hits took my breath away as I threw myself backward. It was like a herd of _blorg_ had rammed into my chest at the gallop. With little control, the room spun wildly as I looked for cover.

I somehow managed to hit the floor behind the rim of the well, concealed.

Gasping, I scrambled until my back was against the rim, ducked down as far as I could.

"_Starfire_!"

So hard to catch my breath, it would not come easily. I was just thankful it the men had not been closer.

More bullets splattered against the side of the well, I heard Red X swearing.

"Stay down," I forced out.

"Star!"

More gasping before I had the oxygen to get a full sentence. "Allow me to draw their fire!"

"Are you hit?"

Men were yelling, reloading weapons, taunting me. From the brief look I had before they were all behind large wooden crates, huddled up in twos. I counted at least twelve, but I suspected there would be more, especially alerted by the gun fire. By the speed of the bullets I would chance they were semi automatic weapons.

I was hurt, bleeding on my back, bruises on my front. It hurt to breathe, the bullets scraped against me every time I did, so I stopped. The men were taunting and jeering. My boyfriend was trapped within a well, unable to lift his head, lest it be shot. There was little light here, just a few overhanging ones, so the darkness could be a cover for the others.

But not for me. I did the only thing I could think of. A quick prayer, a snatch of breath and I charged.

Green fire enchased my hands, flames burning in my eyes, I leapt over the top of the well and did not land. My body was supercharged, starbolts flying, crashing against crates and impacting bodies, I headed directly into at their lines.

Regular humans cannot aim as fast as I can fly, even Red X has difficulties predicting my movements, so I was safe from aimed bullets. Stray bullets were an entirely different matter and I was acute aware of that but I hoped as long as I kept moving, I would be okay.

The first man I reached was picked up and thrown into another duo. The second man was kicked in the jaw before I sped through the air after the first thrown man. More kicks, to the soft stomach, crack against ribs, knee against chin. I cartwheeled in the air, legs over head and over the top of another crate, landing between two more men who then had their heads bashed together as they turned toward me. Then the machine gun they were setting up was starbolted until it was worthless.

I could hear Red X yelling at the others to "Gogogo!" A flicked glance and I could see the Red X yanking Batgirl out of the well, bullets sparking against his cape which he held out like a shield. I followed their trajectory and found my next target.

Launching myself into the air, I cast several starbolts at them to distract them and they swiveled their guns in my direction. I turned evasive, still casting starbolts, as I dodged their bullets. Then Robin was amidst them, punches and kicks and two downed men.

"Can't let you have all the fun," he bellowed up to me, grinning.

I laughed and fisted my heart, he had true warrior spirit. Looping the loop, I dove toward the last remaining men. Three swift kicks and everything fell silent.

I panted and sagged, flopping on the ground in my knees, before my fingers traced along my corset to find the bullets to pry out. I winced as I reached one, the bullet plinking to the ground.

A soft footfall behind me and I spun, rising to my feet, glowing hand level with Robin's face.

"That was amazing!"

I acknowledged that with a nod and let the starbolt die. "Thank you," I murmured, my fingers now looking for the next bullet.

He stepped toward, his hands against my ribs. "Here, let me-"

A step backward and I raised my fist again. "You do not get to touch me."

"Damn right," Red X spat, then turned to me. "How many got you?" he asked in a gentler voice.

"Three from the first volley." I twisted and grimace at the dull pain at my back, the scratching of another bullet. I had not even noticed that fourth one. "My apologies, four."

Red X nodded and began prying bullets loose while I stood passively. When he got to the one on my back he said, "You tore your shoulder."

I turned my head, reaching around to inspect it. Bracing, I lit my hand with a starbolt and prepared to burn it closed, when Red X grabbed my wrist. "Don't. You'll make it worse."

"But-"

"Not to mention the scar you'll get," Robin said.

"She likes scars," Red X muttered. "The water, Star. It wasn't very hygienic. If you burn an infection closed in that, it'll be bad. The bleeding should wash anything out until we can clean it properly."

I sighed. '"Very well."

Batgirl was searching through the pockets of one of the unconscious men and I heard a rip. She tossed the piece of shirt she tore to Red X. "Here, bind it up."

"What's the plan?" Robin asked as Red X tended to my shoulder.

Red X lifted my arm until it was parallel to the ground, winding the shirt around it. "Impedes movement?"

I shook my head, fighting not to wince.

"Batgirl, you getting a signal?"

Batgirl tapped her ear a couple of times. "Nope. Jammer maybe."

Red X nodded as he made a small knot in the torn up shirt. "As tempted as I am to get Star to fly us all out of here... I need my belt. Xenothium is expensive shit. Batman'll have my head. Starfire, I want you to take Batgirl and get to safety, Robin and I will-"

"No."

Red X paused. "Star-"

"I am not leaving you here."

"Safety in numbers," Batgirl said, her arm folded on her chest. I do not believe she liked to be excluded either.

"Starfire's the one with the tracker," Robin said. "Right? Batman'll come to us."

"And kick our asses for losing our belts," Red X muttered.

"Assuming he's not playing nice with Catwoman and has noticed we're missing," Batgirl muttered.

"How are we to even locate your belts?" I asked, lowering my arm and turning to face Red X.

Red X sighed. "They'll be with the Joker."

Robin flashed a grin. "Awesome! I always wanted to fuck with the Joker."

Red X and Batgirl groaned in union.

I shifted my weight. "I do not understand. Who is the Joker?"

All three of them stared at me.

"Um..." Red X rubbed his neck. "Think of... Slade's ruthlessness and mind mixed with Mad Mod and Mother Mayeye, in terms of wackiness. He's a psychotic madman, like really, really crazy, we can never tell what he's going to do. He's not motivated by money or power or greed. He's got his own set of agenda, some insane logic. He kills indiscriminately, murders and mains, even his own. His soul purpose in life seems to be to create elaborate plots to mess with Batman and his goal is to have Batman kill him."

I blinked. "Why?"

Red X shrugged. "To break Batman, I guess. If Batman kills him, then he wins. If Batman doesn't, he still wins because he gets to think of another plot to have Batman kill him." He turned his head to Robin. "He planned all this in your honour... which means, either he knows there's a new Robin and he's testing you. Or he thinks you're me. In either case, you're in danger."

Robin's grin died a little.

"He's haunted me my entire Robin career," Red X said, looking at each of us, then locked eyes with Batgirl. "Some of the things I've endured by his hands I still have nightmares about. If we're going to do this, we need to be aware of that. Clear?"

Batgirl nodded. "Absolutely."

Red X looked at Robin, who said, "Gotcha," and mock saluted.

"What about you two?" Batgirl asked, looking between Red X and Robin.

"You should've told me," Robin said. "You smug bastard, you fucking toyed with me when I asked you about Red X."

Batgirl sighed and covered half her face with a hand. "Here we go. Stupid idea."

"I couldn't," Red X said. "Besides, you were supposed to put together the damn clues, I dropped enough. C'mon, it's Batman. Did you really think you were just going to walk into the suit and not be tested?"

"I would have thought my fucking brother would have the balls to stand up to him and tell him to fuck off."

"I spent months saying that. Then you practically begged me to come back so you could have the suit. I did it for you, fuckhead. You wanted this. I told him it was a stupid idea, but when does he listen to us? Besides, isn't it better to be tested by someone not out to kill you?"

"Do not fight," I said, annoyed. "Please."

Red X glanced at me and nodded.

"Why do you two fight so much?" I asked.

"Sexual tension," Robin quipped.

"No, it's 'cause you're an asshole," Red X growled.

"You know you want me." Robin even blew Red X a kiss.

"As is. But I'm beginning to wonder at your motives, especially after the pretty skin comment the other day."

Robin's grin was malicious. "Dude, I always heard Batman and Robin were gay as—"

"And you want in on that action? He's our father, fuckhead. That's just disgusting."

"Adopted father," Robin replied. "Hey, did you ever wonder why he only adopted boys?"

"Oh, grow the fuck up," Red X snapped. "You know how many girlfriends he has."

I sighed. "You two are as stubborn as the _triple horned cyrasdoak_ beast. Please do the kiss and make up so we can escape."

Robin threw back his head and laughed, while Red X's posture was scandalised. "Starfire!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Batgirl included. "Seriously, this isn't the place."

"Pucker up, big boy," Robin drawled, grinning, reaching for Red X.

Red X hit him in the solar plexus. "Get fucked."

"Fine, I'll kiss Batgirl then."

Batgirl clenched her fist. "Did you forget what happened last time you tried that?"

"Starfire?" Robin asked, making a kissy face at me.

"I will not be as kind as to hit you in the face."

"No, she'll kick you in the balls if you try anything," Red X said with a smirk.

Robin went white and flinched.

"We'll settle it later, when we're all safe," Red X said, stern. "Won't we."

"Look forward to it."

Red X fixed his gaze on me. "Robin, Batgirl, scout the door, don't go out." He held out his hand. "Star, a word."

Robin snickered. "_Suuuure_. Just a word, huh?"

"Believe it or not, we never mix business with pleasure," Red X snapped and led me away.

The was the sound of a smack and an 'ow!' and I looked over my shoulder to see Batgirl smirking and Robin rubbing his head.

Red X pulled me until we a little away from them and hidden by a crate. While one hand lifted up his mask, the other one pulled mine up so he could see my face. "Are you really okay?" he asked, his eyes brimming with concern.

I nodded.

"Star, you're pale. You're sweating." He lifted my hand. "And your fingers are shaking."

I clenched my hand into a fist. I would not succumb to weakness. Not ever. "It is fine. I have survived worse."

"Pain, scale one to ten," he said in his leader voice.

I sighed. "Six."

His eyes narrowed. "Emotions?"

"Stable."

"First sign of trouble?"

"I will fly us out."

"And you'll be able to?"

I nodded. "But," I conceded, "perhaps not long distances."

He let out a slow breath. "For the record, I don't like this. If we were in Jump, I'd insist Raven see you home."

"Dick-"

He sighed and squeezed my hand. "But we're not in Jump, are we?"

I studied him.

He smiled at me. "I need you close too. Easier to protect then."

I smiled briefly.

"Ranged combat only. I need you able to get us out of here, otherwise we're sunk. Got me?"

"Yes."

"C'mere," he murmured and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, steering clear of my stab wound as he pulled me in for a tight hug. "You be careful."

"You too."

He yanked my face to his for a hard kiss, then said, "Let's get this done."

I gave him a curt nod and pulled my mask back down.

"Report," Red X snapped at Batgirl and Robin as we reached the door.

"Empty corridor," Batgirl said. "Maybe. We can't see either end without sticking our heads out and risk getting shot and all that ruckus before is sure to have drawn attention."

"We need weapons," Red X said, looking around. "Metal piping. Something."

Robin pointed at Red X's gloves. "Don't you have blades or something like that in there?"

"No belt, no power, dipstick. I said that before."

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Maybe because I _told_ you when I debriefed you on the suit."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, then glanced around the room. Spotting some piping on the brick wall to our left, I went to it and pulled it off. "Do you prefer the staff or sticks?" I asked as I pulled of another pipe.

"Staff, please," Batgirl said, having followed me.

"Are they always like that?" I asked, as I burnt through the metal in both end. I held it up to check her height then sheered more off one end. The wasted metal clanged to the ground between our feet.

"Pretty much. They're brothers. Fight all the time, but right there when they need each other. Thanks," she said, taking the makeshift staff.

I made another metal staff quickly, then two batons for Red X.

"You're pretty handy," Batgirl said, spinning her newly made staff to check balance. "Weaponsmith too."

I giggled. "I have my moments."

"Good balance."

"For a pipe." We shared a giggle as I picked up the other piping and carted them back to the pair of bickering boys. Shoving the staff at Robin and the batons at Red X, I snapped, "Here. Weapons. May we go?"

Red X spun his batons, then held them back out to me. "Little off the top please."

I nodded and complied.

"Thanks."

"This being the only obvious exit," Robin said, rubbing his chin. "They're gonna expect that we come out this way, right?"

Red X lowered his batons. "Shit. Yeah."

Both the boys turned to study the rest of the room. It was not much, solid brick, but there were a lot of darkened corners and crates against the wall that could conceal a door. The roof was rather high as well.

"Good," Batgirl whispered. "Working together. We might just make it outta here alive."

"Let's see if we can find another exit. Star, check the roof."

I lifted off to conduct my search while the others searched the ground. I discovered a lot of disused and dust filled spiders webs. A few rats. Lots of wooden beams crisscrossing the roof and a small hatch.

I lit my hand to study the hatch, then called, "Red X."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, saw what I was examining and extended his hand. I dove down to retrieve him and brought him up to the hatch. He stood on one of the beams so that he could gently push the hatch up and peer through. "Clear," he whispered once he had looked in all directions. "Leads to the roof. Get the others."

I nodded.

Batgirl accepted my hand without hesitation, allowing me to cart her up to the beams. Red X was already carefully inching his way out of the hatch and I simply passed Batgirl up to him.

Robin was a different story.

We really should have been watching the door. The men, who must have been waiting in the gloom of the hallway for us to appear, had come to investegate. One second, I was reaching for Robin's hand and he was smiling at me, the next, he was forcing me to the ground, his cape held up like a shield. He pressed as small clasp at his neck and the cape became rigid, impenetrable. I winced as I heard a gun fire, the bullets splattering along his cape, felt the indentations of the destroyed bullets against my arms. Of course, I had not expected to be pressed against him so very hard. Although I excepted some sort of sexual advance, it did not come.

"Return fire," he snapped at me, over the sound of the guns. "Shoot around me."

I nodded.

He shifted his weight from me so he could crouch, moving the arm that held his cape as shield as he prepared. Starbolts coated my hands as I extended my arms.

"Go!" he shouted, pressed his neck clasp and flung the cape away from me.

I returned fire, continually allowing my energy to flow through my hands and discharge. I aimed for the guns first with extra strength starbolts as Robin pushed away from the floor and broke into a run. I spread my arms wider, shooting around him, continuing by covering barrage.

There was yelling as Robin reached the men. I concentrated my fire on those away from him as Robin punched them in the jaws and kneed them between the legs. I winced in sympathy as he fought, he was truly brutal in a controlled sort of manner. I caught flashes of the action as my starbolts exploded in their faces.

"Got 'em," Robin called and I stopped firing. "Nice shootin', Tex," Robin said as he brushed his hands together.

"You okay?" Red X called down from the rafters.

"Yup."

"I would like to go back to Jump now please," I muttered, still lying on the floor. Shifting painfully, I lifted my knee so I could pry yet another broken bullet from my leg.

"Star?" Red X called, sounding worried and I looked up to see him and Batgirl peering through the hatch.

Robin approached me, crouching down by my side. "Regular old bullet magnet, aren't you?"

"So it would seem."

"You're gonna feel this is the morning," he said, extending his hand.

"I feel it now," I muttered, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"Wanna feel some more?" a voice asked.

Robin and I jerked our heads toward the door. There was a man standing there, shrouded in shadow, with some massive cylindrical object on his shoulder. A bright flare of light, a high pitched laugh, the man's white face, green hair and purple costume briefly lit up before I recognised what the object on his shoulder was.

Rocket launcher.

Little time to react, I threw myself at Robin and we crashed behind some crates just seconds before the rocket hit the brick wall behind us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_It appears that the restraining order Muwhahaha has between me and cliffhangers failed. Again. You just can't keep us apart! It's true love, I say!_

_I miss my computer =( Stupid grammar. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note**_:

_If you think my cliffhangers are bad, you should go read Tiger Lily's "Linchpin" in the Young Justice section._

_Please be advised, Swamp Bandit has given me permission to off Starfire and have her haunt Dick for the rest of the story. All hate mail to him, please. (mwhahaha!)_

_Apparently there is a chance that Teen Titans may be renewed, even the voice actors are getting in on the action. There's a link to the petition going around on my profile, yes, I signed it. Please go have a look._

_Jayjayxoxo77: haha, I know you weren't implying I was encouraging, I was just putting a blanketing disclaimer in. I have review ninja's that read and comment on other people's reviews (Faith, I'm looking at you)._

_Adam: c'mon. Not telling. Jason always dies at Joker's hand, that can't be avoided. Only difference is when._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

I woke to something heavy on top of me, something soft beneath me. Dust and smoke. Uneven weight. Pain. Blood.

Needless to say, I did not stay awake long.

TTTTT

Next time, there was something shifting beneath me. Little movements. Like someone trying to stretch or inch free, or check confined surrounding. Fingers brushed against my face, travelled to my neck then held there firmly. I do not remember them removing their fingers.

TTTTT

The body beneath me coughed. Twice. The violent movement of the chest I had my face on prompted me to wake. I could move an arm, the rest of me seemed strangely pinned.

There was a groan and it took me a moment to realise that the noise came from me.

Another cough, then the body said, "Starfire?"

I squinted. Tried to see. All I could make out was the R on his chest. A wave of emotion flooded me. What were we doing here? What had happened? Was he hurt? "Robin?" I shifted, patted his chest nervously as I looked for injuries. As my hand found his face and he touched my wrist in response, I realised the shape of him was wrong. "Not mine."

"Ahh... what?"

I remembered more then. "Jason..."

"Yeah?"

My head would not lift so I hoped he did not mind if I left it on him. "Are you injured?"

He gave my wrist a squeeze. "Not... badly... you?"

"I... cannot tell."

"Yeah... it's a bit like that. Can you move?" I pondered that for so long he had to prompt me. "Starfire?"

"Oh. Yes... of course." I moved my hand from his face and managed to pry the other from the rubble, placing them on either side of his chest, pushing upward. It was difficult, there was so much uneven debris around us, however I managed to lift enough so he could wriggle free from beneath me.

"There's sort of a passage this way," he called, on his hands and knees just ahead of me. "Can you make it?"

I tried, the rubble at on my back shifting as I moved, so I had to go slowly. I lit a very pale starbolt so I could see, after all, I did not have his nightvision mask. Wood and bricks, open space, dust and mortar, broken pipes, it encased us from all sides. I could not tell where Robin was going but he went very slowly, moving bricks and blocks as he did so.

I managed to get to a point where the rubble I was lifting collapsed behind me, covering both of us in a cloud of dust but nothing else crumbled. I coughed, covering my mouth with a hand.

"Put your hand on my ankle," Robin instructed. "That way you can move as I do."

It was slow going, we had to move more rubble than the passage allowed for. Robin would pass them to me, and I would place them behind me. Occasionally, we would have to switch places so I could break up a larger piece of rubble. It was difficult, we were so close, bits would brush against each other, especially when we had to switch places. We were a tangle of limbs, there was not a point where I was not touching him. He was as the gentleman however, for that I was thankful. The word "Sorry" was muttered quite frequently as we maneuvered around each other.

We took a few breaks in moving the broken bricks, sitting on the rubble opposite one another. Robin coughed and hacked and I lifted my starbolt so I could see his face. He turned it away from my light. There was blood on his face. His uniform pierced and torn in many places and I did not think I looked any better.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Think I broke a rib," he said, shifting uneasily, his hand on his chest. "Kind of hurts to breathe."

I was sympathetic, patting his hand. "We'll get out of here."

He grinned at me. "Course we will. We're Robin and Starfire, we can do anything."

I snorted.

"Hey, can you take off the mask?" he asked. "Since we're sitting here in the dark... Would be nice to see a friendly face."

I considered him.

"It's mostly shredded anyway."

I nodded and pulled the ripped piece of cloth off, shaking my braid free of dust. I winced, there were a few scratches on my face.

"I can see why he likes you," Robin said. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you."

Robin reached into the hole, pulling out another broken brick which he passed to me and I tossed it behind us.

"Now you're feeling a little better, can't you just blast us out of here?"

"Possibly," I said. "But I do not think that would be wise. It might not damage me, but it would damage you considerably."

He looked surprised at that. "Oh, why?"

"To blast anywhere, I must surround myself with energy. It would burn you."

He made a face and handed me another brick. "So much for that idea."

"Also, I have no idea what we are blasting into."

"Yeah, the area is pretty unstable. Probably just easier to ease our way free than make a mess."

"Red X and Batgirl will be looking for us."

"Depends on Red X's reaction, doesn't it?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

I considered that and sighed. I had to hope he would be looking, but my instinct said he would most like be full of rage filled vengeance and attack the Joker. So I did not know how he would fare, it depended on the fighting skills of the Joker. And whether or not he was caught in the blast, which was also entirely possible. "Yes."

"And he says I have anger management issues."

"Dick's reactions do not come from anger, but of concern," I said. "Where as you are most quick to react in anger. He becomes more focused and determined, you become more brutal, but less aware. It is not the bad thing," I said when he glared at me. "If you are able to maintain your skills and awareness of your surroundings. Use the anger."

"Huh," Robin said thoughtfully.

"All warriors must find what drives them best. For you, that could be anger, if you learn to harness it."

"What drives you?" he asked.

"On Tamaran it was the need to prove myself but here, on Earth, it is my love for my friends."

Robin considered me. "I suppose that's noble."

We worked in silence for a time, scooting along the passage as soon as there was enough room to move along. I watched him, trying to work out his motivations. He was a very complex individual, much harder to determine than I imagined.

I hoped the others were okay. I hoped fervently that my boyfriend had not done anything stupid, that he was out there looking for me, but every time Robin and I stopped to listen, there was silence all around us.

I was tired, exhausted, the pain in my body set everything aching, as did the cramped surroundings. I could scarcely move without bumping into Robin in one place or another. It was incredibly slow going. I wished we could go faster but everything was just so unstable. For all we knew, we could have been heading in completely the wrong direction.

I have never felt claustrophobic before, but the surroundings were inclined toward it. Trying to keep my mind from it, I asked, "Why do you dislike Dick?"

"I don't dislike him. I just, I don't know him very well, that's all." He sighed. "I mean... c'mon... you guys have lived at that Tower for years together. How often does he come back to Gotham? I'm guessing you only did the secret identity thing recently right?" He continued at my nod. "I bet you didn't even know he had a brother."

"He wished to protect you. There are those who have tried to hurt the people he cares for. We have even had someone infiltrate us to gain information. It is... it would be difficult to trust with family matters."

"Even you?" he asked, giving me a shrewd look.

I sighed. "I am certain, if I pushed, he might have told me. But I do not."

"You should've."

I accepted a long piece of wood from him, carefully angling it until it was behind us. "What would that have accomplished?"

Robin sighed. "I dunno."

"I always wished for him to tell me of his home because he wanted to, not because he was forced. While I am sad he never spoke of you, please understand, he never spoke of Babs, or Bruce, or Alfred either."

Robin grunted.

"If he did not believe you were capable, he would never have allowed you to don the suit."

"Yeah, right. All he cares about is his stupid reputation."

"Did you ever stop to wonder why?"

Robin glanced back at me. "No."

"Robin came from his mother. She used to call him that, her little robin and he wished for that connection. He created Robin, worked hard to make him a hero. He forged a partnership with Batman, created his own team. For you to take that from him-"

Robin scoffed. "I'm not taking anything. He's the one who wanted to move to Nightwing."

"I believe that was my fault."

"How?"

"I visited the future. I saw what he could become, the Nightwing identity. He was most enamored by what I saw. To be apart from Batman, to hold his own. But to become Nightwing, he has to give up his former identity. It is hard. He has only been Robin the last few years, Dick has not existed."

"Yeah, well-"

"He looks at you and all he sees is what he has lost. You took his place in Bruce's house. You took his place in Bruce's life. Bruce never thought to repair the damage done between them because he had you-"

Robin looked scandalised. "That's not true-"

"It is how he sees it. You replaced him. Now you take Robin too. He is hurting and he cannot voice why."

Robin sighed. "I'd like to think he was proud of what I can do, but he's worse than Bruce at times."

I smiled. "He is not the best at feelings. Dick is about action."

"Good thing he as you to voice his feelings, huh?"

I flushed. "I do not believe he would like it if he knew I told you."

He chuckled. "We just won't tell him. You know, you're different than I thought you'd be."

"How did you think I would be?" I asked, taking a chunk of brickwork from him.

"Ahh... well... all looks, no brains."

I blinked. "I believe I should be offended at that."

Robin laughed. "Yeah. Probably. Babs would have hit me for a comment like that. So, how'd he con you into helping him with this test crap?"

I scowled at the ground. "He pretended to be Red X, in all his entirety, making me believe he was trying to recruit you into the Silver Hand. I... thought... perhaps I could infiltrate his organisation and give you information. That was when I still thought you were him."

"Ahh... bastard. When did you find out?"

"The night you hit me with a birdarang."

He stopped what he was doing. "You know, I'm really sorry about that."

I nodded. "Accidents do the happening."

He looked very sheepish, suddenly angling himself away from me. "It... wasn't an accident."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see."

"Sorry."

"A word of advice, if I had been a real criminal, I would have turned around and killed you for the slight. If you are willing to injure people to that extend out of spite, you must make certain they cannot get up again and retaliate."

Robin stared at me. "But... what?"

"Tamaranian rule of war, a dead opponent cannot get up and attack you from behind."

"But... you're a hero... you're not supposed to be okay with killing."

"I believe death can be necessary," I said. "The human notion of not killing sometimes confuses me."

"Wow... you know, you and me should run away together to create our own group of heroes."

I gave him a bland look. "Not going to happen."

"I tried," he said with a smile then turned his head so he could inspect the rubble. "Aha! Here we go!"

"Are we free?"

"Nearly." He attacked the rubble with renewed vigour, shoving rubble behind him and I hastened to remove it all. There was sort of a rumble as Robin pushed forward, then his whole body jerked forward and he landed flat on his stomach. Scampering through the hole, I heard him groan as he stood upright, then reached back in to aid me.

I took his hand, letting him pull me out of the rubble. It was a relief to be free, but as I tried to stand, I found my ankle did not wish to take my weight and I collapsed against Robin.

His cheeks went red as he wrapped his arms around me to stop me falling completely to the ground. "Um... you okay?"

I grumbled and hopped as I rubbed my ankle. "I may have done the spraining."

"Want me to carry you?"

I gave him a sour look and floated off the ground, lifting my ankle up behind me. I issued him with a little shove so he would release me. "No."

"Just asking. Wow... how'd we survive that?"

I turned and gaped.

The back brick wall of wherever we were was completely gone, now just a pile of rubble looking out over water. Perhaps we were on a dock somewhere. Half the roof had collapsed, the wood of it singed. Nothing but a mound of rubble. Truly, it was amazing we survived.

I glanced around. "We need to find the others."

"Yeah," Robin said. "They obviously weren't expecting us to survive that, no guards."

I scanned the room, but there was not much left to see. The only exit, beyond flying out the whole in the wall was the door with the darkened hallway beyond. "No Red X, Batgirl or Batman either. They may have been captured."

Robin grinned. "We'd better go rescue them. Are you right to go?"

"I am most anxious to be away from here."

"Me too."

As we headed for the door, a blood curdling scream pierced the air. It was loud and long and send a terrible chill tingling down my spine. A cry of pure pain, it was horrible, even more horrible because I knew who it had come from.

"Shit," Robin said, unnerved. "What was that?"

My hands clawed at my face. "Babs."

I could hear yelling, angry male voices. Red X. I dashed for the sound of his voice, only to be tackled to the ground by Robin.

"Get off!"

"We need a plan!" he told me as he struggled to hold me down.

"They are being hurt!"

"In Gotham we look before we leap."

"In Jump, we do not leave a friend in peril. You look, I will rescue."

"Starfire-"

"Improvise! It is what Robin does best!" I snapped as I shoved him off me. Arms extended out in front of me, I darted out into the corridor. There were two men up one end, not really playing attention as they chatted. They did not see me until the last second and by then it was too late. Double starbolts and the pair was down and I burst into the room where the scream originated.

A dark torture chamber. Damp. Oppressive. Maniacal laughed. Red X in chains. Batgirl screaming, also in chains, a strange electrical device held against her chest. Taser.

Harley sat on a wooden table against a wall, her legs cross as she idly filed her nails. Beside her were the belts. The man in a purple suit, green haired, white faced, who held the electrical device, turned and flung something at me.

A playing card.

Instead of turning to ash as I had expected when I starbolted it, the card melted, but I did not care. More starbolts, firing as I dove toward the man standing in front of Batgirl. Metal pinged as I hit Red X's binds and he dropped to the ground. More starbolts, this time for Batgirl's binds, then a heartbeat later I caught the purple suited man by the throat, shoving him up against a wall.

"You monster!" I snarled.

The man, who I reasoned must be the Joker, just laughed. Loud. Long. A hysterical cackle.

And a giant hammer swelled out of the shadow. I released the Joker and crossed my wrists to block.

"No one touches mah puddin'!" Harley bellowed.

I was thrown across the room, hardly surprising since I was flying. I did not quite expect the force I hit the wall and slumped at its base.

"Brilliant, toots!" Joker said, laughing at me. That earned him an eyebeam to the face as I struggled to stand. I did not succeed, the battle, the bullets, the explosion, it had all extracted its price. I had little left to offer.

"Hey!" Harley said, outraged, and charged me, her hammer braced to swing again.

I flicked a glance to Red X, who was crawling to Batgirl, then braced myself for Harley's attack. Only to have Robin flying kick her in the head before she could reach me. "Starfire, get your sexy ass up," he scolded, throwing several bombs at Harley from his newly liberated belt, then launched himself at her, wrestling with her hammer.

I snarled at him, but his words gave me strength. I managed to get my feet flat on the floor, my ankle screaming in protest, but I used the wall as a brace. Gritting my teeth, my hands flared again.

Red X was by Batgirl now, pulling her into his lap. His hands patted at her cheeks, I heard him murmur her name. There was a brief flare of pain in my chest, he had not even looked at me, followed by a larger flare of concern for Batgirl. It had been her scream earlier.

A step away from the wall found me falling toward the floor, but I caught myself with flight. Ranged combat, ranged combat, be ready Koriand'r, back Robin up.

I concentrated on the Joker, casting my starbolts at his feet, herding him away from Red X and Batgirl. I flew, my flight shaky and skewed, until I was between him and Red X. This was my position, I would hold it.

"Star," Red X breathed, and I heard so much restrained emotion in his voice. I glanced over my shoulder and flashed him a shaky smile.

"Think you can ruin my party do you?" Joker sneered. He rummaged around in the pocket of his purple trousers, pulling out a yellow rubber ducky, which he discarded, then a large rubber mallet, a feather boa, bunch of paper flowers. "Where is it?" he muttered.

"How does all that fit?" I asked Red X who shrugged.

"Aha!" Joker cried and pulled out a pillow.

I stared.

A pillow. A white, fluffy, no doubt feather filled pillow.

I hesitated. "Um..."

"Haven't you ever had a pillow fight before, toots?"

"Err... not... um... Red X?"

"Don't trust him," Red X said. "It's probably got an anvil in it or something."

Completely confused, I did not think I could be quick enough to avoid an anvil filled pillow, but I lit my hands anyway.

"This I gotta see," Robin said, laughing. "A pillow? Really? Joker, you know you're supposed to do those naked."

Joker straightened. "You're quite right, my boy," he said in a perfectly civil tone. "Glowy girl, if you please."

I floated back a little. "Um..."

"Of course," Robin interjected and whacked Joker on the back with Harley's hammer. "You want her, you're gonna have to go through me." Robin circled so he was between Joker and me.

"I don't want to see you naked," Joker said.

"That's such a shame, I've got a nice body."

I sagged, my staggered flight lowering me to the ground, then I kept going until I was flat on my back, staring up at the roof. Nothing left, no reserves.

A hand gripped mine and I turned my eyes to see Red X leaning over Batgirl so he could get to me. "Are you okay?"

Tears suddenly filled my eyes, emotions careening, pain overwhelming. "Not truly."

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured. "I'll get you out of here."

A black shape descended from the roof, cape spread wide. Batman dropped down between Robin and Joker. Batman draped his cape around him said, "Nice work, Robin. I got this. Get them out."

"Batman," the Joker said. "So nice of you to come and play."

"Game over," Batman grated out.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong. Are you going to arrest me for a pillow fight? Do feathers count as deadly weapons, Batsy?"

"Depends."

"Are you going to strip for me? The glow girl wouldn't."

I watched as Joker walloped Batman with the pillow, it burst open spreading feathers everywhere. "I think I may be hallucinating."

"Joker and Batman pillow fight?" Red X said. "Nope... I'm seeing it too."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

I was lost in a haze of exhaustion and pain, only half aware that we were rescued. Truly, the only thing I could concentrate on was the feeling of Red X's hand. So, when a hand gripped my boot and I squeaked in shock and horror, kicking out only to find it was Robin. "Easy, gorgeous," he said. ''X, I'll take Batgirl."

Red X nodded, looking up at his brother. "Bro, am I glad to see you."

"Not the face, not the face!" Joker squealed, the picked up and brandished his discarded yellow duck. "HA!"

"Really?" Batman asked as he warded off the duck, it made a squeaking sound as it depressed against Batman's palm.

Robin gripped Red X's shoulder briefly, Red X responding by grabbing Robin's arm. They shared a long moment, then Robin draped Red X's belt over his neck. "Likewise. Can you stand?"

"I'll manage. I... really don't want to stay here when they get to the paper flowers."

Robin crouched down and carefully extracted Batgirl from Red X's grip. "Yeah... that'd just be odd. Let's get gone."

Red X nodded, moving to me and scooped me up. I caught a brief flash of Harley unconscious and cuffed to a table before Red X was carrying me from there as fast as he could. I wrapped my arms around Red X's neck and held on.

Batman had left us a clear path, I believe. We did not encounter anyone until we reached the Batmobile outside. Robin and Red X paused.

"That's not going to fit all of us," Robin said.

"There," Red X said. "Alfred."

I turned my head in the direction he was looking, seeing a car lurking in the shadows, flashing it's lights at us. I sighed with relief, resting my forehead on Red X's neck.

"Hang in there," he murmured.

Alfred held the door open, assisting Robin with Batgirl while Red X bundled me into the other side of the car. It was difficult, my body did not wish to work correctly and I was most concerned about getting blood on the seats.

Red X shook his head at me as he helped me position my legs inside the car before he slid into the seat beside me. Batgirl was pressed up against my other side, moaning lightly now, and Robin squished up against the other door.

"Batman?" Red X asked, one we were all seated and Alfred returned to the front seat.

"Orders are to get you out, Master Dick," Alfred said. "The police are on their way."

Red X wrapped his arm around me, pulling me onto his chest and lifted up his mask. "'Kay, let's go."

I looked up at Dick's streaked face while he lowered it, pressing his head against mine as the car pulled away. "I thought I lost you," he whispered. "I was so scared when that rocket blew."

A tear that had been threatening spilled over. "Oh, Dick." I wanted to say more, tell him so many things, but I had no words, no voice. Instead I just hugged him and he held me so tightly I could scarcely breathe and I did not care.

"Bro, you've got yourself a majorly kick ass girlfriend there."

Dick chuckled. "I know." He released me long enough to grip his brother's hand before he was clutching at me just as tightly as he had been before.

"She got a sister?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_So...not dead this time around._

_Credit goes to Skyler-A-Telov for the Joker wields a pillow concept. Ducky is a nod to Slinkers on deviantart who does the most amazing flash videos of Joker's rubber duck._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note:_**

_Since you're all so upset about it - Calm down. I am not writing Jason's death again. He will die at some stage, it will be at the Joker's hand and his death will undoubtedly hurt Dick and Starfire more. But I'm not writing it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Dick understood I was only awake through sheer willpower. Just as he knew once I allowed myself to sleep, I would be out of some time. It was probably why he bundled me off to the shower so quickly after we arrived in the Manor.

"Master Dick, I really must insist I tend to her injuries," Alfred called after us.

"She'll be asleep soon," he said, carrying me along the corridors, his step purposeful. "Let me wash her, then tend. We'll be in my room. Take care of Babs and Jason first."

"You just wish to see me naked," I murmured.

"Actually, I'm a little scared to, so I'd rather react to it without everyone else seeing," he replied.

Once we were in his bathroom, he sat me on the bench. He turned on the shower then helped me inch off my boots, leaving them on the floor. My corset was next, which hurt to removed but Dick was as gentle as he could. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he removed my shirt.

Dick sucked in a gasp while my head was still tangled up in the armour. "Jesus."

I did not wish to look when I freed my head. Especially since Dick had gone white, his fingers brushing over my skin so lightly it was as though he thought I would break. His hands on my shoulders, he looked in the mirror behind me to inspect my shoulder. "At least that's not bleeding anymore, but we might have to reopen it to clean it out."

I sighed. "I shall be asleep soon, then you can do what you like."

He gave me a half hearted smile as he removed my bra. He made me stand as he removed my pants, my hand on his shoulder for support. He only stopped when he revealed the bruise on my leg, the evidence of another bullet, then helped me limp into the shower. He left me propped up, my hands gripping the wall as I stood under the spray. "Be right back," he promised.

I rested my head against the cool tiled wall and let the water wash away my pain, feeling incredibly sore and miserable. With a sigh, I undid my braid and allowed my hair to flow free. Muscles ached, skin torn and raw, I leant against the wall and just cried.

Dick bundled back into the room, but I could not see him through my tears and the steam of the shower. He threw something white on the bathroom counter, clothing I presume, then hurried to remove his clothes, stepping into the shower with me. "Hey, no, beautiful. Shh, it's okay." He gathered me up, turned me so I was leaning on him rather than the wall.

"I want to go home."

"We'll be home before you know it," he whispered. "It's okay, I got you. You're safe."

My legs stopped working, I slumped against him heavily. "Dick-"

"I got you," he said and gave me a caste kiss on the mouth. "I love you. Sleep."

I must have obeyed because the next thing I was aware of was sunlight. Lots and lots of it. Warm and loving, it tickled my bare skin, planting sunlight kisses as it warmed me through. I sighed and stretched, even before I opened my eyes, I was smiling.

I love sunlight. I felt so much better too, dull aches and muscles in need of stretching, but my shoulder did not hurt.

I sighed again and blinked open my eyes. Then frowned at the canopy of cloth above me.

Four poster bed... Dick's bed at the Manor.

I blinked, then looked around, seeing Dick sitting crossed legged on the bed beside me, a laptop balanced on his knees as he typed. Absently, he reached across and patted me on the arm. "You're safe. I'm here, go back to sleep."

I giggled. I must have woken up a few times. "Dick."

He jerked, swinging his head to me, then a grin lit up his face. "Hey. You're awake."

"Yes. How long was I out?"

He put the laptop to one side and stretched out next to me, pillowing his head with his palm, his other hand reaching for my bare stomach. "Two days. How do you feel?"

"Still and a little sore, but I am well."

I glanced down at his hand, then blinked. "I am naked."

Dick nodded. "And in direct sunlight," he said, nodding at the window. "I didn't think you'd mind. No one else saw you like this."

I smiled at him. "I do not mind."

"It's been rather hard sitting next to you, waiting for you to wake up," he said.

"It has been _hard_, has it?" I teased.

Dick laughed. "Oh, yes. Very. I admit, I got a lot of perving done. Sketched you naked. Took lots of photos."

I frowned.

"I'm kidding... about the sketching and the photos anyway."

I had to giggle at him for that.

"I'll admit to some sleepy groping too, but you knew I did that anyway."

"You have stayed here?"

Dick nodded. "I didn't want you to wake up alone and not know where you were."

I smiled at him and rolled onto my side. "Babs? Jason?"

He lifted my knee until it rested on his hip. "They're fine. Babs has got some burning from the taser, massive headache yesterday, but she's fine now. Jason has a couple broken ribs and a fractured wrist. And about fifteen stitches on his back from a stick that stabbed him in the blast."

I blinked. "He never said. And you?"

"I'm fine. Couple of bruises on my chest from falling from the roof and Joker's kicks, but it was worth it."

My eyes went wide. "You fell from the roof?"

He nodded. "Whole thing caved in when the rocket went off."

"Oh, Dick-"

"I've never been so scared," he said. "I didn't see where you went, I couldn't tell if the rocket hit you and then the roof's falling and..." He blinked several times in rapid succession, then jerked forward until our faces were touching. "God, Starfire. You and my brother, both at once. I don't know if I could have handled that."

I placed my palm on his cheek. "It is the okay, Dick."

He closed his eyes. "I know. I know." He cleared his throat several times. "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat while you shower and get dressed."

"Do not go-"

"Have to. You're naked and I'm having wonderfully _naughty_ thoughts about you right now and I really don't want to push or hurt you more."

I smiled. "Dick-"

"They're really _dirty_ thoughts," he said, teasing me with his hand trailing up to my breast. "But you need to eat and shower. So I'll be back."

"Do I not get the kiss first?" I gripped his shirt.

He hesitated, his eyes darting down to my lips, then dipped further before they made their way up to my eyes. "That... probably wouldn't be wise."

"Kiss me, you f-"

He was attached to my mouth even before I had gotten the words out. His hands were everywhere, cupping the back of my shoulder, sliding against my neck, gripping at my waist, then taking a handful of my rear as he pushed our bodies closer together. He was anxious, desperate, he had not been lying when he said it was hard to sit there beside me for two days and stare at my nakedness. His tongue dove to collect mine, swirled and played and he moaned. His teeth gripped my bottom lip, pulled and teased, before his mouth was firm against mine again.

I moaned, my leg stoking the back of his thigh, tugging his hips closer. I could feel how aroused he really was as our bodies brushed together.

"No," he said and pulled away, panting. "No."

I was hurt. "No?"

He struggled to catch a breath. "I know where this is going to lead. And, I can't. Not yet."

"But-"

"You're still hurt." He shifted his hips away from mine, curved backward.

"I am fine-"

"I want you," he murmured, his voice husky and low and my heart beat faster in response. "So, _so_ much. But I want to be able to put my hands on you and not worry about if I'm hurting you."

"Dick-"

"Can we wait? Just a little longer?"

I nodded. "Okay."

He let out a puff of breath. "Thanks." He kissed my nose, his hands gentle on my skin. "Food?"

"Please."

"Okay... I'll be back." He rolled away. He sat with his back to me, legs over the edge of the bed for a moment. "Yeah, regretting that," he muttered as he stood. "Stupid idiot."

"Dick?"

"I'll be back. Go... shower... please be dressed when I get back. I brought your clothes from the motel." He waved a hand behind him without looking at me. "Drawers over there."

"Are you okay?"

"Trying to calm down. It's not working."

"Do you require some assistance?"

"Ahh... nope," he squeaked, then cleared his throat as he stood. "I'm good. Food..." His stride was somewhat forced and awkward as he headed for the door. "Back soon."

I had to giggle at his exit. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I winced at the ache in my ankle. It was better, but still tender, so I lifted off to fetch my clothes from the drawers.

I was pleased to see the bruises on my chest and leg, while they looked nasty, they were well on the way to healing. The stab on my shoulder was a glued line, puckered and red, but again healing well. Robin's birdarang stab was a thin red scar. I sighed and headed for the shower.

Dick was not back by the time I headed back into his room, which surprised me. I opened the door to his room and peered out, trying to see if he was in the hallway.

"Well, look who's awake. Hello gorgeous."

Recognising Robin's voice, or Jason's voice because he was surely in civilian form in the Manor, I spun and smiled brightly. "Jason, greetings! I am most glad to see you." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

He was stiff for a moment, then his demeanor changed and I felt his hand on my behind.

"I will tear it off," I said, my tone light.

He jerked his hand away. "Sorry."

I stepped back. "Are you well?"

He grinned and nodded, lifting his casted wrist. "As to be expected. You?"

I saw Dick approaching with a tray over Jason's shoulder, bouncing into the air happily. "Perfect," I said as I spun in a circle. "Is it not a glorious day?"

Jason stared at me like I had suddenly turned into a _farlnop_.

"Hey, beautiful," Dick said, lifting the tray of food. "Mustard, pizza with mint sauce and anchovies and a peanut butter and bacon sandwich. Enjoy."

I beamed at him, taking one of the sandwich triangles he had cut for me and took a bite.

"Ugg... seriously?"

I floated in little circles as I munched on my sandwich. "Mmm. Delicious."

Dick shifted so he was carrying the tray in one hand and tossed the bottle of mustard up to me. I caught it with one hand and proceeded to drink it as I normally do.

"Oh... god..."

Dick laughed. "Yup. Seriously. This is what she's normally like, my bubbly girl. The warrior only comes out sometimes."

"Gross."

I was upside down now, still eating my sandwich. "I think Jason just lost his, as you say, the 'hard on' for me," I said mildly.

Jason's eyes grew incredibly wide but Dick just laughed again. "I think so."

"How does she do that?" Jason asked.

"In a skirt too," Dick included, his eyes following my every movement.

"It defies gravity," Jason said in an awed tone.

"Always has. It's got something to do with the fact she never stops moving. Gets caught in her wake."

"Are you analysing my skirt patterns, Mr Grayson?" I asked as I briefly rolled upside down over their heads to look at him.

"Yup." He switched languages. "_How else would I be able to position myself to catch a glimpse up it_?" he finished in Romani.

I had to giggle at that, blowing him a kiss. As I took another bite of my sandwich, a thought occurred to me. I stopped and floated upright, descending back down to them although I did not land. "Should I be here?" I asked. "Would my presence not jeopardise your secret identity?"

Dick smiled and shook his head. "Family wing. Other staff aren't allowed in here except for once a week to clean. You're fine to be here. Do you want a tour? We didn't really get a chance last time."

I nodded, eager. "Please."

"Do you want to eat first?" he asked.

"Can we not do both?" I asked, reaching for the other half of the sandwich.

"Last time?" Jason asked.

"Star was hiding behind the curtain while you were perving on her Kory actions," Dick said as he wound an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Oh... shit."

"Exactly. Coming?" he asked Jason as he pulled me down the corridor.

"Um... sure."

The Manor was huge. I had truly not expected so many rooms and I should have, especially since the sprawling outside of the building I had seen. There were libraries and games rooms. So many guest rooms, only a few of them in the secluded family wing.

Jason slyly asked me which room I would be staying in now that I was awake and Dick responded with, "Mine."

Jason looked at Dick and waggled his eyebrows. "Ruh-eeeeaaally," he drawled.

Dick shrugged. "Less likely the cleaners will talk. If they have to clean a guest bedroom, you know it'll leak to the press."

"Sure that's the reason."

"And I don't care what you think," Dick said.

"If you wanna borrow some condoms," he said with a leer at me. "I got plenty."

"Got my own, thanks," Dick said. I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow and he shrugged at me.

"Oh-ho-ho," Jason said, nudging Dick.

"I don't see why you're so surprised. You're the one who put it in my wallet."

"Oh... you found that?"

"Yup. Remind me to kick your ass later."

"I am curious," I said. "How many of the ass kickings do you currently owe him?"

"Enough to keep me occupied for a long time," Dick said.

"That's my room," Jason said, pointing to one of the doors. "Feel free to visit me anytime, gorgeous."

"How about 'no'," Dick said. "Bruce's room's at the end of the corridor. Don't go visiting him either."

"You're no fun," Jason said.

"I just don't like to share." He wrapped both his arms around me. "My Starfire."

I giggled at his silliness.

We looked at Bruce's den, which I was not allowed into, but I recognised it because of the entrance to the Batcave. There was an indoor swimming pool. A solarium, which I knew I would enjoy spending time in, it was so bright and beautiful. The gardens out the window were amazing and Dick promised to take me into the forest for a picnic later.

Dick and Jason bantered the whole time, it was not unlike Cyborg and Beast Boy, except that Jason was a lot more crude.

The gym was incredible. Such a huge space. It had a boxing rink, an obstacle course, gymnastics equipment (I looked fondly at the rings, Dick catching me doing so with a smile). The whole floor was matted, better to fall upon. The gym even had its own steam room and showers.

"This place is incredible," I told Dick, still looking in awe at the gym.

He nodded.

"It must have been amazing to grow up here."

Dick wrinkled his nose. "Lonely more than anything."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "Lonely? You and Bruce used to train all the time."

Dick sighed and pointed to the camera's in the corner. "See them? They all link into the Batcave. Bruce'd watch me train through them, then give me a piece of paper with pointers and instructions on what I had to learn next. The only quality time we really got was patrolling, done in silence, and the occasional game of one on one. And sparring, in which he said jack all to me. So, yes. I was rather lonely. It wasn't until I was older he started to include me in the detective side of thing."

I was sympathetic, hugging his arm.

"I was used to it," he said with a shrug. "Broke him in for Jason though. Bruce kind of realised he needed a better relationship with his Robins after I up and left." He looked at Jason. "Made much more of an effort to include you in his life than he did me. So that's good, I suppose."

"But you wish you had that for yourself," I asked.

Dick shrugged, refusing to say anything in Jason's presence. "Shall we continue?"

I nodded.

As we headed for the door, there was a sudden rush of air, followed by this yellow and red shape running circles around us. "Dude, dude, I've been looking all over for you! Uncle Barry, Bruce and the league are doing stuff in Gotham tonight, so I tagged along. We so have to go out, hit the town, pick up some chicks..." He screeched to a halt. "Starfire?"

I smiled. "Greetings Kid Flash." I glanced sideways at Dick. "Pick up chicks?"

He held up his hands. "I don't pick up. I just keep Wally out of trouble, otherwise Jinx'd kick his ass."

"Suuuure," Jason said. "Just like you don't go to strip clubs either."

Kid Flash, or Wally I guessed since he was in civilian clothing, pounced on Jason. "You got him to go? I can't even get him to go. How'd you do that? Why didn't you take meeeeee?"

"Strip club?" I asked, looking at Dick.

"He forced me to go in. I didn't like it."

"Liar, you had a lap dance from a very saucy redhead."

I released Dick's arm. "You had a lap dance?"

"First of all," Dick said, scowling at Jason. "You paid some girl a hundred bucks to, without my permission. Second of all, I had to give her another hundred to get the fuck off me. I didn't enjoy it, that place was disgusting."

"You were looking," Jason teased. It was quite obvious to me, he was enjoying doing what he thought would get Dick in trouble.

"Dude, that's uncool," Wally said, looking at me and wincing.

"It's hard not to when it's shoved in your face like that," Dick snapped.

"Dick?" I asked. "Does the strip club mean what I think it means?"

He put a hand on his face and dragged it down slowly. "It's a place where guys go to see girls with their clothes off."

"So... a normal day on Tamaran?"

Jason's jaw dropped.

"Not quite," Dick said. "They do it in a provocative manner and they get paid for it too. Dancing enticingly with no clothes on, that sort of thing. People pay for specials too, like a lap dance. It's supposed to be fun and sexy and we get to see naked girls, but..." He shrugged.

"And you did not enjoy yourself?"

"No."

"You do not wish to go again?"

"Not really."

"That is a shame."

All three boys stared at me. "Huh?" Dick asked.

"I would like to go to see how they dance. Perhaps I can learn."

They were still staring at me. Wally shook Dick's shoulder. "Marry her," he said in an awed tone. "Right now. Or I will... can we take her tonight? Think she'll dance for us too?"

"You mean... she's _okay_ with you going to a strip club?" Jason asked.

Dick seemed speechless.

"Tamaranians do not view nakedness with the same ignominy as humans do." I frowned at Dick. "I am assuming there is no touching."

He swallowed several times. "No... you're not supposed to touch them. You... really... um... wouldn't mind going?"

"No." It was most confusing as to why he would be so shaken by this.

"I have the best girlfriend in the whole world," he said.

"Is it human culture that I should be offended by this?" I asked.

"Yes," Wally said, nodding emphatically. "Jinx would hand me my balls if she knew I went."

"Depends on the girl," Dick said, with a glare at Wally. "Some see it as derogative. Some just don't like that its naked breasts all over the place and think we're comparing. Its just... fantasy, I guess."

"And boobs," Wally said. "Seriously, can you convince Jinx to come too?" He shook Dick again. "Can we go tonight? I can whip her up some fake id."

I frowned. "Fake id? We are underage?"

"You're supposed to be twenty one," Dick said. "But some places'll let you in if you bribe them and don't drink. And no," he said to Wally. "We're not going tonight."

"Party pooper," Wally complained.

"Sorry, but I had plans already. And Starfire's injured, I'm not making her walk on that ankle." He held out his hand for me. "We have a tour to finish."

Now, with the inclusion of Wally in the tour, the banter between the boys was most intriguing. Dick kept his arm around me, explaining parts of the Manor, while Jason and Wally added their rather uninformative facts. Jason and Wally did like to rib each other and mock wrestle in the hallway, calling each other names.

We finished the tour in the kitchen, Wally heading straight for the fridge.

"I need a drag," Jason said. "You boys up for one?"

"Which sort?" Wally asked, whipping around as he made himself a massive tiered sandwich.

"Both."

"I'm good," Wally said. "Jinx reckons she can taste it on me afterward. Better stay on her good side."

"Suit yourself. Dick?"

"I'm good to," he mentioned, holding my hand.

"Pussies. Fine. Seeya."

"So... I'm guessing, since Star's here and apparently learning all about you as Dick, the test is finished?" Wally asked once Jason was gone. He carefully constructed his sandwich, adding the last few layers before he sat at the bench in the middle with us. "Any mustard?"

"None that you can have," Dick replied. "And, yeah, we finished the test."

"So, new Robin?"

Dick sighed. "I haven't decided."

"Why's that, dude?"

I listened quietly as Dick regaled Wally with all that had happened with regard to Jason being Robin over the past week, including my involvement as Kory and the Red X jobs we had done.

"Surprised you didn't kill him," Wally said. "When you found out he was Red X again."

I smiled and shrugged. "I believe what I did was punishment enough."

Beside me, Dick cringed and cupped himself while Wally laughed.

"I just don't feel as though he's ready," Dick said when Wally stopped laughing. "He needs more training."

"Won't know until you take the training wheels off. Let him fall, Dick. Let him trip on his ass and then get up again. It'll be good for him."

"But it's my reputation on the line-"

"Dick," I said. "The moment you don the Nightwing suit and appear in Jump, especially with me at your side, people will know you have moved on from Robin. Jason will be expected to forge his own identity. People will judge him according to the precedent you set and he will be expected to meet it. It will have no baring on what people think of you. Jason... will be constantly judged, worthy or not, and I do not believe his brother should be the one doing so as well."

He looked at me skeptically. "You think I should give him a chance, don't you?"

"He may surprise you. He is a good warrior."

Dick sighed. "I don't know, Star. He's too aggressive." He shot me a dark look. "And I didn't forget about you being all romancing on his warrior skills."

"Romancing?" I asked, surprised.

"C'mon, Star," he said, exasperated. "You 'appreciated' his skills."

"I respect his skills. It is not the same. I am allowed to think another warrior has formidable knowledge and appreciate his willingness to use them."

He growled. "Does it have to be Jason's?"

Why was he jealous? "Dick, all I said was that I understood why he did what he did. That was all. On Tamaran-"

"We're not on Tamaran. On Earth, a hero doesn't do that."

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Fucking hell, Starfire," Dick snapped and threw up his hands.

His vehemence startled me. "Dick, I am sorry, but I do not understand. I have always done things the way you wished because you told me that was the way it was done. Explain to me why his actions were wrong. Please?"

Dick sighed, then took a breath. Then ran his hand through his hair. "Because we're not like them. Criminals. Heroes may be vigilantes, but we leave the punishment of the criminal where it belonged, in the courts. The damage we do to criminals must be minimal and it _must_ be justified. Knock them out, tie them up, don't do damage that can possibly kill or takes too long to heal. Justified force. We don't carry knives for this reason, the temptation to use them would be too great. While it may have been acceptable on Tamaran, it's not here. Okay?"

"You would have been more accepting if he knocked me out, rather than stabbing me. Even though he did not know who he was fighting?"

"Jason stabbed you?" Wally blurted, then pressed his lips together as we looked at him. "Sorry."

"Yes. Well, no, I didn't want you hurt either. Star, it's not about you... well, it is and it isn't. If he'd stabbed a criminal, he'd be in just as much trouble. More, perhaps."

"Very well."

"Yes, a lot of my anger is that he stabbed _you_. But he's also been overly aggressive to a lot of real criminals."

I nodded and folded my hands demurely on my lap. "Please forgive my ignorance," I said, meek. "I should not have questioned."

He sighed and took my hand. "Don't. It's not something to forgive. I should've explained better. Not everyone on Earth thinks the same way we do. I shouldn't have snapped, I'm just frustrated by this whole thing."

I regarded him. "Do you wish to move to Nightwing?"

"You know I do."

"Then do it."

"Star, it's not that easy. I've been Robin for so long. I put everything into that identity. I even... sometimes forgot my own."

"Is it not time to let it go?"

Dick looked at the counter top. "If I do that, I kind of feel like I'll be letting my Mom go too."

Wally chewed quietly, looking from me to Dick and wisely remained silent.

"She would be proud of all you have become," I said. "She would wish you to be happy."

Dick sighed.

"Robin will always be tied to Batman. You cannot change this. If you do not wish to remain tied, you must let it go."

"I'd like to think Nightwing would have links to Batman too," Bruce said from the doorway.

Dick went stiff, but didn't turn around. I was unsettled, I had not intended for Bruce to overhear us speak of this.

Wally gulped down his mouthful of sandwich. "Hi Bruce."

"Wally," Bruce said, walking into the room. He did not sit down, instead he went to the cupboard and fetched a mug. "Starfire, how are you feeling?"

"I feel greatly recovered. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home."

"It was the least I could do." He calmly picked up the coffee pot and poured himself a drink, then heaped in a spoon full of sugar. The spoon clinked against the mug as he stirred, the sound seemed much louder in our silence.

"Don't stop your discussion on my account," Bruce said, turning and leaning against the counter and took a sip. "It was enlightening."

Dick hung his head, refusing to look at anyone. "It was a private discussion."

"Not if you're discussing Jason as Robin."

"He's too aggressive, Bruce. I'm afraid he'll kill someone."

"Tony Zucco."

Dick paused then twitched.

"We won't know until he has the same crisis. Until then, all we can do is wait."

"He pulled a knife on Starfire."

"Which he _will_ be punished for, my apologies to Starfire. Yes, I agree he is too aggressive. That can be tempered, directed. Give him a chance to find his feet. You made just as many mistakes when you became Robin. Help me with him."

"And if he kills someone before that?"

"He's going to be a lot more closely monitored by me for a while before he's allowed out on his own again."

"Bruce-"

"Dick, you were the one who suggested Nightwing. You talked about it for years. I'm just trying to give you the nudge you needed."

Dick scowled. "By _replacing_ me?"

"I'm not replacing you."

"It feels that way."

"The Titans need a leader. Gotham needs a Robin. You can't be both."

Dick frowned at the counter.

"Bruce?" I asked, tentative.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"What do _you_ need?"

Bruce blinked at me. Dick jerked his head up. "Pardon?"

"The Titans need a leader, this is true, but we are not complacent. Nor would we ask him to chose between us and his family. You said Gotham requires a Robin but you have not said what you need."

Bruce stared at me.

I flicked my eyes to Dick and offered silent apologies. I did not like to interfere, but I knew Dick would never tell Bruce his true feelings. And part of being Tamaranian meant I could not quieten my emotions, I had to allow them voice, and I felt very strongly for Dick at that moment. "Forgive me, but Dick's fear is not only that you replaced him as Robin, but as your son."

"Starfire," Dick scolded with a cringe, but I could tell by his face he hoped Bruce would answer.

Bruce looked astounded as he looked between Dick and me. "Dick, is this true?"

Dick scowled again, embarrassed and unsure and did not meet Bruce's gaze. "What if it was?"

"I'd tell you that you're an idiot."

Dick snorted.

Bruce placed his cup on the counter behind him, then rested his hand on Dick's shoulder. "You'll always be my son, Dick, brat that you are. I'm proud of you and what you've accomplished. Nothing can change that."

There are no word to describe Dick's face. He lurched to his feet, the stool clattering to the floor, and wrapped his arms around Bruce.

With a tear in my eyes, I smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's note:_**

_I'd like to take a moment silence for Jerry Robinson, DC Legend and artist and Creator of the Joker and co-creater of Robin._

_His brilliance will be missed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Dick was broody, thoughtful, for the next few days. Uncommunicative about the topic he was mulling over, but not uncommunicative in general. He did keep his distance from me, but his eyes told me he wished he could be close.

He was battling with himself, of that I am certain. About me and furthering our relationship. About Jason. About the direction of his life. But mostly, I felt it was Robin.

I did try to talk to him about us and perhaps we should not make that next step. Surely if it was causing him so much grief, then we should wait but he did not wish to speak of it. "When you healed," was all he said, whether that meant it would happen when I was better or we would speak of it, I did not know.

I sat chair in the games room, watching Dick and Jason play the game of pool while I iced my ankle (at Dick's insistence but I did not see the point, it was merely tender now and I could walk on it). It was taking an exceptionally long time to heal, Alfred suspected I may have torn a muscle. Still, it was getting better every day and Dick did seem to enjoy waiting on me when he had the chance and was not being commandeered by Bruce or Jason.

"Ha!" Jason crowed, thumping his pool cue on the ground in victory. "One handed too! Beat that!"

"It's your left hand that's broken, not your right," Dick said, idly examining the layout of the balls. "And I've been playing one handed too, dipstick."

Somehow, one handed pool consisted of them both using two hands, only one hand had another pole with a X at the end which the allowed the cue stick to rest on. It was most confusing.

I must admit, I did like to watch as Dick bent over the table to hit the white ball. It was most pleasing.

"Your ambidextrous," Jason muttered. "Doesn't count."

"Acrobat, not ambidextrous. Six ball, corner pocket."

There was a clunk as the ball hit the pocket and Dick smiled when he straightened.

"Same thing, cocksucker."

I lifted an eyebrow when Dick replied, "Nutsack lord," as he lined up a different shot. "Two, middle pocket."

"Vacuum loins."

"Ass miner. One, corner pocket."

"Anus licker."

Dick's nose wrinkled. "Gross."

"Carpet muncher."

"Least I have one to munch on," Dick quipped. "When was the last time you got any?"

"I can so play the wounded card. Girls will fall over themselves. Alien lover."

Dick straightened and thumped the bottom of his stick on the floor. "Uncool."

Jason lifted his arms and made a impertinent face at Dick. "Come at me, bro." Dick heaved the stick up and waved it at Jason, causing him to cringe away. "You wouldn't hit an injured man, would you?"

"Hardly a man," Dick scoffed and lowered the cue. "Brat of a younger brother."

"Saved your girl's life!" Jason retorted.

I frowned and lifted my head. "If I recall correctly, it was I who saved you."

Jason flicked his head around as though he only just remembered I was here, despite having greeted me when I arrived.

"Multiple times," Dick included, winking at me.

"Damn, she's quiet," Jason said. "Getting used to having her around."

"If you could contain the name-calling, that'd help. I don't relish having to explain all those to her."

Jason snickered at him. "You have to explain the names?"

"Slang doesn't exactly come across well in the language transfer. Five, middle pocket."

"Bro... I bet you a hundred bucks you can't sink the black from there."

Dick made a rude sounding noise. "If I sink the black I lose a turn."

Jason grinned. "Dare you to sink the black."

Dick rolled his eyes at me, but actually followed through with the dare, which surprised me. He never allowed Cyborg or Beast Boy to dare him anything, never once succumbed but he did to Jason easily.

Possibly, it was a ploy so Jason could get another turn which it seems he blew by missing the next shot and Dick quickly sunk the rest of the balls.

"Four out of seven?" Dick suggested, then turned to look over at me quietly waiting to be remembered. "Or, Star, do you want to learn?"

I did, actually, it looked a most intriguing game and would be most beneficial to practice subtleties of my strength. As I opened my mouth to reply, Jason beat me to it.

"Yes," Jason leered. "Bend her over the table, Dicky boy."

Dick scowled. "Or maybe not. Eyes off."

"C'mon, Star, you really need to pop this boy's cherry," Jason said. "He'd mellow out then."

I blinked. "Dick has a cherry which requires popping?"

"Slang for virginity," Dick told me, then glared at Jason. "How do you know we haven't already? Not that it's any of your business."

Jason's smile was positively evil. "No condoms in the trash in your bathroom."

Dick stared at him "You... fucking hell, Jason. Stay out of my room!"

"HA!" Jason crowed and pointed his finger at Dick. "Caught you!"

Dick's mouth dropped open, then he glared. "Fuck you," he growled. He shoved the cue back into the stand and stalked over to me. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

"Chicken," Jason taunted. "You just don't want to lose the drag."

Dick groaned. "Dude, c'mon. You've monopolised me all day."

Jason turned pouty. "Sorry for wanting to spend time with my brother."

Dick sighed and I echoed his sentiments. This seemed to be the way of things at present. They would try to be civil, it would become reduced to name calling, Dick would attempt to leave and Jason would play on the lonely brother syndrome.

Dick came over to me and leant over, his arms braced on the back of the chair. "Star..."

"Go," I said, trying to be understanding. "He is just trying to connect with you."

"Yeah, but I'd like to connect with you," he said cheekily with wriggle of his eyebrow. He ran his fingers down my neck and dipped them below the collar of my shirt, touching the top of my breast as he leant into kiss me most affectionately.

It was odd, I was a little uneasy with his affection in view of Jason, purely because he had never touched me like that before in public and I could not help but feel it was meant for Jason's benefit.

Still, I smiled and touched his cheek when he pulled back.

This did seem to be the norm between them. Dick did not like me to spend time with Jason alone, so I spent most of it observing Dick and Jason interacting. He was most interesting, if crude but he did seem to try and reign himself in around me, which I was grateful for. What I was unsure of was why Dick changed while he was around Jason. He was more cocky, physically aggressive, self sure. His flirtations with me while Jason was in hearing were a little more explicit than I was accustomed to, he was also quite possessive of me. When Jason challenged him to do anything, be that a race or game, Dick met the challenge head on. I was a little concerned but Dick assured me this was what brothers did.

I do know that Bruce, Jason and Dick had many discussions regarding his aggression and channeling it, but I was never privy to their details. While I did not enjoy being excluded, I reasoned that it was none of my business. Besides, I was quite accepting of Jason's aggressiveness, something that Dick did not like.

Sighing, I watched them leave, deciding that I might like to go and see if Alfred was busy. It was mid afternoon, perhaps I could assist him in preparing dinner. He was truly an amazing man and he does so much for the Wayne family. Quick witted, an amazing cook and an incredibly teller of stories. I could listen to his voice speak for hours. Picking the useless icepack off my foot, I floated and headed out into the hallway.

I was complacent and I should not have been. Too used to being in the family wing and not having other staff around that when a woman stepped out of Bruce's room, all I could do was freeze and stare, not even being able to hide.

She did not seem surprised to see me, however, as she threaded her arms into along black jacket. "You must be Starfire," she said.

"Um... yes? I am Starfire."

"Selina," she purred as she drew closer and something inside me wanted to purr back.

I had felt that want before, in the presence of another and I brightened. "You are Catwoman!"

She blinked, her hand stuck in the motion of pulling on one of her gloves. "You're very astute."

"My people are descended from felines," I explained, flushing. "There... is a connection."

Selina suddenly smiled and nodded. "Ahh, now I understand. The pull, I did wonder about that. Yes, I'm Catwoman."

I held out my hand. "I am most pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Kory," she said with a smug smile and took my hand.

I flushed when she said that. "My apologies," I said inadequately. "I... um..."

"You don't need to explain," she jerked her head to Bruce's door. "I know him well. Plus, you didn't know me, there wouldn't have been any need to let me in on the secret." She smiled. "You had us fooled. Still, if there's anytime you do want a girl's night-"

"Don't corrupt her, Selina," Bruce said, opening his door.

I felt a little awkward. Bruce stood at his door wearing too little to be considered appropriate on Earth. And he was Dick's father, I do not think it would have been wise to admire his physique so I fixed my eyes on the floor.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, pulling on her other glove before she sauntered back to him to give him a rather steamy kiss. "Pretties to steal, boys to play with. You know the deal." She smiled at me as she walked by, heading toward the partition. "Nice to meet you, honey."

I watched her leave, hips swishing and swaying and I wondered if I would ever be able to walk with that much sex appeal. Bruce cleared his throat and I turned awkwardly back to look at him.

"Where are the boys?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by his near nakedness.

"They went for the drag."

"Ahh... how's the ankle?" he asked, noticing my ice pack.

"It is fine."

There was a brief and very uncomfortable silence between us.

"I... ahh... was on the way to see Alfred," I explained. "I did not mean to-"

"It's okay... yes... um... carry on."

My departure was most full of the haste and I did not look back as he disappeared back into his room.

Alfred was in the kitchen when I arrived. "Miss Starfire," he asked, watching me as I burst into the room, feeling mostly embarrassed. "Are you alright?"

"I... ahh... just met Selina. And Bruce was not... he was... um... mostly undressed."

Alfred gave me a sage nod. "Ahh. I see. Unfortunately, you have discovered one of the well known secrets in this household. It is often that I catch Master Bruce, and to a lesser extent, Master Jason, in amorous embrace with a lady friend."

I chewed on my lip. "Um... it seemed to be after the amorous embrace occurred."

"Perchance, if you had not been there, or perhaps a few moments later, it would have been."

That would have been very awkward indeed. I was very glad to have happened across them at the right time then.

"I would hope to never catch you, my dear."

"That would be rather difficult," I said. "Since I am not having sex."

Alfred blinked, the only reaction he had and I realised that was possibly a social blunder.

"My apologies. Dick tells me I do not quite grasp the Earthen trait of subtly."

"On the contrary, I find your frankness refreshing. Everyone else dances around what I quite blatantly know is occurring. Anyone would think I had never had coitus."

"Alfred, have you ever caught Dick?" I asked, hesitantly.

There was mischievous twinkle in Alfred's eye. "In amorous embrace with a lady or just an amorous embrace?"

I caught the hint, my eyes widened and I had to give a nervous giggle. "No..."

"As I recall, the embrace involved a pillow," Alfred said, returning to the chopping he had been doing as I arrived. "So you will be pleased to know that no, there have not been any lady friends. That boy is completely head over heels for you."

I was pleasantly warm inside. "What happened to the pillow?" I asked, curious.

"I made him wash it."

I had to giggle.

"Teenage boys," Alfred said, playfully haughty. "Are the most vile of creatures. Needless to say, Master Dick had the cleanest pillows in the Manor."

"Surely you were a teenage boy once too."

"Many eons ago. I have surely forgotten such a horrid time. Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you. I came to see if you required assistance."

Alfred considered. "You are a guest here-"

"I can chop and peel the Earthen way," I said. "And I would that I be useful."

Alfred inclined his head. "The potatoes in the sink would benefit from your peeling abilities."

I floated over to the sink while Alfred fetched me a peeler.

"How is the ankle?" he asked.

"Healing. Dick wishes for me to take it slow, but it is merely a little tender now."

"Might I inquire as to the whereabouts of Master Dick?"

"He and Jason went for the drag." I put my peeled potato down and reached for another. "It is a motorcycle race, yes?"

"That is one variation. The other one involves a most heinous pastime. I quite disapprove of Master Jason's habits, but at least he does not conduct them inside the Manor."

I was confused as to the nature of this habit, but I did not question further. "Will you tell me more stories of Dick's mishaps in the Robin costume?" I asked.

Alfred laughed. "Certainly. Why, I remember once he got caught in his own sleeping gas bomb-"

That was how Dick found us, an hour later, sitting in the kitchen with matching pink aprons while the dinner cooked on the stove, laughing about something silly he had done as a youth. We shared a cup of tea and some cream buns and Dick was most unimpressed we had not left him any.

There was something odd about Dick's scent when he returned. "Was there a fire nearby?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

Dick hesitated while Alfred gave him a bland look and rose to stir the dinner. "Ahh... no."

I sniffed again, leaning close to Dick. "What is that smell?"

He edged away from me. "The bike backfired," he said, sounding odd. Alfred turned, giving Dick a sharp look. Dick glared back, then smiled at me. "I need to change its oil, I think. Sorry, I didn't think it was that bad, I'll go shower."

I sat on Dick's bed, waiting for him to finish in the shower, hoping to spend some time together before dinner. Preferably alone. Preferably with little clothing.

He came out still dripping water from his hair as he towelled it dry. He wore trousers and a shirt, the buttons still undone and giving me a lovely view of his chest. "Hey," he said when he noticed me sitting on the bed. "You didn't need to wait for me."

"I wanted to."

"You could have joined me," he said with a wink and sat down on the bed beside me.

"You would not have gotten any showering down."

"That's the point," he said. He bent over, pulling the towel up over his head and dried his hair quite vigourously. It was quite amusing to see it sticking up all over the place when he was done.

Feeling like I should tease him, I picked up one of his pillows and hugged it. "My, Dick, your pillows are most clean. And fresh."

He gave me a weird look as he tossed the towel back into the bathroom. "Um... I guess."

Barely able to contain my smile, I asked, "What do you use to wash them?"

"Um... bleach? I don't know, whatever's handy. I think its lemon scented or something."

"Most divine. Soft and fluffy. It would be most gentle."

"Gentle... I guess..."

"Your head would be most restful against them." I stoked the pillow, struggling to keep from laughing.

"My..." He frowned at me. "What's going on? What's your fascination with my pillows?"

"I am merely trying to get to know your previous lover."

He stared at me. "... huh?"

"Was she kind? Does she have a name? I do not wish to keep calling her 'the pillow'."

His eyes grew wide and his cheeks went pink. "What the hell has Alfred being saying to you?"

"Really, Dick, she must have a name!" I explained, pretending to be concerned. "You cannot leave your former lover nameless, did you not care for her?"

He grabbed the pillow from me. "Okay, you really need to stop stroking that!"

I made a grab for it, but Dick held it out of my reach. "Be gentle! You shall injure her!"

"It's just a pillow!"

I lifted my hand so I could press the back of it against my forehead. "Oh, just a pillow! The poor thing, used then carelessly discarded-"

He walloped me with the pillow. Giggling, I raised my hand to ward off his blows as he knelt to get a better angle on me. Ducking down I reached for another pillow to protect myself from his barrage.

"Does this one have a name?" I teased, holding it out so Dick's nameless lover whacked against it.

"Gertrude," he deadpanned at me, still whacking at me. "And this one's Sophia. They argue over me all the time, it's quite annoying."

I laughed and used 'Gertrude' to hit Dick in the side. "I really must demand you be rid of former lovers, I am most afraid my performance will never match up."

"I like my pillows," he said, joining in the game. "I have them just the way I like them."

"I never thought you would be one for the threesome, Dick."

He laughed at me and I used the opportunity to whack him in the face. Poor 'Gertrude' burst open, spreading feathers everywhere. We stared at each other for a moment as the feathers floated down around us.

"You killed her!" Dick cried, grabbing feathers out of the air. "Oh, my poor Gertrude, what has she done?"

I blinked, remorseful. "Dick, I-"

He launched himself at me, tackled me back onto the bed and straddled my stomach, using 'Sophia' to belt me. "Don't worry! Your sister and I will avenge your untimely death."

I giggled and squirmed, my forearms protecting my face.

"Do you know how hard it is to find twin pillows?" Dick teased.

"Do they not sell them in twin packets at the supermarket?" I asked, still giggling.

"Totally not the point," he said, several feathers caught in his hair.

"Is she suitably avenged?" I asked.

He gave me a moment's reprieve, holding the pillow ready to strike as I peeked through my hands to see. "You'll have to make it up to me," he said, grinning.

I lowered my hands. "Oh? What must I do to make it up to you?"

"Oh, never give a guy an open ended response like that," he warned. "You don't know what I'll ask for."

I smiled for him and traced my fingers up the middle of his bare chest, where his shirt flapped open because he still had not had a chance to button it. "Perhaps I meant for it to be open ended."

The look on his face was priceless, but it turned sly in an instant. "I do seem to remember you promising me something. Reciprocation of sorts."

I blinked in surprise, I had not really expected him to blatantly ask for it and it made me wonder what Jason and Dick had been speaking about during their drag. "You wish for that now?"

"You offered." He grinned at me. "I'd love it if you did, but we probably should work up to that," he finished and leant down to kiss me.

Dick did, eventually, get what he asked for.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's note:_**

_Since this is a noncliffhanger chapter, I just thought I'd let you know, I'm taking a couple of days hiatus for family Christmassy things._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The next day, I curled up in the solarium with a book, my new favourite place. I loved it, to the point I was considering asking Cyborg to build me one when we returned to the Tower. I was even tentatively planning a garden I could plant flowers in for the solarium to look over. It was always so sunny and warm and smelt of flowers, even when the day was overcast the solarium was warm. I had a romance book Babs had recommenced and I could conceivably see myself spending the entire day there when Dick arrived. He held up my black jacket and black and grey scarf. "C'mon, we're going out."

"Oh? Where are we going?" I asked as I put my book down.

"Someplace..." He held open my jacket for me.

"You are not going to tell me?" I asked as I slipped my arms through.

"No," he said, giving my shoulders a squeeze before he wrapped the scarf around my neck. "C'mon. Before it starts raining."

Gotham was quiet, there was little traffic, but it did not seem as though he was going into the city. Instead we headed out. I clung to his back, wondering where we could be going and why he was so secretive about it. The countryside turned pretty as we turned down a long weeping willow tree lined, hedge edged laneway. Dick slowed down as he drove, allowing me to gaze at the natural beauty and serenity of the area although why were were here I was not certain of until I saw the sign.

Gotham Cemetery.

My heart pounded and my hands clenched on his stomach. Dick lifted his hand from the handlebar long enough to pat my hand. Before long we were pulling into the car park and Dick was kicking down the stand to the motorcycle.

He removed his helmet and left it on the handlebars as he got off the motorcycle, going to the saddle bags to retrieve two red roses. I removed my helmet and just stared at him as he held one out to me.

He shifted, his boot scuffing against the gravel on the ground. "I... ahh..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wasn't sure if I could bring you here, which is why I didn't tell you. I usually only come once a year... but... this was important to me. I wanted to introduce you. Please come and meet them?"

I turned my head and stared at the massive stone gates, then smiled at Dick and took the rose he offered. "Of course."

He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. I sensed that this would be an emotional time for him and I was determined to make it as easy as I could. He turned, offering me his elbow and I placed my hand in the crook.

Tamaranians do not have large parcels of land on which the dead rest. We do not have plaques and memorials for them, it is not our way. The dead are given to _X'hal_ in a glorious bonfire and when the stars twinkle in the night, we remember the fire which burnt inside them. That is our way.

Humans have a different way. Returning them to the earth, droves and lines and peaceful serenity forever more. Plaques to visit, names engraved in stone, remembrance for all to see, not just shared within family circles.

The stones of head were not uniform. There were angels and cherubs. The Catholic saints, the Mother Mary. Symbols and signs of all religions, each with their own meanings to the families who paid for the plots.

There were few others here. No noise, beside the wind rustling the leaves, the solemn chirp of a bird, our footsteps on grass.

Dick led me through with unerring direction. He had walked this path many times. He led me straight there and stopped at the base and stared.

My eyes traced the names.

"_John and Mary Grayson_", the plaque read, "_Parents and Performers. They still soar in our sky_."

Dick unwound his arm and knelt down, placing the rose at the foot of the grave. "Hey, Mom, Dad. I know it's... early, but I'll be back on the day. I just... well... I'm in Gotham at the moment and I thought... I'd visit. There's a decision I've been wrestling with and it hasn't been easy. It's still not easy. I don't know what to do and... I kind of wish you were still here to talk to." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Also, there's someone I want you to meet." He chuckled once. "Yeah... it's a girl. Finally, huh Dad? Your little boy is all grown up. She's something special, Mom. You'd like her. Um... so..." He stood and reached back to take my hand, tugged me a little so I was beside him. "This is my Star. Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran."

I cast Dick a startled look, wondering what I should do, if I should speak. I had no precedent for what was appropriate. "Ahh... greetings?"

He squeezed my hand. "You don't have to say anything. It's lame, I know. It just... it keeps them alive-" he tapped his chest "-in here."

"I understand. And I do not think it is lame." Releasing his hand, I bent down and placed my rose beside Dick's. "I am very pleased to meet you both."

Dick brushed his fingers along my back, picked up a couple of stands of hair. When I stood, he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight. "Mom was a lot like you."

"Oh?"

"She never let Dad forget she was Roma. So proud of her heritage, she never hid it, or tried to change for anyone else. One of the many, many things that attracted me was how open you were about where you came from. So willing to share Tamaran with me. You don't allow anyone to belittle your culture, even as you try and understand mine. You and Mom would have spend ages talking about your culture and understanding each other."

"I wish I could have known them."

"They would have loved you, Star. I know I do." He rested his head on my shoulder. "I guess, though, if they hadn't died, I never would have met you. I doubt you would have fallen for some acrobat in a circus, if you even came to see me perform."

"If it were not for your act of kindness, I never would have stayed on Earth."

He nodded. "Yeah. Series of unfortunate events that brought us together."

He said nothing else for a time, just content to stare at their grave and hold me tight and rest his head on my shoulder.

I watched the surroundings, a little unsettled but mostly concerned. Human grieving is different than Tamaranain and I did not know how I should act. Dick does not like to speak of feelings, so I reasoned asking him how he felt would not be the best thing. So I simply stood there and allowed him to cling to me, rubbing his back a little.

Abruptly, he lifted away from me, turned his head and gave a sharp sniff. He cleared his throat and when he spoke there was no scratchiness or grief in his tone. "It's going to rain soon, we should head back."

"Okay."

He turned his head and looked at me, smiling. "Wanna go and spar?"

I stared at him for a moment, knowing full well how our sparring sessions ended. Which was the point, apparantly, from the look on his face. I smiled. "I would love to."

On return to the Manor, just barely getting indoors before the heavens opened, we went to his room to change into something more comfortable for sparring, then held hands as we travelled down to the gym.

Bruce was there with Jason when we arrived. Bruce was holding a punching bag while Jason pounded his uncasted fist against the leather, his fractured wrist held against his chest, bound in place by straps. I could hear Bruce issuing instructions to Jason on how to strike the bag.

"Should he be doing that with broken ribs?" I asked.

"I don't see how we could stop him," Dick said. He silently watched them for a moment, then squeezed my hand. "Give me a minute, would you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He did not look at me as he spoke. "You're right. You're always right and I should trust your judgment more. You know my heart better than I do."

"Dick?"

"I need to give him a chance. Bruce believes in him, I can too. After all, I've invited lots of people to join the Titans after only just meeting them. Hell, we took Jinx. If I can give her a second chance, I can give my brother a chance to prove himself. He does good when he focuses, he can learn." He released my hand. "Go pick us some weapons. I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded, watching for a moment as Dick went to take Bruce's place at the punching bag. I felt torn, I should like to witness the mantle being passed, but also it was a private moment, I should not intrude.

Turning my eyes to study the wall of weaponry that Bruce kept in the gym, I went to view them. Various bo staves of all sizes, batons and sticks, bladed staves, axes and various swords. So many names for them, I only knew a few, was only versed in a few of them whenever Dick deemed to teach me Earthen fighting styles.

"Do you like weapons?" Bruce asked as I studied the rack.

I smiled as he joined me. "Very much, they can be most beautiful and deadly when in the hands of a skilled warrior. Most of the techniques I know can be transferred to the various Earthen weapons," I said. "Like the bo staff. Or the kama. Or falchoin, cutlass." My eyes lingered on one weapon that kept catching my eye, remembering Dick's words about the blade. "Katana."

"What is your favourite?"

"The _soral_. It is a Tamaranian weapon although its appearance and function is much like the Earthen glaive."

"A glaive. Are you any good?"

"As a princess, I was required to learn the fifty one methods in which the _soral_ can be used to slay an opponent. And that was just by decapitation."

He stared at me. "Fifty one ways to behead someone?"

I nodded. "There are eighty two methods of disembowelling."

His voice was strained. "And I assume you know them as well."

"Yes. I am also quite versed in the method of... castration."

"Death by castration?" Bruce monotoned, shifting. His hands flinched and were suddenly hovering protectively around his nether regions.

"Tamaranians do have an artery there. It is a most effective and fast death."

He gulped. "Have you ever used a _soral_ to kill someone?"

"No."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I only need my bare hands." I lit them, lifting them up. "These are a most effective weapon."

His face went stoic. "You've killed."

I lifted my chin. "It is my culture. As it is yours not to. I would never break Earthen laws. I know my powers well, Bruce. I control them."

"In her defence," Dick said from behind me. "It was the Psions. I know you've read about them."

"She's killed," he said, swivelling to glare at Dick.

"If you're going to quibble, there are instances when criminals have died due to their own stupidity on your watch."

"That is not the issue."

"I trust her," Dick said. "It was under extreme duress. She was in a great deal of pain and trying to control brand new powers."

"What if she slips?"

Dick sighed. "Under the laws in the Vegan system, she did no wrong. We follow the laws."

"Is that how you justify it?"

"No, I justify it by looking at her. Starfire has the kindest soul I know. Hell, Bruce, she won't even kill a spider, she'll catch it and put it outside where as you and me would stomp on it. Starfire never inflicts more pain than necessary. She shoots around people rather than at them. I trust her. End of story."

Bruce stared at me.

"Great," Dick muttered. "Now he's going to rush off and discover your kryptonite in case you go on a murdering rampage."

"Metallic chromium," I responded immediately, looking Bruce in the eyes. "I am allergic."

"Yeah," Dick said. "Except you'll sneeze starbolts. Doesn't help."

"Injected into my blood stream, I would die."

Dick stared at me, his face going pale.

"Incapacitate, not kill," Bruce said. "What can nullify your powers?"

I flicked my eyes to Dick, then dropped them to the floor. "Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions. Dick can take them away at a word."

Bruce looked at Dick. "I suppose I could synthasise a drug that could suppress emotions-"

Dick shook his head. "Wouldn't work. What you need to do is make them feel too much. A Tamaranian without emotions is a very bad thing."

Bruce considered me. "At least I know you can be defeated."

I frowned and glanced at Dick, who rolled his eyes. "Bruce, you _told_ us to lose. We were supposed to lose to you, drop those hints within your presence so Robin would take more notice of it, then escape before the police arrived. I told her to think of it as a spar, make it look good so we could gauge skills. She was supposed to be fighting Jason, remember? If you wanted her to win, she would have taken you out in two punches like she did Jason."

Bruce did not seem to believe Dick in that respect.

"You want proof?" Dick asked with a suddenly smug. He took an exaggerated step backward. "By all means. Starfire, limit to two hits." I lifted an eyebrow at him and Dick smiled and nodded.

"Unconcious?"

"Detained. Don't want him to have a headache. He'll be all pouty."

I nodded and shifted my stance.

Bruce lunged at me. I caught his wrist and held it still, his body jarring at the sudden immobility, extending my fist until it was at his neck. "Decapitation technique thirty four."

Bruce narrowed his eyes as I released him. "Again."

The next punch he threw I deflected by grabbing his wrist again, twisting around behind him and placing my elbow against the back of his head. "Decapitation technique six."

"Again."

We went through six more techniques, each one more elaborate than the next. I even showed him several disemboweling techniques and one castration that set all the boys wincing. I was feeling most like a _jeteif_ on ceremonial display demonstrating this. It was a little embarrassing.

"Why doesn't she do this all the time?" Jason asked Dick.

"Raven's bubble shield is more effective for the non-meta's and the meta's tend not to allow her close. So she distracts, while Cyborg, Beast Boy and I take down. It's a team effort."

Bruce backed off. "Why isn't there documentation of this?"

Dick was most smug. "I'm not going to give up my secret weapon. If you watched our first sparring sessions... wait, no, I disabled cameras. What a shame. I had to actually teach her how to spar so she wouldn't end the fight too quickly. Now, are you done dissecting how my girlfriend works for your silly end of the world emergency kit?"

"All that power-"

"With a responsible personality and a true moral compass to match. She's fine. Starfire and I spent months tempering her strength until she knew the appropriate level a human could handle. She was ranged only until I was certain she would _never_ slip even under duress. Operating for years in a team environment, never faltered. Star's not the one you should be worried about. Especially not when you have a half demoness that can destroy the world with a thought, was meant to be a portal to do that and destroyed her own father to save us, a being that can become any animal he chooses, including alien animals and mythical creatures, and a part cyborg who can use his brain to hack into the Batcomputer without alerting you for funsies." Dick smiled at me. "Did you pick a weapon?" I smiled at him and pointed. Dick laughed. "Perfect." He picked up two from the rack and said, "She's not infallible, Bruce. Yeah, she could kill you with one punch to the head if she really let loose, but so could Superman. And he's still a hero. Don't forget Wonder Woman's killed too and we've all heard the 'Oh Hera!' calls from your bedroom."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Smart ass."

Dick chuckled, shook his head and walked away. "These are blunted weapons for training purposes," he said to me as I followed him. "Obviously, we can't have real blades just up on the wall."

I nodded.

We walked to the middle of the mat and I was aware that Bruce was watching us. So was Dick, he rolled his eyes at me. Placing one of the katana's on the ground, he passed me the other one. "It's a two handed weapon," he said, showing me how to position my hands. "Don't have your hands too close together, because it becomes hacking weapon then." He stood behind me and nudged at my feet to get them into position, then slipped his hands down until they encompassed mine. "You have to think about the angles you're cutting too. Watch the way the weapon flows, the strike always starts from behind."

Manipulating my hands, we shifted until the weapon was behind me, angled downward at my right hip then sliced it upward until it was over my left shoulder. He turned smoothly and sliced the katana back down. "The speed shouldn't change from one slice to the next, it's about uniformity and control." He led me through the overhead slice, then the sideways ones, never changing the speed of the blade. When he was satisfied with that, he released my hands and stood beside me. "Copy my movements. Breathing slow and even. The slice comes from the tip of the blade, not the main length. I'll slow it down."

I nodded, duplicating his stance.

As he moved, I discovered how truly beautiful the katana was, the movements fluid and graceful, Dick used his whole body. Legs shifting, his whole upper body was dedicated to flow with the movement of the blade.

"Never block with the blade," Dick said as he flowed from one movement to the next. "Katanas aren't designed to do that. Turn aside the strike. Parry only. Real katanas are incredibly sharp, but they chip easily."

I nodded.

Twirls rather that twists, it was an intricate dance which I struggled to copy. There was no weapon like this on Tamaran. I had nothing I could equate it too, which I found enjoyable. Learning a new weapon is always a fascinating pastime with Dick.

But watching him, it took my breath away. Sleek and sexy, I understood what he meant now. I stopped, my blade pointed toward the ground as he danced with his blade.

So in tune with his own body, the weapon truly was an extension of himself. Each movement carefully choreographed, designed to bring out the maximum deadliness of the weapon.

It was beautiful.

_He_ was beautiful.

And I was most blatantly admiring his abundant assets.

He was aware of it too. He winked at me and smirked, speeding up his movements until they were lightning fast, the blade flashing at it caught the light. Twirling and slash, the blade cut the air as it travelled, so close to his body I imagined one wrong move with a real blade would have caused considerable damage.

The warrior part of my brain analysed the movements, searched for weaknesses and strengths and was truly in awe of such a glorious weapon and the wondrous man who held it. I believed it would take me years to master such a weapon to match Dick's skill.

"I thought you were sparring?" Jason asked, ruining my moment.

"We will," Dick said, his voice as serene as his actions. "Let her get the form first."

"Huh? How can she spar if she doesn't know the weapon?"

"Warrior princess," Dick said. "Shh."

"Seems like you're just showing off," Jason muttered.

Dick sighed and slowed down. "Have it, Star?" he asked.

"There is no equal to this," I breathed. "Glorious."

Dick blinked. "You mean I actually get to teach you a weapon? Awesome."

"Do not be as the cock," I said and lifted my blade.

Dick laughed. "I'll go easy on you."

I have never had a battle like this before. Dick was flawless, I was akin to a floundering one winged _kyledar_ still in its yoke sack. I could not seem to find my stride and Dick was enjoying doing the rubbing in of his skills.

"Parry, Star," he said. "Don't drop your shoulder," he cheeked moments after he whacked me with the side of the blade. "Turn the blade, don't meet mine head on. It's not a chopping weapon, slice."

He would stop us constantly and correct my stance, or make me redo my swing, with that infuriating smug smile. It was most annoying and embarrassing, especially with Jason looking on and smirking and Bruce scrutinising my every move.

I think Dick was taunting me, attempting to get me to react and... 'kick it up the notch'. He wished for the sparring we conducted at home, and we could not do that with me floundering as such.

I was more then happy to comply.

The blade hit the floor, my hands lighting and I shifted my stance to a more physically inclined one. Dick laughed. "Awesome," he crowed as his sword was tossed aside. He turned side on to me and lifted his hands. "Come at me, beautiful."

I did not need to be asked twice. Rising up onto the tip of my toes, I skipped across the air to him. He, of course, was ready for me, I ducked under a roundhouse then lifted my legs up to my chest to avoid the follow through sweep. Knee still bent to my chest, I flicked my foot at him as he rose from the sweep, only to have that blocked.

I somersaulted backward and Dick followed me, leaping over my somersaulting body to kick at me from the other side, before he had even landed. My back curved toward the floor as I narrowly missed being clipped by that kick, then I kept going, legs over head to strike at him. Then we were both upright once more, dodging punches and blows.

It is amazing that a mere Earthbound human has the skills to keep up with Tamaranian flight fighting. On Tamaran, we would battle above the ground, using the sky, but on Earth I do try to contain myself to places and actions he can follow, even it it does put me dangerously close to the ground. It is only because of his exceptional dexterity that he can match it, the acrobatics he can exhibit to imitate flight. Since we have conducted the sparring, I have found I do modify my battle strategies to include more flips and turns close to the ground so that he may do more defensive acrobatics in response. He does seem to like that better when we try to strike at each other in the middle of a tumble.

There were no walls he could pin me against and I was not making it easy for me to catch me, or trip me up so it was on the ground. I quite enjoyed teasing him, staying tantalisingly out of reach, or catching myself with flight when he landed a sweep that would otherwise put me on my back. The cheeky caresses were also not part of our moves today, especially with Bruce and Jason watching, and I sensed that Dick regretted they were here. There was hot frustration in his face every time he glanced in their direction.

I wanted him to forget about them. I wished for him to think only of me.

So I seduced him with my eyes, my expression. Slight flirtatious smile, half lidded eyes, watching him through my lashes as much as I could. Movements that accented my chest, or the curve of my waist, bends hidden from Bruce and Jason because I had my back to them, but in full view of Dick so he could appreciate. I spent more time doing graceful split flips, rather than keeping my ankles close so he could watch the line of my legs.

I was rewarded with his undivided attention.

He was more determined than ever to pin me. Hands sliding against me rather than striking, movements that kept us close.

He caught my punch, moved past it and pulled me off balance. Twisting my arm until it was across my chest, I felt his hand on my back to catch me. His face was just inches from mine. "Hey," he murmured, his eyes smouldering.

Floating, I shifted so my leg was behind his and I pushed toward him, effectively tripping him up and now our position were reversed. "Greetings."

He relaxed completely, made himself heavy, hooking his leg behind mine and flipped us sideways, twisting so that I landed on my back. He straddled my stomach, pinned my wrists. "Got ya."

As I had done on the roof over a week ago, I lifted up, got my feet under me and pushed off, flipping us up and over so Dick ended up on his back. My knees landed on either side of his head, my shins held his shoulders to the ground to his chest, my feet confining his elbows. "No, it appears I have you."

Dick's eyes went wide, his breath hitched, all the battle left his body and something else scorched in his blood instead. His hand curled over my thighs. "Oh. Wow."

"Holy fuck," Jason blurted.

Bruce cleared his throat. Several times.

"Me next!" Jason cried.

I flushed. "My apologies," I murmured as I lifted away. "I did not mean-"

"That's okay," Dick said, his eyes following my every movement. He was incredibly slow to rise. I went bright orange at his entrancement, I truly had not intended to take it that far. "That... amazing... I... wow..."

"Yes," Bruce said, his voice strained. "Well... um..."

"We gotta go," Dick said, anxious, and took my wrist, dragging me from the gym, ignoring Jason's catcalls.

Somehow we made it back to his room before he lost control. We stayed the cordial distance apart, although he kept my wrist and urged me to walk fast. I felt the heat in his gaze every time he glanced at me.

He dragged me into his bedroom and, with a yank, he lifted me and pressed me up against the door with a thump. One hand fumbled for the handle to lock the door, the other held my weight aloft, supported at my thigh. I scarcely managed a gasp before his tongue was in my mouth, enticing mine to play. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I tilted my head to coax a deeper, more passionate embrace.

There was a click as he locked the door, then his other hand was on the back of my other thigh. He shoved me up against the door harder.

So warm and hot, my body tingled, I felt as though I was on fire. He was groaning, his mouth working against mine, like he could not have enough. Such passion, he ached for me. Chests pressed together tightly, we shared a gasp of breath each time he allowed me a moment, which were few and far between. In truth, I forgot breathing was even necessary.

He pulled away, long enough to mumble, "Bed," before he carried me there and threw me on the covers. I scarcely had time to bounce before he was braced above me.

From his mood, I expected to be ravaged, but he turned savoury. Articles of clothing were teased off, slow and tantalising. Although his kisses were still hard and fast and messy, his hands took their time to trace paths against my skin, his lips took just as long to reach the trek of his hands.

It was arousing, tantalising. I giggled as his fingertips tickled my skin and Dick grinned in return. As the last piece of clothing, my thong, was pulled off and twirled around his finger, he smiled at me.

My pulse raced, my mind reeled. This was it. He was not going to stop, he will not pull away. I awaited him anxiously, hoping and wishing, my body primed.

He knelt between my legs, just watching me, a certain part standing to attention and a flicker of lust in his eyes turned to concern. "You do want this, right? I don't mind waiting."

I nodded. "I do. I wish for you to join with me."

He swallowed, then turned away, heading his bedside table. I propped myself up on my elbows to see him taking out a box. "I got these after we started talking about it. Just in case."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Just bare with me a sec," he said, his cheeks flushed as he tore the foil packet and carefully put one on. When he was satisfied, he crawled back to me. Settled his hips over mine and I could feel heat of him pressed against me. His fingertips brushed the hair from my forehead as he looked into my eyes. "I'll be gentle," he whispered and kissed me.

Slowly, he explored my mouth, his hips flexing as he eased into me. Uncomfortable and a fiery pressure at first and so different than his fingers, it soon slipped to something _more_, especially when he was cradled completely within me, his face filled with rapt pleasure. He held himself still, trembling with effort as he kissed me, giving me time to become used to how full I felt. Full and whole and incredibly connected with him.

Dick let out this shaky pant and closed his eyes briefly, before he reopened them to stare at me.

I rested my hands his hips and arched my back a little to change the position and Dick groaned.

When he moved...

... it was all encompassing. This connection I felt with him. Emotionally cradled within him and me and everywhere at once. Slow, gentle thrusts, deep pressure and friction and love.

I could tell he wanted to be slow, wanted to savour and taste and learn, but the connection between our bodies will not allow him to. He needed to move, needed to thrust, what drove him is something I could not comprehend clearly, but the same feeling surged through me.

Our bodies were shifting and moving together, skin to skin contact as much as we could. Open mouthed, messy kisses, peppered along cheeks, whispered words of love and encouragement. Hot breath against my neck, clutching hands.

There was something occurring, deep down in my belly, the same releasing heat as before, but Dick's movements became disjointed and I could tell he would not last much longer. And that was okay, I did not expect glorka pipes and starlight the first time, simply being joined with him as such was more emotionally satisfying than I ever believed possible.

He panted, lifted his head from my neck. "Starfire," he whispered and I could see he wished to portray all he felt for me. Epic poetry, romantic words, but all that he can muster is a shaky, "I love you."

Which is more than enough for me.

I tilted my neck, arched my back to allow for deeper penetration and pushed my hips toward his. A few more strong thrusts and he's moaning, deep and throaty, sounds of pleasure like I have not heard him make before. It was incredibly sexy and I felt smug that I could cause him to make those sorts of noises.

A few more shaky jerks against me and he relaxed. Wrapped me in his arms and held me tight, his weight pressing me to the bed. "I love you," he whispered again, his hand tracing my flesh with gentle caresses. "So much."

I held him close. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Dick's being cocky and braggish, but most of that stuff about the Titans is on record anyway, and you know Batman will have checked up. Dick's rubbing his team in Batman's face a little ('Look how good my team is'). Naughty boy._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's note:_**

_Found a few minutes to post, but I don't know when I'll have the next one up by._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

I squealed and tried to evade his tickling fingers. "Dick! Stop it!"

He chuckled, turning my hands away as I tried to grab his wrists to stop him. "Nope."

"But-"

"No buts," he said as he 'nommed' on my belly, over-exaggerated kisses and licks against my skin. I squealed as he blew the 'raspberries'.

"You being ticklish is the most amazing thing ever," he said, still not stopping.

I rolled, twitched, trying to crawl across the bed to escape but he continually dragged me back to him. Of course, I allowed it, if I truly did not appreciate how playful he was, it would have been easy to break away. But to see him carefree and enjoying himself was glorious. Even if it was at my expense.

It would have been nice if he was ticklish as well, but I had already tried that, and it was not to be.

Finally sick of the breathless laughter, I rolled, grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed.

Dick laughed and waggled his eyebrows up and down. "Oooh, baby," he crooned with a grin.

I allowed myself to be lured by his kissey faces, lowering myself down to him and released his arms, which he immediately wrapped around my back to hold me to him.

We scarcely managed to kiss before there was a polite knock at the door. "Master Dick, Master Bruce wishes you to join him."

We both sighed. Bruce had almost constantly been monopolising Dick's time these past few days, just as we were discovering the joys of each other. It was beginning to feel like whenever we got a moment alone, Bruce would interrupt with a request for Dick's time. I tried hard not to be irked by it, especially since I was not invited, but his timing was most uncanny.

Dick pouted at me. "Sorry, beautiful."

I nodded and rolled off him, sitting up. "I do not understand why I cannot be part of whatever is occurring."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to be too long."

I gave him a vague nod.

Dick placed his hand on my back. "Star, I'm sorry, really I am."

I forced a smile for him. "I know. Go. It is fine."

He knelt beside me and kissed my temple. "Go read in the solarium. I'll meet you there when I can."

I nodded.

I did not go into the solarium as he asked, instead I walked in the garden. The sun shone, Alfred said there were no gardeners today and that it was safe for me to be outside, so I took advantage of that. The gardens have many winding pathways and flowers to view and I do love the colours and shades and the gardens did look particularly well maintained and landscaped. It was a visual pleasure. So peaceful and calming.

I wandered for quite some time, it seemed, just taking in the simple pleasures, but not as long as I expected before I saw Dick striding along the path to join me. My face lit up in a smile and I clasped my hands to my chest. "Dick! I am so glad you could join me. The gardens are most amazing. Please, may we walk together?"

His eyes darted around nervously. "Ahh... actually... I was hoping we could talk for a moment."

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "Regarding?"

"Um..." He took my hand and let me over to one of the stone benches which littered the garden at the most picturesque of locations. He sat, tugging on my hand to make me sit as well. His attitude was odd. Nervous and stern in one, I found it hard to judge what he wished to speak to me about.

He scuffed the toe of his shoe against the ground and would not look at me. He cleared his throat, scuffed some more, then sighed.

"Dick?" I prompted, giving his hand a small squeeze.

He sighed again, scrubbed his free hand through his hair then shifted so he was facing me more. "Starfire, don't hate me but-"

"That is never a good way to start a conversation."

He grinned sheepish, then released my hand, wiping sweaty palms against his jeans. "Yeah, I guess. Um..."

I threaded my hands together and waited, a little unsettled because of the skittishness in the language of his body. And the fact that he asked me to sit.

"Um... I've decided I'm going to stay here for a while and help Jason and Bruce with the transition. And I'm going to do it as Nightwing."

My stomach balled into a knot. "Oh. How long?"

He cringed through his smile. "Six months. Maybe less. Could be more."

"Oh," I said again, as inadequate as it was.

"He really needs extra attention if we're going to overcome his aggression," Dick reasoned. "I can help Bruce channel that. Also I'd like a chance to get to know him better."

"I see."

"Not to mention everyone is going to come out of the woodwork to test me as Nightwing. I rather do it under Batman's wing."

I was suddenly angry. "You do not think we are capable of dealing with that?"

His brow furrowed. "No-"

"Nightwing was supposed to be free from Batman."

"I know but-"

"You will forever be associated with him."

Dick scrubbed his hand through his hair again, some of it sticking up at odd angles. "And if I start in Jump, I'll be forever associated with the Titans. Bludhaven's not too far from Gotham, its not a bad idea to have some association with Batman. This is something I need to do."

How could he do this? "And you think it is a _bad_ thing to be associated with the Titans?"

"No-"

"Or associated with me?"

"Don't be silly-"

"I am a Titan. I will _always_ be a Titan."

"Look, Star, this isn't about you-"

"I deduced that," I snapped. "Especially since you do not want me to stay."

He cringed.

His lack of denial caused the rock in my stomach to drop, taking with it all of my equilibrium as I realised the truth of what I had just cast out in anger. "You do not want me to stay."

"Well, it can't be much fun here for you. You can't go out, you can't be seen with me. You don't belong here."

I did not belong in Gotham, it was true. But he did not specify Gotham, so the more emotional side of my thinking took that to mean I did not belong on Earth.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go home. And you're kind of distracting too. I need to focus-"

"You _clorbag_."

Dick jerked and looked at me, startled. "What?"

"You need, you need, you need. What about what I require? What about my needs? Suddenly I do not belong, when days ago you were begging me to stay? Nightwing was meant to be ours. Something _we_ were part of. And now you expect me to wait for you in Jump like an obedient alien and let you fall back into the routine you had before? Never calling me, always with the lies."

"No!" he said. "It wouldn't be like that again. You know why I had to lie-"

He reached for both my hands, but I moved away from him, standing with my hands balled into fists. "I am not going to be used by you then told to go back home and wait because I am _distracting_."

"That's not what I meant!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm doing this all wrong."

"The right way would have been to ask my opinion before you did the making of your mind up," I snapped. "That is what people in relationships do, they discuss things before they make the big decisions."

He stood, trying to reach for me again in an effort to calm me down. "Star-"

I narrowed my eyes at him, I did not wish to be calm. "Perhaps you do not wish to be in the relationship, yes? This is the human way of the conquest, is it not? Manipulate a girl to sleep with you then break the relationship?"

"Hey, if anything you manipulated me-"

I scowled at him. "Well, you do not have to worry about that any more," I snapped and launched myself skyward.

I heard him yell my name, but I chose not to listen. I was upset and hurt and I knew better than to fly far distances right now. I did not even know where I was going. Just away. From him.

How dare he.

Ever since I have known Robin, he always, _always_, complained of his connection to Batman. I had always tried to make him see he was still a hero, still had his own name, an identity forged by his own hand. He had been enamoured with Nightwing when I spoke of my trip to the future, his own identity. Separate and apart but still strong. The others and I have always encouraged him, if he wished to become Nightwing, we would support him, help him grow, be a part of that transition. He discussed it in length on what he would do, his first action as Nightwing and how it would forever tie him with the Titans.

And now he was rescinding his previous statement, to the point where he did not even wish to share the transition with _me_. His girlfriend, best friend and lover.

That is what ached the most. His refusal to allow me to be a part of this stage of his life.

I had hoped making love would bring us closer. Instead it seemed it just allowed Bruce to manipulate Dick more.

With a start, that is what I realised had been happening. The secret meetings. Dick being in thought when he returned to me, the desperate way he loved me. This decision had been coming for a while and he never thought to ask me on it.

If he had, I would have supported him, encouraged him to discuss it first. We could have come to an agreement on the subject together. I would have been part of the process. Instead he spoke to me once he had made up his mind, expecting me to conform to what he wanted.

I was through with conforming to what others wished of me.

And then there was Jason. I did not like some of the things that occurred with Dick when he was around Jason. It was not nice. I was very afraid of Jason's influence over Dick.

I found myself in Gotham City, standing on the 'e' of the Wayne Building. I do not know why I was there, it had been a subconscious flight, but I found myself wishing most fervently I could conduct the vandalism and destroy Bruce's precious symbol on his building. Kick and scream and destroy until I felt better.

Alas, I had nothing I could release energy and anger with, not without endangering the populous, or alerting them to my presence in their city.

I stalked up and down the "WAYNE" lettering, muttering to myself, my eyes glowing furiously and my hands burning with want to release a starbolt. My eyes alighted on the bracelet around my wrists, my present from Dick and I twitched. I so wished I could melt it, but I knew in my heart I could not. It meant too much to me.

It took a brave person to approach me in my mood, but Gotham has little shortage of brave people.

"Hello honey."

I blinked and lifted my head. Catwoman. I had not expected to see her during daylight. "Greetings." My head turned back to glare at the lettering. "My apologies. I am poor company at present."

"I got that from the glare. You look like a woman scorned and wanting to burn the man who scorned her until he was nothing but ash."

I frowned as I considered her words. "Ash would be too good."

Catwoman sighed. "I know what the Wayne mentality can do to a woman," she said, sauntering over to the side of the e to sit with her feet dangling over the edge. She patted the space next to her. "Come on, honey. Talk. You'll feel better."

I do not know why I was so open with her, once I started talking, I could not stop. I told her everything, from what it had been like for me when Dick left Jump, the scattered phone calls, the lies. I spoke of how worried I was if I left, it would turn out like that again, he would change to what he was like in Gotham, the flirting, Babs, the strip club, how I was afraid Jason would corrupt him because of how different Dick acted around his brother. I spoke of Nightwing and how Dick wished to switch and then suddenly wanted to do it with Bruce and how upsetting that was, especially since he always told me he wanted to do that with the Titans. And I talked of how I felt Bruce was manipulating Dick.

"Most likely," Catwoman said. "It takes a strong personality to withstand Bruce all the time. He's very good at ferreting out those weak points and pushing on them until you break."

"You speak from experience."

"Take it from one who sympathises, Dick was better off away from Bruce. I'm all for them having a good relationship, but small doses is better. They do need something to unite over, and it seems they've decided that's going to be Jason."

"I am not certain that is a good thing."

"Jason... has no fit in the Batfamily," Catwoman said. "Or an ill fit at least. He's the square peg in the round hole and none of them will admit it. His personality is much like Bruce's without the moral high ground to stand on. Jason will either be very, very good, or fall very hard. He's too much like me to bend to conformity for long."

"I do not like who Dick becomes around him. They went for the drag and Dick came back smelling most odd. Smokey."

"Cigarettes," Catwoman said. "They have a haunt out in Bruce's forest."

I was beyond shocked at that. Dick lied to me. "Dick abhors smoking. Or so he said."

"Men always lie, honey. Sad but true. But then, we lie to them too."

"I do not lie."

Catwoman gave me a look. "No... I don't suppose you do."

I sighed, lifted my knees so I could rest my chin on them. "But I am not human."

"In a good way, honey."

I sighed. "I am not sure what I should do."

"What's your gut say?"

"That I should return to Jump."

"So, go. Let no man have a hold on you. If this is what he wants, so be it. You can't change his mind, honey. He'll resent you for it. You can only show him what it'll cost. He shouldn't expect you to wait on him."

I stared at her. "But I want to wait for him."

"The trick is not not appear as though you are waiting. You said before he hardly called you at the appointed time. So don't be available for him at certain times. If he wants to talk to you, he has to put some effort in, you can't do all the work. Get a hobby. Take a college course. Do something that doesn't involve him. Make friends outside the Titans. Then show him what he's missing."

I nodded slowly. There was sense in her words. "I do like linguistics," I said. "I would love to learn to read and write other languages."

"See? A plan. By all means, come back and visit, but don't live your life around what he wants." Catwoman smiled at me. "The offer still stands, you know. Kory in the Sirens. If you really want to mess with his head, tell him you're going to Jump, then come stay with me for a night. We'll hit the town, cause some mayhem, have some fun, then you can go home."

I considered that. "I do not know."

"Sometimes its good to be bad," Catwoman said.

"I am a Titan. I am honour-bound-"

"To flit off at Batman's request and break into research buildings and hack into mainframes."

I blinked. "Intriguing point."

"What if I told you tonight we could be liberating some plants for Ivy. What then?"

"Then I would be most interested in assisting you."

"Good!" Catwoman said smiling at me. "It's settled. You can go grab your gear, I'll give you the address to my place. You can crash on the couch. You're not allergic to cats, are you?"

"No."

"Good, because Isis will probably sleep on your chest. Tonight, you can come flitting around with us in that sexy gear of yours, mess with the boy wonder, then go home. See how he likes having his feelings toyed with."

I nodded. If anything, it would help me release some energy. "Very well."

I lingered on the outskirts of the Manor, high in the air as I gathered my courage. This would be hard and completely unexpected for Dick, I knew that. But truly, how did he expect me to react? I knew I could not just allow him to dictate my life, there had to be a limit to what I would allow. I was done waiting for him.

I breathed in and slowly exhaled, then blasted through the air toward the front door. I did not care who was in attendance at the Manor, I was going to stalk through, retrieve my belongings, then leave.

Just like Bruce wanted.

And I was going to do it with my head held high and my courage, and powers, intact.

Alfred met me at the front door, opening it in a regal fashion which suggested to me he approved of my insistence in using the front door, especially with that slight smile on his face. He bowed at the waist and said, "Miss Starfire."

I have a small smile. "Alfred. It appears I have over stayed my welcome. I will be retrieving my belongs and leaving. Thank you for being so kind to me."

He inclined his head. "Do not let them dictate," he said in hushed tones.

"I have not intention of allowing that," I said.

"Then it has been a pleasure in having you guest at the Manor. I do hope you will return to visit."

I turned my eyes to Dick as he scampered down the large foyer stairwell. "Somehow, I doubt it."

"Starfire!" he blurted, looking panicked. "Where have you been?"

Lifting off the ground, I avoided him by flying up a level before he had finished descending. "Out."

He swivelled around and charged back up the stairs, but I turned and stalked down the corridor toward the partition the separated the family wing. Feeling petty and mean, I closed it on him instead of allowing it to remain open. It would give me more time.

He caught up with me just as I reached his room. "I was worried."

"You need not be," I snapped, breaking his door in half as I yanked it open.

Dick stared at me as I dropped the door handle and the top half of his door on the ground and stepped over it. I snatched my bag from under his bed and reefed open the zipper, barely managing not to tear it, then headed to the drawers he had given me to use.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I glared at him as I shoved my clothes into a bag. "I believe that is perfectly obvious."

As I left the bag to fetch more clothes, he started taking my things out.

"When I said you should leave, I didn't mean right now! I don't want you to leave right now, I just thought to mention that since I was going to be in Gotham for a while if you want to go back to Jump, that would be okay but you jumped the gun."

I retrieved my belongings back from him after a short scuffle. "There was no leaping over projectile weapons on my behalf! First you suggest I leave, then you mention that I am a distraction, then you declare I forced you!"

He grabbed at my bag in an attempt to keep it from me. "I didn't mean that!"

To keep it from him, I carried my bag over to the drawers and continued to pack. "Then why say it?"

"I was angry, you were taking it all the wrong way!"

I rolled my eyes, a human expression. "Did you expect me to be happy? Satisfied? Smile and say 'Of course. What a glorious idea?' I have feelings too!"

He slammed shut the drawer and barred my way. "I know-"

My Kory uniform was next, especially since it was not kept in the Batcave like the Red X suit, yet another attempt to exclude me. I leapt over his bed to retrieve it from his walk in robe. "And yet you did not taken _any_ of them into account!"

He scrambled across the bed to follow me. "Of course I did! Starfire, stop! Please! Let's talk about this!"

I struggled with the zipper again, then slung the bag over my shoulder as I headed for his bathroom to fetch my toothbrush and toiletries. "Truly? Which ones? Did you pick and choose? Tell me, Dick, which feeling were the more important ones that you took into account."

He blocked the bathroom door. "I thought you'd want me to make sure Robin went into good hands and do everything I could to help Jason."

"Help Jason," I scoffed, glaring at him in the mirror. "Yes. Of course. That I exactly what I would want you to do."

"What's with that tone?" he asked, bewildered.

Picking up my toiletries back I turned back to face him. "As much as he is a good warrior, Jason can be an insensitive _clorbag_. And you _change_ when you are around him. You practically groped me in front of him, you would never do that before!"

He appeared dumbfounded. "I-"

"I know your competitive nature. What if he deceives you into attending another strip club? Or you decide to go on an alcohol frenzy and he challenges you to kiss or touch or have the sex with another girl? He was particularly impressed when he thought you were doing the cheating on me. What is there to prevent you from doing that?"

"I will! Starfire, you can trust me-"

As he released the frame of the bathroom door to reach for me, I pushed past him. "You, perhaps. Him and his goading nature combined with your competitiveness? I have already seen what occurs. I do not believe I stand a chance. You may want to remain true, but I think, given the distance and him whispering in your ear you will be unable to remain so."

He followed me out into the bedroom. "He's never influenced me before!"

"You have never stayed here for so long before! You were _smoking_, Dick!"

"I-"

"You lied to me. What else have you lied about? Are there other forms of drugs occuring in this household?"

"No, I would never-"

"Can you be certain? You are already allowing yourself to be manipulated."

Dick grabbed my arm. "No, I have not!"

I shook myself free, turning to face him. "And your father is not the one who put this idea in your head? You have always told us you want to make the switch with us, then on the eve of your transition, you decide it would be good if you did it in Batman's presence. You would not have done so were you not back under his roof, witnessing what you thought you were missing and allowing him to whisper to you."

"It's not like that-"

"Then it is that you do not trust us to protect and assist you during your transition. Batman, who _fired_ you, can do it better than those who have been your friends and allies these past years."

He scowled. "Stop twisting my words."

"The Titans have always been there for you, even when you tried not to allow us to be. You are our leader and you would take your evolution away from us?"

"Star, I'm not taking anything away-"

"Then _how_ would you describe this?" I sighed and shook my head. "I do not wish to fight."

"I don't want to either."

I considered him, swallowing heavily. "Perhaps it would be better if you did not return. If you are that determined to do this on your own, perhaps it would be better to go to Bludhaven now and fulfil your goals. Certainly you do not need us."

He stared at me, open mouthed. "You don't mean that."

"Yes. I believe I do."

"Starfire-"

"I love you, Dick. But that does not seem to matter to you-"

"Of course it does-"

"I have followed you. I always followed you, even when no one else believed, I was there. I have given up more than you can imagine to stay on Earth for you. Not anymore. If you wish to do this on your own, so be it. The Nightwing I knew was alone and preferred it that way. Why am I surprised that you wish to be too."

"You're breaking up with me?"

I looked at him, all sad and forlorn and did not waver. Gently taking the bracelet from my wrist, I placed it in his hand. "Goodbye, Dick."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Gotta love teenage angst._

_Now, cue the eyeroll. Not again, Kry!_

_Everyone couple has a point in their life where they have a massive fight. It's what they do afterward that counts. And technically, since this is a reboot, this is their first. Really, you only have yourselves to blame for not expecting it._

_-hide from lynch mob-_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's note:_**

_Adam: I've answered that one already. One event changed, everything else snowballed._

_Carly: I'm doing fanfiction of my fanfiction, it just looks odd, doesn't it? Oh, and look. Next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

I paused atop Wayne Enterprises building just long enough to tear the tracker off my Kory suit and leave it on the e. I was not sure if I would be joining Catwoman in her request for the girls night tonight, but I did not wish for Dick to follow me.

Still, she had given me her address and as much as it would purchase me time to think, I just wanted Raven. I wanted to be away. Far away.

My bag rang, soft, tinkling sounds. With a frown, I rummaged through it, extracting Dick's phone. He must have slipped it in my bag.

I stared at the number contemplating for a moment whether or not I wanted to answer it, then sighed and lifted the phone. I could never ignore him.

But that did not mean I had to be polite. "What?"

"Don't hang up!" Dick blurted, his voice sounding strangely windy. Was he on the motorcycle perhaps?

"If I intended to do that, I would not have answered. Talk expeditiously or I may change my mind."

"I love you! Don't leave."

"Dick-"

"I'm sorry I didn't include you in the decision. I should have-"

"Dick, stop it."

"But-"

"You did not include me because you did not want my emotion to sway your thought processes. That is fine. You do what you must. This is the consequence."

"But I don't want to lose you, not over this."

I paced in a tight circle around the tracker on the e. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"Not this."

"Then what?"

"I..."

"I am an emotional being, Dick. I cannot hide or restrain them. I say what I feel, when I feel them. You have always taken that into account before. Why not now?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should have taken your reactions into consideration. Please, just come back and let's talk this through rationally."

I sighed. "I do not feel particularly rational at present. Try again later." Taking the phone away from my ear, I hung up on him. Before he could call back, I dialled Raven's number. She did not answer, but then it was the long shot that she would. She does not carry the phone around with her at all times, and I did not have my Titans communicator with me. With a sigh, I left the cell on the e with the tracker, watching sadly as Dick's number flashed again and the phone rang.

It was amazing that I could fly, but then I was not confused only hurt. And I had enough happy memories from the other Titans to sustain it. Thoughts of them made my chest ache and I wanted to be home. Not yet.

I had promised that I would visit with Catwoman and I was most intrigued by the thought of a girl's night. Raven would never do anything like that and Bumblebee's consisted of the gossip and talking about boys. Where as Catwoman... she said we would go out. Do things that were considered naughty and risqué. I was feeling the need not to conform. Do try something different.

Deciding I would give it the chance, I pulled out that little scrap of paper she had given me to find her home.

It did not take me long, I hurried as night was falling and I did not wish to look in the dark. Her address was not far from Wayne Corp, which somehow was not surprising. I descended down into the alleyway beside her building as she instructed and locked eyes with a sleek, grey cat perched on the windowsill.

The nametag on its collar read Isis.

Isis licked her paw, meowed at me then turned around, her tail stuck up in the air and flounced off inside.

"What's that, baby?" I heard Catwoman's voice.

"Greetings?" I called through the window.

Selina poked her head through a doorway in her Catwoman costume minus the mask and goggles and looked out the window, beaming when she saw me. "You had no trouble finding the place I see," she said as she opened the window for me further.

"Your directions were most specific," I said, clambering through the window. "I thank you for your offer."

"How'd it go?" she asked.

Abruptly, I was in tears. "I think I did the breaking up with him."

Selina blinked, then gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh honey."

"I did not mean to," I whimpered.

"I don't doubt that." She put her arms around my shoulders and directed me to the sofa which I flopped onto. She sat beside me and patted my knee as I tried to control my tears. Isis meowed and crawled onto my lap, batting at my face with her paw and a fluffy ginger cat sat on the back of the sofa by my shoulder and purred. A grey tabby cat wound its way around my legs.

"How many cats do you have?" I asked, scratching Isis under the chin.

"Just Isis," she said with a smile. "Mrs Sprinkles and Blasted-cat are my neighbours cats."

I nodded and accepted a tissue from Selina when it was offered. "I should not have done that. I did not want to."

"I'm sure Dick'll understand that once he's calmed down a bit."

"He was attempting to explain and I did not allow him to."

"It'll work out, honey. He needs to know you were serious."

I clasped at my head. "_X'hal_. All I wanted was for him to think about what he was doing. All he ever wanted was to move to Nightwing outside of Batman's influence. I just wanted him to see."

Selina nodded. "Bruce can be most convincing."

I curled up in a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs and hugged them.

"Strong warrior," Selina said, rubbing my back. "Strong convictions. He's probably expecting that you'll crawl back to him. And you shouldn't. He's the one that didn't take you into account. Not you fault."

"But I am certain I overreacted and I should apologise-"

"But nothing. Now... do you have party clothes?"

"Party clothes?" I blinked and raised my head.

"We're going clubbing," she told me with a grin. "Ivy and Harley are busy, so it's just you and me."

Clubbing... oh, dancing. "But... I cannot go out. Dick said I could be recognised-"

"Bright, multicoloured lights. Loud music. No one will see you're different. I promise. You need to let go. Be free. Dancing is the best cure for a broken heart."

"But-"

"Live your life. You can't curl up and become overemotional over a guy. You're above that."

"I am Tamaranian. I cannot help my emotions."

"You can control them. Honey, I'm not saying go out and bone the next guy who makes eyes at you. But you can't let them dictate to you." She gave me the once over. "I think I have something that'll suit you."

She did.

It was small, the skirt was shorter than what I normally wore. Strapless too. Silver and sparkly and covered in sequins, the sides of the dress had oval circles cut along the seam, held together by sparkling gems. Provocative and sexy, I felt delicious wearing it. Like I was back on Tamaran, a proud warrior not afraid to show my skin.

Selina gave a low whistle. "Men are going to be falling over themselves for you in that."

I frowned. "I do not wish to-"

"Trick is, keep dancing, move away, don't let them touch. Nothing wrong with looking. We're just going to have some fun, not get laid." She handed me a small pair of strappy silver sandals. "You don't need any more height."

I tugged at the hem. "Is it not... too revealing?"

"Sluttish? In a tasteful way, Starfire, don't worry. Where we are going, we'll be wearing the most clothing."

"What are you wearing?"

"This," she smiled at me, pulling out another leather outfit. It looked a lot like what she wore, only with less. Strapless leather vest, second skin leather pants, a red belt. "And hot red shoes to match," she said. "Never underestimate leather. Best cock raise in the district."

As we prepared, Selina allowed me to use her phone to call Raven.

"Hello?" she said skeptically, which was not surprising since the number shown would be unknown.

"It is me."

"Starfire?'' Raven's voice flooded with concern. "What's going on? Robin's checked in twice with us to see if you've gotten here yet. He was very distressed."

"I think we did the breaking up."

"Azar... where are you? Scratch that, I'll come to you."

"Raven, I am fine. Truly. I just... need some space."

"Star-"

"Raven, he did not wish to involve us when he became Nightwing." I quickly explained to her what had occurred between myself and Dick, the argument, his want to suddenly be Nightwing through Batman, how he asked me to leave.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Bastard."

"I may have overreacted."

"Even if you did, it wasn't unwarrented. Do you need to talk?"

"I thank you for the offer and perhaps tomorrow... right now, I need to get my emotions settled."

"Star-"

I could tell she was worried and I did my best to soothe her. "Please. I am fine."

"Well, where are you?"

I hesitated. "Catwoman's apartment."

"Azar... you should come home, Star."

"I will. Tomorrow. I promise."

"Star-"

"Unless you wish to come clubbing with us. We are having the girls night."

"You're going clubbing?" Raven asked incredulously. "With _Catwoman_?"

"Dancing soothes the broken heart."

"Does your friend wish to come?" Selina asked. "The more the merrier. She just has to wear a fuck me dress."

"I don't have one," Raven said, hearing Selina.

"She does not have one," I relayed.

"She's a modest one, right?" Selina replied. "I have a dress for her."

"Oh, do say you will come, Raven, she has a dress for you."

Raven hesitated. "Azar. Things I do for you. Only because I'm worried about you. I'm not dancing. What do you want me to tell Robin?"

"Nothing. Just assure Beast Boy and Cyborg I am fine."

Raven made a small noise. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

Selina went through her wardrobe as we waited for Raven. "Here we are."

Sequinned and black, it only had one shoulder, the sleeve ending at the elbow. The skirt was longer than mine, more modern and elegant in its appearance, it was still a party dress. I was certain Raven would love it.

Raven's ravens take a little longer to manifest the further she has to travel. So when I heard her raven call, I waited patiently until she fully manifested before I swept her up in a hug, truly touched she had come.

"Starfire," she murmured, hugging me back. She pulled back, her violet eyes judging me. "You're a lot more stable than I expected," she said softly.

I was just as surprised as she was at how stable I felt. Perhaps it had not all caught up with me. "But still hurt. I am doing my best."

She nodded.

"You must be Raven," Selina said, walking out of the bathroom in her leather outfit and shiny red shoes. I must admit, she looked absolutely incredible.

"And you're Catwoman," Raven said, dropping her arms from me.

"Selina," Selina said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Raven."

Raven inclined her head, then blinked several times, looking Selina up and down. "I hope you didn't mean _that_ when you said a fuck me outfit. I'm not wearing something like that."

"Relax," Selina said, fitting a hoop earring into her lobe. "I have a sequinned number for you. It's on the bed."

Raven's eyes drifted over to it, then nodded. "Better. Couldn't it be a little longer?"

"You have such nice legs," I assured her.

"And your uniform shows more leg than that," Selina mentioned and made shooing motions. "Go. Put it on and hurry up."

When Raven was ready, constantly at the hem of her dress to pull it down, we headed out into the night. Raven and Selina's heels clicked as we strutted down the street causing heads to turn.

"Yeah, not feeling self conscious here at all," Raven said to another wolf whistle.

"Do not fret," I said, weaving my hand through her arm. "You look glorious. Beast Boy would definitely do the drooling."

"We'd certainly go out more if I had one of these dresses."

"Sequins. Boys love the shiny just as much as we do," Selina mentioned. "And, darling, I do love the catnip scent about you."

Raven flushed. "Sorry. My boyfriend likes it."

"I imagine it would send him wild," Selina mentioned with a smile. "Rules, since you're both attached. Dance, have fun, smile and flirt if you like, but do not let yourselves be cornered. No touching. Don't go to the bathroom alone. It's always better if you're a little handsy with someone of the same sex, guys assume you're not into them, they'll watch the show but they won't approach. Raven, if you wallflower, guys will try and pick you up more than if you dance. Wallflowering assumes you're bored of dancing and looking for some other form of entertainment. No alcohol, let's be good about that at least."

"Yeah... this was a bad idea," Raven muttered. She looked at me and I knew the only reason she was still here was me and I loved her for that.

Selina waved her hand. "Just stick close to me, you'll be fine. I'm not picking up tonight."

Raven lifted her eyebrow as the music from the club we were heading toward throbbed in our chests. "Do this much?"

Selina grinned. "On the odd occasion."

I glanced at the line outside the club and the burly bouncers standing out the front refusing entry. "We will not make it in."

"You underestimate the power of the shoes," Selina said. Her step changed, her hips turned sultry and she oozed sex like she had when I had seen her in the catsuit. She sauntered up to the bouncer all smiling and flirting, walking her fingers along his chest, and the man stepped aside. She beckoned at us.

"That's got to be handy," Raven said as we slipped into the club. Anything else she said was lost as we descended down some stairs and into the pounding music. Brightly coloured revolving lights danced on the ceiling, the room was a kaleidoscope of shifting colours. No one would be able to tell my skin was different or my eyes were the wrong shade. Everyone looked different.

There was sort of a balcony that overlooked the dance floor, the bar up the top. The dance floor was a crush of people, dancing and jiving. Males, females, it did not matter, they all danced, with each other or by themselves. Circling the dance floor were standing tables with drinks, people yelling over the music.

My entire body tingled from the sound of the music. It throbbed. I throbbed.

I could not wait to move with the music.

My last experience into a place like this was overshadowed by my sister. Now it was my turn to shine.

The music called to me. Beckoned and summoned and demanded dance. My hand curled around Raven's wrist so we would not be separated as I watched the dancers. They had no form, no flow of rhythm, just the flow of their bodies from one move to the next. Some tossed their hair to and fro as they gyrated their quivering behind and legs. Some did a serpent dance, their bodies writhing and twisting, grinding against someone of the opposite sex, sometimes even the same. Others bounced up and down in time with the music. There was no sequence to it.

Which meant, I could not do it wrong.

Casting Raven a happy smile, I dragged her into the throes of the dancers, Selina following us. Releasing Raven's wrist I danced.

Arms in the air, my body followed the sound of the music. Twisting and bouncing, flowing from one move to the next, it was like flight only earthborn. I twisted my hips, curved my back, threw my hair. It was glorious.

Selina's dance was much like the cat, silky and sensual, she arched and purred, her body enticing the eyes of the males around us. Raven sort of jiggled up and down on the spot and looked awkward.

It took a while and many, many heart pounding songs for Raven to loosen up enough to really feel the music and I was grateful that she tried. I did feel bad that I dragged her here, even though I knew if she was not concerned for my wellbeing she would never have come. But I danced with her, much to the delight of the guys around us, danced only with her and not for them. I held her eye contact, smiled and laughed, held her hands and moved her arms with mine in an effort to have her dance more lively. Gradually Raven began to smile and lose herself in the flow. I was most pleased when she smiled at me and mouthed, "Okay, good idea."

All the while Selina brushed up against any male body she could. More of them drooled over her pants than they did us, which I guess was the intention, but there were a few males which tried to come between us. Sliding hand and wandering eyes, they stroked our forms and usually got the fear of Raven compelled into them.

I got a few guys trying to touch me and a few of the "Hey baby" remarks, but mostly I ignored them, and the guys touching me got squashed fingers, quite by accident of course. One more persistent guy received a bloody nose and then called me an 'itch'.

I could feel eyes on me, people watching and staring and I did not care. It was only the music I cared for.

So free. It was glorious.

As we danced, Raven and I tried the hip bump, we tried the dual serpent dance that many couples performed but that send Raven blushing and giggling and unable to dance. We tried clasping hands and spinning in a circle, but there was not room, so mostly we danced on the spot.

Still, it was fun. I do not know what I expected, but the level of enjoyment had been surprising. So free. Unferretted by emotion, only the drumming inside me.

So many different songs, the words bled together. There was a D of Jays, his voice indistinguishable over the pounding music. Mostly, there was the thumping beat. Heart pounding and chest cavity filling beat.

So many people, always touching. I bumped, they bumped, but it did not matter.

I danced with Selina too, that serpent dance I had seen. Her back to my belly, my hands stroked her waist, hers at my thighs as our hips moved together. She giggled and purred and waggled her eyebrows as she rested her head on my shoulder, before her eyes flittered around to the boys circling us. I had to laugh at the number of them suddenly dancing quite awkwardly with their hands cupping their pants.

Dancing was most joyous. And sexy and why had I never done this before? Intoxicating almost, for I did indeed feel rather strange. Breathless and giddy and experiencing a sense of loose morals. The feline inside me carolled, the feline in Selina called back. Purred and pleased, another kitty to play with.

I do not know if it was the flashing lights, the throbbing music, or the writhing dance, but I felt outside myself. Lost in the rhythm. No other cares, just us.

Selina laughed, her lips beside my ear, her head still on my shoulder as we moved our hips in a wave motion to the sound of the beat. "Boys, so easy."

I smiled and nodded.

"What do you think they'd do if we kiss?"

I blinked in surprise, but I turned my head so she could hear me over the music, vaguely noticing that it was Katy Perry playing. 'I kissed a girl and I liked it.' I wondered if that is why Selina had the idea. "I do not care. Kissing means little to me."

"Really?"

I nodded and shrugged. Kissing only meant something when it was... I do not want to think.

Selina twisted in my arms, plastered her body against me, wove her arms around my neck and attached her lips to mine.

Language. German.

My response was instant. My eyes slid shut and I gripped her face to hold her still and allow the language transfer to occur, my mind full of structure and new words. Her lips parted in surprise but she did not pull away. Her hand gripped my neck, then stroked down my shoulders then ribs, finally settling on my waist.

Around us, there were all these moans and groans. Male bodies stopping and staring.

Somehow, as her tongue slipped against my lips, Selina turned the language transfer into a true kiss. I knew Selina was only doing this tease the boys around us and I never would have responded normally but it felt _good_. Powerful. _I_ could make the males feel like this. I could make it so their eyes never left me, so they could contemplate on what they would never have for I would not succumb to another human.

Not even one with midnight hair and eyes the colour of the sky.

Still, she was getting a little overenthusiastic about our kiss and I should not, so I pulled back and smiled at her, then put my lips to her ear. "_My apologies_," I told her in German. "_I was merely assimilating German_."

She drew back and stared, then laughed. "Languages by kissing, I want to be a Tamaranian!"

We broke away completely, laughing at each other, returning to dancing.

Raven eyed me briefly, then shook her head, deciding not to get involved. She was really getting into the mood, her arms raised above her head as she shook to the music. I wondered how much she was tapping into other people so she could express herself like this. Every time a boy tried to place his hands on her, they would jerk away as though burnt.

I think Beast Boy would have loved to have seen Raven like this.

Dick would have hated this. He would not feel safe among the sea of dancers. I imagine his senses would have been driven mad, so many things happening at once, he would not relax enough to enjoy himself as I did. It was a shame because I would have liked to have danced with him.

Sudden thoughts of Dick was enough to overwhelm me. My carefully built walls of emotionless came crashing down. My heart was suddenly pounding, tears in my eyes, my breath coming in gasps. Too many people around, so many faces bled together, it was difficult for me to tell people apart. I lost Raven among the crowd and panic gripped me. Shapeless forms pressed against me and I fled through them, up the stairs and out into the street beyond.

It was raining, which I found fitting as I stumbled through the street and came to rest against a wall in some alleyway. Dark and wet and raining. The alleyway stunk, rotten and human waste. It was disgusting.

My back against the brick wall, I tilted my head back and stared up at the rain and into the cloudy night sky, feeling water patter against my face. The water hid the tears I could not hold.

"_X'hal_. What am I doing?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

I scowled at the sky. "I do not want to talk to you."

"Then don't, just listen."

"Starfire-" Raven cried and I heard her footsteps. "Are you...oh." She and Selina came to a halt just at the edge of the alleyway and I tilted my head to see her beyond the shadow of the man who stood before me.

I closed my eyes. Raven's Titan Tracker. Of course. Easy to track her arrival in Gotham and know from there where I could have gone.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, looking between Dick and me.

"I just want to talk," Dick said, then flashed her a smile. "Looking hot there, Raven."

"Bite me, asshole," she snapped and shook her finger at him. "I know what you did."

"You've done enough," Selina snapped, stalking until she was between me and Dick. Raven moved so she shielding me too. It was comforting that they would both move to protect me.

"I might have known you were involved in this," Dick said to Selina and thrust his hands into the pockets of his long black jacket.

"Someone has to pick up the pieces the Wayne's spit out."

"I'm not a Wayne."

"Might as well be," Selina spat.

"Selina, this is none of your business."

"Don't take that tone with me, Dick. I'll box your ears," Selina said, placing her hand on Dick's chest and walked him backwards.

He tried to get around her. "Starfire-"

I shook my head. "Dick, not now."

Raven snorted. "Dick? Really? That's your name? I should've known it would be fitting."

"Star, please, I just need to talk to you-"

I shook my head then leant close to Raven. "I need to go. I am sorry. I will be back at the Tower tomorrow."

She half turned toward me, but I bent my knees and shot into the sky.

Green fire trailed after me as I gained height. Picking a direction at random, I gathered speed. I needed to run, needed to fly, needed to be away from the hurt and betrayal.

I had not flown far before I realised I could hear the sound of an engine keeping pace with me. Frowning, I tilted my head, studying the darken sky around me and was startled to see Dick suddenly illuminate inside the cockpit of the Batplane, it was only for a moment and then he vanished, but I knew he followed me.

Frowning, I turned my head away and broke the sound barrier.

I underestimated the Batplane or Dick's determination to speak to me. He matched my speed exactly, flying just below me, in the corner of my vision. A constant presence. I could see little lights against the plane's hull each time I looked in his direction.

There is a limit to the speeds I can fly in atmosphere and I was pushing them at the moment. The night dark ground with scattered lights of houses sped below me, then empty ocean stretched. Nothing but midnight blue and twinkling stars as far as I could see. I flew far and fast and yet he stayed with me. He did not try and force me to land or communicate with me, just stayed within range.

At first I was irritated by his presence but as time and ocean swept by, my irritation faded. Perhaps that was why he was not interfering, he was allowing me time to become more rational.

I idly wondered how much fuel the Batplane had and how long it would last. Then I wondered if, in his current mood, he would actually care and continue to stay there as long as the Batplane flew. That thought panicked me a little, I did not wish for him to be hurt, or stranded anywhere.

Still, I was not ready to speak to him, but I would undoubtedly rescue him if necessary.

I dropped toward the surface of the ocean, skipping along the top and decreased my speed so I would not kick up as much water in my wake. Dick matched me.

I sped up and tried to lose him in the clouds, but he would not be shaken, twisting the Batplane to follow me no matter how hard I banked or changed direction.

Truly, the only thing I could conceive of doing would be to break through the atmosphere and hit light speed, the Batplane would not follow through that. But... that would truly break what we had. And he was trying... surely...I could... talk to him.

I sighed and decreased my speed, rolling to look at him properly. The cockpit light flashed on again so I could see him, which meant he had a limited view of me. But he stared back, undeterred. Seeing that he had my attention, he mouthed 'Please', just once and left it at that and the light dimmed again.

I rolled away, considering. He would follow me, no matter how long it took. And... I really did think we should talk about this. There was no point denying that. I scrubbed at my face with a hand. I decreased my speed, did a loop around the Batplane, then sat on the nose where Dick could see me, although I was quite petty and kept my back to him.

He maintained speed and altitude for a minute, then the Batplane gave a little shudder. I sighed at his silent request and placed my hands against the hull and held on.

He banked. Hard. If I had not been holding on, I would have easily come off. I threw the darkened cockpit a dirty look. The Batplane dropped down toward the surface of the water, slowly decreasing in speed and I wondered where he was taking us. I could not see anything out there in the black. I kept my face turned away, astutely ignoring him. He had me, we would talk, but that did not mean I would make it easy on him.

It was an island, I discovered after a while. A lonely little island in the middle of the ocean. No bigger than a football field. Sandy shore, a few trees that I could see in the dark. Nothing much. But this is where he took us, setting the Batplane on the sandy beach. I held my breath, not wishing for a mouthful of sand from the engines. As the engines died, I could hear the roar of the waves crash against the shore.

Without waiting for Dick, I leapt from the hull of the Batplane and onto the sand. Lighting my hand with a starbolt, I walked along the beach, collecting bits of driftwood and dead branches discarded on the ground. I dumped them in a pile, lit them with a starbolt and then went hunting for more. This particular activity occupied me for at least a few minutes before I had to face the inevitable.

Taking a breath, I walked back to my fire where Dick waited and placed my pile of tinder beside his.

He had spread a blanket out beside the fire, thoughtful of him, I did not wish to get Selina's dress sandy. I glanced at him as he gestured me to sit then took a corner as far away from him as I could manage.

With a sigh, he sat down beside me.

The silence between us did not break as the waves did against the beach. It remained.

Stretched.

Unending.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_So... um... I blame Katergator and Faith for that kiss. There are some girls out there that do kiss in clubs because it messes with boy's heads and I figured that'd be right up Selina's alley. Of course, Starfire's all 'ooh, language'._

_Raven dancing, well they were there for a long time, I think she'd eventually loosen up and try it. For Starfire._

_Sorry to those that wanted a Siren's night. Selina, Starfire and Raven clubbing will have to do._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I know he tried several times to speak. Mouth open, then closed, then open again. Sweaty palms wiped against his pants. Throat cleared, turn toward me then lose the courage.

I stared into the flames and watched the colours of the driftwood flame. Every now and then, there would be a streak of blue and purple instead of orange. Beautiful.

He would not speak, so it seemed I must.

"Why is the flame different?"

He jerked his head to me. "Sorry?"

"The colours in the fire," I said, pointing at the flame.

"Oh..." He turned his head back to concentrate on the fire. "It's the chemicals in the ocean. Not salt because that burns yellow... but more the reaction the wood has to it, what it absorbs from the water... in this case... probably zinc. Strictly speaking, we shouldn't burn it."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because the salt in it releases chlorine. Bad to breath in. We should be okay though."

"Oh. I see." I waited for him to continue, but he did not, so I busied myself with taking off my sandals, leaving them at the corner of the blanket. He still did not speak so I readjusted the top of the dress.

"Um... are you cold?" he asked. "Do you want my jacket?"

I gave him a withering look. "No."

He cleared his throat. "Um... Star?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"That is why you brought me here," I retorted, barely able to keep my tone civil.

"Yeah..." He ducked his head down and dropped into silence.

"So talk," I prompted.

"I really didn't mean for you to get that upset over this," he said meekly. "But I can see why you are."

"Good. Although, you started with a 'Do not hate me' request. You must have known my reaction would have been bad."

"Can I get a do over?" he asked.

I frowned. "A do over?"

"Can I start again? Try and do it properly?"

"If it would make you feel better," I said, tart.

Dick sighed, most likely from my tone, but pressed on anyway. "So. Um... Bruce and I have been talking and I'd really like your opinion on the matter-"

I frowned at him. "You have already made up your mind. Why ask now?"

"It's a do over," he explained. "The whole fight, the whole conversation. I want to start again."

I was completely confused. "You wish to fight again?"

He lifted his hands to indicate I should stop. "No." Both his hands dropped down to his lap. "I didn't explain that very well... okay... I want to pretend the fight never happened at all. Pretend all the things we said to each other didn't happen. I want to tell you properly, the way I should have done it before."

That did not many any sense. "Oh."

"Do you understand?"

"It is not going to go away if we pretend it did not happen."

"I know. But if we start again, we might be able to talk things through more rationally. I'll explain it properly and you won't... "

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Um... get the wrong idea. So, Bruce and I were talking."

I nodded again.

"About Jason and his aggression and how it could be channelled. And it was suggested to me, by Bruce, that it would help him and Jason if I could be around a lot more during the next few months. Since there really can't be two Robins and Red X is supposed to be a criminal and I want to use him in the future when I need to something more... seedy, I thought maybe I could switch to Nightwing while I was here. Assuming I stayed. It would be beneficial in a couple of ways. Since Bludhaven's pretty close and I do want to end up there eventually, Nightwing being associated with Batman might not be bad. Plus, I'm going to be tested, I'm sure of that. Criminals are going to want to try out the new suit and I thought it would be better and safer for our friends and you if I had Batman back me up instead. That way I could help Bruce with Jason. Obviously since I may be here for a while, I don't expect you to stay the whole time. You know my civilian identity, you're quite welcome to visit anytime you want, but there will be times where I need to focus completely on other things and I mightn't be able to be there with you the whole time. You wouldn't be be able to help as Starfire, because I don't want the Titans to be seen at Batman's beck and call, but you could help us train Jason if you want in the Manor. Thoughts?"

I was even more confused and a smidgen angry. "I do not see what this will accomplish. You have already made up your mind."

"I'm trying to ask your opinion," he said, a little exasperated.

"My opinion apparently does not matter."

"God," he moaned, throwing up his hands. "Star, do you _want_ to fight?"

"I simply do not see the purpose of the 'do over'. You have made up your mind. Why pretend you have not?"

"Because if me staying in Gotham is going to cost us our relationship, then I won't. But I need- we need to talk about it first. See if we can't come to a compromise. So... everything's a what if. A maybe."

I remained silent, considering.

Dick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't like to allow people close, but I let you in. I hold you very, very dear. You _matter_. But if you force me to chose right now without discussing it and trying to come to an agreement we both approve of, I'm going to make an emotional choice and not the _right_ choice. Then I'll resent you for it. And we both know what I'll do."

"Why should I give you the benefit of discussing things when you would not extend the same courtesy to me?"

"Please Star," he begged. "I'm trying. Give me something. Talk. Tell me what you're thinking."

I sighed and flicked one of the sequins on my dress as I considered my words. "Nightwing... forgive me for being selfish. He is _mine_. We have discussed him in length, weapons I saw, equipment I saw. _Hair_. Costume design, what changes we could make, design flaws, technological updates. You always spoke of him as though he was my creation. I assumed I would be a part of you becoming him, especially now we were a couple. I thought it would be something we could do together, as part of the Titans. And in one sentence, you took all my hopes and dreams away."

Dick swallowed as he watched me. "I... never realised."

I bit back the scathing remarks and pressed on. "You have always said Robin linked to Batman and you hated it. You cherished the thought of Nightwing not being so. What changed?"

"Honestly... I don't know." He sighed and leant forward, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Maybe you're right and Bruce's manipulating me. It... just seemed so plausible when he suggested it. I have to... think about that... Okay... Nightwing aside, about me staying in Gotham? What's your take on that?"

"Would you not miss me?" I asked in a small voice.

He straightened and looked at me in surprise. "Of course I would."

"And you are not worried that our relationship would be reduced to scattered video calls and occasional visits? Because you scarcely called last time."

"Last time whenever I called I was just making you more worried about things because I couldn't tell you what was really going on. I can tell you everything. Believe me, I'll call you more. I really missed you."

"You called me a distraction," I pointed out.

He closed his eyes briefly. "I meant in a good way and I completely said it wrong."

I frowned. "How can being a distraction be in a good way?"

"You're beautiful, sexy, wonderful and I _want_ to spend time with you when you're around. You are distracting, but let's face it, I want to be distracted by you. You're sitting there right now looking absolutely gorgeous in that number and all I can think about is seeing you grinding with Selina in the club. God, I almost blew my load right there, watching you dance."

That astounded me, but truly I should not have been surprised. "You were there?"

He nodded. "I wanted to talk. I knew if you didn't go back to Jump, you'd call Raven. You wouldn't head to Tamaran without calling her at least and when her signal appeared in Gotham... I just had to. Just to talk... Then you started to dance and I couldn't look away."

My eyes widened. _X'hal_... "The whole time?"

He nodded again. "You have to know how hot you look in that. Every guy there was panting over you... and that kiss... um..." He cleared his throat. "Um...why...?"

"Language transfer," I said as matter of fact as I could. "Selina speaks German."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. He shifted, a little uncomfortable. Trying to be subtle and failing, he adjusted himself. "Still...fucking hot."

I narrowed my eyes. "You are having threesome thoughts."

"Do you blame me?" he asked, flashing me a boyish smile.

I did not approve.

His smile faded. "Actually, Selina's... the closest thing I have to a mother anymore. Yeah, she's hot, but... that'd just be awkward."

"Oh."

"Still... you dancing... and kissing another girl... wow..."

"You could have come and danced with me."

He snorted. "There'd be a Dick sized hole in the wall if I did that."

I do not know why, but I found that incredibly funny. Giggles bubbled up from my belly and I covered my mouth to hide them but it was no good. They burst free anyway. The look on his face just made me laugh even harder.

"What'd I say?" he asked, completely puzzled.

I was breathless with laughter. "Dick sized hole."

He snorted and covered his face as he chuckled. "Oh. Wow. I did say that."

"So, it would be akin to the 'glory hole', yes?"

His eyes grew incredibly wide. "Oh... God... wait... _how_ do you even know about those!"

I sat back, placed my hands behind me and stretched out my legs so I could cross my ankles. "I spent much time with Beast Boy in your absence, and will do so again if you stay in Gotham. He has deemed my education to be most lacking. I suspect he will relish the opportunity to further my knowledge."

The look of horror on his face was divine and I could not contain my humour. The laughter continued for some time until I was quite giddy. When it was finally done I smiled at Dick and held out my hand, offering it to him to hold. He scooted a little closer so we did not have to reach as far and our joined hands rested on the blanket between us.

"You truly want to be there for Jason," I said.

"And Bruce. We... have a lot of catching up to do. Jason's still pissed about the test, he's claiming it was the only reason I spent so long here this time and it wasn't to spend time with him. I only really spend a little time with him, I would like to get to know him better."

I nodded, remembering my conversations with Jason saying similar things.

"But I don't want to let you down either. I feel... very stretched right now."

"I do not mean to compound that. You caught me by surprise."

"I know. I'm sorry, there's a million ways I could have done it better."

"I am worried about Jason's influence on you."

He squeezed my hand. "I'd never put myself in the situation you described."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Just like you would never put yourself in a situation to be dragged into the strip club?"

Dick sighed. "Yeah. Okay," he conceded. "But drinking, Star-"

"You smoke, something I never thought you would do. And you lied about it."

"Socially. Only with Jason. Only occasionally. It was something we could bond over. Bruce suggested I try it. I... thought you wouldn't understand."

"You did not try," I rebuked. "If you had simply said 'Jason and I had a cigarette together as part of ritualistic male bonding', I would have been fine. But instead you chose to lie. After everything else, I thought you would have known better."

"I'm sorry."

"It would only take one drink. Then you would have loose enough inhibitions for him to coerce you to have another."

He sighed. "You're just going to have to trust me. He's family. Besides, he knows you know. He knows you'll kick his ass if he tries anything. And I'm betting I'm going to be warding off requests to take you to the strip club. Hell... I'll take you clubbing, I want to see you dance again."

I had to smile at that. Briefly. "Dick... why have you changed in Gotham? Lying to me. Smoking. The calling of the names. I am most confused."

"I... dunno..." He frowned at his feet, deep in thought. "I'm... really bad, aren't I?" he asked, his tone suggesting he only just realised that.

"I miss the old you," I murmured.

"I'm sorry. I never realised how bad I was. I..."

"It is Jason, yes?"

"I'm... I don't know. Trying to impress him, maybe?" He really did not seem to have an answer to it and I wondered if there was an answer.

"It is a human thing?"

"Sort of... I mean, around Cyborg and Beast Boy, I'm different too. Aren't I?" He seemed to want affirmation of that.

I nodded. "You contain more bravado, confidence and relish the challenge. I might get brief cuddles and kisses, but we have never made out in front of them. You have never placed your hand inside my shirt while we were with them."

He cringed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable. Only concerned."

"I'm still sorry."

I squeezed his hand. "Be secure in who you are, Dick. If Jason does not like you for who you are, then that is not your fault."

"What if the Dick I am around Jason is the real one?" he asked, sounding lost.

"Then, he would be a _bobsnar_."

Dick chuckled.

"And the last three years around the Titans would be a lie."

Dick nodded and said nothing. He sighed and lifted his head up to watch the stars.

I watching him closely, trying to follow his train of thought. It is difficult, he never gives anything away when he thinks, so stoic and void of expression. I did not wish to interrupt his thinking either, I just hoped he would see what I saw in Gotham.

"Is it a lie?" I asked, after giving him some time to think.

"No... I'm... myself around you. Comfortable. Happy. I never feel that anywhere else."

"I know."

"You do?"

I smiled at him. "I have seen the real Dick enough to know what I see in Gotham is not you. I just wished for you to realise that."

He smiled back. "Thanks, Star. I promise, I won't let him influence me anymore."

I nodded.

"So? What do you think?"

I considered. "I cannot see a compromise to this, Dick. I would prefer that you not spend six months in Gotham. I do not appreciate what it does to you. And I wish that you would become Nightwing in Jump. With me. But I do not want you to chose between your family and me."

"You're my family too."

I smiled briefly. "Even so... I cannot see a way in which we will both be satisfied.'

"Actually, I've been thinking of a possible solution... what if I do both?"

"Both?"

"Well, there can't be two Robins, at the same time. But who's to say Nightwing can't make his debut in Gotham _and_ Jump. What if I come back to the Tower for two weeks out of each month and spend the other two in Gotham? That's not as much time apart and its broken up into little bits. Nightwing would appear in Jump first, of course. I want that tie above everything else."

"He would still be tied to Batman."

"Honestly, I think once people make the connection Robin became Nightwing, I'll be tied to him anyway. A black suit, they're gonna associate. Might as well be open about it."

"And you would be okay with that?"

"Probably. I'd have to be. Yeah, it'd be hard for us, and I'd miss you like crazy, but we could do it." He hesitated, considering our joined hands, then released mine. "Assuming we're still together... Star... you broke up with me."

A _quepado_ lodged its spiky thorns in my throat. "I did not mean to," I whispered, blinking back tears. "I was emotional and not thinking and... I am most sorry."

"That hurt. More than anything else you said." He leant back a bit, reaching into his pocket and drew out my bracelet. "You gave this back and you wouldn't listen. Wouldn't even give me a chance."

I sniffled, wiping at the tear that slipped down my cheek. "Dick... I..."

He twirled the bracelet in his fingers. "I know you're an emotional being and sometimes its hard being in love with someone who feels everything and has to express it. I bottle so much and you just let it flow. I get that. I understand. I'm okay with that."

"But?"

He gave me a very tiny smile. "But... you leaving like that, it made me take notice. A very large wake up call. There are issues that I never realised, that I didn't see. I let myself... I made a decision which affected you, affected us, and I didn't even bother to ask your opinion. I've never done that before. I took it for granted you'd just do whatever I wanted and that was wrong of me."

I nodded.

"So... I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to really think about it before you answer, okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you _want_ to be with me?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Truthfully?"

"Truthfully. Even if you don't want to hurt me, I need the truth, Star."

I turned my gaze to the fire as I made an attempt to sort out my feelings. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Dick twirl the bracelet, round and round and round, it glinted in the firelight. "There are things I have seen that I do not like," I said slowly. "Just as there are things you have shown me that I like very much. It is... most difficult to be in a relationship with you."

"I get that."

"I know my emotions are part of the problem. It must be difficult for you as well."

"Sometimes."

"Yet, you still wish to be with me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have chased you."

"And if I did not wish to be with you, you never would have caught me."

Dick grinned happily, looking thoroughly relieved. "I know we still have a lot to discuss but-" He held up my bracelet. "If I give this back, you have to promise not to break up with me again on a whim. Promise me we'll always try to talk things through first. You can get as emotional as you like, but we won't make any life changing decisions like that. And I'll promise to always consider your side of things, how my actions and decisions affect you and include you. And never take you for granted again."

I nodded. "I promise."

He reached for my hand and slipped my bracelet back on my wrist. He looked up at me and smiled, the firelight flickering against his face making him more handsome than I have ever known him to be. "I love you."

I stretched out my hand and brushed my fingertips against his face. "I love you too."

He reached out and placed his palm against my neck, then curled his fingers to grip me and pulled me to him. His lips caught mine and I dove into his embrace. Arms and hands, I held him tight and pushed toward him with such force he toppled backward and I followed. Somehow, I ended up straddling him, my knees on either side of his hips as we kissed and Dick ran his hands up the back of my thighs to my buttocks.

It was a little bit of a frenzy, I suppose, I was as anxious as he was. Emotions were still peaked, we were aware that we had almost broken what we had and were most keen to reaffirm.

I only got his shirt half unbuttoned, the tails pulled from his pants before Dick pulled away, lifting his hips so he could get his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. "Wait, wait, condom."

He retrieved the one from his wallet, courtesy of Jason, while I hurried to undo his belt buckle and yank down his jeans, leaving them around his knees. As I floated off him just enough so he could put the protection on and I could remove my clothing, he asked, "Can we leave the dress on?"

Giggling, I complied, just removing my thong and lowered myself back down to him.

We had not tried this position before and I was most eager to explore it. The control it gave me, the sensations and the pleasure of his position inside, the control he relinquished to allow me to set the pace was most gratifying. Dick seemed to enjoy the way I rose above him, he gripped my hips most earnestly.

Too earnestly, it appeared.

All too soon he was crying out, his hands gripping me hard as he pushed upward with his hips.

"Shit. I'm sorry," he panted as he descended from his orgasmic high. "It's the dress. It looks really, really fucking awesome on you."

I was both disappointed and pleased and was fairly certain it was not just the dress alone.

"Is it yours?" he asked.

"Selina's. Although I do love it."

"Me too. Can I buy you a hundred?"

I laughed.

He winced as he eased me off him, tied a knot in the condom and tossed it to the corner of the blanket. "Bruce's probably got more in the plane. I'll make it up to you."

He did. Many times over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Kry's sexual awareness: Today on the whacky world of adventure we're going to cover premature ejaculation which occurs when a guy finishes earlier than he or his partner wanted to, sometimes without penetration even occurring. It happens to EVERY guy at some point. Combined with a new position and a very sexy dress (sexy dance, sexy kiss), Dick finished earlier than he wanted to. Especially since they are early in their sexual relationship, he's unskilled, its not surprising. Girls, if this happens to a guy he will be incredibly self conscious. Don't laugh. Don't giggle or make fun, even if he makes a halfhearted witty attempt to make light of the situation. Be understanding, it happens, but don't be overly sympathetic either, he won't like that. Instead of thinking, "Gee, he doesn't last long," think, "Omg, I'm so sexy he couldn't wait." Most guys will be embarrassed and then make it up to you. Good news is, if he's already come, he can keep it up longer second time around, plus more foreplay for you. Yay. Clean it up, go back to kissing, try again. It's only really a problem if it continues to happen. _

_This message has been brought you to by Kryalla Orchid, and received the Katergator stamp of approval (TM)._

_A glory hole is a hole in a wall, usually a bathroom or in an adult video shop in which guys can insert themselves and recieve anonymous sex from whoever is on the other side (male or female). Usually oral, but it can be others. _

_Also, contrary to popular belief (Twilighters I'm looking at you), driftwood does not burn blue because of salt. Salt burns bright yellow. If it has blue sparks through it, (I've yet to see ANY sort of driftwood naturally burn blue and only blue), its not because of the salt. Technically its a character mistake by Mike, trying to impress a chick, but there's so many facts wrong in Twilight its not funny. Burning driftwood is actually quite bad, it can make you very sick._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I woke to the pink sky of pre dawn, the sound of crashing waves and Dick's head on my breast. I smiled down at him, he looked most comfortable sleeping there. As loathe as I was to remove him, my bladder was most full. Not that there would be facilities on a places such as this, but there were trees to hide behind.

I eased him off me and he murmured as he rolled over. I watched him for a moment to make certain he was asleep, then went to take care of business.

There were a few trees here, palm trees mostly and I wondered where we were. The whole island seemed rather tropical and very lonely. The sea was bright blue around us and as my eyes scanned the horizon, I spotted another island off in the distance.

There was a rocky outcropping not far from where Dick slept, so I headed over there to watch the sunrise. So many little pools with scurrying wildlife, little crabs and fish, a small white octopus which had been trapped in a pool. I knelt down beside his pool, watching him as he crawled along the sandy bottom and tried to hide, changing colour to match his surroundings before he crept along once more. He managed to catch a crab that crawled into his pool.

With a sigh and grumble in my own stomach I lifted my head to watch the sunrise, idly trailing my fingers in the octopi's rock pool. Sunsets are always much prettier, golds and pinks and purples in the fading light, but a sunrise is always a new beginning and that makes them special.

"Never before have mine eyes beheld a more beautiful sight than my girl watching the sunrise, naked."

I turned my head, smiling as Dick wearing only his jeans picked his way across the rocks to me. "Good morrow."

He flopped down on the rocks beside me and bestowed a lingering good morning kiss on me. "Hey," he said when he was satisfied. "Sleep well?"

"Sand can be quite comfortable."

"_You_ were quite comfortable."

"Where are we?" I asked. "It feels most tropical here."

"Somewhere off the Caribbean," he said. "You flew along way before you were ready to talk to me. Are you hungry? We should head back to the Manor. Bruce's going to be pissed off at me for stealing the Batplane. And we still have a lot to talk about."

I sighed, turning my eyes to the morning light and placed my fingers against my bracelet.

"Melancholy much? What's wrong?"

"There... um..."

"Star?"

I chewed my lip. "There is another issue." He stiffened and I turned my head away. "It is not that important."

He touched my chin and brought my face back so he could meet my eyes. "Yes, it is. What's wrong?"

"I do not think Bruce likes me very much," I said, meek. "I think... I am merely tolerated."

I could see him struggling, but I could not tell what with. "What makes you say that?"

"Ever since he learnt I have killed and I could have incapacitated him with several hits, he... well... he has constantly asked for your presence and excluded me, and now he asks that you spend an additional six months in Gotham to the point where he manipulated you into staying and becoming Nightwing when he knew you wished to do that with us. Before he made an effort to speak to me, now he ignores my presence. I do not believe he wishes for us to be together."

Dick stared at me. "No- Star-" he paused, then frowned and I could see the thoughts ticking over in his mind. He dropped my chin and clenched his fists. "Goddamn it."

I was meek, feeling like I was doing the telling on Bruce. "Perhaps I should not have mentioned the Psions."

"It's a part of you," Dick said, dismissively. "Yeah, I admit, I was shocked when you first told me what happened, but I never discounted _you_. You came flying into Earth, this fearsome warrior in handcuffs and you didn't hurt anyone. From the very beginning, you aimed around. Sure, you destroyed things, but once we stopped and looked at why, it was understandable. You were trying to be free and protect yourself. If killing was in your nature, people would have died when you came to Earth. Cops are forced to kill, I'm sure its going to be something I'll face one day, that choice, and I hope I'll be able to make the right one. But it's not like you were vindictive about killing them, you just wanted to be free. They hurt you badly and they died because of that."

I nodded.

"If he can't see that..." Dick covered his face with both his hands. "He's a fucking hypocrite. Goddamn it, why didn't I see?"

"You have been busy," I said, trying to be understanding.

"No excuse. God, that makes so much sense." He wound his arms around me and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. "I'm so sorry, Star. It's no wonder me wanting to stay hurt you so bad. I'll fix this."

"How?" I asked. "I do not wish to come between you."

"You shouldn't have to endure him for me, either." Dick sighed and turned his head to watch the sunrise, then looked down at the little pool we sat beside. "Hey, there's a octopus in there."

I smiled. "I saw him before, is he not cute?"

"Not as cute as you."

"I should hope that I am cuter than an octopus."

He placed fluttery kisses against my neck. "Much."

I giggled as he dipped his head down lower, cupping my breast so he could angle the point toward his mouth. "Are you not suitably sated from last night?"

"I'm sure I could go again." He sighed and lifted his head. "Except I'm hungry. And my brain's churning over Bruce."

I was remorseful. "My apologies, I should not have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you did. Xenophobic bastard..." He sighed. "C'mon. I'll figure out what I'm going to say on the way back."

"Perhaps I should return to Jump-"

"No."

I blinked. "Surely that would make it easier-"

"For him. We need to show a united front, beautiful, and we haven't been because I've been letting myself be at his beck and call. We need to show him how formidable we are together."

"Dick-"

"Stay with me," he said. "Bare with it just a little longer. Please?"

I nodded.

Dick placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up, then got to his feet too. "C'mon. Before he comes looking."

"We should come back here one day," I mentioned as I floated down to the blanket to retrieve my clothes.

"It's a good place for a campout," Dick agreed. "We'll come back."

"Dick?" I asked as I slipping into Selina's dress. "What have you decided about Nightwing?"

He glanced at me as he did the buttons of his shirt up. "I'm not sure anymore. I'll see..." he frowned then amended, "_We'll_ see what Bruce says and then we'll talk about it, okay?"

I nodded.

"Although I have a sinking feeling I'll be coming back to Jump with you." He frowned at his shoes, then sat down on the blanket to put them on. "Maybe Jason can come work with the Titans for a while, get a feel of a team. Might be beneficial."

"You just want Raven to smack him."

Dick laughed. "That'd help too."

Picking up the sandals, I glanced down at the used condoms. "What do we do about those?"

Dick pulled a face. "Um... don't suppose you'd burn them?"

I blinked at him.

"Either that, or we pick them up, cart them back to the Batcave and shove them in Bruce's-"

I lit a starbolt and cast a continual beam at them for a while until there was nothing but ash and melting sand.

Dick grinned at me. "Good for garbage disposal too."

I wrinkled my nose. "I shall call Galfore to inquire about birth control, I do not like using them."

"Yeah, they're a bit of a dampener... having to remember them. I've heard they decrease sensation."

I glanced at him. "If I could have a sample of your DNA, I could see if we were compatible. Perhaps we might not have to use any form of control at all."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay... although, that'd be kind of sad if we weren't compatible."

"Why?"

He shrugged, refusing to look at me as he stood and picked up the blanket, shaking off the sand.

"Dick?"

"I don't know, Star," he said, folding up the blanket now. "It's too soon to think about kids and stuff like that."

"Ahh... you do know that people of the Vegan system are most adept at engineering DNA. When the time comes we could-"

"Not really something I want to think about right now," he said. "Later. As you said, when the time comes."

I nodded.

He draped the blanket over his arm. "You going to fly with me or beside?"

I glanced at the Batplane. "Is there room?"

"Two seater plane." He grinned as we headed toward it. "Or you could sit on my lap."

"And we can talk about the first thing which rises?" I flirted.

Dick laughed. "You've heard that one. Who told?"

"Cyborg," I said. "He wanted to be sure I knew of the pickup lines."

"Who'd be think try and pick you up?"

I battered my eyelids at him. "You."

He laughed again and shook his head. "Guess that means we can't talk about it."

"We can do more than talk, if you wish," I said. "But it is your father's plane, you do not think he would mind?"

"He's probably done it..." Dick pulled a face. "Yeah, don't want to any more."

The trip back was mostly done in silence. I watched the ocean speed by below with a bundle of nerves settling in my stomach. I should not have told Dick of my suspicions. From the way he acted, I wondered what was said to Dick while I was not there, surely it had not been good. Dick made an effort once or twice to talk to me, but he slipped into silence just as fast as I did.

As the land swelled, I asked. "Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Depends on him." He sighed. "I... only just got a good relationship back with him, but if he makes me choose... maybe this is a test to see how strong we are as a couple?"

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what I believe... do me a favour?" he asked, turning his head to peer back at me.

"Yes?"

"Hold my hand. If you think I'm getting... over angry or saying stupid things, give me a squeeze."

I nodded.

"Thanks."

More silence, then, as Gotham came into view, Dick murmured, "I hate this."

It was much like his mood when he discovered what Val-yor had been calling me. He did not say anything else just busied himself with flying.

The Batcave seemed most oppressive when we arrived. Batman was waiting, even though it was first thing in the morning, he was suited up. Jason was standing off to the side, looking rather uneasy. Alfred stood calmly by the stairwell.

Dick exhaled in a loud puff, then retracted the cockpit lid. He jumped out, then reached held out his hand for me.

"You stole the Batplane," Batman said, even before we had descended.

"Bro, you're in deep shit," Jason called. "He's been harping all night."

I gripped Dick's hand with mine, then placed my other hand on his elbow, floating slightly behind him. I lifted my chin and fixed my eyes on Batman. I had earned my place in the Titans, on Earth, he could not take that from me.

Dick strode toward his father and I stayed by his side. "I know what you were doing. I even know why. What I'd like to know is why you thought you could get away with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Don't change the subject-"

"Now who's changing the subject." Dick sighed. "Bruce, I don't want to play games. So, you feel a little impotent-"

"Impotent?" Batman growled while Jason gaped.

Dick continued undaunted. "-When compared to Starfire. Fine. That's your problem. I'm not asking you to like her. You do have to respect the relationship I have with her and not undermine it."

"I beg your pardon?" Batman asked in a grave tone.

"The snotty comments. The sudden suggestions which sound oh-so-plausible for Nightwing to be in Gotham instead of Jump. That Gotham was dangerous, an emotional creature would feel out of place and wasn't safe. Deliberately excluding her-"

"I don't know what idea she's put in your head-"

"It's not Starfire putting idea's in my head, is it, Bruce?" Dick snapped.

Batman just stared at him.

Dick's hand clenched around mine. "You manipulating, hypocritical bastard. This is the _exact_ reason why I left. One rule for you, another for everyone else."

"Woah, bro," Jason said.

"You'll be next, Jay," Dick warned. "Forced to follow his rules while he can do whatever the fuck he likes, but God help you if you don't live up to his expectations!"

"Something you learnt from him," Jason said. "You've done exactly the same fucking thing with Robin."

"You don't have to be Robin," Dick snapped. "Become some other hero, make your own fucking name. You could be Robin Hood for all I care. The standard comes if you want _my suit_!"

"Dick," I whispered and squeezed his hand.

Dick reigned himself, squeezing back. "She's powerful, yes. But she's a good person too, you've seen that. You were quite accepting of her right up until you found out about the Psions. Did you even bother to look at the records about them?"

Batman's face didn't change. "I know what the Psions do."

"Good. Then imagine you and your brother and sister have been subjected to them for six months-"

"Dick," I murmured and squeezed his hand. "Do not."

Dick flicked me a look, then seemed to realise he was encroaching on territory I did not wish known.

Batman turned his gaze to me. "Six months?"

I looked away.

"What would you have had her do, Bruce? Die rather than escape?"

Batman said nothing, retreating behind his stoic mask.

"Why?" Dick asked. "Don't you think she's good enough for me? Because she is. If anything, I'm not good enough for her. Are you being a xenophobic bastard, because I've had enough of them."

"Duty before love," Batman intoned. "That's why I warned you about dating a teammate-"

Dick bristled. "Don't talk to me about duty when you're fucking Cat-"

"Dick," I said, squeezing Dick's hand again. "Bruce, I am a princess. My father was Grand Ruler of Tamaran, as was my sister, as I have been. I have almost been married, I have been given away to the Citadel to be a slave, tortured by the Gordanians, experimented on by the Psions. All of these occurred because I love my people more than I love myself. Duty without love is not duty at all."

"I don't like what I become in Gotham," Dick said, his voice carefully controlled again. "I don't like how I try to conform, how I change myself to suit you, to please you. I never saw just how much being here effected me until Starfire showed me. It's not healthy. I can't... stay here." He squeezed my hand then lifted it so he could grip it with his other hand. He turned his head and locked eyes with me and I nodded. "Star and I are going back to Jump. Jason, you're invited to spend some time among a team environment if you wish, it'd probably be good for you. I'll call you, organise a trip. Alfred, I'm sorry, I would have liked to spend more time here."

Dick tugged me, pulling me along behind him. As we passed Batman, Dick said, "Bye, Dad. It's been real."

"You're going to choose a girl over family-"

"She's not the one asking me to choose."

I did not say anything until we reached his room. "Dick?"

"I'm okay," he said as he closed his new door, locking it. "I'll just grab my stuff."

"I am most sor-"

"Don't. Please."

"This is not what I wanted," I said holding his hand to prevent him from walking away.

He turned and wrapped his arms around me. "Me either." He gave a heavy sigh, them released me. "I'll just be a minute."

I nodded and threaded my fingers together as I waited by the door.

Dick disappeared into his walk in wardrobe and I could hear him packing things. "Star..."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we went to Red X's hide out? I need to grab that bike, its meant to be the N-Cycle. I'll pack it up in a crate and get it shipped to the Tower."

"I could carry it, if you wish."

"It and me, all the way to Jump?"

"Yes. I also need to get my belongings from Selina," I said.

"Shit... yeah..."

"Your Nightwing uniforms?"

"Already at the Tower. The crates arrived, didn't they?"

"Oh... yes. And the Red X uniform?"

"At the hideout. Ugg, I need a shower... we'll have one at the hide out before we leave. And breakfast. And call Babs, she'll have my head if I don't let her know we're going."

"Okay."

"Goddamn it." He strode out of the walk in robe, dumped a duffle bag on his bed, then headed into the bathroom.

"What is wrong?"

"I thought I'd have more time. So much crap to organise, leaving like this."

"Dick, we could stay, try and sort things out-"

He came out of the bathroom and shoved some more things into the bag. Then he went to his bedside drawer taking out several more things. "Star... do you like me while I'm here?"

We had already discussed this. "Dick-"

"'Cause I don't. I lie, I smoke, I swear. I'm inconsiderate of you. God, I even put you on display for Bruce!"

I blinked. "You did?"

Dick nodded. "Getting you to demonstrate your skills? That was a blatant 'Look at my team, aren't they awesome'."

"I did wonder..."

"That's not me. I don't do that. You were right to be worried about it. I should have seen... The Tower's home, and it's about time we went back there." He stalked across to me and took my hand. "I need me back. I need _us_ back."

I nodded.

He stared blankly at the door. "I'm sorry I brought you here."

"I am not. It was good for us as a couple. I have learnt much about you."

"Not all of it was good," he said sadly.

I smiled and touched his cheek. "All of it was _you_. The good I learnt outweighed the bad."

He smiled sadly. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

We shared a brief, but very sweet kiss before he opened the door.

Alfred was the only one waiting for us and it seemed that Dick was not surprised. He sighed. "Too much to ask that he see us off. Or was what I said too close to home?"

"He is most stubborn, Master Dick," Alfred said, most apologetic.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks for everything, Alfred. I wish I could stay longer."

"It was my pleasure. I do hope you will both return at some stage."

"That depends on him."

Alfred nodded sadly, then smiled at me. "Miss Starfire, it was lovely meeting you."

I threw my arms around him. Alfred went stiff, but I waited until he patted me on the back before I released him. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Dick chuckled as he took my hand again. "Only you could make him blush."

We had only gone a few steps when Jason opened his door. "You're really going?" he asked bitterly.

Dick nodded. "Yeah."

Jason glowered at the ground.

Dick put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Meant what I said, bro. Come to the Tower. See what it's really all about. You're welcome any time."

"You're just saying that."

I released Dick's hand and wrapped my arms around Jason. "I do hope you will visit," I said as I kissed his cheek. "I believe Dick owes you some 'kick the butt'."

Jason chuckled. "If you'll be there, I'll come visit."

"Yeah, yeah," Dick said, taking me by the waist and hauling me back to his side. "Catchya round."

"Bye."

We did not see Bruce as we left the Manor. Dick put his arms through the straps of his bag and then I took both his wrists and lifted him into the air.

Selina was not at home, but she had left her window open, guarded by Isis, so I left Dick on the roof and ducked inside. She had left my bag on the couch with a small piece of folded paper on top.

_Starfire, I'm guessing he must have done something right since you didn't come back. Dick's a good kid, he'll do right by you as long as he's being himself. If he's not, give him a good scratching, he'll come good. Look me up next time you're in Gotham, we'll go dancing again. It was a blast. Or, the Sirens could always use a forth. And keep the dress, I'll never look as good as you do in it._

_-Selina_

I smiled to myself and found a piece of paper and a pen, writing her out a thank you note before I headed back out to Dick.

"The dress?" he asked, obviously expecting me to have changed.

"She said I may keep it," I said, lifting us into the air.

We stopped at a MacDonald's, Dick heading inside to pick up breakfast, before we headed to the Red X hideout.

As we sat at his table to eat, Dick said, "I'm kind of sorry it's ended like this. It was nice having you all to myself for a while."

I nodded.

"Going to be interesting back at the Tower... Star, didn't you say something about visiting Tamaran?"

I nodded. "I would like to see Galfore again."

"I... need some distance. Why don't we head back to the Tower for the night then both go see him for a few days."

"I would like that," I said. "As long as you are the up for it."

"Wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. I just... I don't want to be at the Tower if he calls in the next few days, I'd rather be off grid. I don't trust myself not to react in anger."

"Okay," I said and drank some of my juice.

"Also, we have a difficult decision to make."

I raised my eyebrow. "What decision would that be?"

He grinned slyly. "Who's bedroom we're going to move into."

My eyes widened.

"I like sleeping in the same bed as you," he explained. "I like rolling over and snuggling you in the middle of the night. I'm not looking forward to the teasing, but I don't want to stop sleeping in the same bed."

"Oh."

He regarded me. "Unless you don't want to."

I shook my head. "It is not that."

"What is it then?"

"My pillows do not have names."

Dick stared at me for a moment, then he began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_In the comics (the originals, not the reboot), Bruce does not like Starfire. At all. It had a lot to do with her power and the hold she had over Dick. He didn't even come to their wedding (that never got finished because of the EvilRaven ordeal). I always manage to have him like her, but in this I decided to swing the other way._

_So yeah. Jason lives. The cost is Bruce doesn't like Star._

_Belated author realisation, omg, this'll cause sooooo much angst between Dick and Bruce when Jason does die... wow._

_Chapters left, three._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: Xenophobia is defined as "an unreasonable fear of foreigners or strangers or of that which is foreign or strange", and includes fear of aliens. As such, people who are different from humans and exhibit powers would come under that category. Dick was picking on that fact, pointing out Bruce has a phobia, seeing as Bruce carries around Kryptonite. And yellow. And fire. He's got something in his belt to defeat all the aliens on Earth, in case they go bad. However, Bruce doesn't carry around things that defeat Wonder Woman, for example. Or Catwoman. Or Flash. Because they're human (and handcuffs work). Also, no. No. And no._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"You're shitting me."

"No. Really not."

"Dick Grayson. THE Dick Grayson."

Dick nodded.

"Wow," Beast Boy moaned, flopping back on his chair. "Dude, that's totally sweet."

Cyborg nodded with sage agreement.

Dick shrugged. "I guess. Doesn't really mean much to me."

Beast Boy waved his arms around. "Yeah, but you're like a gazillionare."

Dick chuckled. "No, I'm really not."

"So, do we get to know Batman's identity?" Cyborg asked, leaning forward.

Dick glanced at me. "I'm sure you can guess. I won't say anything more than that."

"So... do we get to call you 'Dick'?" Beast Boy asked, looking hopeful.

Dick chuckled. "Yup."

Cyborg and Beast Boy high fived each other, looking pleased. "Man, this is gonna be so cool."

"Think of the ever so appropriate places we can call him that!"

"More training, Dick," Beast Boy said.

"Last slice of pizza, Dick," Cyborg added, grinning.

"We don't want an action movie, Dick," Beast Boy continued.

"Get out of bed, Dick."

"Stopping making eyes at Star, Dick."

"Dick, you're a dick."

"Dick in general," Beast Boy said.

"Dick, Dick, Dick," Cyborg crowed and the two of them shared another high five.

I had to giggle about regarding how silly they were being.

"The novelty will wear off," Dick said to me, squeezing my hand.

"I doubt it," Raven intoned with a very small smile. "It's gold for years to come."

"Not like I haven't heard every joke a million times before," Dick told her.

Raven narrowed her eyes at me briefly then looked back at Dick. "So, your brother... Jason... is taking over from you as Robin?"

"As Robin, yes, but not as a Titan. He may come and visit here so we can show him the ropes, but I'm still the leader."

"As Nightwing," Raven droned, seeking clarification. Her eyes flicked back to me, then narrowed at Dick.

"As Nightwing," Dick said, holding her gaze. "The uniforms are all in those crates in the garage. All I need to do is put them on. Then we're set to go once Star and I get back from Tamaran. As a team."

"Dude, this is gonna be sweet!" Beast Boy crowed, practically bursting with excitement. "Hey, Rae, can I change my name too?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "To what?"

"Beast Man?" Beast Boy suggested, preening.

"The Green Goblin," Cyborg teased.

"Animal Man."

"The Slug."

"Daring Dude!"

"The Goober."

"Gross, dude."

"The Shifter!"

"Makes me sound like a horror movie, Cy."

"Raven might like you more then."

Dick smiled and shook his head. "Any more questions, guys? 'Cause otherwise, I'd like to go and check out my uniforms."

Beast Boy leant forward, rather excited. "Dude, sweet, can we see?"

Dick shrugged. "Sure," he said as he stood. "Coming, Star?"

I smiled. "I shall be along soon, I should call Galfore."

"Okay," he said and kissed my forehead. He headed for the door, Cyborg and Beast Boy following him like little children, a barrage of excited questions about the new suits and gear escaping their lips.

"Well?" Raven asked as the door slid shut behind the boys.

Dick had not told them all the story. It was carefully edited. In among telling them who he was, his real name and identity (which we were both positive Cyborg and Beast Boy would run off and Google him), he explained about Jason wishing to take over the mantle. He confirmed that the Robin Cyborg and Beast Boy had been watching on the television was not him. He explained about the test and how I came to be involved, both of the boys expressing delight at my bravery. He made no mention of the Joker or my injuries. He said that he and I had a misunderstanding which led to a fight and that both us were strained from being in Gotham too long and we decided to return home.

We did not mention what the fight had been about or how close we had come to breaking up. Or how Nightwing nearly became a Gotham hero and not a Titan.

I smiled at her. "Gotham does strange things to him."

"No kidding," Raven said. "Families bring out the worst in him, huh?"

"I think he does the trying to hard to conform to Batman's wishes and image of the perfect Robin."

Raven nodded. "I know how that is." She considered me. "You're stable, so that's good."

I frowned at her phrasing. "Is Dick?"

Raven shook her head. "He's hiding it well, but he's a mess."

"Oh," I said, suddenly consumed with worry.

"He's always a mess when he comes back from Gotham," she told me. "Usually it rights itself over a couple of days, but this time-" she shrugged. "It must have been bad."

I nodded, not really wishing to speak of it. I did not think Dick would appreciate it. "He realised several truths about himself," was all I said.

"He's pleased that he could share himself with us," Raven continued, studying the door. "There's relief there. And he's very happy that you gave him another chance. He must have said something right."

I nodded again. "We did a lot of talking. Realised a lot of things about each other."

She smiled. "It's all about compromise, isn't it?

I considered my hands. "It... seems he may have compromised more than I did."

"Sometimes it happens that way."

"Will he be okay?"

Raven considered. "He's always been okay before," she said. "But I guess, that mostly depends on you. Normally, he'd come back, feeling conflicted and he'd see... well, you, and that'd go away. The conflict has stayed this time. I think you're the only one that can help him. He's..." she blinked and flushed, then dropped her head to hide it in her arms on the table. "Azar."

"What? What is it?"

Raven shook her head. "Boys. He's having some interesting... feelings about you right now."

"Truly?" I asked, brightening.

Raven scrunched up her face and shuddered. "How can they go from melancholy to aroused in one heartbeat? Azar, Star, what'd you do with him?"

"That would be telling."

Raven laughed. "You boinked him."

I blinked. "I what?"

"He's got the 'I just got laid' aura all over him."

"Oh. Yes. We had made with the love."

"Good for you," she said and saluted me with her cup of tea. "Live up to the hype?"

"It is most glorious, Raven."

"I'll take your word on that." She looked at her tea. "Don't tell Beast Boy, but I kind of enjoyed going dancing with you last night."

I beamed. "I did too."

"We should do it again."

That made me most happy. "I would like that."

"As long as you don't try to make out with me too."

I laughed at her teasing. "Do you not wish to partake in the kissing with me? I believed we were the friends of bestness."

Raven rolled her eyes at me. "No matter what the boys would have you believe, friends of bestness do not make out."

"At least not I do not need to assimulate German from you."

She laughed. "So _that's_ what it was about. I did wonder."

I descended into giggles. "She was a little overeager, but I do not mind."

"The testosterone in the room tripled when she kissed you." Raven coughed. "Okay, enough emotions for me. Didn't you stay you needed to call Galfore?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said and stood. "I shall see you later."

"Good to have you back, Star," Raven called as I headed for the door. "There was too much testosterone here without you."

I was very glad to be back too, even if it was just for tonight.

Silkie was most pleased to see me, my larva launched himself at me as I entered my room, crooning and warbling, his rough tongue licking my cheek while his little legs waved in excitement. "Silkie, oh, my darling one, I have missed you."

He rumbled at me, his whole body quivering. "Have you been good for Beast Boy?" I asked, carrying him across to my desk. I sat down, dialling Tamaran on my video phone and while I waited for the satellite links to connect I played and crooned to my silly little worm and rubbed his belly.

"Koriand'r."

I turned my eyes to the monitor, incredibly happy to hear Galfore's voice. "Greetings Galfore!"

"Ahh, my little _bunglorf_, you look well!"

"I am, I thank you."

"I trust everything went well with your Robin, are you still planning to visit your old _k'norfka_?"

"Of course," I said. "Robin has promised to come with me this time. We will leave here in the morning."

"I will be most glad to see you again, you are a sight for this old eye of mine. And it is good that Robin will accompany you, I believe we have some things to discuss, yes?"

I tilted my head. "Regarding?"

Galfore turned sly. "Why, you, little one. Or do my eyes deceive me?"

I laughed. "There is no deception. Galfore, you are far too perceptive."

"Good. It is about time. By _X'hal_, that boy has an excessive sense of modesty."

"It is the human way, Galfore. Do try not to put the fear of _X'hal_ in him too much. I would have him able to perform."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Galfore asked. "I have waited many years for the _kyet-nar_, do not deprive your _k'norfka_."

"I would not dare. Should I warn him?"

Galfore winked his blind eye at me. "The honourable warrior needs no warning. How are his _soral_ skills?"

"Adequate for you purposes."

"Good."

"We would like our DNA tested, as a precaution and he has asked that I inquire about birth control."

Galfore nodded. "I shall organise it."

"Thank you."

"I look to seeing you tomorrow," he winked. "You know where I shall be."

When we signed off, I opened my waldrobe, intending to dress in my uniform. With a frown, I sat down on my bed to stare at them.

They were not... right anymore. Not correct. They were a young girl's outfit and I was no longer the same girl who first wore them when I arrived on Earth. My uniform should reflect who I was. Not to mention, it was not bullet proof.

I reached down and unzipped my bag, extracting my Kory corset, running my fingers over it. The armour had saved my life. Why were our uniforms not bulletproof? I knew Raven could shield, and Beast Boy shifted out of his clothes, and Cyborg's armour protected him, but why had Dick not insisted that I wear something less exposed. Even though I was solar powered, surely a uniform which protected my torso more would be more prudent than a silly top of the halters and the short skirt. And did I truly have to wear such long boots?

I groaned and covered my face, then flopped backward on my bed. I grumbled, then headed to my desk to retrieve a sketch pad and a pencil. It was time for a change.

Silkie curled up beside me, his little back pressed against my ribs as I lay on my stomach on the bed with my sketch pad before me. I still wished to reflect my heritage, the purples and grey and the green gemstones, but perhaps I should modify it to include the and'r look. Leggings and a skirt? Or just pants? Short boots or long? Bare arms? Should I have a corset instead, Dick did particularly like that on me. For fun, I sketched an outfit that would be suitable on Tamaran, scant material and accenting of curves. Tamaran did not have guns and those that would attack us, did not use projectile weapons.

There was a soft knock at the door and I glanced at my clock, seeing I had wasted most of the afternoon sketching and colouring possible designs for my new suit. "Come in!"

"Hey," Dick said as he walked in. "I was wondering where you were. Thought you should be the first to see."

I closed my pad and sat up so I could see him.

Black, it covered every inch of him except for his face. A blue symbol that resembled a bird, blue bands down his arms and two fingers on each hand coloured blue too. There was a certain shine to his suit too, particular parts of him more in the light were darker other parts of his uniform and I remembered him telling me something about light sensitive material. My eyes stroked him up and down.

"You're checking me out!" he drawled.

My cheeks went orange and it was not from embarrassment. "Oh. Yes. Yes, I am."

"You like?"

"Very much. Now, take it off."

He grinned at me, winked, then put the Nightwing mask on. "How about now?" he asked and did a Superman pose, fists on hips, head held high.

"Very sexy. I shall be beating the girls off with a stick, I am certain." My eyes lingered around his waistline.

"And what are you looking at?" he teased.

"No belt?"

"Nope. It's all in my gloves and boots. And, check it out," he jumped, twisting around so he had his back to me. "No cape."

_Mmmmm_... "And very fine assets."

He grinned at me over his shoulder. "Oh, you're so checking me out."

"I am entitled."

"Wanna get done by Nightwing?" he teased. "You'll be my first."

"The gloves have _everything_, yes?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, they do."

I giggled, then lifted my arms encourage him. He came to me immediately, pushing me back on the bed as his mouth found mine. My sketch pad crinkled under my back. "One moment," I murmured as I arched my back to remove it.

"Whatcha been working on?" he asked, distracted now. He propped himself up an elbow, his chest still pressed against mine as he flipped the pad open.

I flushed. "Oh... um..."

"Thinking of changing too, my lovely?" he asked and rolled to the side so he could sit up and look at the sketches.

"My uniform is not bullet proof."

"You don't really need bullet proof armour in Jump," he said. "The crooks that use guns are usually taken care of by Raven quickly."

"Yes. But..." I touched my chest.

He glanced at me, knowing my mind. "You don't feel safe?"

I shook my head. "Not after what occurred."

Nightwing got to my silly sketch of Tamaranian armour. "That one," he said immediately. "Please?"

I giggled. "I was being silly."

"Damn, that one's hot. It's like... lingerie..." He frowned at the pad. "Yeah, you're not fighting in lingerie."

"You do not think it would be an apt way of defeating our enemies?" I teased.

"Easy they might be, but I'm not sharing you. There are certain parts exposed in this that are for my eyes only."

"So, I should only wear this when we go back to Tamaran?"

"You should wear this in the bedroom and that's all," he said. He pointed to another one. "I like that. I love the Kory look on you, but I also like the skin you show normally. Its a good mix of uniforms and you're still protected."

Short skirt and long pants beneath with a grey belt adorned with a green gem. Knee high boots with no heel. It had a short shoulder sleeved corset, rather than just the chest plate of Kory's, but my arms would be bare, with my normal neck plate and gloves.

"Hmm... I could not decide. I do not think a skirt is appropriate anymore."

"So, get rid of it. Just have the pants. That'd be just as sexy."

"And then how would you position yourself just so you can view up it?"

Nightwing chuckled. "Good point. Would you like me to get Alfred to whip it up for you?"

I nodded. "Please."

Nightwing grinned, leant across the distance between us and kissed my neck. As I felt his tongue taste my skin, he asked, "Oh, did you talk to Galfore?" His hand cupped the other side of my neck, his thumb tilting my head back further.

"Mmm-hmm," I murmured, closing my eyes. "He is looking forward to our visit."

More kisses, fingers travelling down my shirt, slowly releasing buttons. "Me too."

"You are insatiable."

"Satiate me, beautiful," he murmured and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Yo!" Cyborg bellowed, banging on the door. "Starfire! Up for pizza? Get it while it's hot."

Nightwing groaned. "And so it begins."

"There is always tonight," I murmured.

Nightwing nodded. "I'll hold you to that." He crawled off me and waited while I re-buttoned my shirt before he offered me his hand. "C'mon, we should go spend time with our friends."

I took his hand, but did not allow him to pull me up. "Dick, are you okay? Raven said..." I hesitated, unsure if I should mention anything.

Nightwing swallowed and looked away. "No. I'm not."

"What can I do to aid you?"

"I'm not sure. I just need time, I think."

"Do you blame me?"

"I'm angry that I didn't see what was going on, how much I was being manipulated and I should have because its in his nature. I'm angry that I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm more than angry that I was succumbing and I didn't see. But no. I don't blame you. I blame myself." He flashed me a brief smile. "You don't have to worry about me taking it out on you, if that's why you're asking."

"No. I am concerned for you."

"I was so fucking happy to have workable relationship with him again that I forgot why we hadn't worked before. It's... different this time, because you saw too... and I can't come back and get my Starfire hug and smile and feel good. But I'll find my balance, I always do."

I stood, offered him a bright smile and threw my arms around him. "Robin, I am so glad you are home!" I announced, gleeful.

He chuckled, spun me in a circle, then hugged me extra tight. "I'm glad too."

"Come," I said when he released me (which was not for some time), still being especially bright and cheerful. "We must share in the pizza with our friends, then I wish to view your many skills at kicking the butt at the video games while Raven and I perform braiding manoeuvres on each other's hair and Raven will pretend not to watch Beast Boy."

"And after that?" Nightwing asked, looking hopeful.

"We may do whatever you wish."

Nightwing grinned. "Silkie, c'mon bud. Pizza."

Silkie lifted his head, blinked tiredly, seemed to realise who was in the room then made a warbling leap at Nightwing.

"I believe he missed you as well."

"I missed me," he said, placing his hand on the small of my back, the other supporting Silkie as our larvae draped himself on Nightwing's shoulder. "It's a relief to be back."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Starfire... that's not Tamaran."

"I am aware," I said, smiling to myself as I plotted a course to the coordinates Galfore had sent me.

"We're not going to Tamaran?"

"No, we are not."

"Then... where are we going?"

"The planet Xardaz."

"Right... I'm so glad we cleared that up," Nightwing said sarcastically.

"I, too, am pleased."

"You're not going to tell me."

"No, I am not."

"Starfire!" Nightwing complained.

"Yes, my love?" I asked mildly, pleased that I was in control for once and hiding things from him.

"What are we doing here?"

"Galfore wishes to partake in a celebration with you."

"A... What _kind_ of celebration?"

"The _kyet-nar_."

"Which is," he prompted.

"An ancient ritual."

"Gee, you're a wealth of information today."

"I am glad you approve," I said, barely about to keep from laughing at the poutiness in his voice.

He turned on his leader tone. "You have until I count to three to tell me why we're here, or I'm turning the ship around. One."

I sighed. "Can I not surprise you?"

"I don't like surprises."

"Very well. In its loosest translation, Tamaranian ritual of becoming, the passing of privilege and the battle of skills."

"Huh?"

"Let me see if I can Jason-speak it for you," I tapped my lip. "We bumped the uglies and you did the popping of my cherry, Galfore wants a word. Yo."

"Oh. _Crap_."

"What?"

"Suddenly have this image of Galfore, dressed in a big pair of overalls, sitting on a porch, polishing his gun all set to shoot me because I tarnished his little girl."

"Do not be silly," I said. "Galfore does not have a gun."

"_Crap_," Nightwing said again, more vehemently this time. "I'm dead. I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead. We gotta get out of here."

"Dick," I said, suddenly wrestling with the controls as he tried to take over. "Stop it. You shall ruin my trajectory."

He did stop trying to steer, but did not stop complaining. "I don't wanna die! My ass is too fine!"

I had to laugh at that.

"Bury me someplace pretty."

"There will be no need for that."

"Crapcrapcrapcrap."

I giggled. "Oh, do the manning up, Mr Grayson."

"Easy for you to say! He's a cuddly teddy bear for you!"

"Dick-"

"Maybe he won't recognise me," Nightwing said. "Maybe he thinks Robin's coming and won't expect me and I can-... Um..."

"Can what? Deny that you made with the love?"

"Yeaaaah... I got nothing."

I giggled. Xardaz, the jungle planet on where all our Tamaranian hunting stock roam free, speed below us as I headed for the landing cliffs. It took us a little while to reach them, my poor boyfriend over analysing what might happen. I felt a little mean for not giving him more warning, but mostly, I thought this was going to be a good growing experience for him.

Especially when he found out _what_ we were going to be doing, and _how_ he required to do it.

Galfore had left us a small parcel on the landing cliff. Since Tamaranians only use these cliffs rarely and when we wish to transport many animals for the hunt, it was reasonable to think no one else would be there.

There were two _sorals_, a small parcel of clothing and a bowl containing a blue liquid.

"What's that?" Nightwing asked, standing on the rocky ground below the T-Ship, looking very much like he wished we could get back in and flee.

"Ritual clothing and... um... ritual paint."

"Ritual paint," Nightwing said skeptically.

I nodded, smiling brightly. Hooking my fingers underneath my halter top, I pulled it over my head.

"What- Starfire!"

"You must remove your clothing and wear only the ritual wear," I said as my skirt and bra and thong joined my shirt, then my boots followed.

Nightwing stared down at the cloth on the ground. "It's a fucking loin cloth!"

I battered my eyelids at him as I slipped on the ritual cloth and positioned the flap correctly. "I shall make it worth your while."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Aren't you at least a little wigged out by the fact you're practically naked and going to see your _k'norfka_?"

"Why? He has seen me naked before. He raised me."

"Staaaaaar, please. Cover your breasts at least."

I flew to him and took his hand. "Please, Dick. For me. It is important."

Nightwing sighed, and I could tell where his gaze lingered. "What if we're seen?"

I touched his face. "Then they shall know what a handsome, fearsome warrior you are."

"Can I keep my boots?"

"And your briefs, if it will make you feel better. And your mask."

"It would." Nightwing sighed and rested his forehead against mine. Through the cloth, I could see where his eyes were. "I really have to do this?"

"I shall be with you," I said, puffing out my chest a little in the hope to distract him.

"And what, exactly, are we doing?"

"If you get changed, I shall tell you."

"Is Galfore going to be wearing a loincloth?"

"Once you are covered in paint, you will not even notice the nakedness."

"Galfore's going to be _naked_?"

"No."

"Thank God for that," he said, sounding relieved. "Wait, we're not going to some sort of Tamaranian orgy, are we?"

I gave him a glare. "I do not share you. Now, quit complaining and get dressed."

"Yes, dear," Nightwing muttered and sat down on the ground to remove his boots so he could get the rest of his uniform off. Once our uniforms (sans his boots) were safely locked up in the T-ship, I picked up the bowl.

Nightwing looked from my hands, up to me, then back down at the bowl. "Um..."

I dipped my fingers in and then painted a spiral on his chest, over his heart.

"Do I get to paint you too?" he asked.

"Of course."

He reached out and cupped both my breasts. "Two handprints, right here."

I smiled at his cheekiness and allowed him to play. "Be aware that Galfore will see."

"He already knows we're having sex," Nightwing said. "And I'm a dead man either way. May as well get some fun in... you're really going topless?"

"No, I am teasing. There is a strap for my breasts."

"Oh... good. Meanie."

I had to giggle.

"Ahh... Star, this stuff smells... what is it really?"

I flushed and would not look at him in the eye as I concentrated on making more spiral patterns on his belly, trying to ignore the muscles that flexed there as my fingers tickled him. "The blood of the _oosadah_ beast."

"Blood," he deadpanned.

"We use it as hunting paint as it conceals our scent."

"... We're going hunting?"

I nodded. "Yes." I hesitated, suddenly realising I may have erred. "You have been hunting before, yes?"

"Yeah, of course. Bruce left me in the wilderness for a week with nothing but fish hook and a spear and expected me to survive. I just never thought you did."

"It is a good way to test a warrior's skill."

"Alright, we're hunting. Sounds like fun."

"Well... you and Galfore are."

"Why are you dressing up?"

"I am the bait."

His arms I striped like his uniform, right down to his fingers, his legs received similar stripes while his back was swirled. I then painted double finger stripes across each cheek, all the while Nightwing stared at me.

"You're not going to elaborate, are you?" he asked as I passed him the bowl and stooped down to get the breast covering.

"You will see," I said as I wrapped the cloth around my chest.

He dipped his fingers in the bowl and started to paint the top of my chest. "I'm all for embracing your culture, beautiful. But, bait? Is it dangerous?"

"No. Being bait is the easiest job. I must lure, you must kill."

"And, they're non-sentient, right?"

"_Noska_ are... like the cow. Only with a lot more horns. Our stable diet."

"Cow beasts. Okay. What other kinds of creatures can we expect out there?"

"Well, there is the _decantsa_ beast, akin to the Earthen elephant, but we do not eat them. We have a _marakanut_ beast, like the alligator. Be thankful we are not hunting _glack-glack_."

"_Glack-glack_?"

"Most ferocious, they are our courting delicacy. If we were to hunt those, we would be declaring our intentions to wed."

"Ah... let's not hunt those. Not for a while anyway."

I frowned. I never would have mentioned it under normal circumstances, but a lot of our problems recently had occurred because we were not honest. Him mainly, but I could not preach if I was not honest with him now. "Um... please do not think I am being too forward, but I do not ever wish to hunt them."

Nightwing's head went back a little. "You don't want to marry me?"

"I do not want to marry, period."

"Oh..."

I studied him. "My apologies if you thought that was were our relationship was headed one day. In light of our recent... problems... I thought it would be best to mention it. Marriage on Tamaran does not have the same connotations as it does on Earth."

"I don't know where our relationship is headed," he said, still drawing on my chest. "I'm just spending time with you right now. But thanks for telling me. Is it something up for discussion or an absolute?"

I considered. "I... do not know. At present it is an absolute."

"Something to revisit in a couple of years?"

I nodded.

"Okay. 'Til then, I'll settle for marking my territory," he said finishing what he was drawing on my chest with a flourish. "There. Mine."

I glanced down and had to giggle at the elaborate Nightwing symbol he had drawn.

He grinned at me then bopped me on the nose with a blue finger, leaving a spot. "It's better than putting arrows all over your body pointing to your boobs with the words 'mine' on your belly."

I laughed harder.

Nightwing drew the smily face around my belly button. He made Mandarin symbols down my arms, explaining each meaning as he did so. There was love and beauty and power and commitment. Happiness. Then he redid the Red X tramp stamp on my back. Finally, a little love heart on my cheek.

"Done," he said, standing back to admire his work. "Now what?"

"Now, we hunt," Galfore boomed.

Nightwing almost had the attack of the hearts as he spun around, dropping down into a fighting position. I giggled and floated over to give my dear _k'norfka_ a hug while Nightwing found his courage. I must admit, Galfore did look quite imposing in his ritual gear and paint.

Galfore took my chin, inspecting me. "Ahh, little one, you look well."

"I am," I replied.

Galfore looked past me. "Robin, it is good to see you once again. Last time, you were much scrawnier. I am most pleased to see improvement in your physique."

"Ahh. Thanks. Late bloomer. And it's Nightwing now."

"He did the changing of his name," I said as Galfore gave me a questioning look. "It is a human thing."

"_Humans bloom_?" Galfore asked in Tamaranian. "_He is a delicate flower_?"

I giggled. "_It is a human saying. It means he grew into himself later than his peers. He is not a flower."_

"What's the joke?" Nightwing asked.

"My apologies," I said, switching to English. "May I suggest that you refrain from using slang? Galfore was questioning why you were calling yourself a flower."

Nightwing stilled, then chuckled. "Yeah. Okay, sorry. My bad."

Behind Galfore, a woman landed, one who I had not met before. She had brown hair, a large battle scar across her cheek and Galfore's house symbol painted on her chest in blue.

Galfore followed my gaze, then nodded at the woman. "This is Des'lat," he said. "She has agreed to be my bait in the hunt." He puffed up proudly. "She is most invigorating."

My eyes widened a fraction. Invigorating, which meant she was also his lover, which may make things awkward for Nightwing once he realised.

"Greetings," I said, inclining my head and saluting. As Des'lat saluted back, I wondered how I was going to warn Nightwing he may catch Galfore copulating after the kill, or at least displaying the wish to, without scaring him off. I had not been aware Galfore would bring a partner... oh... I hope he does not expect Nightwing and I to...

I shot Galfore a wide eyed look.

"Nightwing, are you prepared for the hunt?" Galfore asked, picking up the _sorals_ on the ground and offering Nightwing one.

Nightwing took it with ease, but then he has been practicing with these most vigourously. "I am."

"Oh, Koriand'r," Galfore said and tossed me a small medical depressor. He winked at me, thumped is hand down on Nightwing's shoulder and took hold and said, "Let us go," as he lifted into the air.

_X'hal_. Galfore did expect... I placed the medical depressor against my arm and felt it hiss. I cast it aside, nodding to Des'lat as she strode to join me.

"Your human, he does not fly?" she asked.

"No."

She flashed me a smile. "This will make it more interesting then, yes?"

I beamed. "Oh, yes."

"Woman!" Galfore bellowed from above. "Do not keep the menfolk waiting!"

"Keep your beard on!" Des'lat bellowed and lifted up. "You old _noska_ bull!"

_Noskas_ are a most interesting creature. Predominately male, the few females only mate once, then are capable of producing hundreds of offspring over the course of their life. So, we do not hunt the females. Males, however, are most easy to hunt, if ferocious. All we must make them do is believe there is a female ready for mating and they will answer the call.

That is why we must hunt in pairs, a female to lure and a hunter to kill. Among our skills at being able to assimilate any language, we also are able to imitate most sounds. Male Tamaranians can imitate the sound of a calling _noska_, but cannot get the pitch correct and _noskas_ will not respond.

Des'lat and I flew to one of the few clearings in the jungle, Tamaranian made for a hunt such as this and I watched as Galfore and Nightwing landed a little distance from us, ready to position. As Des'lat landed in the middle of the clearing, she nodded to me. "After you, my princess."

I smiled and raised my voice. _Noska_ mating calls are deep and long. Three, deep grunts which originate from low in the belly, followed by a long, high pitched keen.

Des'lat gave a warrior grin, one full of relish for the battle, then added her voice to the call. We knew this would bring more than one male noska.

It was quite the song, I could almost feel the jungle respond, the silence which fell around us as all other forms of wildlife scattered.

We both fell silent. _Noska_ cow calls are few and far between but we knew the males would already be looking. I swept my eyes along the forest edge, the calls have been known to bring more than just the noska. "How do you know Galfore?" I asked, glancing over at my _k'norfka_, seeing him deep in conversation with Nightwing. From his actions with the sorral, I imagined he was informing Nightwing how to kill the beast.

"I am one of his guards," she explained.

"I see."

"Jealous, princess?"

"I am most pleased for my _k'norfka_. I just did not expect him to bring anyone."

"He speaks of you quite often," Des'lat said. "But as you have brought your own sexual relief for this hunt, you should not have expected him to abstain."

I laughed. "Oh, I do doubt that Nightwing will wish to participate in sexual relief after the hunt. Humans are not like us."

Des'lat regarded me. "Truly? Why bring him on the hunt at all?"

"It is what Galfore wished. Nightwing and I have only recently begun our sexual relationship and I believe Galfore wishes to make sure Nightwing is capable of fulfilling me."

Des'lat laughed. "He worries too much, it is the _k'norfka_ in him."

"Indeed." I lifted my voice and called again.

Des'lat fell to her knees, thumping on the ground with her fists as I keened, imitating the footfalls of a female noska.

Both of us felt the ground thump back.

"That was fast," Des'lat noted.

"Indeed. A herd must have been nearby."

I began the call again, injecting as much urgency as I could, _noska_ stampedes are quite common, first to arrive, first to procure offspring. Des'lat and I exchanged a glance, then turned our eyes to the jungle foliage. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nightwing and Galfore ready their weapons.

There was a crash, something large, or many somethings large, thundering through the forest. I twisted my head to view one of the trees deep in the forest being pushed over.

Des'lat purred, shifting her stance so she was on all fours. Of course, we could lift to safety if we wished, but there was no fun in that, no glory. We were the bait, after all, it was our job not only to lure but to frighten the _noska_ enough they would lift the bone plating around their necks for Galfore and Nightwing's strikes.

Galfore lifted into the air, while Nightwing ran for the edge of the clearing close to where the tree fell and I raised my voice again, hoping to send the _noskas_ into a frenzy.

More trees crashed to the ground, the forest parting and small bushes thrown into the air as the _noskas_ stampeded into the clearing, their bugle loud enough to hurt my ears.

I saw Nightwing slip as the first one thundered into the clearing and was narrowly missed being trampled by the beast as it rushed by him. I cringed, perhaps I should not have said 'cow'. But Nightwing caught himself, evading their thundering legs and in a most amazing move, he managed to leap into the air, catching one of the charging _noska's_ many horns and scrambled onto its back. One handed, as the other one was holding the _soral_.

Des'lat let out an appreciative noise. "Most dexterous. May I borrow him?"

I growled and lifted into the air in preparation of assisting Nightwing. "Mine."

_Noskas_ are hard to mount, they have many bone plates in their back, many sharp horns and spikes and they use their whole bodies to run, every muscle moves, but Nightwing is an acrobat. There is nothing he cannot keep his balance on.

One hand twirling the _soral_, the other held one of the _noska's_ head horns as Nightwing stood on its back, dwarfed by its size. Dust kicked up from the pounding feet and I lost sight of Galfore and Des'lat in the chaos. I darted through the air to aid Nightwing, casting starbolts in front of the beast in an attempt to have it rear.

It did not. It veered from the herd and changed back toward the undergrowth. Which would be bad if it made it, Nightwing would get hurt as it crashed against the trees.

As I flew a long side the beast I could see Nightwing was having difficulties in stabbing the beast with its bone guards all in place. Behind us, there was a triumphant roar from Galfore and a mournful death cry from one of the _noska_.

"Starfire!" Nightwing yelled. "Need some help here!"

I surrounded myself with energy and surged faster, landing on the beast's nose. I grabbed one of it's horns and forced it forward, giving Nightwing the opportunity to stab the _noska_ through the plating.

Seconds later, the _noska's_ legs were crumpling beneath us, Nightwing leaping clear and I followed him. He tumbled and rolled on the ground, finishing on three limbs with his sorral firmly gripped so he could watch the beast crash on it's side.

"A cow, she says," he muttered, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He planted the butt of the sorral on the ground. "Fucking rhino crossed with a dinosaur."

I grinned, my heart pounding with victory as I viewed our quarry. "Exhilarating, is it not?"

"Very." He turned his head, grinning at me which rapidly vanished. "Watch out!"

I swivelled just in time to be collected by another charging _noska_. I was most lucky I was not impaled by its horns but the blow was enough to remove all the air from my lungs. It tossed its head in an attempt to throw me, but by then I had a good grip on its horns.

The _noska's_ lumbering gait was bumpy and I glanced over my shoulder to see it's path. It charged toward the edge of the jungle and I knew I had to be clear before it got there or I would be smashed against the nearest tree. I was gathering myself to fly clear when I saw Nightwing on the beast's back, running along it's spine heading for it's head. "Starfire!"

"I am fine!"

"Come here!" he demanded, thrusting out the other end of the _soral_ while he gripped it near the blade and held onto the _noska's_ horn with his other hand. I grabbed the butt and allowed him to steady me as I scrambled up the _noska's_ face.

I launched myself up, tackling Nightwing and gripped him around the waist and he released the _noska_. I had not given myself enough height and I had to swerve around the _noska_ following, then another as I realised the whole herd had come. It was all happening so fast, my heart pounded, my reactions heightened. Nightwing lifted his legs up to make himself smaller. We ducked and weaved as I avoided the stampede and tried to get some height, finally clipping the last one which sent us tumbling to the ground.

We rolled a little before we stopped, Nightwing immediately lifted his head to check our surroundings. "You okay? We're safe, they're all gone."

My chest heaved and I giggled as I stared up at the sky.

Nightwing scrambled over to me, but seeing that I was only giddy he gripped my ribs and heaved me up so we were standing and threw his arm around me. "Star, that was awesome. What a rush!"

"You were magnificent!"

He was panting and shaking a little. "God, my heart's pounding. I never... wow..."

I could not help myself, I had to kiss him. His response was instant, he crushed me to him, his tongue pried my lips open as he returned the kiss. His hands went to my behind, gripped tight as he brought our hips together. It was not surprising how quickly he had become aroused, the exhilaration of the hunt, the fierceness and quickness of the battle. The scantly way I was clothed.

Indeed, I was just as eager for him. Slipping his hands to my thighs, he lifted me up and I floated so I could wrap my legs around him. His fingers twitched against the back of my thighs, inching higher and I made an encouraging noise.

I heard an odd sounding grunt, breaking our kiss. All of the other _noska_ had disappeared back into the jungle and Galfore and Des'lat were...

I flushed, looking away. Not that seeing Galfore engaged in those sorts of activities was embarrassing, I had seen that before, but because I was fairly certain Nightwing would not like witnessing. "_X'hal_..."

Nightwing turned. "Fucking hell... he doesn't waste any time."

He did not seemed disgusted as I had thought he might be. "Um... my apologies... I..."

Nightwing shifted. "He's got the right idea."

I lifted my eyebrow. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

He turned his head back to me. "You can feel how much I want you. But let's... um... give them some privacy. And us."

"You... do not have a problem with this?" I queried.

"Blood is elsewhere right now, not having a problem with anything. Galfore's getting some and I want you. C'mon, it's your culture, right? Let's fuck."

"Dick!" I gasped, gaping at him.

He cringed. "Sorry, too crude?"

"More like the hot that is smoking," I said, trying to ignore the heat in my belly and clenched my legs around him. I lifted us both into the air and darted for the tree line.

I did not take us too deep into the jungle, Nightwing's lips against my neck and his fingers buried inside me were far too distracting. As we landed, I shoved him up against the trunk of a tree, cupping his length and tore of his mask at the same time.

Dick groaned, his fingers pumping as I worked him loose from his briefs. "Shit... no condoms..."

"Birth control," I said, getting down on my knees. "Galfore gave it to me. Perfectly safe."

"Promise? Works immediately?"

"Promise."

He cried out as I enveloped him with my mouth, sucking hard, but he did not seem to need more coaxing. Hands clenched against my head, then against the trunk of the tree as the muscles in his stomach twitched. Breathless, he gasped, "Can we do what Galfore was doing?"

Preoccupied, I murmured my assent and that was all Dick required. I found myself spun and shoved on all fours while Dick knelt behind me. He fumbled a bit, his fingers checking slickness, before he gripped my hips and pushed in hard.

I arched my back immediately, completely shocked. I hardly expected it to feel this _good_. Truly sensational, being free of condoms. I could feel everything clearer and it seemed so could he.

"Okay?" Dick asked, his hips still.

I rocked back against him. "Go. Now."

The thrill of the hunt was still coursing through me. As was Dick's crude, yet somehow powerfully compelling request to 'fuck'. Something primal woke inside me, demanded and begged. He was always so sweet and gentle, even if he was vigorous and I did not wish for that this time. I wished to be taken. Hard and fast and _now_.

And I told him. Demanded that he give me what I desired and my words seemed to set him off to as he gave.

Hard and fast and above all now.

My whole body was jolting from the force of him and it did not seem to be enough. He gripped me everywhere, hands wandering across my body to arouse and heighten sensation. Hips, breasts, shoulders, while my hands dug rivets into the earth. Shoulder seemed to be the best, he could force my body back against him and I encouraged him to do so. Occasionally, he would lean in and I could feel his lips against my skin and I would mould my back into the shape of him.

Neither of us lasted long. It was too powerful, the sensations so strong, I was climaxing just from his thrusts, something that had not happened to me before and my cries took him with me.

It was glorious.

Dick panted and stroked at my back with trembling fingers while I hung my head.

"Wow," he whispered. "What was that?"

"I do not know," I returned. "But I am very glad."

"Me too. Never pegged you for a dirty talker."

"Hmm?"

"The things you were saying, how you wanted it, faster, harder, that sort of thing."

"Is that... a bad thing?"

"No. It was hot. Just unexpected. We really have to try that again."

"Hmm. Yes."

"God... so wet... I... never realised it would feel this good without a condom. And... oh that's gross."

I wrinkled my nose as he pulled out, then straightened out of my position.

"Sorry," Dick said, sheepish, his hands on my shoulders as he pulled me back into his embrace. He moved so his arms crossed over my chest so he could hug me tight.

I ran my fingers along his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. "Do not fret."

"You okay? I didn't hurt you?"

"You were magnificent," I replied. "Truly, I had not thought you would wish to."

He kissed my ear. "I had some warning. Galfore told me how he couldn't wait for the kill so he could take Des'lat, then asked me if I was... um... so... yeah. Not up for the public display, but I can do the frenzied after kill sex."

I flushed. "My apologies, I did not realise he would bring a partner or I would have warned you."

"It's fine, I saw your face when she arrived." Dick chuckled. "This is completely not what I expected, Star. Galfore was giving me sex advice."

I giggled.

He put on a fake voice, so much deeper than his own. "Pleasing a woman is like battle, know your goal, display your skills and handle your soral well."

"You handle your soral very well."

"Glad you think so."

"We should head back, we still must skin and clean and cook our beasts, then dance around the fire naked and sing to the _glorka_ pipes in glory of the kill."

Dick's arms clenched. "You're kidding."

I just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Tamaranian hunting is canon, except its usually mounted. Most warrior cultures have a hunting celebration._

_Noska and all other beasts mentioned are mine. As is the Kyet-nar._


	25. Chapter 25 & Epilogue

**Chapter 25**

Weapons clanged together, metal scraped and blade caught the dying sunlight.

"Good," Galfore said, giving Nightwing a sage nod, even as Nightwing's _soral_ spun away. "You have improved greatly."

Nightwing panted and his hands on his knees. "It doesn't feel like it."

Galfore retrieved Nightwing's _soral_ and returned it to him. "You have done well. You have mastered the technique I have shown you with the quickness I would expect from a Tamaranian warrior with twice the years experience. It is a pleasure teaching one who observes and understands weapons well as you do."

Nightwing stared at him, then used the _soral_ as support. "But I didn't disarm you."

"Nor did I expect that you would. My strength is far superior."

Nightwing lifted the _soral_, his arms quivering with strain. "Again."

"No."

"I can take it."

"Of that, I have no doubt. You need rest, young one."

"I'm fine."

Galfore considered Nightwing. "Your willpower is most impressive. I have seen hardened warriors admit defeat faster than you have."

"Again," Nightwing said.

"I will teach you no more today."

"I need to do it again until I can disarm you."

"There is no logic behind that," Galfore said, shaking his head. "You have mastered the technique. Not being able to disarm me is not a failure." Galfore reached forward and deprived Nightwing of his weapon. "I appreciate how hard you try, but yours is a burden you cannot overcome. You are simply not strong enough to disarm me using this technique."

"Then why teach me at all?" he asked, seemingly caught between anger and disbelief.

"So you may adapt. I will not presume to know all the fighting techniques you do, nor believe I can master them all. I am aware that my size limits my dexterity, I cannot possibly mount the _noska_ as you do and nimbly run up the beast's back to deliver the final blow. That takes finesse that I do not possess. I taught you this so you may find a way to change it to suit your need. That is the real victory."

"Oh."

Galfore left Nightwing standing there and considering his words and lumbered over to me. He cupped my chin, lifted my face so I would meet his eyes and smiled. "He is a good man. A fine warrior."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Galfore glanced over his shoulder. "If stubborn. Nightwing, come. I wish to hear more of your battles with this Slade while we partake in nourishment. Des'lat would have our next meal ready."

Standing, I went to Nightwing who smiled at me. "Hey," he said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"You are doing well," I said, supporting his weight a little as we headed back toward the camp. We had made our fire on the cliff near where the T-Ship was parked, it was a most defensible position, and we could access our gear in the T-Ship.

"Thanks. I'm going to feel it in the morning."

"Tomorrow, Galfore wishes to take you on a _marakanut_ hunt."

"_Marakanut_?" he asked.

"Underwater reptiles."

"Sounds fun. Are you being bait again?"

"Oh. No. It is just you and Galfore."

Nightwing lifted his head in surprise. "Oh?"

I nodded.

"Why just us?"

I shrugged, even though I knew full well it was because Galfore wished to get to know Nightwing better and in truth, I was looking forward to learning about Des'lat.

Over our meal, Galfore regaled us with tales of his warring days. I giggled at his embellishments which seem to get bigger every time he tells them while Nightwing listened with rapt wonder. I had no idea how much I missed hear Galfore's stories, he tells them so well.

Currently, the story was how he got the scar on his face.

"It was the great _soralfang_ _nuttledor_," Galfore explained. "A huge beast, tusks that stretched twelve lengths of simple _noska_. Bony spines and eyes larger than my belly."

I told Nightwing, "Think... the strength of an elephant, crossed with an.. armadillo in reptilian form and teeth like a lion."

"Ouch," Nightwing said, cringing in sympathy.

"Clever beasts, the _nuttledor_, superior hunters. I tracked this one through the Astner planes. Nightwing, the planes are perpetually dark, the air is most frigid with cold. Not a place a Tamaranian wishes to tarry for long."

"Or at all," Des'lat said. "But not all of us have your body hair to keep us warm."

"Hush, woman, or you will not recieve some of this prime Tamaranian bull later," Galfore said sternly.

Des'lat raised her eyebrows and cupped both her breasts. "These say I will."

Galfore narrowed his eye at her, while Nightwing turned his head toward me and looked embarrassed. "You wish to start something with me, woman? I am more than a match for your feminine cunning."

Des'lat winked at me. "Continue, you old _glorg_. The young one awaits your tale."

Galfore made a gruff noise, then turned back to Nightwing. "All I had was my _soral_ and a small amount of food. The planet has two moons which provide a little reflected light, but it is only enough to see scattered shapes in the dark. And I was determined to kill the beast."

"Why go to all that trouble?" Nightwing asked.

"The tusks," he explained. "The rights of bravado. Why else would we kill such a troublesome creature. It is a brave warrior than can track them. I chased the one I had chosen for three moon rise, lurking in the dark and following his footprints. For three moon rises, the beast evaded me, slinking away. I was tired and hungry and low on sunlight and ready for my quarry but it turned out, the beast was tracking me. He attacked whilst I slept. One moment I was dreaming of bountiful breasted women, the next I was staring into it's vicious fangs. The slash that took my sight was the first and only wound the beast gave me. The battle was most fierce, young warrior, the ground shook with each of the _nuttledor's_ thumping step. It uses its tail to strike. I was younger then, much more agile than I am now, but he pushed me to my limits."

"You won," Nightwing said.

Galfore was deflated for a moment. "Well, obviously, or I would not be sitting here telling you this tale, but it was the battle of a lifetime. I took my _soral_ and struck a great blow to the beast's neck, cleaved it straight through. It was a glorious moment for me. My first hunt too!"

Smiling, I watched Nightwing's awe. "Straight through?"

Galfore grinned. "Indeed."

"Tell us, young one," Des'lat said, looking interested. "Your first hunt?"

Nightwing shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. Um... well... it's not really a grand tale like Galfore's. We don't have gigantic beasts on Earth like the _noska_ or _nuttledor_. My first hunt... well..." he looked at me. "It was a rabbit."

"A rabbit?" I asked. "A cute bunny?"

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck and held out his hands. "They're about this big, hop around and do nothing but breed and eat. My family was in Europe visiting and _Purodad_, my grandfather, decided he was going to teach me how to trap. I had to cut the poor things throat so we could stew it."

"How old were you?" Galfore asked.

He scrunched up his face. "Maybe... five. The _noska_ we killed is the biggest thing I've ever hunted."

Galfore planted his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "Then it is a good thing we hunt the _marakanut_ tomorrow. You will most enjoy that battle!"

Nightwing flashed a daring smile. "Awesome."

"The meat is not good, but the pelt is a trophy worth mounting. It would look very fine in your Tower."

Nightwing's smile faded. "Ahh-"

"Galfore, you remember our friend Beast Boy?" I asked.

Galfore nodded. "The green one who found me amusing."

"He can transform into any animal he sees. Out of respect for him, we would not take the skin of a creature we have killed home."

Galfore nodded. "I see. It is good that you respect him so."

"You have a human that can become an animal?" Des'lat asked. "How has he not been hunted?"

"He remains sentient in animal form and can change at will," I explained. "It is unwise to hunt the _bretilebook_ when it can become a _nuttledor_."

Des'lat nodded. "Most unwise. Such skill, he must be most fierce."

Nightwing nodded. "He can be." He took a bite out of the _noska_ flesh then turned to me. "You know, this is very much like cow. It'd make great burgers."

I nodded. "With mustard."

After dinner was complete and we had finished listening to Galfore's stories, Nightwing and I snuggled up in the same sleeping bag, while Galfore and Des'lat shared some furs on the other side of the fire. The fire itself would protect us throughout the night from predators and herds.

"They're not going to... you know..." Nightwing whispered to me as he snuggled into my back. We could both hear the somewhat muffled but not very well sound of Galfore talking and I think Nightwing would have been most thankful not to speak Tamaranian.

"Most like."

"Even though we're here?"

"Mmm-hmm," I crooned tiredly.

"Doesn't that... make you uncomfortable?"

"It is just sex. Alfred said you used to catch Bruce all the time."

"Doesn't mean I _wanted_ to catch him."

"Then I suggest you go to sleep most quickly so you will not be disturbed."

"Right... does he expect us too?"

I snuggled my back against him, so very sleepy. "No. Not unless you wish to."

"Not... really... um..."

"You do not wish for an audience?"

"No. I'd like to keep it private. Unless... you don't want to, do you?"

Even if I had never heard a leading question before, I would not have missed that signal. The temptation to tease was outweighed by the pathetic way he sounded and the need to reassure him. "No."

"Right... night beautiful."

One of the incredible things about Nightwing is his capacity to fall directly asleep. He has told me he trained himself to do that, because there were times in Gotham where he would get little sleep and had to catch snatches in the Batmobile, or between crimes. Which was good, because I did not want to stay awake with him so he would not feel uncomfortable.

Galfore rose early in the morning and he is not a quiet waker. He yawned, stretched, scratched himself loudly, then bellowed to Des'lat to rise and fetch him breakfast. To which she responded to do it himself, so Galfore started breaking up wood to stoke the fire. Loudly.

Nightwing groaned and buried his face in my hair, clutching at me tightly as he tried to catch a few more minutes sleep.

"Good!" Galfore bellowed. "You are awake. The _marakanut_ will be waiting. We can eat on the way. Up, boy!"

"Don't wanna," he mumbled.

I lifted my arm back so I could touch his neck. "The sooner you rise, the sooner I can get back to sleep."

Nightwing chuckled at me, raised his head long enough so he could kiss my cheek. "Suffer. I need morning snuggles."

A log landed on us, Nightwing jerking and I grumbled. "Up!" Galfore demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Nightwing complained and crawled from the sleeping bag. "Bye, Star."

"Have fun!" I said, rolling onto my back to tease him. I mock yawned and snuggled deeper.

"Tease," he said and pecked my forehead.

"Nightwing!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back, sitting near my head to pull on his boots and then I heard him thumping away, muttering to himself.

I smiled and allowed myself to drift off to sleep again.

Later, Des'lat and I went hunting for the gelatinous fruits of the _bindleberry_ tree. She is a most efficient warrior, collecting the fruits with ease. We talked little, I discovered she had several brothers and a sister who were also in the royal guard. She spoke of it as though she enjoyed her work and the way she spoke about Galfore set my mind at ease. She respected him as Grand Ruler and as a man and she enjoyed the prosperity he was bringing to Tamaran.

"Do think you shall return to Tamaran, my princess?"

"For the visit or for good?"

"You are the last of your father's children. Your strength would be worthy to pass on."

"I imagine it would," I said. "But I have no intention of leaving Earth soon."

"It is serious between you and the boy?"

I glanced at her and picked another fruit for the basket, wondering at an appropriate, Tamaranian response. If we were on Earth, I would have said exactly how I felt about him, but the politics on Tamaran are intricate, I had no idea who my words could be heard by. It would be a mistake to relay my love for him. "We are enjoying each other. There is much pleasure he can give and he is a good warrior."

"He is worthy of respect. For a human. He will make a good playmate until you are ready to breed strong warriors."

I frowned and decided to let that go. There was no point being riled at a woman who I may only meet once or twice.

When Nightwing and Galfore returned to the camp that night, Nightwing was most giddy, grinning and smiling. He picked me up, spun me in a circle and hugged me tight. I glanced over his shoulder to see Galfore hoisting two marakanuts off his shoulders. He nodded and smiled at me. "He did well, Koriand'r."

Nightwing grinned at Galfore as he placed me back on the ground. "Star, it was incredible. Seriously, Galfore wrestled with a damn alligator beast and he hasn't got a scratch on him. Hunting's so physical here. You against the beast, one slip you're dead."

I nodded, smiling.

"Such an adrenaline rush. I didn't have a hope of catching one of them, but Galfore taught me how to track them in the water and lay a trap and then helped me defeat it. God, when it came surging out of the water, I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Good hunt," Des'lat said, admiring the beasts. "Fine pelts."

"Good. Start skinning them, woman," Galfore announced.

"You killed it, you skin it."

I giggled at the resulting argument between Galfore and Des'lat while Nightwing continued to hug me tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, curious as to why he had not released me.

"Yeah," he said. "Just... it's an eyeopener, that's all."

"What is?" I asked, curious.

"Nightwing, come learn how to skin!" Galfore called.

Nightwing flashed me a grin, gave me a smacking kiss and practically darted to Galfore's side as eager as a puppy.

It was curious, I had never seen Nightwing this excited to learn. But I was most glad to see him relaxing and enjoying himself. I watched him interact with Galfore, most pleased that they seemed to be taken with each other. They talked and chatted and discussed techniques, all the while skinning the _marakanut_.

TTTTT

Three more days of hunting. Three more days of _noska_ meat and collecting the gelatine fruits and swimming in the crystal waters of the _nekanak_ lakes, each night spent snuggled up in the same sleeping bag. Three more days of immersion into my culture, Nightwing embracing every moment of it. Three more days of Galfore's version of loving care and battle advice, of laughter over the fire and weapons discussions, of Tamaranian proverbs and sly Galfore remarks about our sex life. Three more days of Des'lat's cooking and her snarky remarks at Galfore and his beard, ones she would never dream of doing on Tamaran. I knew Galfore felt something for her when he just smiled and laughed. Galfore's beard is his most prized possession.

I had missed my dear _k'norkfa_.

I stared into the fire, watching Des'lat roast a hindquarter of one of the _noska_. We would be leaving in the morning and it was too soon for me. I could easily spend another week here.

Galfore took my chin and angled my face up so I would meet his gaze. "So melancholy, my little one. Are you not excited to go home to your Earth?"

"I am," I said. "I just did not expect the _kyet-nar_ to be over so quickly."

"All good things must come to an end."

"I know."

Galfore traced my nose with his finger and smiled at me. "You have grown into a fine warrior and have chosen your path well. I am most proud of you."

Beside me, Nightwing's expression became a little strained and a little sad. He poked at the fire with a stick and I wondered at that.

"Smile for your old _k'norfka_, little one."

I beamed and embraced him, hugging him tightly.

When he broke away, Galfore turned to Des'lat. "Prepare yourself woman, the Grand Ruler is feeling salacious."

Nightwing reached out and gripped my hand. "That's our cue," he said, pulling me off toward the cliffs.

"It seems I am not the only one feeling salacious!" Galfore bellowed after us. "Use him well!"

Nightwing groaned. "Geez."

"My apologies," I said. We did not go far, just enough to be out of earshot, since it was dangerous on this planet after dark. I knew Nightwing would not be interested in a rendezvous of our own, he still was uncomfortable regarding sex when he thought it was public, despite the after kill sex we had already engaged in a few days ago. He had made no advances toward me during the whole time of the hunt and that was okay because he was still affectionate. Just a little embarrassed about Galfore knowing, I guess.

Nightwing chuckled and released my hand. "It's fine. I think I'm getting used to it now." He walked a few steps away from me and then sat down with his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. "Home tomorrow."

I nodded. "I am looking forward to returning to normality."

Nightwing smiled at me. "Me too." He patted the space beside him. "Come and tell me the names of the stars."

I beamed, went to sit at his side with my head on his shoulder and pointed at the stars to tell him the names. We sat there for some time, talking and whispering together, as we would on Earth when we went stargazing, only it was my turn to teach him of the sky. Since Tamaran was so close, it shared the same sky and I was able to tell Nightwing of the many legends my people have given the stars, just like the stories of the constellations on Earth. We stayed up very late, watching the stars, returning to the fire only when Galfore's rumbling snores reached us on the cliff face.

Of course, I had not quite expected to be kissed awake before the sun had risen properly. Or the hands which were slowly roaming beneath the sleeping bag, arousing me so much that my dreams changed, becoming sensual and indulgent and filled with love and lust. I ached in my sleep and ache followed me into the waking world.

I fluttered open my eyes, to view Dick's eyelashes as he kissed me, and as I responded to his kiss, he became more daring and deliberate in his touch and his kiss. Lips against my neck, jaw, lips, hands which coaxed my leg over his hip as he slid in closer.

I could still hear Galfore's rumbling snore. Even still, it was daring of Dick and most thrilling, especially when he entered me slowly. It was a slow joining, sensual and sexy, he was most content to kiss and touch me and play as we lay side by side and keep his movements easy but constant enough to keep me wishing for more.

I was most anxious and was quite pleased when he finally rolled onto my back so he could penetrate more deeply. I wrapped my arms and leg around him and held him tight, only just remembering to release him as my climax approached. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as my energy flooded me and caused me to glow in passion.

Dick kissed me hard, swallowing the little noises of pleasure I allowed myself, groaning into my mouth as he orgasmed too.

Panting, he rested his head in the curve of my neck, then slipped down so he could use my breast as a pillow.

"What did the bringing of that on?" I whispered as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Only so much I can take," he murmured in reply. "Sexy dreams, had to wake you. Sorry."

"Anytime. Please. That was most enjoyable."

He kissed my nipple through the cloth, then gently pried it up so he could do so against my flesh. "Glad you thought so."

I giggled. "So, do we have to name them?"

"What?"

"My breasts, since you often sleep on them."

Dick chuckled. "No. Yes... I don't know, isn't that silly?"

I giggled again. "Possibly. But I do not think that should stop us."

"Sophia and Gertrude?"

I giggled. "I do not wish to name them after actual pillows."

"B1 and B2? Blouse muffins? Fun bubbles?"

"Are those not just slang which means breast anyway?"

"I'm not good with names, Star," he said and snuggled closer. He cupped my other breast and traced his fingers around my nipple.

"We still have an hour or two before we rise, we should try and get more rest," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Yeah," Dick murmured, nuzzling me.

Galfore was most sad to see us leave when the time came. He held me close and I could see he struggled with himself, not wishing to let me go. He wished me well, even flying me up to my seat in the T-Ship. "I was most glad to see your Nightwing is no longer as restrained as he once was," he told me with a wink.

My eyes widened. "You saw?"

"An old _k'norfka_ will never tell. Take care of yourself, little one." Galfore turned to Nightwing and bowed. "It was a pleasure."

"Likewise," Nightwing said with a nod. "Ready, Star?"

"Yes," I said.

I waved out of the pod window long after Galfore disappeared into the vastness of the jungle as the T-Ship sped into orbit.

We knew we were coming back to a Titan get together, Nightwing had sent out invitations before we had left. He wanted to make a few announcements, specifically his change in costume and the new Robin, Jason had been sent an invite too and I do believe that Babs may be joining us. Nightwing planned to shower, shave and head off in the T-Ship to get them, so we parked on the roof, so he would not have to get the T-Ship out of the garage again. The other Titans met us there, Cyborg to check on his flying baby, Raven to check on emotions and Beast Boy to exclaim loudly at the scent of blood and the dishevelled look of us and "Oh my gawd, dudes, you're practically naked!"

Nightwing did not even bat an eyelid at this.

I was most ready for some girl talk with Raven while we conducted party preparations, after a shower of course, but as I arrived back in my room there was a large box situated on my bed.

Silkie had eaten the corner of the box already, which was hardly surprising, so I could see what was inside. With a smile I opened it to view my new uniforms and a small note from Alfred at the top.

_-Miss Starfire,_

_Your designs are a true delight to complete, I wish Batman had your skill and eye for colour. There are a few hidden compartments for you in the breastplate, similar to your Kory outfit and the gem on neck-plate contains a homing device._

_I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for Master Bruce's behaviour toward you. It is most unbecoming of him to treat such a wonderful lady as such and I have reprimanded him as best I can. Whether my words will have an effect, I cannot say but please be aware I extend you all the welcome I can in visiting the Manor in the future._

_Sincerely_

_-Alfred._

Smiling to myself, I made a space in my wardrobe for my new clothes, allowing Silkie to eat a pair of my old boots, then grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

It was occupied, no surprise there. As I was fairly certain it was my boyfriend I considered the door and then knocked.

"Occupied!" his voice bellowed.

"It is me."

There were a few muffled noises from inside, before the lock clicked open. Of course, Beast Boy was wandering down the hallway as I slipped into the bathroom, his eyes widening with surprise but I flashed him a smile and relocked the door.

"Hey," Dick said, his hair all bubbly with shampoo.

"May I join you?" I asked, placing my clothes on the bench beside his and quickly stripped my ritual hunting cloth. "I did not wish to stand in the hallway smelling of dried blood much longer."

He chuckled and held the curtain open for me. "Yeah, I know how that is. Cyborg's already complaining of the detailing he'll have to do on the T-Ship to get rid of the smell."

I ducked into the shower, stealing the spray of water from him to rinse myself. "It is always a sign of a good hunt to return smelling of the beast."

"It was a good hunt," he said, offering me the soap before we switched places. "I don't think I've thanked you for taking me there."

"It was my pleasure," I said, scrubbing the dried _oosadah_ blood from my arms.

Dick rested his hands on my hips. "No. Really."

There was something in his voice and I stopped my scrubbing to look at him.

"I... feel different now," he said. "Stronger. More sure of myself. Galfore, he accepted me exactly the way I was, human, weak and mostly inferior, and still wanted to spend time getting to know me and improving my skills. The only concession he gave me was to reduce his own strength, everything else, he expected my best but he was happy to help me be that best. He didn't have to, he wanted to."

"Dick-"

"Bruce always said I could do it better. That was it. 'Do it better'. Galfore took the time to show me how. You wouldn't believe how envious I am of you right now."

Something pivotal was happening with him, I was certain.

"He's _so_ proud of you, Star. And its not because you're an amazing warrior or an incredible person, which you are. He just is. He's watched you grow from the time you were little until now and he's proud he was a part of that. You never felt like you had to earn his love, you got it whole heartedly. I wanted that from Bruce. And I'm never going to get it."

I was pained for him. "Dick-"

"And I don't need it. You taking me there, showing me who you were, what your culture was and your personality didn't change from what I knew of you on Earth... it reminded me that I have people who love me for who I am. People who don't need me to change myself to conform, who only want to help me be the best I can be. People who are proud of me and everything that I've become." He chuckled. "It only took us being halfway across the galaxy for me to realise that." He lifted his hand to cup my neck. "I can't express it any better than that. But thank you, Star."

I did not know what to say, so I just smiled at him.

He cleared his throat and dropped his hand. "Sorry, I'm sap."

I giggled. "I love you."

He grinned. "Love you too. Can we make hunting an annual thing? I'd really like to go again."

"Of course."

Dick smiled and leant in to kiss me.

**Epilogue**

Music pounded, the party was in full swing by the time Nightwing returned from Gotham.

I busied myself with dancing with Kid Flash. Well, if I was being completely honest, I was just dancing, swaying to the beat of the music and Kid Flash decided to join in. I did not allow him to touch me, although he tried. I simply smiled and said, "Dick will not be happy," and it was enough to keep him from continuing. I did not think Jinx would be too happy with him if he kept it up anyway.

Beast Boy was riveted to the spot when I danced over and collected Raven, who came willing with me out into the middle of the common room to dance. He watched her slack jawed until I danced over to collect him too and deposited him beside his girlfriend, who instantly focussed on him, her body swaying against his. He grinned toothily and place his hands on her hips so they could dance together. It was so very cute.

By that stage Jinx and Kid Flash were dancing together (I believe she was a little jealous), as were Bumblebee and Herald, Argent and Hotspot and Pantha and Aqualad. Watching Pantha and Aqualad dance was incredibly funny, not that any of us were daring enough to laugh. I imagine he would be procuring Raven's healing powers before the night was out, the amount of times Pantha stepped on his feet.

I danced with Cyborg. We jiggled and jived and he lifted me into the air to spin me around. "I don't know what's gotten into you, girl," he told me as we clasped hands to dance with me. "But keep at it. It's awesome."

"It is the music," I said, placing my hands on his shoulders as he lifted me up again. "Oh, Cyborg, it is wondrous to be home."

"Place wasn't the same without you."

"I did the missing of you as well, dear friend."

"Must be my turn!" Beast Boy announced, spinning me away from Cyborg's hands. "Get your Raven dance while it's hot."

"It's aways hot, BB! Haven't you learnt that?" Cyborg said, picking Raven up and spinning her around.

Beast Boy is a most lively dancer, lots of jiggles and hip bumps and laughter. He knows to keep his hands to himself and still have fun with me. I giggled as he did a funny kicking and limbs-everywhere dance.

"Star," Kid Flash said to me as he and Jinx did that serpent dance. "These parties are so much cooler without the boss around. Where is he anyway?"

"Standing right behind you."

I flicked my head over from Beast Boy and fluttered my eyes at Nightwing. Of course, my sudden sultry dancing would possibly have explained how his hands clenched and he got this dopey smile on his face. "Dance with me," I crooned at him.

"Love to," he said. "But we have some announcements first. After."

"Dude!" Kid Flash exclaimed, excited now. "You switched!"

"Yup."

"That means..." Kid Flash peered over Nightwing's shoulder. "Bro! Welcome to the Titans."

"Only visiting, KF," Robin drawled. "Looking hot there Star. Love the new look."

By now, we had most of the attention in the room. Robin who was not Robin and old Robin in a different costume, I could hear the whispers and rumours surging around, people wanting to know what was occurring and making up their own minds. At least Nightwing had not yet changed his hairstyle, he was still quite recognisable.

"Thank you," I said, drifting to Nightwing's side. I gave him a concerned look, most worried about his trip and whether or not he had spoken to Batman.

He slung his arm around my waist. "I'm fine," he said, then nodded to Cyborg. "Music, please."

"Sure thing, man."

Nightwing pulled me toward the windows which edged the common room, with Robin trailing behind while Cyborg made the music stop. "Hey guys," Nightwing called so that he had everyone's attention.

"Dude! Sweet!" Hotspot called out.

"Dig the threads," Speedy said.

"Looking hot," Bumblebee called and I could see her eyes stroking my boyfriend's form. "Girl appreciates a hot ass."

"Black suits you. Very striking," Kid Flash said. "Love the emblem."

"Are those finger stripes?" Aqualad asked.

"So, what do we call you now?" Speedy asked.

"Mr Starfire," Hotspot said, with a roll of his eyes. "Obviously."

"It's Nightwing," Nightwing said. He gave me a one handed squeeze, then stepped away. "Anyway, reason for the get together was to announce the new me," he gestured out at Robin, "As well as introduce my brother who will be taking over as Robin in Gotham. He'll be staying here a few days to learn the Titan ropes before heading back, please make him feel welcome."

Attention shifted to Robin, who stared back resolutely.

"He's really your brother?" Hotspot asked, curiously.

"Yup. Paperwork to prove it," Nightwing said. "But he's not officially part of the Titans. I'm still the leader, if anyone's curious, but Robin might drop around a bit."

"Younger or older?" Aqualad asked.

"Younger," Nightwing said, then looked up at me, smiling. "Although apparently, I'm short."

There was a general sound of laughter.

"Anyway, go back to dancing, I'll come introduce him personally." He turned to me and took my hand briefly. "Gotta do my brotherly duty."

I smiled. "I know. No Babs?" I asked, a little upset she had not come.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "College, unfortunetly. She said next time, for sure. But, you get to beat the crap out of Robin tomorrow, that's a good thing."

"She what?" Robin blurted.

"Training," Nightwing said with a grin. "Starts tomorrow. Be ready."

"But-"

"Not a holiday, bro."

"But-"

"And afterward, Beast Boy and Cyborg get to kick your butt on the game console."

"Haha, they can try! Bring it on, ass-"

"No swearing."

Robin looked taken aback for a moment before he became sly. "Can't hack it-'

"And show some respect," Nightwing snapped, sounding a little like Galfore. "This isn't Gotham."

Robin blinked and shut his mouth.

"Save me a dance, beautiful," Nightwing said, giving me a quick kiss, only to be interrupted by the Titans alarm.

Nightwing grinned at me, his big debut. Turning to the rest of the Titans, who were suddenly all business, he nodded at Herald. "Titans, go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Well, that What if? is over, it been a fun ride. Thanks everyone for sticking around. No plans at this stage for any sequels or different stories or anything like that, but then, you know me and I can't seem to break the Titan habit. I think I'd better go into rehab with Faith to help her kick the habit too._

_I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and safe holidays and a fantastic new year!_

_Cheers_

_Kry_


End file.
